


Last Bastion

by hunter139



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Ahsoka Tano-centric, As a cameo - Freeform, BAMF Darth Vader, Crossover, Exploration, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 131,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter139/pseuds/hunter139
Summary: A battle with Darth Vader in a Rakata Temple propels Ahsoka Tano into an entirely new and unfamiliar galaxy. Star Wars and Mass Effect: Andromeda crossover. Primarily Legends Canon.
Relationships: Cora Harper/Male Ryder | Scott, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. A Jedi, a Sith and a Strange Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well this is just a plot line that popped into my head, so I decided to write it down. Now bear in mind, I still have not played Mass Effect: Andromeda and my info about it isn't spectacular, so if I get any details wrong I can only apologize.
> 
> With that said, you just don't see too many Mass Effect: Andromeda crossovers, which I think is a shame. From what I've seen, the game's story is decent, and there are a number of plot elements you could work on with it. But let's dive right in and we'll see what I mean, shall we?

On a distant planet during the Empire's height, off most known star maps, there sat a simple dilapidated temple of Rakata origin. Now though, a ship had landed nearby as the vessel's occupant made her way inside.

Ahsoka Tano wandered through the halls of these ancient ruins, feeling the power of the Force imbued in these walls. And on the walls themselves were pictograms and images, of species and structures she had never seen before.

Squid-like images, massive tuning fork shaped structures, tentacled monsters, so many things she couldn't put a name to, and yet the familiar images of humans were still there. All of this spoke to some significant events, but whether this was something from the past or something in the future was unclear.

She couldn't explain how, but the Force had called her to this place unlike anything she had ever felt before. And yet, she still didn't know why. There was something here, something important that needed to be done, but no idea what it actually was.

As she emerged into what had to be the central chamber, she saw what seemed to be the heart of this place: it was some sort of strange monolith on top of a stone pyramid, looking like one of those tuning forks with circular rings surrounding a core of blue energy, just like what she had seen in those pictograms on the walls.

Above the tuning fork was a quartet of glowing trapezoidal silver metal pillars, with glowing green lines on each of them. They were slowly spinning over the tuning fork in a slow orbiting pattern.

"What is all this?" The former Jedi murmured to herself, looking over everything.

The pyramid had some elements of Sith design, but it seemed to have been made by someone or something else entirely. And though she was no archaeologist, she could almost swear that more than one species had been involved in creating this place.

There was some sort of power here, that much was obvious considering it had called out to her through the Force. But what she was looking at now was genuinely mystifying. And more practically, she couldn't be sure that she was the only one who found this...

The cold presence of the Dark Side was her first warning that she wasn't alone. The loud mechanical breathing and the heavy footsteps were her second warning, revealing just who it was. Ahsoka didn't turn around, only closing her eyes in resignation.

"Hello, Ahsoka." The snap-hiss of an igniting lightsaber punctuated that statement.

"Hello, Master." Her eyes opened as she turned to the black armored Sith Lord standing there.

She pulled her hilts from her hips and ignited the blades before her opponent was upon her. She caught his red blade in an X-formation, before kicking him in the chest and backflipping away to get some distance. Surprisingly, her opponent didn't immediately pursue.

"It didn't have to be this way, Ahsoka." Her opponent said.

"You're right. It didn't." Ahsoka moved her blades in a defensive position. "What would Padme think of you now?" The words incited rage as the dark shadow moved in.

Ahsoka was outmatched and she knew it. Darth Vader stood over her, his red lightsaber clashing with her white blades as she was pushed back. How he had found her in this ancient Force temple, Ahsoka still wasn't sure how, but she knew she was no match for her former Master.

Nevertheless, she fought on, holding off Vader as best as she could. But the Sith Lord was ruthless and soon she found herself beginning to tire. It didn't help that no matter how much evil this man had committed, Ahsoka's heart just wasn't in this fight. She still saw him as her Master and friend, something Vader was quick to capitalize on.

A powerful Force push threw her against the pyramid wall, knocking the breath from her lungs. Unseen to her or Vader, one of the glyphs on the pyramid began glowing red. The machines all activated at once, drawing the eyes of Jedi and Sith alike.

A bolt of lightning lanced out from the blue core and struck Ahsoka, which lifted her into the air against her will and out of her former Master's reach. Vader threw his lightsaber at her, but the energy abruptly hurled her between the four pillars which were emitting a bright green light, causing the saber to strike the pyramid instead.

The Sith Lord recalled the lightsaber hilt to his hand, mask lenses trying to spot Ahsoka when he realized his blade had caused some damage to the pyramid. The glow of red energy sparking was the the big clue that it wasn't just made of stone.

Vader conjured a Force barrier around himself just as the pyramid exploded, taking the tuning fork and the pillars with it and setting off a chain reaction. The ruins crumbled around him, taking it's secrets with it, but otherwise the Sith endured, as he always had.

When the dust settled and the light disappeared, the only thing that could be heard was the rasping breathing of Vader's respirator. As the Sith Lord looked around and stretched out with the Force, he found that there was no sign of Ahsoka Tano.

...

In a galaxy far, far away, a rift opened above the surface of Aya for a brief second before it vanished. The anomaly was still enough to cause the native Angara to take note of the sudden energy spike.

Fearing an attack or some other form of infiltration, the Resistance immediately deployed shuttles full of soldiers to investigate the disturbance. The energy was gone when they arrived, but to the surprise of the warriors, instead of Kett or Scourge signatures, they found an unknown alien lying unconscious near the impact site.

It seemed to be female, judging by the appearance, and could maybe have passed for an angara at a distance. But a closer glance revealed all the little details that differentiated this woman from an angara.

"What do we do with her?" One of the angara asked, looking over the form of the unconscious alien.

"I suggest we kill her." One female soldier replied. "For all we know, she's another Kett."

"She certainly doesn't look like one." Jaal Ama Darav countered, picking up one of the strange metal cylinders that had landed near her. "And this is definitely not Kett technology."

"Remnant, perhaps?" A snap-hiss appeared as Jaal hit a button on the cylinder, creating a white shaft of energy. All eyes were drawn towards it, then to the alien as she began to stir.

"I don't think this is Remnant either." Shutting down the blade, Jaal quickly made up his mind. "Bring her back to Headquarters with us. We cannot act until we know more about her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes the first chapter of this latest story. Got the setup for the story going and the next chapter is going to start with Ahsoka learning more about the angara as she slowly uncovers her predicament.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed Darth Vader's appearance here, because that is literally the extent of his appearance. With that said, rest assured that there will be more characters from Star Wars appearing in this story, with critical roles to play. Though I won't say just who yet...


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to clarify that this will be primarily Legends based in regards to Star Wars. There will be some hints of Disney stuff perhaps, but it'll be primarily Legends, which is why Ahsoka and Vader's fight didn't match up with Rebels.
> 
> Anyway, now it's time to dive in to the next chapter. This will be the start of Ahsoka interacting with ME: Andromeda proper, and from there things will definitely get interesting. But let's dive right in, shall we?

The first thing she noticed was a bright light peeking in under her eyelids. The second thing she noticed was pain. Admittedly, the fact that she was hurt all over was a good sign. It meant that she was alive.

She had to admit, she hadn't expected to survive a confrontation with Darth Vader, but that artifact in the temple had somehow whisked her away to... wherever here was. Blearily, Ahsoka opened her eyes, adjusting to the light as she raised her head, looking around at the tech and beings she was near.

She was clearly in a hospital, that much was clear, even if the technology on display was something she hadn't seen before. Her first thought was that her doctors were Twi'leks, but though they had variety of similarities, it was clear that these aliens were also something she hadn't seen before.

Still, that on its own was no cause for alarm. The galaxy was full of countless species, so they could easily be something that she had yet to come across before. What was cause for alarm was how her arms where restrained to the bed by some sort of electric fields.

The doctors noticed her moving and a couple of them walked over. Noting the armed alien out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka knew that her best option was the diplomatic route.

"Can you understand me?" She asked. The doctors blinked, and one of them spoke in a language she didn't know. Apparently they didn't speak Galactic Basic. "Where's a protocol droid when you need one?"

She sighed and stretched out with the Force... and immediately felt something was wrong. The effect of the Force felt almost muted and... mutilated in a way she had never experienced before. She wasn't cut off from it, and could still use it with only a bit more difficulty than normal, but it was clear something was very wrong.

Putting that aside for later, Ahsoka searched out for these aliens and found a mixture of confusion and hostility. They were just as in the dark about what she was as vice versa, but there was an undercurrent of wariness and hostility that went beyond normal distrust of strangers.

So, her best chance was to appear non-threatening, especially since she was in the hospitality of these unknown aliens, but if things were to go south, she would need all the advantages she could get.

...

"I don't like it." Evfra de Tershaav said, crossing his arms. "First this creature shows up on our world with no explanation as to how she got here, and now these 'visitors' from another galaxy make their way through the Scourge and onto our world? There is something going on here."

"Perhaps." Governor Paaran Shie said. "And perhaps not. Whatever caused her to show up here is still something we don't understand yet. The Initiative may have nothing to do with her."

"If I may suggest, perhaps we should let them meet up and see?" Jaal offered. "If the Pathfinder knows of this, we can find out what's happened here and where she came from. It might also be easier to talk to them that way."

"Assuming they tell the truth." Evfra answered darkly. "We still have no reason to trust them, and with the Moshae still captured, this is not the time."

"It's the perfect time." Jaal countered. "You saw the Pathfinder help us on Havarl. I know the Kett hurt us, but we need to start showing some trust ourselves."

"I agree." The governor chimed in. "If this is truly someone from the Initiative, then maybe the Pathfinder can help us."

"Fine." Evfra said after a moment. "But if this is a Kett trap, she dies."

...

The Tempest had returned to Aya after a successful mission, Jaal more than willing to tell the other Angara that the Initiative could actually be trusted. They still had yet to find and rescue the Moshae, but if what Jaal said was true, they had a lead on Voeld, which was where they would be going next.

With Ryder now having more clout with the Angara, Jaal had offered to show Ryder something else. Specifically the fact that they found an unknown alien on their world, not Kett or the current Initiative species.

There was a possibility that it was someone from the Quarian Ark, in which case, learning about what happened would be rather vital, but if it was a brand new species, well... that would be equally as important.

And so, with Vetra and Peebee with him, Scott Ryder was escorted by Jaal and several other Resistance members into what had to be a hospital. The trip was mostly silent, save for some idle chitchat between his squadmates. Then they were escorted into the room where this new alien was.

She was a red skinned woman with strange white headtails and horns was wearing a rather skin tight outfit with her arms uncovered. She had white patterns on her face, which looked rather human all things considered, but there was one thing he was certain of.

"I've never seen her species before in my life." Even as Ryder said that, the alien actually perked up. The human like face gave a distinct expression of recognition.

"Are you sure?" Jaal asked, vocalizing his own thoughts. "Because she certainly seems to recognize you."

The alien woman spoke up in a language Scott had never heard before, drawing confused looks from Vetra and Peebee. "And you don't have any language translation yet?" The asari asked.

"We only found her a few days ago." Jaal replied. "And she only woke up today."

"Pathfinder, I believe I can assist with translation." SAM interjected. "Simply provide her a translator and I should be able to take care of the rest."

...

It wasn't easy to communicate with these aliens, but they were getting better. At least that's what Ahsoka was somewhat sure of. These 'angara' had removed her restraints at least, so that was something.

Unfortunately, they could only get by via hand signals, seeing as Ahsoka still couldn't understand what any of them were saying. Their body language as well as their presence in the Force though, was easy enough to understand.

Then they brought in a couple guests. Two of them were also aliens she had never seen before, but the third was a very familiar figure: A human. This would certainly help with the translation issues. Ahsoka stood up from her place on the bed as the human approached.

"Can you understand me?"

The human paused... and spoke in a language she couldn't understand either. So much for these people knowing Galactic basic. The other two aliens shared a glance and the one that looked like a blue female human with head fringes spoke to one of the angara.

As they spoke, the human pulled a small earpiece out and walked over to her, holding it out. Hesitantly, Ahsoka took it, looking at it, then at the male. He mimed placing it in his ear, which was easy enough for Ahsoka to understand, slipping the device into her ear.

"Okay... now what?" A holographic computer appeared on the human's wrist and he tapped on controls for a few moments. Then the computer vanished and the man spoke...

"Can you understand me?" Which she could.

"Oh thank the Force." The former Jedi said in relief. "Yes, I can understand you... these things are translators?"

Translators on such a small scale were technically possible in the Republic and Empire, but it would be difficult to program the millions of forms of communications necessary. Which was why Protocol droids were still in use.

"Yes, we all have them." The human said, before a nudged elbow from Jaal got his attention. "Right, I suppose introductions are in order. I'm Scott Ryder, Pathfinder of the Andromeda Initiative." He gestured to his companions. "This is Peebee, Vetra and Jaal. You are...?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano." The Togruta replied, then hesitated. Something Jaal picked up on.

"I'm afraid we have to ask you some questions." The Resistance member said. "Specifically, how did you end up on Aya?"

"I'm assuming Aya's your homeworld?" At Jaal's nod, Ahsoka sat back down. "I... honestly don't know. I was in a Rakata temple and some sort of technology grabbed me when I was fighting Darth Vader and the next thing I know, I'm waking up here."

"Wait, back up a second." Peebee interjected. "What are Rakata? Are they like the Remnant?"

"And who's... 'Dark Vader'?"

" _Darth_ Vader." Ahsoka was about to curse herself for the slip up, but she only sensed confusion from the angara and this Andromeda Initiative. Which meant they somehow didn't recognize the second most important being in the entire Empire. "Okay, I have to ask: where am I? You said this planet was called Aya, but I've never heard of it. What system or sector am I in?"

"The Heleus Sector." Scott answered, his own eyes narrowed in confusion. "You really don't know where you are?"

"Depends. Have any of you ever heard of the Empire?" Blank looks answered her. "Wow, okay, I must have ended up deep in either Wild Space or the Unknown Regions. Guess the Imperial fleet hasn't reached this far yet."

"What is this Empire?" Jaal asked, while the other Angarans shifted in suspicion themselves. "Are they related to the Kett? Do you serve them?"

"No!" Ahsoka quickly answered. "Of course not. The Empire wants me dead, alongside every other Jedi and Rebel. I've been fighting them for years." The ex-Jedi paused as she realized something. "Wait, what are the Kett?"

"You've never heard of the Kett?" Vetra asked, but Ryder interrupted.

"Before we go any further, there's something I have to ask." The Pathfinder turned back to Ahsoka. "When I walked in, you seemed to recognize me."

"Well not you, specifically." Ahsoka admitted. "But it wouldn't be hard to recognize humans."

"How do you know about humanity?" Vetra asked, her eyes narrowed in confusion now as Ahsoka felt the same emotions from everyone else.

"You're one of the most populous species in the galaxy." Ahsoka said, noting the wide eyes as she spoke. "Last estimate was in the quadrillions, I think? I haven't really paid attention to those kinds of statistics."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Everyone else spoke as one. The shock was palpable in the Force.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Peebee was the first to recover, even as several angarans looked towards the Initiative in suspicion. "We came in from another galaxy, humans included. And the Milky Way didn't have nearly that many humans when we left."

"Wait, what?!" Now it was Ahsoka's turn to be speechless. "You're from another galaxy?" She couldn't sense any deception from their words, but... that didn't make any sense.

"I think we need to have this conversation elsewhere." Scott was quick to interrupt, reading the room. "Jaal, I think we can safely say that she's not hostile to the Angara. We can bring her to the _Tempest_ , and sort this whole thing out there."

"Yes, that would be a good idea." The Resistance member wasn't sure what to make of these events, but he trusted Ryder enough to get more answers. Turning to the guards at the door, he spoke. "Tell Evfra that I'm taking this woman into my custody on the _Tempest_. She doesn't pose a threat to the Resistance or Aya, that much is clear."

The guards looked at each other and nodded, but Ahsoka stepped forward as well. "Before we go, there's one more thing I have to ask."

"And what's that?"

"Can I get my lightsabers back, please?" Ahsoka asked, looking towards the Angara. "I know you have them."

"Ah yes, your swords." Jaal said, nodding to the Angaran doctors. "Bring them in. But don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it." One of the doctors pulled out a case containing the two saber hilts. After inspecting them for a moment to ensure they weren't damaged, Ahsoka clipped the sabers to her belt. "Anyway, shall we go?"

...

The entourage of odd aliens was escorted to the spaceport under the guard of Resistance members. Ahsoka was mostly quiet as she listened with her ears and the Force, trying to gain a feel for this place.

From what she could determine, the angara had encountered these Kett under false pretenses of peace, only for the other aliens to turn on them. Which certainly explained some of the apprehension and hostility she could feel around her.

There was also the mention of something called the Scourge, but what that was, the Jedi still wasn't sure. Instead, she was now focused on what Ryder had said; that these humans and affiliated aliens had actually traveled here from another galaxy.

The Togruta didn't understand how any of that was feasible, let alone the possibility that humans could have evolved in another galaxy. But after everything that was happening, she was more concerned about where she ended up.

It didn't look like going home was going to be as simple as she would have liked. Granted, things undoubtedly could've been worse, but if these guys had never heard of the Empire or the Rebellion, then the possibilities of where she was... weren't ideal.

"And here we are." Ryder's statement drew Ahsoka out of her thoughts as she realized they reached the Initiative ship.

The _Tempest_ was unlike almost any other ship she had seen before. Sleek and a mix of black and white, the closest approximation her mind would compare would be the vessels from Naboo that Padme would use. But the design of this vessel was still in many ways far more distinct.

"Very nice." Ahsoka said, as they approached the landing ramp. A few more humans and other aliens eyed her from inside the ship. "If you don't mind, before we do anything else, I'd like to take a look at your star charts."

"I don't see the harm in that." Scott said, gesturing to the others to follow. As they moved through the _Tempest_ towards the bridge, Ahsoka caught more whispers of conversation around them, most of them about her.

"Who's that?"

"Some angaran subspecies, maybe?"

"I think that's the new alien the Pathfinder mentioned."

"Really? She looks so much like a human? Or an asari."

Questions upon questions built up, with both the Tempest's crew and Ahsoka herself. As they came to the meeting room, a holographic table in the center of an observation deck, Ahsoka knew she had to see a map of the galaxy. It was the only way to know for sure.

"Admittedly, our star charts haven't extensively mapped the entire galaxy." Ryder said, hitting a few buttons on the table, causing an image of Andromeda to appear in front of them. "But hopefully this will help."

Ahsoka walked up to the table, eyes already searching for familiar systems and landmarks. She wasn't a professional astronomer, but she could read a map of the galaxy enough to pinpoint certain systems. But there was a problem...

"That can't be." Ahsoka murmured, her worst suspicions about her situation coming to life. "That's not right!"

She looked over the galaxy map, over every star system she could find. Even accounting for the more incomplete maps of the Initiative and Andromeda, she should still be able to find familiar systems. But there was nothing!

"Everything alright?" Ryder asked, walking up beside her.

"No, it's not." Ahsoka clutched her head, the realization sinking in. "The star charts are wrong. None of the systems from the Core, the Mid Rim, the Outer Rim, they're not where they should be. Even the galactic disk is wrong." The weight fell on her with the knowledge. "I don't think I'm in my own galaxy either."

"I'm sorry." Scott offered after a moment, as Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Do you need a minute, or..."

"It's alright." Ahsoka took another deep breath, calling on Force techniques to calm herself. "I'll be fine."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think we need to ask again:" Jaal interrupted. "What was it exactly that brought you here? Especially if you truly came from another galaxy."

"Some sort of really advanced and ancient technology." Ahsoka replied, causing Peebee to hit a few buttons on the table, creating holograms of several pieces of alien architecture.

"Remnant tech perhaps?" Peebee suggested. "Maybe they were able to traverse galaxies themselves?"

"Not like that, it was something else." Ahsoka shook her head after a moment of examination. "Something I'd never seen before. Whatever it was, it was damaged during a fight and it sucked me in."

"Which ended up with you here." Jaal clarified. He was willing to believe her, but he still needed to ask. "So, your arrival on Aya was an accident?"

"Or the will of the Force." Ahsoka muttered under her breath, before speaking up. "I overheard you talking about a mission, to rescue someone?"

"If you can fight, we could use your help." Ryder offered, admittedly confused at the sudden change of topic. "But given what's just happened, are you sure you don't want to take some time and rest? Adjust to your situation?"

"I'd rather keep busy. And it's not like I have anything better to do." Ahsoka said after a moment. "I am a Jedi, I will help wherever I can."

"Alright." Ryder offered his hand to shake, before belatedly realizing that their new guest might not understand the gesture. Fortunately, Ahsoka readily grabbed his hand and shook it, sparing the Pathfinder any unintentional embarrassment.

"Welcome aboard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I kinda rushed through a lot of stuff there. It would probably take a lot longer for the translation stuff to be figured out, not to mention that they did kinda ask her to join the Tempest a bit too quickly.
> 
> I'll admit, there's quite a bit of author fiat with that, but I didn't want to waste too much time with the logistics and would rather just get things going with Ahsoka on the Tempest. Which we will definitely get more of in the next chapter, rest assured.


	3. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and now we begin the next chapter. This is where things are really going to get started. Now, for anyone wondering if Ahsoka's going to be the only character from Star Wars here, well, you'll just have to wait and see.

The Pathfinder was quick to give everyone a brief introduction to their new crew member and vice versa, with Ahsoka being more than willing to help explain the situation she was in.

The rest of the Tempest took everything in stride, which was somewhat surprising after Jaal's introduction, but almost everyone was willing to offer their support however they could. Gil and Vetra even offered to help find Ahsoka some place to stay on the ship.

There were some private doubts expressed of course, once Ahsoka was out of earshot. Between practical concerns about supplies and whether this 'Jedi' was telling the truth about where she was from and why she was here.

Truth be told, Ryder couldn't deny that he had similar concerns. Still, he had taken a gamble as Pathfinder by bringing Jaal aboard and so far it had paid off. With any luck, the same could be said of Ahsoka Tano.

As the _Tempest_ took off for Voeld, Ryder left the bridge to check in with their new squadmate/guest, who had taken up residence in one of the empty workshops scattered around the ship.

Despite her claims, Scott knew that their guest wasn't quite as okay as she seemed, and he wanted to check in on her, see how she was handling the situation. As well as wanting to determine what kind of person she was himself.

He walked into Ahsoka's new room and was about to speak when his brain registered what was happening. She was sitting there, cross legged with her eyes closed. It was clear that she was meditating, so Scott was about to leave and come back later when the new crew member spoke up.

"Ryder."

"Sorry, was I interrupting?"

"Not at all." Ahsoka opened her eyes, a friendly smile on her face. "Come in."

The Pathfinder didn't bother pointing out that this was technically his ship, so he sat down on a crate across from her. "Just wanted to check in." The Pathfinder said, wondering how to broach the conversation. "How are you adjusting?"

"Your AI's been catching me up." Ahsoka had to admit, seeing an Artificial Intelligence free on a digital realm instead of a physical body was a new experience, and would take some getting used to. Especially when SAM spoke up in turn.

"We have been having interesting conversations regarding Ahsoka's galaxy." The AI said. "I feel that we have only scratched the surface."

"What about you?" Scott returned the topic to Ahsoka. "Learn anything interesting from SAM?"

"Well, I've finished my homework on your galaxy, at least with the basic stuff. Andromeda as well. Some interesting stuff there." Ahsoka replied (not mentioning how the image of the mass relays looked eerily similar to part of the machine that sent her here), then winced slightly. "Your doctor also cornered me shortly after coming aboard, which was... something."

"Lexi means well," Ryder chuckled sympathetically. Lexi T'Perro was a good doctor, but few people ever looked forward to her check ups. A brand new species with no records among the Initiative probably required a lot of 'fun' tests. "But I was speaking more about your situation, given everything..."

"To be honest, I was actually expecting to be dead." Ahsoka replied, a somewhat forced smile on her face. "So this is a plus overall."

"I suppose. Still..." Scott looked at her sympathetically. "It couldn't have been easy-"

"Being ripped away from my home, everything I've ever known being upended and changed forever?" Ahsoka finished, memories of Order 66 in her mind's eye. "I've had experience with that. It will admittedly take some getting used to." She shook away those feelings and kept her attention on Ryder. "But I'll be fine. Anyway, I imagine you have some questions?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm not sure where to start." Scott rubbed the back of his neck, remembering all the requests he had gotten from the other crew members about what to ask. "I guess the biggest question we should ask is, well, what are you?"

"That's a pretty open ended question." Ahsoka noted with a raised eyeridge. "Species wise, I'm a Togruta. Occupation wise, I am- was- a Jedi." She noted Ryder's confused look. "We were an organization of peacekeepers dedicated to protecting the galaxy. Before the Empire took over."

Scott realized that that only raised new questions and sighed. "Something tells me we're going to be here a while."

"I've got time. It's a good distraction." Ahsoka shrugged, sitting down on an adjacent crate herself. "Anyway, where do you want to start?"

"Let's go back to the beginning." Scott suggested. "Can you explain what a Jedi actually does?"

"Well..."

...

Several hours later, Scott was looking over all the info SAM had recorded from their talks with Ahsoka. There was a wealth of data to go through, and with the AI's help, it was decided to share this info with the rest of the Tempest's crew. The reactions were mixed, to say the least.

"Millions of species?" Peebee looked over the info with a low whistle. "Damn. Suddenly our galaxy feels very... small."

"And they've got these hyperdrives that put our FTL to shame." Gil whistled, looking over the descriptions. "Crossing an entire galaxy in a matter of weeks, if not days? By entering another dimension? It sounds like an awesome sci-fi story, only real. The relays back home would probably be rendered obsolete."

"So, she says there's an energy field present all around us and these Jedi could tap into it?" Suvi was immediately enthralled by the explanation of the Jedi and the supposedly omnipresent Force they could wield. "That's- that's incredible!"

"And hard to believe." Vetra said, crossing her arms. "Anyone else think that's stretching things just a bit?"

"As well as the fact that humans apparently evolved in two separate galaxies." Liam said, a rare occurrence of him agreeing with Vetra. "Is that even possible?"

"Convergent evolution is a possible theory." Suvi admitted. "Or it could be evidence of some divine plan."

"I'm more concerned about this Empire she spoke of." Cora said, shuddering at some of the descriptions and how humans could have been responsible for this. "They make the Kett look innocent."

"If even half the stuff she said is true, they make the atrocities committed in the Milky Way look like a schoolyard fight." Drack said. "Though some of those weapons sound cool."

"To think that war is a universal constant in three galaxies." Jaal said, looking over the data himself. "It's hard to bear."

"There's still an important question we have to ask;" Vetra interjected again. "Can we trust her? None of her story sounds too far fetched to anyone?"

"Pathfinder, while we were talking, I was scanning her as she gave us all the information." SAM's voice appeared in everyone's earpiece. "Based on micro expressions and vital readings, it is highly unlikely she was lying. Though there are things she isn't saying."

"We all have secrets." Everyone turned to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway, a neutral if slightly forlorn expression on her face as she walked into the room. "I'm not expecting you all to trust me right away. But I'm hoping that will change in time."

"I don't think that's too much to ask." Jaal offered in support, turning to the others. "Did you all not do the same thing for me?"

"Best way to know someone is to see them in a fight." Drack shrugged. "If she's coming with us, I'll vouch for her."

"Any other objections?" Ryder asked, looking around the room. No one else spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt, everyone." Kallo's voice came over the intercom. "But we are approaching Voeld now. Suvi, Pathfinder, you're needed on the bridge."

"Right, everyone to their stations." Ryder gestured to the team. "I recommend everyone get their gear and prepare for the mission."

Seeing as Ahsoka already had her lightsabers, she decided to make a brief pit stop on the bridge, watching as Kallo weaved the Tempest through orbit, noticing the strange dark clouds in the backdrop.

"So I'm guessing those clouds are the Scourge?" She had admittedly gotten the rundown of the phenomenon from SAM, but this was her first chance actually getting to really take a look at it.

"Yeah, I'm guessing it doesn't exist in your galaxy?" Ryder asked.

"No. It feels... odd." Ahsoka noted, staring out at the Scourge. "It feels like some kind of... absence." As she thought about it, her thoughts reached another conclusion; could this Scourge be what was causing the Force to feel off?

Questions for later, she supposed. Especially once Ryder spoke up. "Voeld's not exactly the warmest place." The Pathfinder warned. "We can get you fitted with a spare hardsuit, unless being immune to cold is an aspect of your biology?" The Force admittedly could take care of that, but still better to be safe than sorry.

"Fair enough." Ahsoka conceded Ryder's point and headed down to the ship's cargo bay.

...

When the Tempest finally touched down on Voeld's surface, the ground team was prepared for whatever the mission might require. And their new recruit was ready to join them.

She was wearing one of the Initiative Hardsuits, formatted to fit her size. The energy shields built on, called Kinetic Barriers were certainly an amazing piece of technology. As were the ubiquitous omni-tools everyone possessed. Though the weapons they wielded were... unexpected.

"So, the Angara, the Kett and the Remnant all use energy weapons." Ahsoka noted, looking over the collection of weapons from the Milky Way now. "And yet the Initiative uses projectile weapons?"

"Yeah." Cora raised an eyebrow. "What's the problem?"

"No problem, just... surprising." Ahsoka shook her head. "It's just that slugthrowers were considered rather archaic in my galaxy. If nothing else, it's an interesting choice."

"This coming from the woman using two laser swords and nothing else." Drack countered.

"He's got a point. You sure you don't want an actual gun?" Liam offered, but Ahsoka shook her head.

"Trust me. These," She patted the hilts on her hips. "Are all I need."

"I must admit, I'm curious to see how you use those." Jaal said. "The Resistance studied them while you recovered. They are quite fascinating. And their craftsmanship is very beautiful. If I may ask, who made them?"

"I did." Ahsoka said, pride sweeping into her voice as she held one of the hilts aloft. "Every Jedi makes their own lightsaber. It's part of our training."

"Your own custom built weapons." Vetra said with admiration. "Always fun to do."

"With any luck, she'll get her chance to show us how they work." Ryder walked into the bay. "We're going to need all hands on deck for this. And due to weather conditions, we had to land further from the base than expected."

"So, all of us in a cramped Nomad." Peebee rolled her eyes as she deadpanned. "Yay."

The team soon piled in to the Nomad, with it admittedly being cramped, but not nearly as bad as Ahsoka would have thought. Then again, she'd spent a lot of her time as a Padawan inside cramped Republic gunships filled with Clones, so maybe she just had a different perspective.

As soon as everyone was strapped in, Ryder gunned the engine, sending the Nomad hurtling out of the Tempest and into the snowy wastes and harsh weather conditions of Voeld. SAM reported their heading as well as some of the current situation as most of the team settled in for a long drive.

Well, tried to anyway. Ryder had a tendency of making unnecessary jumps and hitting what felt like every bump and rock on Voeld's surface. This earned the Pathfinder quite a few grunts, groans and the occasional scream from his passengers, summed up succinctly by Peebee.

"Ryder, your driving sucks." The asari shook her head.

"Yeah, last I checked, the Initiative handbook doesn't say anything about only the Pathfinder being allowed to drive." Cora muttered as Ryder made yet another jump.

"It's not that bad." Jaal countered.

"Yeah." Ahsoka shrugged. "It's kinda nice."

"You two are crazy." Cora commented.

"One more word and I'm turning this thing around." Ryder mock-threatened, while the others tried to keep their minds off the driving by switching topics.

"So what exactly are the Kett doing with the Angara?" Liam asked, turning to Jaal. "They must be keeping a lot of prisoners here."

"We still don't know." Jaal shook his head. "No one has ever come back out of this facility. That is why we must rescue the Moshae as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, we will." Vetra promised.

As the conversation continued among the Nomad and its crew, Ahsoka mostly stayed quiet and listened, reflecting on what she knew of this motley crew in a new galaxy. They were certainly a unique set of individuals.

Peebee was unusual for an Asari, already approaching a century old and with quite a long life still ahead of her. She acted quite bubbly and cheerful with a fascination for new and undiscovered experiences. It was why she joined the Initiative and why she was so fascinated with Remnant tech.

But behind her cheerful personality, it was easy to discern that she was carrying quite a lot of baggage after the Uprising, having watched people die more than once. And despite her claims of normally preferring to be alone, she still wanted companionship and was afraid of losing what she had with the Tempest crew.

Jaal had grown up in conflict, a situation Ahsoka could definitely relate to. He had joined the Resistance when he was young, fighting the Kett wherever he could. And there was a heaviness that wore him down, not unlike many Clones she had known.

But in spite of that, he was still optimistic and caring, a trait that served him well. The angara tendency to be open with their emotions took some getting used to, but Ahsoka could understand how they could come to that trait.

Vetra had a younger sister on the Nexus, one she was understandably worried about. But more to the point, she feared that Sidera would end up caught up in the less than savory life Vetra had to undergo, something the older sister desperately wanted to avoid.

They hadn't had an easy life, but Vetra was willing to whatever was necessary to survive, even working with less than savory methods if it meant doing something for the greater good. It was no wonder that she and Liam didn't get along.

Liam... was a bit more complicated than she would have expected. He was fairly judgmental, somewhat rigid and rather high strung, with things not having gone to plan at all for the Initiative. Despite that, he had a good heart and believed the best in people, almost to the point of naivete.

But there was a sense of regret buried underneath the surface. Unlike many people in the Initiative who either had no one left in the Milky Way or took their loved ones with them, Liam left behind a loving family and friends when he came to Andromeda. And now the ex-cop wondered deep down whether he had made a mistake, as the people he cared about were 600 years away and long dead by now.

Drack was someone who loved a good fight, but possessed an aura of wisdom she'd only really seen in Master Yoda. He had experienced so much, that was obvious, considering he was even older than the 900 year old Jedi Grand Master.

But behind the typical Krogan bloodlust and his ages of wisdom, there was a weariness present. Time was catching up with him, and the old Krogan was tired. But he was proud to have raised an incredible granddaughter in his life, and was willing to defend the Krogan with his life.

Cora was quite interesting. A powerful biotic, she had difficulty fitting in with humans, and her time with asari commandos had caused her to take after their culture more than their own. And yet her youth in comparison to the asari still left her feeling like an outsider. Small wonder that she felt at home in the Initiative, which seemed to be home to outcasts and outsiders.

She supported Ryder as Pathfinder without question, but Ahsoka could sense an undercurrent of tension and envy that it had been Scott who had been chosen and not her. Which was an interesting contrast with the romantic and sexual attraction she also felt for the Pathfinder.

Ahsoka briefly pondered whether she should mention to Cora that Scott reciprocated her feelings, but she decided to let them figure it out on their own time. Though it wasn't hard to understand why Scott was so attractive to many people.

Kind hearted, driven and possessing an innate desire to help others in need, the Pathfinder truly did fit his role, especially given the people he had already rallied together in this vehicle and on his ship. Had he been Force Sensitive, Scott would have undoubtedly made a fantastic Jedi.

He still had some ways to go, of course; She could feel the insecurity from Ryder, having the Pathfinder status and the hope of the entire Initiative on his shoulders. And that wasn't even accounting for the loss of his father and the fact that his twin sister was in a coma.

But the fact that he kept going in the face of all this adversity certainly spoke to a hidden strength within. The days ahead would challenge him, no question about that. But she knew that he would face those challenges head on, whether he knew it or not.

Ahsoka was brought out of her musings by Drack saying her name. "You must have some good war stories, Ahsoka." The old Krogan chuckled. "C'mon, you've fought in two galactic scale wars, you must have some good stories to tell."

All eyes were on her now, as Ahsoka thought back to the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War. There had admittedly been more bad moments than good ones, but she could definitely understand the appeal of hearing these stories. And she definitely had some good ones.

"Well..." The Togruta grinned. "I guess I could start with when I was first assigned to my Master, Anakin Skywalker..."

...

By the time they approached the Angara Resistance base, Ahsoka had gone through quite a few of her early battles during the Clone Wars. Now she was regaling them with their efforts to board a Separatist frigate in pursuit of Cad Bane.

"Holy shit," Liam said, shaking his head in amazement. "You actually rode the walkers from space onto their ship?"

"Damn." Cora whistled. "Would have loved to see that."

"It was one of Anakin's typical plans." Ahsoka shrugged, smiling fondly as she tried to remember the man she once knew, not the monster he had become. "It really does describe most of his tactical and strategic plans."

"Your Master had a quad." Drack had laughed at the story and still chuckled now. "Closest thing I ever did to match that was surf a shuttle down from orbit."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're approaching the coordinates." Ryder said, noticing the lamps around as the Nomad weaved deeper through the mountain, eventually coming to a point where the vehicle couldn't go further. "Guess we're making the rest of the journey on foot."

The ground team disembarked from the Nomad as Ahsoka spared a moment to look up. The base was built into the summit of the mountain, providing a good strategic position while being difficult for the Kett to find. It reminded Ahsoka of a number of Rebel bases she had been to before.

"Damn, it's cold." Ryder shivered, his armor struggling to keep the frigid temperatures from overwhelming them.

"Life Support Failure is imminent, Pathfinder." SAM reported, increasing the urgency.

"There are heaters up ahead." Jaal reported, gesturing to some of the lights in the distance.

"Thank the spirits." Vetra muttered as they all stopped to warm up.

Soon, the trek brought them to a series of ledges and a few cliff jumps that they would have to traverse in order to actually get to the top. The Resistance base was just up ahead now, with the Angara leaving a trail of lights for them to follow.

"Everyone knows the drill." Ryder said, but the asari explorer realized something as she turned to the Jedi with them.

"Wait, did we teach you how to use the jump jets?" Peebee noted, but Ahsoka shook her head with a small smirk.

"I don't need them." And with a Force-empowered back flip, she leapt to the top of the farthest ledge, looking down at the dumbstruck members of the Initiative. "You guys coming?"

"What have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Peebee idly wondered as the crew started to follow her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That felt like a good place to end the chapter. Admittedly, there wasn't really a whole lot that happened, but having Ahsoka and the Tempest crew get acquainted would be a good idea.
> 
> Next chapter's definitely going to have some actual action in it. I'll try to complete the main quest on Voeld in one go, but no promises there. And to be honest, I have no idea how long this story will end up being, but I suppose we'll all find out.


	4. Saving the Moshae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and now we begin the next chapter, tackling the main quest on Voeld. For obvious reasons, all the encounters won't be exactly like the game, since I want to add some variety, but there will be familiar events as well as new ones. This will be true with all the missions going forward. With that said, let's dive right in, shall we?

Shortly afterwards, they had arrived at the Resistance base, where Angaran shuttles were docked and soldiers were milling around. They had gotten some hostile looks, but nothing else, and as soon as they talked to one of the pilots, the team was once more on the move, taking several Angaran shuttles to the Kett facility on the other side of the planet.

The facility loomed over the surrounding landscape, a foreboding presence of what was to come. Ahsoka could sense life forms inside, but something about it felt... wrong in a way she couldn't explain.

She listened to the background conversation as Ryder's crew and the Angara spoke about the facility. They had been unable to actually rescue anyone from these prisons before, and as such, no one knew what was going on in there.

Eventually, the shuttles brought them close enough to the base that the teams could disembark. The Angarans, Initiative members and Jedi did so, as the shuttles took off to escape from the blizzard.

Ahead of them lay a Kett shield, one which SAM and the Angara resistance were able to hack open. As a hole appeared in the shield and they entered the facility, one of the Resistance members commented on the odd lack of guards.

"I'm pretty sure the guards are right there." Ahsoka pointed at a shimmering shape in front of them. Which resolved itself into several Kett.

"Shit! Everyone to cover!" Scott shouted, as the Kett began to open fire.

But Ahsoka was never one to normally take cover so quickly, and even now she rushed forward, putting on a burst of speed through the Force. Before the Kett could react, she was among them, her lightsabers active as she carved through the hostile aliens with ease.

When the combined teams emerged from cover, they found Ahsoka standing over the dismembered Kett bodies, not even breathing hard. She regretted taking their lives, but knew it was necessary for the sake of the mission.

"Impressive." Drack commented as Ahsoka's lightsabers deactivated.

"Quite." Jaal agreed. "I don't think they even had time to get any alarms off."

"Well let's not wait around to find out." Ryder said, gesturing to the entry way. "Everyone inside."

The Angaran and Pathfinder team made their way into the facility, finding themselves overlooking a courtyard filled with Kett. The personal effects of Angara lingering on the floor was enough to send a chill up Ahsoka's spine, but the sheer terror that radiated from this place in the Force felt even worse.

She didn't get a chance to linger on that thought, as one of the Kett sentries spotted them, causing the Pathfinder to biotic charge into the fray. The others were behind him, and with so many heavily armed individuals, they were easy pickings.

"I never thought I would get to see the inside of one of these facilities." One Resistance member said.

"I don't think these guys were expecting that either." Ryder commented, as Ahsoka cut down the last Kett with a slash from her lightsaber.

"Well, I think they know we're here now." Cora said, gesturing to the Kett corpses.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and this place will be a hotel?" Peebee suggested, not actually serious.

"You should go." The Angaran squad leader said. "You all have the best chance of rescuing Moshae Sjefa. We will attack from the front, provide a distraction."

"That could be a one-way trip." Ahsoka warned.

"We were aware that this could happen." One of the other Angara said. "We are prepared to give our lives for her."

"Stay in radio contact. Good luck." Ryder said, as the Angara Resistance split off, leaving the Pathfinder team to continue making their way through the facility, with SAM giving directions as he could, trying to avoid the bulk of the enemy forces.

Eventually, their luck at avoiding opposition ran out, as they came across a large courtyard filled with Kett forces, who immediately started firing upon them as soon as they exited the doorway.

"Get into cover!" Drack shouted, with the Krogan following his own advice as the Kett unleashed suppressing fire.

"They're flanking us!" Jaal called out, noticing the shimmering of cloaked Kett forces trying to get near them. An accurate shot with his sniper took care of one.

"I'll provide a diversion!" Ahsoka said calmly and moved before anyone had a chance to ask what she was talking about.

With another Force-empowered leap, Ahsoka leapt into the fray, front flipping overhead and landing amongst the Kett gathering before they could react. She unleashed a wave of Force energy and scattered the Kett across the room before igniting her lightsabers.

Several Kett recovered and opened fire on Ahsoka just as the others found cover of their own. The Pathfinder team actually stopped and stared at the impossible happening before them. She not only blocked the plasma bolts with each swing of her swords, but several bolts were actually reflected back at the Kett.

Happily, everyone got their wits about them back and joined the battle, providing cover fire for Ahsoka while also unleashing various tech and biotic attacks against the Kett forces, even as more reinforcements poured into the room.

Everyone had their role, with Cora and Peebee providing biotic support, Drack being a one Krogan wrecking ball, Liam providing melee and grenades, Vetra covering fire, and Jaal technical sniper support.

Meanwhile, Ryder was a walking storm of devastation, his usage of SAM's profiles providing a variety of offensive and defensive abilities. He had been amazed at his dad's skill with these, and even now the son was still far from being that proficient. Nevertheless, he was tied with being the most destructive member of the Team, alongside their new teammate.

Ahsoka was just a walking weapon of destruction and disruption against the Kett. Her lightsabers were impossibly hot, as Ahsoka stabbed a Fiend through the head, bypassing its natural armor with no effort. With a wave of her hand, an upper story balcony holding several Kett collapsed, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Her experience in countless battles during the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War proved useful once again, and many Kett had fallen to nothing but their own weapons fire, reflected right back at them.

In a few minutes, all the Kett had been taken care of, with Ahsoka stretching out with the Force to make sure that that was all of them. Only when she was certain they were alone did she shut off her lightsabers.

"Damn, you Jedi really aren't kidding around." Vetra said, looking over the dismembered corpses of Kett.

"Yeah... you were actually deflecting plasma blasts with your laser swords, right?" Peebee looked at the rest of the team. "Everyone else saw that?"

"It's one of the first things we were taught." Ahsoka shrugged as the team pushed forward, making their way further through the facility, with more firefights breaking out between them and the Kett.

Despite herself, she felt uneasy. Something about the Kett felt wrong in a way she couldn't understand, but the Force was practically shouting at her, leaving a sense of tension coursing through her.

That tension only grew when they came across a scene of several Angarans being loaded into pods, with Jaal openly asking why they weren't resisting. A good question, all things considered.

But as the angarans willingly entered the pods, Ahsoka realize that their mindsets were disturbingly similar to the Kett. A horrible theory began to emerge, one which Ahsoka desperately wanted not to be true.

She didn't have time to dwell on this, as the Archon's hologram appeared in front of the Kett in charge, and the subsequent conversation revealed that the Archon wanted the Moshae brought to his ship after 'final Exaltation'.

The Angaran Resistance were more than happy to create a distraction, as an explosion echoed deeper in the base. The plan now was to follow the Cardinal to the Moshae and stop the Kett from taking her away.

They continued deeper into the facility, and in one chamber they came across a scene that was really disturbing. Watching from behind some observation glass, one of the pods containing an Angara opened up in mid air, with a high ranking Kett watching.

The Kett floated up to the Angara and injected him with two syringes. What happened next would haunt all their nightmares. The angara screamed as his veins and then skin turned black, his form mutating horrifically. When the figure hit the ground, it was no longer an Angara, but one of the Kett Chosen in it's place.

"Oh, Sithspit." The Jedi cursed, giving voice to the horror all the crew felt.

This was it, why almost all the Kett had felt so wrong. They weren't naturally born like this, they had been converted from other species. Like a form of Sith Alchemy, only without the taint of the Dark Side. Ahsoka couldn't decide if that was better or worse.

Jaal took it the worst, immediately rushing towards the door and bursting through, firing upon the Kett as Ryder and the others followed. "Don't kill the Angara!" The Resistance member shouted, even as he gunned down the other Kett.

"Kinda difficult when he's shooting at us!" Ryder countered.

"I've got it!" Ahsoka cut the turned Chosen's weapon in half, leaving him defenseless. The Chosen attempted to punch her instead, but a simple close combat move had the former Angaran lying on the floor with a lightsaber blade at its throat. The other Kett were finished off as Jaal approached the former Angara.

"They... are us." Jaal said, tears in his eyes as the Chosen glared at him. "Brother, I promise we will do whatever we can to fix this!" The Kett responded by quickly leaning forward, impaling his throat through Ahsoka's blade. Horrified, the Jedi turned it off, but the damage had been done. The Kett Chosen was dead.

"I can't believe it." Jaal said, staring at the body sadly. "We've... we've been killing our own people, this whole time."

"Jaal... I'm so sorry." Scott said, putting his hand on the angara's shoulder.

"This is just wrong." Drack sniffed the air, a growl on his lips. "Everything about this is just disgusting."

"We need to free our people from this." Jaal declared, clenching his fist. "We cannot let this go on."

"We will." Ahsoka said, clenching her hilts and looking up. "One way or another, we're putting a stop to this."

"First, we need to rescue the Moshae." Ryder said, getting the team focused once more. "That's why we came here, and above all else, that's what we need to do."

A chorus of agreements echoed throughout the team (Jaal the most reluctant) as they pressed onwards. With this new motivation, the team made their way further into the facility, SAM working tirelessly to locate the Moshae's pod.

But when they reached one of the holding areas, they found they had arrived almost too late, the pod already on the move, with SAM pinpointing its location. After a couple more sporadic firefights, they eventually reached an open air courtyard adjacent to a the shuttle launching pad.

The Cardinal was there with the Moshae, a Kett ship waiting at the pad. The Kett leader noticed their arrival and shouted for other Kett forces around the area to take them out, before jumping into the fray herself.

And so once again, Ahsoka found herself engaging with the Kett. Of course, with decades of combat experience fighting foes like these, the Jedi wasn't finding it too difficult... at least physically.

Mentally, to know that many of these soldiers had once been angaran and potentially other species as well, brainwashed and twisted into something like this... it was awful. Ahsoka didn't know if it was possible to reverse the process, but even if it was possible, there was no practical way to do so.

Jaal was taking it the worst; he was calm and collected externally, but she could feel the rage and despair washing over the Resistance fighter every time he had to gun down another Kett Chosen. The Angara would undoubtedly have difficulty processing this in the days to come, and the Initiative wouldn't be much better.

Her danger sense caused Ahsoka to leap out of the way as a ball of plasma narrowly missed her. The Jedi turned to the source, spotting the Cardinal behind her, who unleashed a bolt of electricity, which Ahsoka easily blocked with her lightsabers.

The Ascendant teleported forward into Ahsoka's proximity, intent on grabbing her with a gravity sphere, but the Jedi reacted faster, leaping over the Cardinal and slashing at the Orb generating her shield, instantly destroying it.

The Cardinal didn't have time for anything other than a shocked expression, as Ahsoka then Force Pushed her into the far wall, incapacitating her. With their high ranking leader out of the fight, the rest of the Kett were more disorganized and much easier to mop up.

After the last of the Exalted warriors had fallen, the Pathfinder team returned to their task, with Jaal helping the Moshae up. "Moshae Sjefa, are you alright?"

"Who are these aliens?" Distrust lingered in the Moshae's voice, understandably, Ahsoka had to admit.

"They are allies from another galaxy." Jaal explained. "They helped us rescue you. They've been fighting the Kett alongside us."

"I'm sorry we didn't arrive sooner." Ryder said offering to help her up. "What happened here was... a nightmare."

"I will recover." The Moshae said, with Jaal and Ryder helping her to a standing position. "After we destroy this place for good."

"But Moshae, there are still angara imprisoned here." Jaal protested. "We have to free them."

"NO!" The Cardinal had recovered and was walking towards them. "The Archon will have his prize. It cannot leave this place, none of them can! They have yet to be gifted with Exaltation."

The Cardinal teleported forward into their proximity and held an orb in her hand, aiming it at the Moshae. The sound of a gun cocking drew the Ascendant's gaze to Peebee, who had her pistol aimed at the Cardinal's head.

"Don't even try it." A snap-hiss and a white energy blade at the Cardinal's throat then convinced her to stand down.

"We need to go." Ryder suggested, but the Moshae halted them.

"Wait, I want to know why the Archon wanted me-"

"Arrogant simpletons." The Cardinal said. "Exaltation is a gift for all of you. Who are you to deny it?"

"You turned them into monsters to fight their own people." Ryder growled, walking up to the Cardinal.

"These Chosen join with us to become greater than you could understand-" Ahsoka's blade moved closer.

"You've perverted the very fabric of life." The Jedi snarled.

"Who are you to decide what's great?" Ryder agreed, disgust tinging his voice. Unfortunately, SAM interrupted with a warning that Kett cruisers were inbound.

"You will all be exalted."

SAM reported that the shield could be overloaded to destroy this place, which caused Jaal to beg Ryder to free the angara first. The Moshae surprisingly advocated for the base's destruction, while the Cardinal begged them to leave this 'holy place' intact.

"We should free the other angara." Ryder suggested in turn.

"He is correct." Jaal implored. "We can come back and destroy this facility later."

"And can you guarantee that the Kett will not fill it up again?" The Moshae spat, glaring at the Kett Ascendant. "This place must be destroyed. Too many have been lost already."

"If you leave this place intact, I will free the Chosen." The Cardinal offered, even as the Moshae continued to advocate the place's destruction with the thousands of Angara still imprisoned within.

The argument threatened to continue, with Ahsoka watching for a moment as she deactivated her lightsaber. Then she looked at the Kett with her eyes narrowed. Choosing a third option, Ahsoka stepped in front of the Cardinal and waved a hand in front of the Kett's face.

"You will free all the prisoners immediately." Ahsoka said calmly and firmly. Initiative and Angara alike watched in confusion as the Jedi simply spoke, wondering why she thought that was going to work.

"I will free all the prisoners immediately." The Cardinal said, the fire gone from her voice as her eyes seemed glazed over and her voice was a mere monotone. Confusion from the others turned to disbelief as the Cardinal did exactly that, tapping controls on her datapad to free all the captives in the prison.

"Now you will tell the Kett cruisers to stay back and then you will leave before we destroy this place." Ahsoka waved her hand again and the Cardinal repeated her words and walked away. The Jedi turned to see several stunned faces staring at her. "What?"

"What did you just do?" Liam asked, speaking for all of them.

"Jedi Mind Trick." Ahsoka explained with a shrug. "I can use the Force to influence the weak minded."

"You can... control people?" Jaal asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Not exactly." The Togruta shook her head. "It can only work against those with weak wills. Which definitely doesn't describe anyone here."

"I'm just glad it worked." Scott said, turning back to the Moshae. "I'm guessing this is an acceptable trade off? We get the angaran prisoners free and can level this place once they're clear."

"Yes, I suppose that is an acceptable outcome." The Moshae nodded reluctantly as Jaal helped her up. Ahsoka didn't miss how the Angaran's eyes were drawn to her. "Though that Kett deserved much worse."

"We need to leave now." Jaal said, bringing everyone's attention to the task at hand.

"Right." Ryder contacted the Angaran resistance members. "We have the Moshae and are heading to the roof for extraction. The other Angaran prisoners are being released right now."

"Acknowledged." The Shuttle pilot replied. "We will be prepared for your arrival."

...

After all the hell they had gone through to get this far, fighting off Kett on the roof had almost been a breeze by comparison. The team operated with practiced efficiency, something Ahsoka easily noticed while the fight mostly just blurred together until extraction had arrived.

They had to move fast, but the angara were liberated and out of the base, with the Resistance sending shuttles to help retrieve them all. Angara were horrified to learn about Exaltation, but overjoyed to see their comrades again, something Ahsoka could consider a net positive.

Once that was done though, the base was destroyed before reinforcements could arrive, with SAM overloading the shield systems to cause a chain reaction throughout the base. The _Tempest_ passed over the remains after the ship had picked them up, giving a good view of the ruins as they left the planet's atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Lexi helped the Moshae recover in the med bay, with Jaal there as well to comfort his mentor. Ryder had gone in to chat with the Moshae, leaving Ahsoka waiting outside, leaning against the wall as the conversation continued. Eventually, Ryder left the med bay and the Jedi straightened up as the Pathfinder approached.

"How is she?"

"Resting and recovering." Scott said. "She's still coming to terms with what happened down there. We all are." Apprehension filled his mind, with Ahsoka guessing the cause.

"I know you want to ask." Ahsoka said, smiling to reassure him.

"So... that thing you did with the Cardinal..." Ryder started. "Could you do the same thing to me?"

"No." Ahsoka assured him. "As I said, it only works on the weak-minded." She placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Your will is strong, Scott. Stronger than you know."

"I guess that's a comfort." The Pathfinder shrugged, some of the apprehension fading away.

What Ahsoka didn't vocalize was that even if Scott was weak-willed enough to be effected, it still probably wouldn't work. SAM's implant meant that he and Ryder shared a mind. It was likely that the AI could override the mental manipulation through a variety of means.

"But seriously though, are you okay?" The Jedi asked. "Learning about Exaltation... that's something horrible. I can't imagine how the Kett could even do something like that."

"Would the Empire be above doing that?" Ryder asked, curious.

"No." Ahsoka admitted after a moment. "But the Empire is run by the Sith. Atrocities like that is a package deal with the Dark Side. The Kett don't though. I just... I can't understand why they would do this. And honestly, I'm not sure I want to."

"I can't really argue with that." Scott said with a sigh. "Anyway, we're going back to Aya. You should probably get some rest before we get there."

"Yeah." Ahsoka could feel the exertion of the battles before starting to catch up with her. "You're probably right."

...

As they approached Aya, Scott was walking by Ahsoka's room to pass on the Moshae's request when he heard someone else speaking with her. Judging from the bubbly female voice, Peebee had cornered the Jedi in her room.

"Pretty please?"

"I already told you; No."

"Just for five minutes, I promise." Peebee asked. "I'll keep it restricted to the cargo bay where no one can get hurt."

"These aren't toys!" Ahsoka said in exasperation. "You'll be more likely to end up cutting your own arm off."

"What's going on here?" Scott asked, walking into the room. Ahsoka and Peebee turned to him.

"I just wanted to try one of Soka's laser swords-"

"Lightsabers." The Togruta corrected automatically.

"Yeah, those." The asari scavenger rolled her eyes. "Just for a few minutes, just to see what they're like."

"This is the sixth request today." Ahsoka sighed. "Ever since Voeld, everyone's been asking if they can use them."

"So... I take it I can't use one either?" Ahsoka facepalmed at Scott's statement.

"Hey, I called dibs!" Drack yelled from deeper inside the ship.

"Lexi, back me up here." Ahsoka said to the speakers. "Unless you have a surplus of prosthetic limbs on hand, tell these poodoo heads that playing with my weapons is a bad idea."

"I'll consider it in exchange for letting me try using it once." The doctor replied.

"Not you too." The Jedi sighed.

"All joking aside, I did actually want your help." Scott said. "The Moshae's going to help us with Aya's Vault. I need a team to tag along."

"Does she really need us?" Peebee asked. "I thought their Vault was secure."

"More like she wants to study me as well." Ahsoka crossed her arms as Scott rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"She didn't quite put it like that, but yeah." The Pathfinder shook his head. "The Angara were already curious enough about your weapons, but that little display with the Cardinal was..."

"Creepy? Disturbing? Terrifying?" Peebee said, before remembering Ahsoka was right there. "Um... no offense." Ahsoka simply raised a bemused eyebrow before turning back to Scott.

"So, she's curious about the Force." The Togruta shrugged. "I'll help however I can."

"Thanks." Ryder nodded. "In the meantime, I suggest everyone get ready. We're about to land on Aya soon."

...

There was quite a crowd gathered in the landing bay as the _Tempest_ touched down, with countless angara thrilled to have their beloved Moshae Sjefa returned to them. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile as she felt their elation and joy.

The Pathfinder team followed in the Moshae's wake as she was greeted by the Governor and Resistance leader, with Scott commenting how she knew how to play to a crowd. Jaal's response was a simple "She's the Moshae."

Ahsoka quietly listened in the background as Scott talked with the other Angara leaders, making the plan to head to Aya's vault, while also discussing a more formal alliance with the Nexus and Angara together, with the Governor offering to establish an embassy for the Initiative on Aya.

Ahsoka mostly tuned the conversation out, politics having never been much of her specialty. Instead she looked around, now having a chance to really take in the planet. Compared to Voeld, this world was quite serene and alive.

"See something you like?" Liam asked, having noticed her distraction.

"Yes. This world is so beautiful." Ahsoka said, taking in the waterfalls around them. "It reminds me of the Jedi Temple."

"I bet you've seen a lot of amazing worlds in your galaxy." Cora stepped in to the conversation.

"True." Ahsoka shrugged. "Still, it's easy to forget sometimes just to stop and take a breath."

At the moment, it was decided that the Pathfinder team would be allowed to wander around Aya, provided they were under supervision. So, the team was willing to take the chance to look around, Ryder in particular encouraging it.

Jaal was planning to stay on the Tempest, and was at the Resistance HQ filing a report regarding what happened on Voeld and Havarl. Ahsoka decided to visit him first, realizing the Angara was still shaken from his ordeal.

"Ahsoka, it's good to see you." The Resistance sniper greeted.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." The Jedi said. "After what happened on Voeld, I know you're not doing alright."

"It is... difficult." Jaal sighed, shutting off his computer and giving the Jedi his full attention. "Knowing that our sworn enemies are also our friends, family and comrades in arms. I still feel guilt for all the people I've killed."

"I can relate." Jaal looked at her in surprise before remembering the data on her.

"Ah yes, I suppose you can." He looked at her in sympathy. "Order 66, was it?"

"Yeah. Without warning, the Clones turned on me." Ahsoka looked to the ground for a moment. "These were my friends, I'd known them for years. Fought alongside them through the worst battles of the war. And then I was forced to kill them. Most of the other Jedi... weren't so fortunate."

"You do know how it feels." Jaal looked at her. "Will the pain ever go away?"

"Not likely." Ahsoka looked towards the nearest window then back to Jaal. "This was nearly twenty years ago, and it still haunts me to this day."

"I appreciate your honesty." Jaal looked back at his report for a moment then to Ahsoka. "Was there anything else?"

"Actually yes." The Jedi smiled softly. "I never thanked you. For recovering me when I arrived here."

"Ah." The angara nodded. "You are most welcome."

...

Ahsoka decided to find the Moshae next, who was at one of Aya's research facilities. The scientist and spiritual leader hadn't wasted any time getting back to work, guiding and assuring her students while also passing on what data she had learned from the Archon before she brought Ryder to the Vault.

As it turned out, the Pathfinder was already there when the Jedi arrived, with Ryder turning to Ahsoka as she walked into the room. "Ahsoka, hey." Ryder greeted. "I was just about to contact you."

"Looks like we're ready to go?"

"We are." The Moshae confirmed. "A shuttle is prepared to take us to Aya's vault right now."

"Then let's get going."

...

One brief shuttle ride later, and the unlikely trio from three separate galaxies had arrived at the Remnant structure. Ryder and Ahsoka led the way, with the Moshae trailing slightly behind as they passed the Angaran guards who were posted near the entrance.

And through it all, Ahsoka had held in a sigh. There had been some brief conversations between the trio on the shuttle ride, but Moshae Sjefa had yet to actually ask any of the questions the Jedi knew she wanted to ask. And it was all from one simple emotion.

"You know you don't have to be afraid, Moshae." The Togruta spoke up after a few moments. "I mean you no harm."

"Why do you presume I am afraid?" Ahsoka noted that she wasn't denying it.

"You're curious about me." Ahsoka noted, not even turning around. "But I can feel your apprehension."

"I won't deny my curiosity." The Moshae replied. "Jaal told me about you; someone from a different galaxy than the Initiative. What you did back on that facility should not have been possible."

"Did he tell you about the Force?"

"Yes." The Moshae frowned. "That is also rather hard to believe. Some sort of cosmic energy binding the universe together, granting powers that might as well be magic? I would have disbelieved you had I not seen you use it myself."

"And that makes you afraid as well." Ahsoka pointed out. "I can feel it from you. You're afraid that I'll control you or someone else."

"Can you blame me?" The Moshae's eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, Ryder looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "You have admitted that you can control minds, make them do things they wouldn't do. Not unlike what the Kett did to my people. Am I wrong to be afraid?"

"No." Ahsoka said after a moment, looking around at the walls with a forlorn expression. "I suppose not. That's one of the many ways the Emperor turned the galaxy against us. Even the Sith's existence would be proof enough of that." Ahsoka looked back to the Moshae. "So, you tell me? How can I assuage your fear? How can I get you to trust me?"

"You must understand, I am a scientist first and foremost." The Moshae said after a moment. "I study what I can observe, not what someone tells me. So, if I can request a sample of your blood and perhaps some studies on your abilities, I will be inclined to believe that you are on our side."

"I can accommodate that." Ahsoka said. "After what your people have done for me, though, they probably already have blood samples."

"I hadn't seen that." The Moshae admitted. "I do appreciate your honesty in this matter."

"Alright, we're here." Ryder interjected, as they approached a Remnant door. "Moshae, do you have anything you need to do?"

"I just want to say one more thing to Ahsoka." The scientist turned to the Jedi. "I recommend you act with caution in the future." The Moshae suggested. "If the Archon learns of your power, he will try to take it."

"He can try." Ahsoka said. "But he will find it much more difficult than he expects."

After that conversation, Scott and the Moshae entered the inner control area of the Vault alone, leaving Ahsoka outside. She had been briefed on the Remnant and what little was known about them and their creators, which ultimately wasn't much.

From what she was told, the Remnant were effectively a race of droids, far more advanced than the ones in her home galaxy, and a lot tougher than the tinnies and clankers she had to scrap during the Clone Wars.

They were known to be a problem across the Cluster, with the Vaults and other facilities, monoliths and ships where they were known to be heavily concentrated. Though like most droids, it was often just a matter of figuring out how to turn them off to render them less of a threat.

But standing at this vault right now, Ahsoka could feel something... off. Not like the Dark Side, but something else. Settling down into a meditative position, Ahsoka closed her eyes and stretched out with the Force.

Emotions and scattered thoughts could be felt here, an echo in the Force. Fear, despair, apprehension. This Vault had the power to give life to this world, and yet events in the past had left their scars here, even if they weren't physical.

Ahsoka tried to delve deeper, to better grasp what had happened here, but she couldn't. This kind of thing wasn't her specialty, and even if it was, the disruption in the Force wasn't giving her the clarity she needed.

"-need to find Meridian before the Archon does... Ahsoka?" Ahsoka opened her eyes to find Scott and the Moshae standing in front of her. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." The Jedi stood up. "What's happening now?"

Scott and Moshae Sjefa quickly filled her in. About Meridian being the Master control for the entire Heleus Vault network, about how the Archon wanted Meridian and may have already known where it was.

But the Archon clearly couldn't activate it, or he would have done so long before now. That was why he had hoped to Exalt the Moshae, so that she could figure it out and do it for him.

"So we have time." Ahsoka summed it up.

"Yes." Ryder said. "But we need to keep an eye out for Remnant tech. We have to find Meridian and activate it before the Archon does."

...

The Kett in question was currently on his flagship, looking over the surveillance footage obtained from the Kett stronghold before it was lost. The Pathfinder had found a new alien ally and it had a power unlike any the Kett had seen before.

The Archon watched as this creature compelled the Cardinal with a wave of its hand, in a gesture some would believe was magic. The Kett were above such petty superstitions, and yet it was clear from both the footage and the Cardinal's interrogations that this being had an ability that would be useful to the Kett.

"This one has gifts beyond anything we've seen before." The Primus was saying. "It must be captured and studied, so that its gifts can be passed on to all the Kett."

"Yes." The Archon agreed. "Meridian and the Remnant are to remain our priority, but this animal must be captured and studied in preparation for Exaltation."

"By your will, Archon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and that's the end of this chapter. So, the next chapter is probably going to involve more sidequests, though we're only really going to get Ahsoka's view of it, as well as some other interactions.


	5. Life in Heleus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is time to begin the latest chapter of this story. Now, normally you'd be able to go to Evfra and learn about the Moshae's bodyguard on Kadara, and thus go from there.
> 
> Here though, let's say the Resistance is still looking into that, and so this chapter is going to detail a few other things, with some sidequests either shown directly or mentioned in passing, or some other events like Ahsoka going to the Nexus. All that and more is to come, but for now, let's dive right in, shall we?

With no leads on the Archon's flagship, the Pathfinder instead desired to take the _Tempest_ around the cluster, activating any Vaults they could find manually, as well as dealing with more Kett threats and other issues across Heleus.

Ryder already had a few ideas in mind, like heading back to Havarl to locate the reported turians that the Angara science team had apparently come across. With any luck, the crash site of these escape pods could lead them to the Turian Ark, at least according to an email from Tiran Kandros.

Ahsoka was along for the ride, admittedly curious to see Havarl, which was supposedly the Angara's actual homeworld, but due to its Vault being on the fritz, the planet was suffering severe ecological damage from overgrown plant life, leaving the Angara to see Aya as their cradle.

Ryder also hoped to take a side journey to the Vault and fix it, possibly gaining insight into the rest of the network and find a clue to Meridian. For Ahsoka, she wanted to come as well, to see if the Force would give her any new information like it had in Aya.

Between the Scourge, the Vaults, and the pervasive wrongness she felt in the Force, it was clear that something massive had happened to this Cluster. The sooner she could figure out what, the better.

She didn't realize that a clue would come to her in transit.

...

_It came in her dreams, like many Force visions often did. The Heleus Cluster was filled with life, the so called golden worlds inhabited and thriving. But then darkness fell, an oppressive miasma almost like the Dark Side, but somehow even more... wrong._

_Shadowy tendrils tore through space, tearing fleets and whole worlds apart. And yet, there was something pushing it back, something she couldn't see. She should have felt relief that something so destructive had limits._

_Instead she felt unbridled terror. No, the makers of this felt unbridled terror. Their most powerful and deadly weapon useless against this threat. A desperate act, a hope of salvation, all for naught._

Ahsoka woke up with a gasp, her vision still fresh in her head. The images in her mind certainly matched one thing she was aware of: the Scourge. And if her vision in the Force had any accuracy, the Scourge definitely wasn't a natural phenomenon.

Was this what happened when whoever released the Scourge did it? Ahsoka didn't know the circumstances behind how or why, but she did know one thing; whatever caused the makers to unleash the Scourge, they felt terror beyond comprehension.

Ahsoka looked out the window, sensing the clouds of the Scourge even from here. Just what could make someone so afraid that they would ever consider releasing _that_ as a viable weapon? And more worryingly, what could be so powerful to even withstand it?

For the moment, she decided to keep this to herself. The Tempest crew was trusting of her, but she knew that a lot of what she had told them was still hard to believe. Doubtless they would have some advice for her, but none would be truly helpful to a Force-user.

And honestly, she was still trying to decipher this riddle herself. Because if there was someone or something so powerful even the Scourge couldn't stop it... then what actually did?

...

The Jedi decided to go the galley, feeling the need to get some food after that. Some of the stuff she had found was delicious, with Angara cuisine agreeing with her. She avoided the turian food, having been briefed on the different amino acid food chains.

As Ahsoka sat down at the empty table, she stopped to reflect about her situation, hoping to distract herself. That didn't really help her mood, as her mind wandered back to the Rebellion and what might have happened to them in her absence.

The Rebels had grown strong over the years, but most Rebel cells were a loose conglomerate that hardly had any inter-connectivity between them. There were some trying to change that, but it was slow going, and certainly not helped by Imperial strike teams.

She had heard rumors of surviving Jedi like her who might have more success in uniting the disparate Rebel factions into one singular entity, but the Empire was relentless in hunting them down, with Darth Vader in particular leading those missions.

She knew from experience, seeing as she was one of the Jedi (or ex-Jedi, she supposed) who was trying to unite the Rebels. She had managed to escape Vader, her former Master once, but obviously she wasn't so lucky the second time.

Still, she supposed being transported to another galaxy was better than death, or worse, being twisted into an Inquisitor or one of the Emperor's countless other Dark Side Adepts. But it still wasn't ideal.

Scott had been right of course; being torn from everything she'd ever known wasn't easy to comprehend. And now with these visions in her head adding mystery after mystery, never mind she still didn't know why the Force was like this, and it was clear that she was in for many restless nights.

"Rough night?" The distinct Turian voice signaled that Vetra was also awake.

"You could say that." Ahsoka sighed, trying not to think about her vision or her situation. At least she had someone to talk to. "What about you? Why are you up so early?"

"Sid." Vetra said in explanation with a sigh of her own. "She's been keeping busy, trying to follow in my footsteps. I'm trying to keep that from happening."

Vetra had told Ahsoka all about her sister and the basics of their family history. How their father had left them alone, leaving Vetra to look after the younger sibling as best as she could. When Vetra had a chance to join the Initiative, she brought her sister with her, to escape all the problems Vetra had to deal with back home.

"Your sister is strong." Ahsoka said, gently putting her hand on Vetra's shoulder. "She came this far didn't she? She can take whatever you have to deal with."

"That's just it, I don't want her to." Vetra shook her head and sighed. "What I do is rarely heroic and is more based on what I needed for us to survive. I don't want Sid ever getting caught up in that."

"She looks up to you." The Jedi pointed out. "And she'll continue doing so no matter what."

"Don't remind me." The turian smuggler shook her head. "I don't know, maybe she needs to find someone else, fall in love-"

"Like you and Liam?" Ahsoka teased.

"Not a chance." Vetra said flatly. "I have no idea where you even got that from."

"You sure?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "That whole 'we despise each other completely' isn't just a cover for sexual tension between you?"

"This line of conversation is over."

"If you insist." Ahsoka chuckled, causing Vetra to retaliate.

"What about you? You ever had a special someone in your life?" For a brief instant, the face of Lux Bonteri appeared in the Jedi's mind. But it was gone when she shook her head.

"No, I don't." Ahsoka said. "Being a Jedi in two galactic scale wars doesn't really leave time for that."

"Love can bloom anywhere." The Togruta and turian turned to see Jaal walking into the room. "Provided you let it."

_I'm not so sure I should._ Ahsoka thought, knowing what kind of danger that could bring. She had known about her Master's secret relationship with Padme and had even helped cover for them more than once. Granted, they weren't exactly subtle about it; half the Jedi Order knew or at least suspected their relationship.

And after learning that Anakin, her mentor and friend, had become the ruthless Sith Lord Darth Vader, it didn't take a genius to figure out what the ultimate cause was. Palpatine undoubtedly figured it out as well and exploited it against Anakin for all it was worth.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said out loud as Jaal sat down. "Having trouble sleeping as well?"

"Yes." The angara wiped his eyes, which were brimming with tears. "I must admit, learning what happened to my people has not done wonders for my sleep."

"I can't say enough how sorry I am." Vetra gently clasped Jaal's forearm.

"We will stop them." Ahsoka said firmly. "You can count on that."

"Thank you." Jaal said, a brief smile making its way onto his face.

...

As the day shift started, more of the crew started making their way to the mess hall, with the Pathfinder himself coming to join them. As Ahsoka ate breakfast with the crew, she noticed the almost familial bonds starting to form between them all.

It was a nice feeling to see, especially between such disparate individuals. Even with her and Jaal, aliens who were from completely different galaxies than theirs, the Milky Way species still made the genuine effort to make them feel welcome.

It was a touching gesture, Ahsoka had to admit. Though she was having some difficulty, given her situation, she knew she should at least make the effort to do the same. Which is how she let herself get dragged into the latest conversation.

"You can actually see the future?" Cora asked.

"Sometimes." Ahsoka clarified. "It's rarely that simple and it's not something I can just make happen."

"That's still incredible." Suvi was in awe when Ahsoka had started explaining that.

"Right..." Vetra drawled. "So you're saying Jedi have supernatural powers?"

"You really doubt it?" Liam asked, coming to Ahsoka's defense. "Even after everything she's done?"

"Explains how you fight." Drack noted. "You don't just have faster reflexes, you actually know where the attack is coming from."

"Even if I do get one, I can't always guarantee it's accurate." Ahsoka explained. "The future is always changing. And we can still be surprised." Her expression became downcast. "We're definitely not invincible."

"I would have been skeptical myself," Jaal admitted. "Had I not seen you influence the Cardinal the way you did."

"Not going to lie, that sounds really creepy." Gil interjected. "I mean, what's to stop you from doing it to us?"

"I told you, it only works on the weak-minded." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, then smirked as she glanced at Gil. "Unless you're saying you're weak minded?" There was a chorus of laughter while Gil spluttered indignantly.

"Ooh, I know." Peebee leaned forward across the table towards Ahsoka. "Do your little hand wavey thing on me. We'll see if it works."

"You're just going to do what I say regardless of whether it actually worked." The Togruta pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, she really can see the future." Ryder snarked, drawing another round of chuckles while Peebee crossed her arms indignantly.

"Moving on from Ahsoka's mind control powers." Lexi spoke up for the first time. "I must admit, I'm curious about your own galaxy. From your descriptions, it's far more populated and interconnected than our own."

"Tell us about some of the worlds in your galaxy." Liam added. "There must have been some fascinating ones."

"There was the galactic capital, Coruscant." Ahsoka said after a moment. "The entire world is one big city."

"That's... hard to imagine." Ryder admitted, thinking over the worlds in the Milky Way. None of them matched what Ahsoka was describing.

"The logistics behind that must have been insane." Cora noted, after some contemplation. "Do you know how many people were on it?"

"The official census, I think, was one trillion." Ahsoka said after a moment of thought. "Realistically though, it was probably several times that much."

A moment of stunned silence followed Ahsoka's proclamation as the Pathfinder team and Angara took in that number. A trillion people on one planet was gigantic, far more than any Council race homeworld.

"Must be crowded." Drack was the first to recover with a dismissive snort.

"The lower levels were." Ahsoka confirmed. "I spent some time down there." Memories of being a fugitive came back to her. "It wasn't pleasant."

"Do you have a favorite world?" Jaal asked, realizing that a change of subject would probably be ideal.

"That's a tricky one." The Jedi admitted after a moment of thought. "I certainly have a list of worlds I'd call 'worst places in the galaxy to visit', but I've never really thought about a favorite one." She shrugged. "I guess, Coruscant by default, seeing as it was home to the Jedi Temple."

"Must've been some temple." Peebee muttered, her own thoughts about the extravagance Ahsoka recalled reminded her of the more haughty asari.

"I lived there since I was a child." The Jedi said, somewhat defensively. "It was my home."

While Ahsoka looked back at the Temple with fond memories, most of the human crew felt a bit more leery of the Jedi given what Ahsoka had told them. The Order had apparently taken children from a very early age and trained them as Jedi, with no contact allowed to their former families.

The Togruta had explained why this was normally the case, given the dangers of the Dark Side, as well as saying that the Jedi only took children when their parents gave them willingly, but given what they had seen of Jedi mind tricks, they couldn't help but wonder if their was more coercion involved.

Granted, this was only really for the human crew members. Vetra was well aware that turian methods normally involved military enrollment during one's teens, Peebee wasn't really fazed by the news at all, Lexi was well aware of considering alien cultures, Jaal had been fighting since he was a child, and Drack didn't care.

"Sorry to interrupt." Kallo's voice came over the intercom. "But we're approaching Havarl now, Pathfinder."

...

The trip to Havarl had paid off, with Ryder and a small team finding a camp of turian survivors from their Ark, led by one ex-Spectre named Avitus Rix. Ahsoka had read up on the Spectres, finding them to be similar to the Jedi in some ways, yet vastly different in others.

Like the Jedi, they were meant to keep the peace, and had more authority to act in Council Space, akin to the Order and the Republic. Though unlike the Jedi, the Spectres tended to resort to violence a lot more often.

Unfortunately, they had yet to actually find the Turian Ark, with the survivors having been jettisoned from their escape pods and waking upon Havarl with no idea of how they got there. Something Ahsoka could relate to.

But in that regards at least, the trip was a bust. Ryder and the team had found some scattered pods and debris from the Natanus across Havarl, but it still didn't help in finding the Ark.

After this and making a report back to the Nexus, Ryder picked up Ahsoka and they plus several other team members made a stop at the Vault. While Ryder, Drax and Cora went inside to fix the Vault, Ahsoka, Vetra and Jaal stayed behind to fight off Roekaar forces, who were not happy about their world being touched by 'outsiders'.

"You know, I'm starting to think they don't like us." Vetra said, taking cover from a grenade explosion.

"What gave you that impression?" Ahsoka snarked, even as she telekinetically grabbed a grenade in mid air and sent it back to a Roekaar formation. Scattered return fire was easily deflected away.

"The Roekaar despise all aliens." Jaal explained, putting a sniper round through the head of one. "It doesn't matter if you're Kett, from the Milky Way or another galaxy entirely, they want to kill you regardless."

"How charming." Ahsoka cut down another Roekaar as she tried to line up on Vetra's head.

It took some time, but eventually the Roekaar were pushed back and the Vault was activated, helping to stabilize the planet's condition. Ahsoka half-expected to get another Force vision, but there was nothing.

And as soon as Ryder had returned from the Vault in question, they reported that there were still no clues about Meridian's location. Still, this act provided considerable clout for the Angara on Havarl, enough so that they offered to allow an Initiative outpost on Havarl.

The Pathfinder was quick to accept, and the Tempest crew stuck around to see the Outpost being created. Ahsoka couldn't deny that dropping pre-fabricated structures in from shuttles and barges was an impressive display of efficiency, something rarely seen in her home galaxy.

Scott had a brief conversation to make with a woman named Addison over a hologram, with Ryder giving a cheesy quote about cooperation with the Angara to mark the occasion. After all, claiming a foothold for the Initiative on an Angaran world only demonstrated just how far things were going.

Some conversations around the Outpost happened, with Ahsoka learning of these Angaran 'sages' that helped Ryder fix a Remnant monolith. Most of the scientists there were skeptical, but Ahsoka was obviously more willing to believe them.

"What do you think?" Cora asked, as they discussed the topic with a Dr. MacIntyre. "Does this sound anything like the Force to you?" Ahsoka closed her eyes and listened to what the Force had to say. These Sages were unique, but as to whether they had the same gift...

"No." The Jedi opened her eyes. "They're unique, but they're not Force-sensitive."

"Anyone want to explain that to me?" The scientist asked, eyeing Ahsoka. "Let alone that there's another alien we've never seen before?"

"It's... complicated." The Pathfinder sighed, not looking forward to explaining this yet again. Happily, their resident Krogan provided an excuse to leave.

"So, are we finished here?" Drack eventually asked, crossing his arms in boredom. "Or are we gonna help rescue someone's pet as well?"

...

With their business on Havarl concluded, the _Tempest_ took off into the stars, heading towards the capital of the Andromeda Initiative. The space station was hidden deep within Heleus, far from the prying eyes of the Kett. Ahsoka was on the bridge when they finally arrived.

"Welcome to the Nexus." Kallo said, as the Initiative space station came into view.

"Impressive." Ahsoka complimented, looking over the station. "And you brought that all the way between galaxies?"

"Well part of it." Vetra confirmed. "We had to assemble the rest of it here. And we're still not finished."

"The Nexus was meant to be the Initiative's answer to the Citadel." Suvi added. "The heart of our civilization in Heleus."

"Unfortunately, it still has a long way to go." Kallo said sadly.

"I can see that." Ahsoka murmured, looking over the clearly unfinished superstructure on several parts of the station. Though some level of construction could clearly be seen. "Scourge must have been rough."

"For everybody." Ryder pointed out a ship the size of a Star Destroyer docked to the Nexus' central ring. "We set out with five Arks to Andromeda. So far, the Hyperion was the only one to arrive."

"We'll find the rest, Scott." Cora said, putting her hand on the Pathfinder's shoulder. Ahsoka smiled softly at the gesture before looking back to the station.

Despite the incomplete construction, the station was still a marvel of engineering. As the _Tempest_ came in for a landing at one of the docking bays, the engineering was further emphasized by all the different species working in harmony.

The number and variety of the species on display would barely match crowds she would see back home in backwater towns, let alone ecumenopolis worlds like Coruscant, but for a privately funded venture to travel to another galaxy, it was still an incredible display.

After a few moments, Nexus security confirmed that the crew was clear to debark, and Ahsoka joined the team at the landing ramp, with Jaal looking fairly impressed and awestruck himself at the station around them.

Though as they exited the Tempest, Ahsoka noticed two guards flanking a turian standing next to the landing pad. There eyes were briefly drawn to Jaal before turning to her, the turian stepping forward as they approached.

"Ahsoka Tano?" The turian asked, a nod from Ahsoka answering him. "I'm Tiran Kandros, head of security on the Nexus. We're here to escort you to the Nexus leadership."

Ahsoka couldn't sense any hostility from his words, merely curiosity and an obvious sense of disbelief that this visitor claimed to be from yet another galaxy, let alone the story of how she got there.

"So you've already told the leadership about me?"

"Yeah, let's just say that they're rather eager to meet you." Scott said, before turning to Kandros. "You don't mind if I tag along for this meeting?"

"It's no problem, Pathfinder." Kandros shrugged. "They were expecting you as well."

"Then I guess we better not keep them waiting." Ahsoka followed the trio as Kandros escorted her and Ryder through the station.

Secretly, she was glad that she was allowed to keep her lightsabers on the Nexus, something Ryder had sanctioned for her at least for the time being. All the same, she felt rather wary about the upcoming meeting. After all, the last time she was in a meeting with politicians like this was when she was standing trial.

They eventually arrived in Pathfinder hall, where a Salarian, a Krogan and a human were all standing there waiting for her. A brief use of the Force told her all she needed to know about them:

The Krogan was a fascinating one, a gifted mechanic who refused to join her people after the Uprising and volunteered to stay on to keep the Nexus afloat. Given the stories she had heard from Drack, the Jedi had no doubt this was his granddaughter.

The human just felt exhausted, having been stuck in a position she didn't want and making an absolute mess of a lot of things. There was some guilt buried deep down, but also hope, especially given Ryder's recent successes.

And then there was the Salarian. His insecurities were like a neon sign in the Force, but they were hidden under a mask of arrogance so deep that it might as well have been an ocean.

"So, you must be the visitor from a different galaxy we've heard so much about." The Salarian bowed courteously, in a way Ahsoka could tell was rehearsed. "I am Jarun Tann, Director of the Nexus."

"Eighth in line, you mean." The Krogan female replied. Ahsoka didn't miss the hostility in Tann's glare, and any respect she had for the Salarian dropped. "I'm Nakmor Kesh, by the way."

"It's a pleasure." Ahsoka bowed her head to the Krogan in a gesture of respect. She didn't miss Tann's narrowed gaze. "Drack speaks very highly of you."

"That's a first." Kesh chuckled as Ahsoka turned to the human.

"And I guess you would be Foster Addison, if I remember correctly?" The Jedi said. "You've been in charge of the Outposts."

"Glad someone is paying attention." Addison pinched her nose.

"I'll be honest, I'm not entirely sure why I'm here." Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Ryder sent you the logs I recorded with SAM, did he not?"

"He did." Addison said after a moment. "But to be honest, it would be nice to actually hear it from the source."

"You don't believe it." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at the three leaders, sensing their skepticism behind the carefully schooled faces of politicians.

"It does sound like something out of a fantasy tale." Kesh said bluntly. "Mystical powers, evil Empires, an Emperor who wields black magic?"

"You must understand how far-fetched this all sounds." Tann said, bringing attention back to him. "And while the Angara and Kett are understood factors to us, you are still an unknown element."

"Ahsoka's been helping us." Ryder said firmly, fire in his voice as he came to the Jedi's defense. "I'll vouch for her intentions and her story."

"We appreciate that, Pathfinder." Addison said. "But this is something that is unprecedented."

"What exactly would you want me to do?" Ahsoka brought all eyes back to her, frustration with the political games boiling over. "I'm no threat to you, but more to the point, this is a waste of time and energy. Your people are in trouble, the Kett hunt for you all to turn you into them and your golden worlds are a bust. I'm trying to help Ryder fix this. So I suggest you focus on your own people rather than distrust for others."

The verbal browbeating left the Nexus leadership silent for a moment. It didn't take a Jedi to feel the shame they were feeling at this skepticism.

"Perhaps our priorities were misplaced." Kesh was the first to speak up, turning back to Ryder. "Pathfinder, we've trusted you with everything else so far. If you vouch for Lady Tano, that's good enough for me."

"We'll give you similar access to the station as the Angara ambassadors." Tann said, tapping his omni-tool. "Under supervision, of course."

"I suppose that's all for now, Lady Tano." Addison said, before turning to Ryder. "We do still need your report, Pathfinder."

...

After the meeting, Ahsoka took the tour around the station, finding some particular interest in the Cultural Center. Several Angaran diplomats, not to mention Jaal were also there, reading up on the history of species in the Milky Way, and listening to the exhibits and the pre-recorded displays.

It sounded canned and sanitized, just like many other museums back home, especially the more Imperial ones. From the details given by SAM during Ahsoka's own studies, the Krogan had been extremely white-washed, with only a brief mention of the Krogan Rebellions in their exhibit.

Still, she was still learning quite a bit of fascinating stuff from the cultural center, and judging by the awe from some of the Angarans, they were feeling the same. After their first encounter with the Kett, the Angara were understandably distrustful of aliens.

To see a culture of many different species that could coexist peacefully was both a novel experience and an incredible one for them. For Ahsoka, it was just a reminder of what the Republic had once been at its height, before the Empire took over.

She was still getting a lot of stares from both the Angara and Nexus residents alike. Not surprising, given that she was the only representative of her species, not accounting for the fact that she was from a separate galaxy herself.

The hidden guards watching her were also annoying. They were fairly easy to spot through the Force, despite how discreet they thought they were being. Still, she could understand their concern, even if it was rather exasperating.

"Enjoying the Cultural Center?" Ahsoka turned as Ryder approached.

"Your galaxy was quite incredible." Ahsoka noted. "The entry on Elcor Hamlet was... interesting."

"Yeah, they really took after human culture." Ryder noted with a chuckle. "Humans made quite a wave in our galaxy... though I have to ask, what were humans like in yours?"

"Varied." Ahsoka replied with a shrug. "In my galaxy, humanity was arguably the most common species around. There wasn't really any single kind of 'human culture'."

"Different cultures developing on multiple planets would undoubtedly account for that." SAM spoke up. "Anthropologists would undoubtedly be studying your society for centuries."

"As interesting as this all is, I'm pretty sure you didn't just come by to check how I was doing." Ahsoka noted as Scott nodded.

"We've got a lead on one of the Vaults." Ryder explained. "As well as a potential threat. We're leaving in a few hours, so be ready."

...

The next Vault wasn't on a planet, but rather the shattered asteroids of a dextro based world the turians had intended to claim when they arrived in Andromeda. Of course, that was before the Scourge hit, shattering the world to pieces. Of course, even broken, the world still had value to many.

On H-047c, formerly designated as one of the Initiative's golden worlds, the shattered planet still served as a source of Helium-3, with a number of Outcasts and Exiles taking advantage of that fact by setting up mining facilities across the asteroids.

Reports from the Nexus suggested that an asari crime boss named Elora had begun stockpiling reserves of Helium-3 with the intention of bombing the Nexus and other Initiative Outposts.

"So, she's completely nuts." Ahsoka summed up.

"Sounds about right." Peebee agreed.

"Well, this just became our main priority right now." Ryder sighed. "If there is any truth to these rumors at all, we need to find Elora before she can directly target the Initiative."

"So, then why are we here, exactly?" Jaal asked, looking at the hologram of the asteroids in front of him.

"APEX teams have discovered intel suggesting that Elora is hiding in one of these bases." SAM highlighted several domes on the asteroid.

"We just have to flush her out." Drack grinned. "Hit every base and draw her attention."

"That could just cause her to go to ground and flee the system." Cora countered.

"Agreed." Vetra noted. "We need to be sure that we can draw Elora out."

"Or find her on the first try." Liam replied.

"Does our resident psychic have any thoughts?" Peebee turned and drew attention to Ahsoka, as everyone saw her with her eyes closed and one hand outstretched. "Soka, you alright?"

"You'll find her in that base." Ahsoka pointed at one of the highlighted bases on the hologram before opening her eyes.

"You sure about that?" Cora asked.

"More or less." The Jedi shrugged.

"That's encouraging." Vetra snarked.

"We also need to activate the Vault." Ryder drew attention back to him.

"Would that even accomplish anything?" Jaal asked. "The planet is undoubtedly in too much of a damaged state to be fixed."

"Given what we've seen Remnant tech do, it might not be." Peebee suggested.

"Well, we're going to try anyway." Ryder said firmly. "Even in the worse case scenario, we'll still get more needed intel on the Remnant."

"Sounds like a plan." Ahsoka said. "Which one are we doing first?"

...

As soon as the _Tempest_ landed, the Nomad made its way towards the Vault. It didn't take too long to find, and with Ahsoka clad in a sealed hardsuit once again, the team entered the Vault to activate it.

There were defenses still active, of course, leading Ahsoka to her first encounter with the Remnant. On the whole, they were definitely much more difficult to fight than the Separatist Battle Droids from the Clone Wars, as Ahsoka was forced into cover several times by them.

She was thankful for the help of the Pathfinder team, and soon they had actually made it to the Vault's control room. After that, they had to run away from a vaporization field that cleansed the system, but that was fairly trivial, all things considered.

Once that was done, it quickly became clear that the damage to H-047c was too great, and that the Vault would be unable to do for this world what it had done for Eos, Havarl and all the other worlds in the Cluster.

Still, there was a hope that it could allow the world some small chance of recovery, and it would make the current amount of the planet slightly more habitable for the time being. Either way, the Nomad had soon left the Vault and were headed to the dome Ahsoka had pointed out as Elora's base of operations.

There were Exiles and Angaran outcasts guarding the interior of the dome, but in what was very quickly becoming a familiar theme, the Initiative members, the Angara and the Jedi made short work of the guards, leaving Ryder and the team to scan around for more information.

The dome held mines and other buildings that went deeper underground. Thanks to SAM, they were able to quickly locate which one of the entrances was where Elora was. The only problem was that it was locked.

"Of course, it's locked." Drack shook his head. "Things can never be that simple, can they?"

"So, we need to find the code to open the door-" The sound of metal screeching and melting drew Ryder's attention back to the door as Ahsoka started cutting a hole through it. "... Or you can just do that."

Seconds later, a hole large enough for people to walk through had been created as Ahsoka kicked the door down. The Jedi casually twirled her lightsabers before shutting them off and gesturing to the hole.

"After you, Pathfinder."

"Is this how all Jedi deal with locked doors?" Liam asked.

"It's certainly faster than trying to find a key."

"Ha, I like your style." Drack grinned.

"It'll also be sure to alert everyone that we're here." Cora deadpanned, gesturing to the noticeable hole in the door.

"I'm pretty sure they were alerted when we killed all their guards." Ahsoka gestured to the corpses around them.

"Well then." Ryder shrugged. "Let's not keep our hosts waiting."

...

Their journey deeper into the mine should have been riddled with enemies, at least that's what Ahsoka thought. In reality, it was quite devoid of foes, with only scattered groupings of one or two.

"So, anyone else thinking we're being lured into a trap?" Peebee's voice spoke up as they continued through the tunnels. "I mean, it's not just me, right?"

"This is definitely a trap." Drack agreed, sniffing the air. "There definitely should be more."

"Ahsoka, anything you'd like to add?" Jaal asked, causing the Jedi to reach out with the Force.

"There's a large gathering in the cavern up ahead." She said after a moment. "And they're waiting for us."

"So we're walking into an ambush." Ryder sighed. "I guess the next move is to spring their trap."

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Liam pointed out. "Is walking in the front door really such a good idea?"

"Well..." Ahsoka pointed up to a small cave in the ceiling. "I think there's another way in."

...

Elora and her soldiers were waiting deep inside their base, prepared for whatever these intruders were after. She could assume they were Initiative, but they wouldn't be able to stop what was coming, and they would be dead as soon as they arrived.

Dozens of soldiers and a pair of Hydra mechs had their weapons pointed at the only entry to the cavern, where several auto turrets were already lying in wait. The moment they arrived, they would be cut down without mercy.

That was the plan, right up until the wall above the entry exploded in a shower of rocks, crushing several turrets and disorienting the defenders. The attackers capitalized on the distraction, putting down several guards before Elora could get her men under control.

The first wave was dealt with, but Elora had considered the possibility and stationed most of her guards on higher areas of the cavern. Dozens of laser sights lit up the odd group, with several different species (including one unknown) in their roster. But Elora recognized one almost immediately.

"So, you must be the Initiative's new Pathfinder." The crime boss drawled. "I've heard so much about you these last few weeks."

"We know what you're planning, Elora." Ryder replied. "Why are you even doing this?"

"The Nexus cast us out during the Uprising!" The asari shouted. "They left us all to die in these barren wastelands. So I'm going to return the favor, and there's nothing you can do."

"Can we kill her already?" Drack drawled, drawing the asari's anger.

"Your interference ends here, Pathfinder." Elora turned to the others around her. "Open fire!"

Hydra mechs immediately started unleashing missiles upon the group, but Ahsoka was quick to react. Grasping several missiles with the Force, she sent them flying right back at the mercenaries and criminals, decimating whole swaths in moments.

"Well, that makes things easier." Vetra deadpanned.

"Take them out!" Ryder shouted, even as he took his own advice.

The room became a chaotic display once more as yet another firefight ensued. Ahsoka immersed herself in the Force as she fought, remaining aware of everyone and where they were at all times.

Her first targets were the Hydra mechs, which were still providing covering fire from their positions. The Jedi admittedly had more difficulty closing the gap with a distinct lack of plasma weapons to deflect, but her lightsabers vaporized the sand-sized projectiles just fine, and the missiles were easily avoided.

Once she was close, the Jedi slid underneath one of the Hydras, cutting its legs out from under it with her lightsaber. She jumped on its back and finished it off with a double stab, before leaping into the air as the other Hydra turned on her.

She landed on top of the mech and stabbed through its head and inner workings until its running lights went dark. She nimbly leapt off as the machine collapsed, before getting a spike of danger as she brought her lightsaber up just in time to deflect the asari biotic sword from going through her skull.

Enraged, the asari crime boss pulled back and attempted to strike again, but the Jedi was effortlessly able to deflect the blow. She was more surprised that the asari blade even managed to stand up to a lightsaber, but the biotics along its length seemed to answer that question. She'd have to remember that for later.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you and your friends are going to die for fucking with me!"

"You keep telling yourself that." Ahsoka casually twirled one saber while gesturing with the other. The asari snarled before attacking once more.

Elora had skill with a blade, but it was barely noteworthy compared to anyone else Ahsoka had dueled before. Even Pre Vizsla had put up more of a fight. And it definitely didn't compensate for the rest of her failings.

Enraged, Elora channeled a biotic shockwave through the sword, hurling at Ahsoka. The Jedi simply raised a hand and the wave dispersed around her. Elora attempted to get in close with that as a distraction, swinging the blade at Ahsoka's head.

One of Ahsoka's lightsabers blocked it, while the Jedi ignited the second one through Elora's chest. The asari gasped in shock, then the life fade from her eyes as she collapsed. The wannabe criminal mastermind lay lifeless on the ground, her mad ambitions never even having a hope of being achieved.

With the crime boss fallen, Ahsoka turned to see the rest of the crew finishing off the last of Elora's men in this particular base. She deactivated her lightsabers as this dreary mission on the remains of this planet came to an end.

...

Back on the Tempest, the crew were rather satisfied with a job well done. A potential threat to the Initiative and Angara had been dealt with before she could be of any harm, which also struck a decisive blow against her Outcasts.

And while the Vault may have been unable to restore the planet from the state it was currently in, there might be some hope to restore at least some of what had been lost of the planned turian world.

However, things weren't quite done yet. Ryder had stepped into the meeting room alone to take a transmission, leaving the rest of the ground team to do maintenance and recover from such a mission.

Lexi had insisted everyone undergo a thorough medical exam after what they had been through. Ahsoka had admittedly gotten a minor chuckle from the exchange when Liam tried to duck out, with Cora promising to make sure he got there.

"Thank you, Cora." The asari doctor had said. "You're first, by the way."

"Shit."

Still, the amusement had been washed away by the Jedi's own time in the medical examination room. Lexi meant well, but her bedside manner left a lot to be desired. Honestly, Ahsoka had met medical droids with better attitudes.

Then when that was finished, Ryder came by with some news.

"Just got finished speaking with Evfra." Ryder reported. "There was an angara named Vehn Terev who sold out the Moshae to the Archon. He's been captured and held by Sloane Kelly."

"Oh, I don't like where this is going." Peebee muttered.

"We're going to Kadara."

...

Kadara

The planet was ruled by criminals, with Outcasts and Nexus Exiles forming a somewhat functional government around the main Angaran Settlement, Kadara Port, after ousting the Kett from the planet.

Beyond the port were a number of camps, where Exiles and Outcasts that even Sloane Kelly didn't want were banished into the planet's harsh nature to survive for themselves, while still other members of the Exiles and the Collective made their bases of operations.

One such camp was part of Elora's former gang, loaded up with quite a bit of Helium-3. And unfortunately, the Exiles in said group were almost as psycho as their boss had once been.

"So, what's the plan?" One Salarian asked their new boss, a turian ex-mercenary.

"It's simple." The turian said. "We take Elora's stash, weaponize it, and let it loose on Kadara port. We finish what the boss started and take out Sloane once and for all."

"Well, that sounds like a terrible plan." It was only then that the rag tag exiles realized that the door to their safehouse was open. And standing in the door way was an old human wearing a hooded brown cloak. "And I'm afraid I'm not going to allow you to go through with it."

"Oh yeah old man?" The turian sneered, as the rest of the group aimed their weapons at the intruder. "Just what are you going to do about it?"

A snap-hiss answered the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this particular chapter. Next stop, the Tempest will finally head out to Kadara and get the story more back on track. And trust me, that last scene will become relevant very quickly.


	6. Kadara Port

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and this latest chapter will have the Tempest finally making its way to Kadara and many of the important plot points there. We will also have a special guest appearance, as hinted at the end of the last chapter. But for now, let's just dive right in.

The last of these mercenaries fell, with a hole in his chest. Deactivating the blade, the old man looked around at the other bodies around him. This was the fifth gang of criminals he had encountered in the last week since he arrived here... wherever that was.

He had quickly figured out that he wasn't home, and that the planet was just full of criminals who had never heard of any location he was talking about. That certainly didn't bode well for being found by allies any time soon.

Perhaps his odds might be improved if he hadn't picked a fight with the reigning 'government' on this world, if you could call them that. But he couldn't ignore what was being done to these people, not anymore.

More to the point though, he sensed that something important would happen here soon. He couldn't be sure as to what; the Force felt wrong in a way he had never felt, beyond simply being out of balance, it almost felt as if... the entirety of the Force had become a massive Wound.

But even with that, it was still with him, and he trusted its currents even now. All he really had to do was wait.

...

The _Tempest_ cruised through space at FTL space on their way to Kadara. With the idea of facing Nexus exiles and potentially hostile Angarans, as well as whatever Kett remnants were still around, the team was preparing accordingly. Though one such preparation was a little unusual.

Charging the asari sword with her biotics, Cora swung the dark energy sheathed blade at Ahsoka, who caught the weapon between her lightsabers. Cora pulled back and swung again, to the same effect before backing away.

"That's all I needed." Ahsoka powered down her blades as Cora dropped her biotics. "Thanks."

"Was that really necessary?" Lexi asked, the doctor having been standing on the sidelines in case something had gone wrong. "It was a risk."

"Not as much as you might think, Lexi." Cora countered, before looking at her sword. "Though I'm just glad you were right, Ahsoka. This is a centuries-old weapon. I'd hate to have wrecked it."

"It does confirm what I've suspected." The Jedi replied. "The biotic powers are able to deflect a lightsaber blade, just like an electrostaff."

"That certainly would be an interesting scientific curiosity." Everyone turned to Peebee as she was leaning against the door frame. "If I were to hazard a guess, it might have something to do with the element zero supercharging the blade, but I'll need to run some tests. Perhaps, if you just loaned me one for a few minutes-"

"Not a chance, Peebee." Ahsoka shook her head, then paused. "Though you might have a point. Eezo might very well be a missing factor back home."

"So, element zero really doesn't exist in your galaxy?" Cora asked incredulously.

"If it does, I've never heard of it." The Jedi shrugged.

"That's odd." Lexi noted. "Element Zero was found in two galaxies already, and is a byproduct of supernovas. It should be relatively common everywhere. Same with biotics."

"Not necessarily." Jaal walked into the room. "I had never even heard of biotics until we encountered the Milky Way species." A scowl appeared on the Angaran's face. "Mostly when they were used against us."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka turned to Jaal now, intrigued.

"Technically, our first contact with the Andromeda Initiative was through the Exiles based out of Kadara Port." Jaal explained. "While Sloane Kelly helped liberate the Port, she then took it for herself, when it was originally built by the Angara."

"So... did the Nexus really just exile the people part of the Uprising?" Ahsoka asked. She had read that part in the Codex, but still found it rather hard to accept. "Did no one else think that was a bad idea?"

"What else was supposed to be done?" Vetra asked.

"Couldn't you have put them back in cryo?" The Jedi pointed out.

"That... would have been a good idea." Peebee admitted. "I think Tann just wanted to throw his weight around." Ahsoka's regard for the Salarian dropped another notch.

"Some of my people joined Sloane and her Outcasts." Jaal continued, shaking his head. "For what reason, I still don't understand. To her, the Angara barely rate as second class citizens."

"Sounds familiar." Drack snorted as he entered. "Tann had us help stop the Uprising and once that was done, he kicked us off the station. Granted, that asshole Spender might have more to blame for that, but it's the same damn story everywhere."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Peebee spoke up again. "What about you, Soka? Anything like this in your galaxy?"

"Well, I can say there seems to be a lot more focus on species division in both your galaxies than in mine." The Togruta said. "I've heard some stories, but nothing nearly this bad."

"Really?" Cora asked, paying attention. "There wasn't any species division like this?"

"Never really thought about species barriers that much before." Ahsoka shrugged. "With the Jedi and the Republic, it never felt like a big deal." A frown appeared on her face after she said that. "Though that changed with the Rise of the Empire."

"I don't think we need any more reminders of that right now." Scott walked into the room, drawing everyone's attention. "Especially considering we'll be touching down in a few minutes, so I suggest everyone be ready for anything. Also, make sure you're armed at all times. We don't know how long we'll be staying yet."

The team gave nods and other affirmations that they understood. But as Ahsoka was moving as well, she paused, placing two fingers to her temple as she closed her eyes. A flicker in the Force grabbed her attention, coming from something on Kadara.

"You alright, Ahsoka?" Scott asked, walking up to her as the sensation faded.

"Yeah." The Jedi nodded. "I'll be fine."

...

Soon, the _Tempest_ had touched down on one of the landing pads. The ramp lowered, allowing the ground team to get their greeting in the form of a decapitated Kett head on a spike.

"Well, these guys seem charming." Peebee snarked.

"Kadara Port." Vetra said dramatically. "You will never find a more wretched hive of Scum and villainy."

"Except for Mos Eisley Spaceport." Ahsoka said, for some reason feeling like Vetra had stolen a line from Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Also, Jabba's Palace, Nal Hutta, Nar Shaddaa, Coruscant's underworld, anywhere the Shadow Collective set up shop-"

"We get it." Cora rolled her eyes.

"Right, well." Scott clasped his hands together as he looked to Drack and Vetra. "You two said you have some business to take care of here?"

"Yep." "Yeah."

"And I'm assuming it's not the strictly legal kind?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"No comment." Vetra said, already walking away.

"So then, I guess I'm on my way to meet up with Sloane." Ryder said, while the other members of the team prepared to disperse. "Just keep an eye on your weapons and gear."

"No need to tell me twice." Cora noted, eyeing up several Outcasts at the far side of the docks.

The Huntress opted to stay near the Tempest and protect what they had, while the others made their way through various parts of Kadara Port. Ahsoka overheard Jaal mention how much he despised this place to Liam, before closing her eyes and reaching out.

All she could sense was the various criminals around, the team and Ryder as he was talking to SAM about Sloane herself. There was no sign of that Force presence from earlier, causing Ahsoka to frown. She walked up to Ryder, catching the tail end of his conversation.

"A hothead." She could hear the eye roll. "Great."

"You mind if I tag along?" She asked, drawing Scott's attention.

"Sure." He shrugged. "Might as well have some muscle in case this meeting goes south."

Making their way into Kadara Port, Ahsoka had to admit that what the Outcasts under Sloane had accomplished was pretty impressive. With the Port secure, they had expanded outside the walls into Kadara's badlands.

Forward stations and automated mining were already in place, having been hacked and hijacked from the Andromeda Initiative's own supplies. It admittedly wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, but considering they had managed to rout the Kett stationed here, the Outcasts weren't ones to be trifled with.

While Ryder insisted on going alone in the meeting itself, Ahsoka decided to tag along with him as he reached the heart of Kadara Port, in Sloane Kelly's 'throne room' as it were. The duo were escorted in by a pair of Krogan guards, to the current leader in question. A turian advisor stood beside her as they approached.

The woman sat on a throne, slouching in a way that made it clear she didn't think highly of her audience. Ahsoka wasn't impressed. Sloane Kelly set herself up as an important figure among these trappings of power, but her delusions were plain to see.

Darth Maul, she was not.

"Well, well." Sloane regarded Ryder with dismissive contempt. "Tell me, Pathfinder, what does the Initiative desire with our humble port?"

"We're looking for an Angaran, Vehn Terev." Ryder replied as diplomatically as possible. "The Resistance knows you have him imprisoned here."

"Ah yes." Sloane leaned back. "He betrayed their Moshae. The other Angara want him dead, so he'll be executed."

"I need to talk to him." Ryder said firmly. "He has intel on the Kett, intel I need."

"You don't get to make demands here, Pathfinder." Sloane chuckled, before her eyes were drawn to Ahsoka. "Though I might be more willing if your friend there was willing to talk to me."

One of the Krogan guards firmly pushed Ahsoka forward, which the Jedi allowed for the moment. All eyes in the room were on her, as Sloane regarded her with a curious expression.

"You're not Angara or Kett, and you definitely didn't come with the Initiative." Sloane's hand was on her chin. "Don't tell me, you're that alien from an entirely different galaxy that I've heard so much about."

"You're very well informed." Ryder noted.

"I've heard rumors from the angara." The crime boss replied. "They like to talk about news from Aya a lot. And lo and behold, a strange alien suddenly appearing on their homeworld in an unexplained fashion tends to be news." She leaned forward. "So, tell me, what are you doing here?"

"That's my business." Ahsoka said firmly. "Not yours."

"Kadara _is_ my business." Sloane replied, her eyes narrowed. "And you here also makes it mine." The two Krogan guards approached the Jedi threateningly. Ahsoka eyed them disinterestedly.

"Is this supposed to be threatening?" A wave of Ahsoka's hand ripped the weapons of the Krogan right out of theirs. "I've met Hutts more intimidating."

"Ahsoka." Ryder said, half warning and half pleading. "Play nice, please."

"You're smarter than you look." Sloane said to Ryder, making another brief glance at Ahsoka. "I think it'll be best if your friend waits outside while we discuss matters, wouldn't you agree, Pathfinder?"

"If you insist." Ryder said with a sigh, before sending an apologetic glance at Ahsoka.

"Fine." The Jedi said, before sending a warning glare of her own at Sloane. "But if you hurt him, I'll know. And it'll be the last thing you do."

Ahsoka turned and walked out of the room, with the Krogan only now picking up their weapons and glaring at her back as she did so. The Jedi glanced at Ryder once more before the door closed behind her.

...

A few minutes later, the meeting had ended, and Ryder walked out of the room looking no worse for wear. He found Ahsoka leaning against the railing beside the door, looking rather relieved as he emerged.

"So, how did it go?" The Jedi asked.

"Pretty well, all things considered." Ryder said, a small smirk on his face. "Your little display certainly rattled her."

"Sorry about that." Ahsoka rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Hey, I don't blame you." The Pathfinder sighed. "Sloane is... something. Though she's at least given us relatively free access to the Port for the time being."

"So she didn't kick us off." Ahsoka sighed. "Jaal's going to be _thrilled_."

"Yeah, I got that impression too." Ryder rolled his eyes at her sarcasm. "Anyway, she's letting me speak to Terev. Alone, this time." He added as Ahsoka opened her mouth. "That was one of her stipulations."

"It could be a trap." The Jedi pointed out.

"Unlikely." SAM entered the conversation. "It would not be in Sloane Kelly's interest to so brazenly antagonize the Pathfinder."

"It'll be fine, Ahsoka." Ryder assured her. "If I need help, I'll be sure to call."

"Alright." Ahsoka watched as the Pathfinder headed elsewhere, then decided to do some exploring of her own.

Kadara as a place certainly felt familiar, and not in a fun way. It really was like every seedy criminal port she had been to before. It seemed that crime really was universal, no matter what galaxy you were from.

Ahsoka had of course, been getting a lot of stares, from the simply curious glances to the much more perverted gazes, and even a few predatory ones. Still, the people around her were smart enough not to antagonize her directly, which was something of a relief.

Her thoughts came to a halt as the feeling in the Force returned, just as she was looking out at the edge of the Port into the hostile wastes of Kadara itself. Something or someone was out there.

...

That feeling in the Force was back. It had been prickling at the back of his mind every now and then, and the sense had only heightened in the past few hours. He had kept moving, trying to find his way around, drawing on the Force for strength.

He had been forced to cut down several wild animals who attacked him, thinking him easy prey. It was a familiar sensation, though something he took no joy in, and made sure to make their deaths quick.

Now though, it felt as if the Force was guiding him to his current destination, a rather robust shelter in the middle of nowhere. It was admittedly hard to be sure, given the current disruption in the cosmic energy, but it certainly felt like it.

Even if he was mistaken, he could do with shelter right now. Angering the main criminal powers on this world had admittedly drawn quite a bit of attention, and they would be gladly hunting him down.

So, he entered the currently abandoned structure, surprisingly finding it unlocked, and after sending his awareness through the building and finding no one inside, he settled down and waited.

...

After checking in on Terev and talking to the other members of the Tempest crew in their various activities across the Port, Ryder came across Ahsoka exactly where he was supposed to meet Terev's contact in the Resistance, someone called "Shena".

She was leaning over the bar, looking over one of the drinks on the counter and taking a sip. She briefly grimaced before setting it down, to the ire of the bartender. Ryder was walking up to meet with her when a man who clearly had too much to drink staggered over to her.

"Hey beautiful," The drunk human male leered, putting her arm over the Togruta's shoulders, his hand already reaching towards her breast. "What say you and I see what half-alien babies look like-" A snap-hiss caused him to shut up as the shoto lightsaber ignited in her hand.

"Get your hand off me before I remove it and anything vital between your legs." The clear threat was enough to get the man to run as fast as possible. Ryder chuckled as he walked up and sat down next to her.

"Learning anything new and exciting?"

"That slimeballs are everywhere on this planet." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You learn anything new from being here?"

"Yes." Ryder rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't drink Angaran wine mixed with ryncol." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"I'm... not even going to ask." The Jedi sighed. "So, what brings you here now?"

"Partially checking up on you." The Pathfinder admitted. "But I'm also meeting a contact in the Angaran Resistance." A human male sat down next to Ryder, causing Ahsoka to raise an eyebrow.

"I think your contact just arrived." The man sighed as Ryder turned to him.

"So much for the entrance and introduction."

"You're Shena?" Ryder asked. "I'm not going to lie, I was expecting an angara."

"My services are available to anyone." The man gave a graceful bow, reminding Ahsoka of Hondo in a few ways. "Though my real name is Reyes Vidal."

"And I take it Evfra already told you who we are?" Ryder asked.

"Of course." Reyes said. "The Human Pathfinder and the woman from an entirely different galaxy." The smuggler's eyes turned to Ahsoka. "They say you have mystical powers?"

"Something like that." Ahsoka crossed her arms. This guy really had a sense of something wrong about him. Deception coated him in the Force. He was wary of something, wary that someone would learn his secrets.

"So, what is it you're really after?" Ryder asked, taking a drink before looking hard at Reyes. "I doubt you're doing any of this out of the goodness of your own heart."

"I suppose that was obvious." Reyes shook his head. "I do want to help you and I will give you the location where Terev was found, but I do need your help with a few things."

"You, Sloane and everyone else it seems." Ryder shook his head in frustration. "I swear, I feel like everyone in Heleus needs me to solve their problems."

"Look, I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important." Reyes raised his hands in peace. "And I'll still give you the location, free of charge."

As Reyes tapped his omni-tool, sending the information to Ryder's, Ahsoka watched the smuggler with her eyes and her awareness in the Force. He was a skilled manipulator, of that, there was no question of that.

His body language oozed confidence, and through the Force she could tell it wasn't unearned. He had a lot more influence at his disposal than he was sharing, and it seemed like he wanted to add the influence of a Pathfinder to that repertoire.

"We might want to take a look out in the Badlands." Ryder was saying as she tuned back into the conversation. "Especially if we want to activate the Vault."

"Maybe you'll meet the old man we've been hearing about." That drew Ahsoka's attention.

"What old man?"

"Some old blind man, claims he's a General." Reyes shook his head. "He's been harassing Outcasts and Exiles for the past few days, apparently just showed up out of nowhere. Sloane wants the guy gone. Apparently he's bad for business."

"Really?" Ryder's eyes narrowed. "And why tell us this?"

"Because an enemy of Sloane could be useful." Reyes replied, and chuckled as he saw their questioning stares. "And no, I'm not asking you to go out and get yourselves killed. You're the best chance the Initiative has at working."

"Thanks for the support. We'll keep in touch." As Reyes got up and headed for the door, Ryder noticed Ahsoka glaring at the leaving smuggler. "Thoughts on our new friend?"

"That sleemo is hiding something." Ahsoka said, her eyes narrowed as Reyes walked away. "And I mean more than just the usual criminal attitude. He wants to use us as some kind of pawn in his power plays."

"You think he's going to try and ambush us?" The Pathfinder asked. "That he's sending us into a trap?"

"I don't think so." The Jedi shook her head. "He definitely has no intention of becoming our enemies."

"So he's another wild card." Ryder took another swig of his drink before putting it down. "As if we didn't have enough of those already." He stood up and turned to Ahsoka. "We're going to head out into the Kadara badlands and find that transponder. With any luck, we can find this old man, whoever he is."

As Ryder said that, a brief flicker in the Force appeared to Ahsoka, but it was gone again. She still wasn't sure what it meant, but something about this old man seemed to be important.

"You alright?" Ryder asked, putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, drawing her attention back to him. "You spaced out for a second there."

"Yeah." The Togruta replied. "I'm fine." She headed toward the bar door. "I assume we're getting the Nomad then?" At Ryder's nod, she opened the door. "I'll meet you there."

...

The drive in the Nomad was typical for the Tempest, she was finding: Ryder seeming to hit absolutely every rock and crack on Kadara's surface, causing the passengers discomfort, combined with those same passengers having... unique conversations among themselves.

"So... is the water supposed to be on fire?" Peebee asked as they passed by a lake that was covered in flames. "That's not natural, is it?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Ahsoka said. "Though I guess it might depend on the planet?"

"It's certainly not supposed to for a Golden World." Vetra deadpanned.

"It's not so bad." Drack replied, looking over the liquid. "I bet I could drink it."

"No, Drack." Lexi's voice promptly came over the comm. "No."

Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle, enjoying the distraction. But despite the usual dialogue of the team, she still felt preoccupied. That feeling in the Force seemed to be growing stronger as they approached their destination.

The Pathfinder could tell something was up, he wasn't stupid. But honestly, despite their hospitality, she still didn't know how to explain this to him or the team yet. She knew that wasn't fair to him, but Ahsoka couldn't help it.

She put the thought out of their mind as they finally started closing in on their destination.

It turned out their mystery blind man was in the same vicinity of the Kett transponder. Ryder decided to check the situation out, so the team found themselves approaching the door of the shelter the man was supposedly hiding in.

That was when Ahsoka felt it. The presence in the building was singular, but it felt... familiar. Almost as if- "Scott, wait!" It was too late, as the door abruptly opened and an invisible hand pulled him through.

As Scott got his bearings and the team followed him inside, he realized that with the exception of the open door providing light, the room was pitch black. He also didn't know what had just pulled him through, but it certainly didn't feel like any biotics.

A green blade of energy lit up the room, the tip of it pointed at Scott's neck. The man holding it was definitely old, wearing brown robes over some strange and rather archaic looking plate armor.

"You have five seconds to explain why you're here-"

"Master Kota?" The recognition in Ahsoka's voice was surprising, as everyone else in the room looked at the old man and the distinct green lightsaber in his hand in shock.

"Padawan Tano?" The old Jedi Master's milky white eyes vaguely turned in Ahsoka's direction, confirming what Reyes had said: the man was blind. As for Ahsoka, she found herself both relieved and confused to see a fellow Jedi here.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Ryder asked, still distinctly aware of the lightsaber at his neck.

"This is Jedi Master and General Rahm Kota. He was a renowned Jedi from the Clone Wars." Ahsoka replied, before regarding Kota again. "What are you doing here? And follow up question: what happened to your eyes?"

"The second question can be answered later. As for the first: That depends." Kota deactivated his lightsaber and returned the hilt to the sheath in the back of his armor. "Where is here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and that's the end of this chapter. Yes, that is Jedi General Rahm Kota from the Force Unleashed games, and subsequent chapters will be sure to recognize this fact.
> 
> Sorry I wasn't able to finish Kadara completely in this chapter, hopefully I can do so in the next one. And yes, we will be exploring what Kota will be doing on the Tempest, but that's for later.


	7. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and now it's time to begin the next chapter. To recap; Rahm Kota has now appeared in Andromeda and he will be joining the crew of the Tempest for the time being.
> 
> If anyone is afraid he'll take too much time away from Ahsoka or the others, rest assured I'll try to keep that to a minimum. And suffice to say, the presence of two Jedi will shake up the Stations of the canon quite a bit, but for now, let's get back to Kadara, shall we?

After a quick round of introductions, the rest of the Tempest crew had left to find Terev's hidden transponder as well as do some more scouting at Ahsoka's request, leaving the Togruta to catch up with her fellow Jedi and explain the situation to him.

The conversation had been a brief catch up between the two, during which time Kota confirmed to Ahsoka that time seemed to have passed by faster than it had here: the Togruta had only been here for weeks at the most, but Kota had noted years had passed for him.

There was a moment where Kota pointed out the reports of hyperspace occasionally causing ships to be displaced forward in time, but it was hard to really make that argument alone with the important part of their circumstances.

"We're in another galaxy?"

"I'm afraid so, Master." Ahsoka sighed. "I checked the star maps. None of the systems we know are here."

"That's-" The Jedi Master shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"I understand, believe me." The younger Jedi shook her head. "I'm still trying to come to terms with it myself."

"I suppose it is better than being dead." Recent memories flitted through the Jedi Master's mind. "Though not by much."

"Master Kota, if I may ask; how did you even get here?" Ahsoka questioned. "Because I became stranded here after encountering Vader in a Rakata temple."

"It was some sort of incident with hyperspace." The Jedi Master replied. "I was taking my ship near one of the outer systems near the Unknown Regions when some sort of energy hit. Next thing I know, I wake up on this planet, my ship nowhere in sight."

"You were probably near the same system I was." Ahsoka noted, giving the coordinates and the system designation after saying that.

"Yeah, that was the place." Kota said. "I guess whatever that machine was had some sort of lingering effect."

"And truth be told, I don't know how or even if it's possible to get back." The younger Jedi sighed and shook her head. "Even with the help of our new friends here."

"Speaking of which, do you mind explaining this to me?" Kota asked. "Because if we're beyond our own galaxy, I'm not sure I understand why there are humans here."

"Right... this is just going to be confusing."

And so she explained the Andromeda Initiative to him, about how they had come from beyond their own galaxy. Theirs was a much smaller society than their own galaxy, with this Citadel Council consisting of only a dozen species. Apparently, this was a private venture unrelated to the governments of their galaxy.

He remembered hearing about a similar undertaking by the Old Republic: The Outbound Flight Project, with the intention of exploring beyond the galaxy's edge. A not insignificant number of Jedi had been a part of that, but no one ever knew what happened to it.

Though from what he could determine so far, this certainly wasn't the lost Outbound Flight project. That humans had somehow evolved in two separate galaxies wasn't something he wanted to think about right now.

"Well... that's a lot to take in." The General admitted after Ahsoka finished her story. "I suppose being lost in a new galaxy and cut off from everyone we know could be worse."

"That's one way to look at it." Ahsoka's chuckle was forced, but she was still glad, considering the circumstances. "Given everything that's happened. I'm just happy to see a familiar face."

"Same here." Kota paused and gestured to his eyes. "Well, relatively speaking." He then turned towards the door. "Speaking of which, we should probably meet up with those friends of yours."

"Yeah." The younger Jedi nodded. "No doubt they'll have questions of their own."

...

After Ahsoka and Kota had been left alone to catch up with each other, the _Tempest_ ground team left to find the Kett transponder that had been buried in the area. They had been able to locate it quickly and headed back to where they had left the two Jedi.

Their brief journey and splitting up to find the Kett transponder had taken them past several deserted Exile buildings. Given how most of the bodies were in pieces, it didn't take much detective work to figure out what happened, which SAM happily confirmed that many of them had been killed by a lightsaber.

Seeing so many empty bases was a stark reminder of just what these Jedi could do. An now that they were on their way back, the crew decided to address the blind elephant in the room.

"So... Ahsoka has a new friend." Liam said as the Nomad returned to the shelter, having finished their sweep of the area. "Anyone else find it weird that an actual blind man was so dangerous?"

"Given those Force powers, not really." Cora replied. "Though I have to admit, having tangible proof of humans from another galaxy is... striking."

"That's one word for it." Vetra muttered. "I'll be honest, I was still kinda skeptical of Ahsoka's claims, but now..."

"Now, there's no point in denying it." Ryder said from the front, even as they hit another bump, causing most of his passengers to groan. "She wasn't lying."

"So, you truly have never seen this phenomenon before?" Jaal asked, looking at the humans in curiosity. "Not even among your own galaxy?" He looked more directly at Cora. "Your biotics are certainly similar in many ways."

"Trust me, Jaal. Those aren't biotics." Peebee piped up. "Last I checked, no biotic has the ability to see the future, let alone control minds like that."

"Does it really matter?" Everyone turned their attention to Drack. "We've been fighting alongside Ahsoka for weeks. I'm certainly confident in saying that she's on our side."

"It's not her I'm worried about, it's the new guy." Liam clarified. "The guy is a General, and given what we saw from those bases, quite a violent one. Are we sure he can be trusted not to be so militant here?"

"I fail to see the problem." Jaal countered. "The Kett are a threat to all life in Heleus. Any military minds from any of our species would be welcome in fighting them."

"Well, you can ask him yourself." Ryder said as the Nomad came to a stop. "Presuming they don't already know about our conversation." The team debarked just in time for Ahsoka and Kota to emerge from the dwelling.

"I take it you found the transponder?" The Togruta asked.

"Yeah." Ryder nodded, before looking at the Nomad, then at the team and the new arrival. "We're going to go see if we can activate Kadara's Vault before we leave. I hope you don't mind, Master Kota?"

"That's quite alright." The Jedi Master said. "I'm just glad to have some company right now."

The team gathered into the Nomad, which set off through the Kadara wilderness once again. The trip was fairly quiet, in contrast to the previous ones. It seemed everyone was worried about offending the Jedi General in their midst. Eventually though, it was Drack who broke the silence.

"You got any good war stories?" The typical Krogan bluntness drew a chuckle from Ahsoka and a smirk from Kota (as well as facepalms and exasperated head shaking from everyone else).

"A few, yes." The Jedi Master replied. "Ahsoka said she told you about our galaxy's history, so do you want the Clone Wars or Galactic Civil War?"

...

By the time they got to the Vault, Kota had regaled them with a few of his guerrilla strikes against the Empire. He was just mentioning a TIE fighter factory over Nar Shaddaa when Ryder announced that they had arrived at Kadara's Vault.

The team debarked and took up defensive positions around the Vault entryway, with Ahsoka and Kota holding their unlit Lightsabers in hand as they entered the Remnant structure.

"You'd think we'd get tired of seeing these." Jaal commented, looking around at the majestic architecture and technological wonders around them. "And yet each time, I feel the same sense of wonder."

"Could someone explain to me what's so impressive about these things?" Kota genuinely asked.

"Can't you see-" Peebee paused when she realized who she was talking to, then flushed in embarrassment. "... Sorry."

"It's quite alright." The Jedi Master said gently. "I've gotten used to that."

"To answer your question, Master." Ahsoka spoke up before Peebee could add another apology. "The short version is that these Vaults were created by an advanced alien species. Among other things, they're capable of completely terraforming an entire world into a habitable one."

"That's impressive." Kota turned to the Vault with new appreciation. "And Ahsoka gave me a brief rundown about Meridian. I assume they're connected."

"The Vaults are connected through Meridian." Ryder explained. "If we can fix them, we can give both the Initiative and Angara their homes. And more importantly, we need to make sure the Kett don't activate them."

"I've heard of these 'Kett'." Kota noted. "There were supposed to be some stragglers within the region. Who, or what, are they?"

"That's another long story." Ahsoka grimaced. "One we can tell you later."

"We've got company!" Cora shouted as Remnant drones started appearing.

Ahsoka and Kota activated their lightsabers as the battle began. And as one Jedi had already proven to be dangerous enough, two Jedi were even more so. Ryder and the rest of the team barely had to do anything as the two Jedi tore through the Remnant ranks with ease.

There was also some contrast between how the two fought: Ahsoka preferred to rely on Force-assisted acrobatics and usage of her lightsabers to cut the Remnant down, only really applying direct applications of telekinesis as needed.

By contrast, Kota was much more liberal with his own use of telekinesis and a lot more willing to hold his ground and let the Remnant come to him, reflecting energy bolts and applying direct manipulation against the robotic machines as needed.

Still, it hardly made a difference. Between deflecting energy blasts back at their firers, cutting the Remnant machines down with ease via lightsabers, or telekinetically tearing the Remnant apart, Ahsoka and Kota proved to be a surprisingly effective team.

"Damn, they sure know how to fight." Peebee whistled appreciatively, before looking at the scrap around her. "Though I wish they wouldn't do so much damage. There's still so much to learn from Remnant tech here."

"There'll be other opportunities." Ryder said, as he finished off the last drone. "Anyway, let's keep moving."

...

After fighting their way past the Remnant and activating the Vault, the team finally returned to the _Tempest_ with the Kett transponder in hand. The added bonus of a new team member, and a Jedi Master no less, had the crew in high spirits, with Kota quite willing to socialize with the bulk of the team in the Mess hall.

"So... you're truly blind?" Jaal asked, looking at Kota curiously. "You can't see anything?"

"Not a thing." Kota waved his hand in front of his face.

"Still, must be a good story behind that." Cora noted, her curiosity peaked. "Seeing as you had to have lost your sight somehow."

"I lost it in a duel. On Nar Shaddaa." The General said simply, sitting back down. "Vader's secret apprentice at the time forced a lightsaber blade into my face. At the time, I didn't take it very well."

"Yet you had no trouble walking around in here." Gil noted, looking around the room. "Certainly didn't look like you're blind."

"I am a Jedi." Kota shook his head. "I don't need my eyes to see."

"All the same, I'm sure we could do something about that." Lexi offered, tapping her omni-tool. "It would be a fairly simple procedure."

"I appreciate the offer, but it's not necessary." Kota gently pushed Lexi's arm away. "I did use cybernetic implants for a time, but I didn't find it to be particularly needed."

"Ah he's perfectly fine, Doc." Liam interjected, holding a thermal clip. "Watch." He tossed the clip at Kota's head, who simply caught it out of the air. "See, perfectly fine."

"I can't say I approve." Lexi frowned. "Given what you've been through before we found you-"

"No offense, Doctor, but I once spent a week straight fighting in a gladiator arena against all sorts of monsters and warriors, without any food or rest." Kota said bluntly. "Trust me, I'm fine."

"I like this guy." Drack chuckled. "You'd make a fine Krogan."

"Nevertheless, I must insist that I give you a full medical exam." Lexi said, in her 'this is happening whether you like it or not' tone. "It's standard procedure for new crew members anyway."

"Alright." Kota stood up, while everyone else winced at the reminder of Lexi's exams. "It can't be that bad."

...

While this was happening, Ryder had asked to talk to Ahsoka privately. Once they were in the Pathfinder's cabin (which Ahsoka noted was far more lavishly appointed than the rest of the ship), the Jedi turned to Ryder with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what's up?" The Togruta asked.

"I'm pretty sure you already know what I'm going to ask." Ryder snarked. "But I'll ask anyway: how well do you know this Kota guy? Can he be trusted?"

"I would have thought you'd ask him yourself." The Jedi pointed out. "You did the same for me."

"I plan to, but I want to hear it from you first."

"Why?"

"Well, we found some of his... handiwork while searching for the transponder." Ryder rubbed the back of his neck. "I want to know whether he'll be a threat to the crew."

"He won't." Ahsoka pushed down any ire she may have had about what was admittedly a fair question. "As for what you're asking, I know Kota mostly by reputation. I saw him a couple times in the temple during my youth, but I know him mostly from his prowess. He is a skilled General, and a gifted strategist."

"Sounds useful." Ryder admitted, thinking over the current fight with the Kett. "So, I take it he fought in the Clone Wars with his own clone troopers?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second." Ahsoka said, before clarifying. "Master Kota believed that the Clones were unfit for battle and relied on his own personally recruited militia during his campaigns." She shook her head. "At the time, I didn't know what to think about that, but after Order 66, maybe he had the right idea."

"And after the Clone Wars?"

"I couldn't tell you." Ahsoka shrugged. "There were reports of occasional attacks on Imperial targets that bore his signature in later years, but as for what he was doing, you'll have to ask him."

"You trust him then." Ryder scratched his chin in thought when Ahsoka nodded. "Alright then, I've given you the benefit of the doubt, I can extend the same courtesy to our new guest."

"Thank you, Ryder." Ahsoka said softly.

...

Several hours later, Ryder had once again left the Tempest with some of the squad to take care of some 'business' for both Sloane, Reyes and other parties on Kadara, leaving Ahsoka behind to take some time to catch up with her fellow Jedi.

Ahsoka found the General in his new quarters near the cargo bay. He was rubbing his arm in annoyance. Having heard about the meeting in the mess hall, the Togruta knew exactly what was bothering him so.

"Enjoy your session with Lexi?" The grimace on Kota's face was all the answer Ahsoka needed.

"She's... a handful."

"Yeah, I'll say." Ahsoka said, sitting down next to the General. "She means well, it's just..."

"You don't have to remind me." Kota said with a sigh, before turning his blind gaze to Ahsoka. "But I'm guessing that's not all you want to talk about."

"I have to admit, I want to know what happened in our galaxy. You did say it had been years since I... disappeared." The Togruta said somberly, sitting down across from Kota. "Because the last thing I knew, we were still a long way from any sort of unified Rebellion."

"It's been a couple years since you vanished, at least from my perspective." The General said, not wanting to think about that right now. "But things have improved considerably, as more unrest has been growing amongst the Empire. And we've finally managed to capitalize on that."

"So you mean, you did it?" Ahsoka allowed herself some hope.

"We did it." Kota nodded his head, with a proud smile on his face. "Between Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis, an actual Rebel Alliance was formed. And we were able to score quite a few victories against the Empire."

"That's amazing." Ahsoka said, feeling more joy than she had in a while. "I wish I could have been there to help."

"Frankly, I'm just happy to know you're alive." Kota smiled, standing up and putting his hand on the Togruta's shoulder. "After I heard of your disappearance, I feared the worst. To find you here, now... it's good to have you back."

"Even though we're trapped in another galaxy far from anyone we cared about?" Ahsoka asked the question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Yes, even with that." Kota said, his own smile dampening slightly. "Never forget young one, that you have still accomplished much on your own, especially amongst the Initiative."

"I suppose I have." Ahsoka chuckled. "And with two Jedi now, we can make a big difference. And have faith that our friends back home can see the Rebellion through to the end, at least until we can find our way back."

"That's the spirit. Your Master would be so proud of you." Kota knew he made a mistake when Ahsoka's good mood instantly came crashing down. "What is it?"

"Master..." Tears welled in Ahsoka's eyes as she looked away, unable to hold this in any longer. "Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader."

Kota froze. Vader had killed Starkiller, when he escaped from Rebel forces on Dantooine. The Jedi Master had been powerless to stop it, as the armored Sith Lord had overpowered the clone of Galen Marek in a duel (after killing the Dark Apprentice clone) and ultimately ended him.

To hear that the monster who was the Emperor's Apprentice, the Sith Lord who wiped out the remaining Jedi survivors and the man who raised, killed and subsequently cloned the man who helped found the Rebel Alliance, was actually the Chosen One, was hard to bear.

"It can't be." Kota staggered, sitting down as the realization struck him. "It can't be."

Ahsoka kept silent as Kota digested this information, understanding exactly what he was going through. It hadn't been easy for her to accept that fact either, especially given how she had learned it upon sensing him in the Force.

"I knew there was darkness in him, but I never thought he would have fallen so far." Kota said sadly, turning back to Ahsoka. "I'm so sorry."

"I know there's still good inside him." Ahsoka said, that hope sounding in vain even to her. "There has to be."

"I can't be so sure." Kota's eyes shut as he sighed. "The atrocities we've learned that Vader's committed are... hard to forgive. His secret apprentice knew that better than anyone."

"Wait, Anakin had another apprentice?!" This piece of news had Ahsoka looking intently at the General, who's blind eyes opened. "What- how-"

"He's how I lost my sight. His name was Galen Marek." Kota said with a slightly wistful smile. "He was the one who helped create the Rebel Alliance in the first place, under the instruction of Vader as a plot by the Emperor." Kota's smile vanished. "Until he died. Then Vader cloned him and attempted to make another living weapon out of the clones-"

"Stop!" Ahsoka shuddered as she heard this. "I-I don't want to hear anymore."

"I'm not saying it's impossible." The General said softly. "Galen was raised in the Dark Side, and still turned to the light. But with everything Vader has done..." Kota trailed off.

"And there's nothing we can do." Ahsoka clenched her fists. "We're trapped in another galaxy, far from the Rebellion, far from anyone we ever knew."

"I understand your frustration." Kota found himself on the reverse end of their situation they'd been in a moment ago. "Believe me, I do. I feel it too. But the Force works in mysterious ways."

"Just when you think you understand the Force, you find out how little you actually know." Ahsoka murmured.

"Spoken like a true Jedi." Kota clasped his hand to her shoulder again. "Especially with this... disruption."

"You feel it too?" Ahsoka's eyes widened.

That was the moment when Ryder walked in, seeing the two Jedi having a heart to heart conversation. "... Should I come back later?"

"No, it's quite alright." Kota said, glancing at Scott with his blind eyes (which the Pathfinder still found kinda weird). "I sense you have questions to ask."

"A few, yes. But I think they can wait." Scott leaned against the wall as the two Jedi stood up. "I'm sure Ahsoka and SAM have been catching you up on everything that's happening in Andromeda."

"The gist of it, yes." Kota recalled the talks the AI had given. "You seem to have a lot on your plate right now. These Kett, for instance."

During the ride back to the Tempest, Kota had been given a brief overview of the Kett and just what they were and what they did. It was admittedly rather horrifying, and drew some rather disturbing parallels to the Grand Army of the Republic.

The clones had been subliminally conditioned to accept their Emergency Orders from birth, with Order 66 given additional attention and more focused brainwashing techniques. So when Darth Sidious gave the Order, most of the Clones followed it without question.

From what Kota could tell, these Kett had something similar happen to them, only instead, a different species was converted into Kett as well. It was a horrifying thing to have happen, and definitely an abomination against life and free will.

"I'm guessing we're going to end up working on that?" Ahsoka asked. "Assuming Reyes and Kaetus are telling the truth, there are still Kett stragglers on the planet."

"Yeah, we're going to investigate that for certain." Ryder said, looking at Ahsoka then the Jedi Master. "But I do have other plans in store as well."

"This is your ship and crew, Pathfinder." Kota said. "And from what I'm hearing, you've done a pretty good job so far."

"Let's hope it stays that way. While Gil gets to work on the Kett transponder, we're also going to try and get an outpost set up." Ryder said. "Now that we've fixed the Vault here, we're going to shake up the power dynamics on Kadara."

"Ambitious move, son." Kota noted. "Tell me, though. How do you intend to do that?"

"First, by helping Vehn Terev escape." Ryder said. "Then, we take apart both the Outcasts and Collective piece by piece."

"The angaran traitor?" Ahsoka asked in surprise. "Why help him?"

"To give him a second chance." Ryder replied. "He clearly regrets what he did. Plus, the Resistance still wants intel which he can provide."

"And why tell us?" Kota asked.

"Because you two are going to be the ones breaking him out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ahsoka asked again. "Because I didn't exactly endear myself to Sloane when we last met."

"And I've been killing quite a few of her forces." Kota agreed. "I don't think this will make us even more popular."

"Personally, I don't give a damn about what Sloane thinks." Ryder crossed his arms with a slight smirk. "And technically speaking, I don't have command over either of you."

"So if we decide to free the Angaran traitor, you'll be blameless." Kota chuckled. "After all, we're Jedi, not members of the Initiative."

"Exactly."

"Then I guess we should get started." Ahsoka shrugged.

...

Most of the crew was once again milling around Kadara Port, doing various odd jobs or just sight seeing. Cora was once again standing guard near the _Tempest_ and Nomad, to ensure that no one got any ideas. She spared a brief nod as Ahsoka and Kota left to go on their mission.

It was evening when two figures in cloaks approached the Kadara prison area. The guards immediately tensed up as they approached, holding their rifles and prepared to shoot at a moment's notice.

"Halt." An asari guard stepped forward to block their paths. "This facility is off-limits." As she came closer, she could see that one of the figures seemed to be human, who waved a hand in front of them.

"We're here under Sloane's order." The old man said. "Let us through."

"You're here under Sloane's order." The asari said in a monotone, as the other guard opened the door. The two cloaked figures walked past as the door sealed shut behind them.

"I'm just glad so many people here are weak-minded." Ahsoka said as they continued deeper into the complex. "Otherwise we'd probably have to cut down everyone here."

"Considering practically everyone here is a criminal, I don't exactly see the problem." Kota shrugged. "I'm not sure how many of these people would be missed anymore."

"Now I remember why you weren't so popular in the Jedi Temple." Ahsoka noted. "You seemed to have a habit of doing the unorthodox."

"Like you and your master couldn't say the same?" Kota countered.

"No, I suppose not."

The conversation died after that as the two Jedi made their way through the compound, either hiding from or mind tricking any guards that came their way. Ryder had gone to some sort of party, apparently invited by Reyes Vidal.

Ahsoka still wasn't sure why, but she knew that that slimeball was hiding something, and was trying to manipulate Ryder to some degree. She warned the Pathfinder to be weary of the smuggler, and the young Jedi could only hope that the warnings would be heeded.

"Ryder will be alright." Kota said, sensing her troubled thoughts. "Trust me."

"I hope you're right, Master." The Togruta sighed. "But I suppose we should be more concerned about ourselves right now."

Right as she said that, the two Jedi walked into the room adjacent to Terev's cell. Two guards were eyeing them as they approached, but some quick mental manipulation had them leaving without a fight.

"Who are you?" Vehn had been watching the whole thing in suspicion and awe, especially the former once Ahsoka dropped her hood. "What are you?"

"We're here to free you." Kota said, as Ahsoka waved her hand at the lock and the door opened. "And take you back to the Resistance."

"Where I'll be executed there instead." Vehn sighed as he stood up. "I suppose I deserve that much for what I've done." Ahsoka felt the guilt coming off the Angaran in waves, and knew he was telling the truth.

"Why did you do it?" She asked as Terev walked out the door. "Why did you sell out the Moshae?"

"The Archon wanted her." Terev looked into the Togruta's eyes. "I thought that if I gave her up, it would bring an end to the fighting."

"But it didn't." Kota said bluntly, drawing Vehn's gaze to him. The Angara did a double take upon seeing Kota was blind before regaining his composure.

"No, it didn't." The angaran looked at the floor, downcast. "I made a mistake. I suppose this will be the best way to make it right."

"The Moshae is a kind person." Ahsoka said as they began leaving the building. "I'm sure she'll be forgiving if you explain your reasoning."

"Perhaps." Vehn looked up. "I just want to make this right, however I can."

"You'll get your chance." Kota gestured into the hallway as the trio made their way through the prison. "We'll make sure of that."

Getting Vehn out wasn't quite so simple as getting in. The guards would be suspicious if the most important prisoner was seen leaving through the front door, and Mind tricks would only be so useful at allaying their suspicions.

Fortunately, they weren't planning on leaving the same way they entered. There were plenty of old pipes and other ways out of the Port without being detected. They had been sealed off of course, but the Exiles hadn't accounted for lightsabers when they did so, and the two Jedi were easily able to cut through.

"You're that alien from an entirely different galaxy, aren't you." Vehn gestured to Ahsoka as they were making their way through the tunnel. "I heard rumors about you."

"I see word's really been getting around." Ahsoka sighed, as Terev turned to Kota.

"But... you're human." The Angara pointed out. "Yet you seem different from other humans."

"Because I came from the same galaxy she did." Kota pointed at Ahsoka, then held up a hand to forestall Terev's questioning. "We don't understand how that's possible either. And trying to figure out how humans evolved in two galaxies is really going to give us a headache."

"I... see." Vehn looked at the two of them in bewilderment. "I suppose you've given me a lot to think about."

The conversation fell after that, and very quickly the two Jedi and the angara had arrived at the end of the tunnel. There, a Resistance shuttle was waiting, with a pair of angara members standing outside. They glared at Vehn as he approached with the Jedi but said nothing.

"I... must thank you for helping me escape." Vehn turned to the Jedi just before he reached the Angara. "I don't know if I deserve it, but I thank you nonetheless."

"Don't thank us." Ahsoka said. "Just try to make this right."

The angara nodded and followed his fellow Resistance members into the shuttle. The Jedi watched as the vessel took off, then made their way back into Kadara Port through the long way.

"So, since we have some time alone to talk." Kota looked around, his tone growing more serious. "You've been here longer than I have, and you've clearly felt it too..."

"The disruption in the Force." Ahsoka nodded with a grim expression. "From the moment I woke up here, I could feel it in my mind. I've never felt anything like this."

"Neither have I." The Jedi Master said darkly. "I don't suppose you have any idea as to what the cause is?"

"Maybe... I saw something." The younger Jedi recalled her vision. "It had to do with the Scourge being unleashed, and somehow I think Meridian's Vaults are connected with it. But I'm still not sure about what actually happened."

"That's one mystery we're going to have to solve." The General nodded. "You didn't tell our new friends about any of this?"

"I wouldn't know how to begin." Ahsoka said with a sigh. "But we should tell them soon."

"Agreed." Kota said, as they finally approached the landing pad. "But not until we know more."

...

Meanwhile, Ryder had returned from Sloane's party, having gotten the signal from Ahsoka and Kota that they had succeeded in breaking Vehn Terev out of prison and returning him to the Angaran Resistance. Which was certainly one piece of good news from tonight.

During the party, he had found Reyes stealing a several hundred year old bottle of whiskey from Sloane, with the two sharing the bottle on top of a roof after the fact. While the smuggler was drunk, Ryder managed to get Reyes to open up, with him revealing that he wanted to be someone in Andromeda.

With Ahsoka's warning in mind, Ryder paid more attention to what Reyes was saying. The Pathfinder could see some of the more blatant manipulation now, with the previous requests regarding finding Kota, dealing with Zia Cordier and the Roekaar attacks just further proof of what the Jedi was saying. Ryder resolved to make sure Reyes didn't blindside him this time.

Back on the _Tempest_ , the two Jedi were currently the only members of the ashore party who decided to return. And while Ahsoka was meditating, Kota had struck up a conversation with Kallo, Suvi and Gil. When Ryder returned and walked in, they had apparently been discussing the Tempest's stealth technology.

"So let me see if I understand this;" Kota started. "The stealth system on this ship can be used to hide its sensor signature from ships?"

"Basically." Gil nodded. "For a few hours in active transit, or several days in passive drifting."

"And what happens afterward?" The General asked.

"Then we have to vent the heat sinks." Suvi replied. "Or the built up heat will fry the crew."

"Sounds like a bit of a design flaw." The Jedi Master scratched his chin. "What about visual scanning? Couldn't the ship be seen that way?"

"I mean, we have tactical cloaks to hide a person from sight, but it would be impossible to scale it up to the size of a starship." Kallo paused as a flash of realization struck him. "Your galaxy can't do that, can they?"

"It's not as common as they used to be at one point." Kota admitted. "But yes, starship sized cloaking devices were common, and still exist to this day. I even used one such vessel, the _Rogue Shadow_."

"Holy shit." Gil looked at Kota with pure awe. "So... you could hide from both sensors and prying eyes? You gotta tell me how that works."

"There were two main types." The Jedi replied. "The cloaking devices that used stygium crystals and those that used hibridium crystals. And while the latter was much more common and easier to make, it suffered from a double blindness effect, where the ship couldn't see outside the cloaking field either."

"That sounds like a bit of a design flaw." Kallo echoed with a smirk.

"True." Kota shrugged. "Then again, cloaking devices also had the drawbacks of being a major power drain. Though, we never had to worry about them overheating our entire ship and killing the crew."

"Sounds useful." Ryder said, making his presence known to the others. "And I'm guessing you wouldn't know how to replicate it here?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Gil nodded, though his expression became crestfallen when Kota shook his head.

"As I said, it needs certain types of crystals in our galaxy to work properly." The Jedi said. "And they're not exactly easy to find there, let alone here."

"Fascinating." Suvi said, looking at Kota wistfully. "The more I hear about your galaxy, the more I want to study it myself."

"That's one way to put it." Ryder said, making his presence known with a bemused head shake. "Seriously, a starship sized cloaking device sounds amazing."

"It has its uses." Kota replied with a chuckle. "Though I won't deny this ship is decent in its own right."

"Very high praise." Kallo snarked, bringing a few chuckles from the group.

"Pathfinder." SAM interrupted, drawing Ryder's attention. "Sloane Kelly is requesting your presence immediately. And she wants you to bring the Jedi."

"She figured out they were behind Terev's escape already?"

"Yes, but that's not why she's calling." The AI explained. "Something else has happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where we're going to end it. Sorry for the abrupt ending there, but I just kinda lost steam at that point. Anyway, we're going to mostly finish off Kadara in the next chapter and head to Elaadan afterwards, so look forward to that.


	8. To Elaaden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is time to begin the next chapter. As I said last time, this should more or less finish up most of the quests on Kadara, and from there we'll head to New Tuchanka. But that's still a ways off, so let's dive right in, shall we?

Ahsoka and Kota were sitting in the Nomad as Ryder drove the vehicle drove through the wastes of Kadara. They were on the way to rendezvous with Sloane Kelly, after Ryder had told them what happened after the party.

It turned out that the Charlatan's men had attacked Kaetus, beating the turian up badly. But what made the blow hit hard was that those men had previously been Sloane's until the Charlatan made them a better offer.

After that, the Collective launched more direct attacks against the Outcasts, threatening to cause an all out war among the Exiles. But then the Charlatan had sent a message for Sloane to meet up with him at an isolated location.

Naturally, the leader of Kadara Port suspected a trap, but because of what happened with Kaetus, she couldn't trust her own men to go with her. So she had asked the Pathfinder and the two Jedi along, reasoning that they were neutral in Kadara's politics.

And so, the group arrived at the coordinates, which led to the mouth of a cave far out in the Badlands. They waited in silence as Sloane's shuttle approached, with the Kadara leader storming off in a huff.

"Let's go already." Kelly said. "I want this done with."

"What, no hello?" Ryder snarked, while the two Jedi glanced at each other wordlessly.

Ultimately, they followed Sloane inside the cave, which opened up into a small cavern with several outcroppings and openings in the roof to allow some natural light to enter the cave. A figure stood in the shadows as Sloane noticed and turned to regard it.

"Alright Charlatan." She said. "I'm here now. Show yourself."

"So impatient." A familiar voice replied as the figure stepped into the light. "And I see you brought an entourage with you."

"Reyes?" Ryder's surprise was palpable in his voice and the Force. "You're the Charlatan?"

"I knew that sleemo was hiding something." Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers, to which Reyes gestured for her to stand down.

"Please lower those. I have no quarrel with you or the Pathfinder." Reyes said, turning to Sloane. "Only with her."

"What do you want, Charlatan?" Sloane snarled, glaring hatefully at Reyes. "Because your forces have cost me enough already."

"I am not interested in a prolonged conflict." Reyes said. "Which is why I propose a duel. Here and now. Winner takes Kadara Port."

"Fine then." Sloane replied, her hand drifting towards her sidearm as Reyes did the same.

The two began circling each other, the tension in the air almost visible. Especially to Ahsoka and Kota, reading the situation in the Force. As such, they immediately noticed the sniper on the outcropping nearby, getting a bead on Sloane as Reyes moved aside. They reacted instinctively.

"Move!" Ahsoka Force-pushed Sloane away, as a sniper round narrowly missed her head.

Kota responded by ripping the rifle out of the man's hands with the Force, before slicing it in half with his lightsaber. Undeterred, the sniper went for his side arm, only to be gunned down by the Pathfinder.

While this was happening, Sloane had her side arm out and was firing on Reyes, who immediately made a beeline for the exit. The Charlatan turned and started firing back, mostly as a suppressive measure than actually trying to hit anyone.

That didn't stop Ryder from following and hitting Reyes in the shoulder, just as a shuttle emerged at the cave entrance. The Charlatan's men provided suppressing fire as Reyes made his way on, while Ahsoka and Kota effortlessly blocked the Mass Accelerator fire with their lightsabers.

The shuttle promptly flew off, with the group reaching the mouth of the cave and watching as it did. Sloane growled as her enemy escaped, glaring hatefully as she spoke. "That's it, he's done. I'm not resting until I've put his head on a damn pike."

"You're not executing anyone else." Kota said, a tinge of anger in his voice as the General took charge, glaring at Sloane.

"You've caused me enough trouble as is." Sloane either didn't notice or didn't care that the Jedi could take her head off with ease. "Explain why I should listen to you."

"You're alive because of us." Ryder said, then pointed to Ahsoka. "Because of her."

"Fine." The crime lord said after a long moment of glaring. She then turned to Ryder. "You'll have your damn outpost on Kadara. Provided they pay up, of course."

"How about you let us put the Outpost on Kadara in peace," Scott said, before gesturing to the Jedi. "And I don't let one of these two cut your head off and we don't have Reyes take charge instead."

"Suddenly you're so brave when you have a pair of space magic knights with laser swords at your beck and call." Sloane replied, drawing glares from Kota and Ahsoka. "Fine." She crossed her arms indignantly. "But alive or dead, I don't care which, I want Reyes off my planet."

"Reyes won't get far." Ahsoka said, looking towards the Nomad and Sloane's shuttle. "I'll make sure of that."

...

While Sloane and Ryder headed back to Kadara Port to finalize the details and allow the Tempest to call down the Outpost, Ahsoka was now taking a shuttle to the Collective's hidden compound.

She wasn't sure why, but the Force was guiding her to the crime lord, and soon she found herself at a cave entrance similar to the last one. Dead Kett bodies surrounded the mouth, placed up as a warning of their own.

There was no sign of any guards, but Ahsoka wasn't surprised. They would have been busy packing up to abandon this location now that Reyes' true identity was exposed as the Charlatan before she arrived.

Ahsoka ignited one of her lightsabers, providing illumination in the darkened cave. It also made her a target, but she was expecting that at this point. Especially with all the presences hiding around her.

As if on cue, several Collective thugs rose from their cover and took aim at the Jedi, completely surrounding her. Reyes himself walked out of the shadows, an angry glare on his face.

"You." Gone was the pleasant tone he had taken in most of his encounters, matching what he was feeling. "You cost me everything."

"You brought that upon yourself." Ahsoka countered calmly, igniting her second lightsaber.

"You would leave Sloane in charge?" Reyes countered. "She took the Port from the Angara and made it her own."

"And you would be different?" Ahsoka replied. "I know you planned to have an angara as a puppet leader while you ruled from the shadows."

"How did you-"

"You're not the first wannabe crime lord I've met." The Jedi replied. "You may not be as bad as Maul, but don't pretend you don't want power for yourself."

"It still would have been better off. This world belongs to the Angara, not her. And you took that from them." Reyes took aim with his sidearm, as the others prepared to fire. "I've seen the footage. I know how you fight. It's impressive, but I doubt even you can survive everyone in this room."

"Maybe not." Ahsoka smirked. "Which is why I brought back up."

That was the moment Kota dropped from the ceiling behind Reyes, activating his lightsaber and holding it up against the Charlatan's neck. Reyes dropped his weapon as several guards turned to the blind General.

"Order your forces to stand down." Kota commanded. Reyes however, wouldn't back down.

"Or what? You'll kill me." The crime lord replied. "You're going to hand me off to Sloane, who'll do worse, so you're not giving me much incentive."

"We're not handing you off to Sloane." Ahsoka replied, actually taking Reyes aback. "But your little turf war with her ends right now." Reyes paused for a moment, then gestured with one of his hands. Everyone in the room stood down, causing Kota to let the smuggler go.

"You were serious." The Charlatan noted with surprise

"Contrary to what you think, not everyone is a back stabbing opportunist." Ahsoka snarked.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Reyes asked. "Settling on Kadara was hard enough, but now with Sloane after our heads-"

"Don't worry about Sloane." Kota replied, putting a hand on Reyes' shoulder. "We'll make sure of that. But if you truly want to make a difference, and bring peace to Kadara, the Kett are still out there. And they won't rest until they exalt the whole cluster."

"So focus on that, and not your own power." Ahsoka said as Kota pulled his arm away and she walked forward. "Otherwise we'll just stop you again. And this time we won't be as pleasant about it."

"Very well." Reyes said after a moment, and this time, neither Jedi could sense any deception from him. "Though I suppose we'll have to move our base of operations... again."

"That would probably be for the best." Kota agreed.

...

With Reyes now dealt with, the two Jedi headed back to the Port and returned to the _Tempest_. In their absence, Ryder had succeeded in setting up an Outpost on Kadara, with Sloane actually cooperating in letting them stay.

Though she wouldn't admit it, the leader of the Outcasts was actually grateful for what Ryder and the Jedi had done in making sure she stayed in power. How long that gratefulness would last was still up in the air, but right now, the Initiative had another foothold and a chance at reconciliation with the Exiles.

"I'd call that a win." Ryder noted at the briefing.

"I would still advise against trusting her." Jaal noted. "She promised to liberate the port for the Angara only to take it for herself. Her promises are empty to us."

"Gotta agree with Jaal." Vetra nodded. "What happened during the Uprising was... messy."

"Can we really trust her?" Cora added. "She wasn't exactly the most helpful to us either."

"She'll keep her end of the bargain, at least for now." Ahsoka said. "That much I can be certain of."

"You know, I really envy your powers." Liam shook his head, before turning to Ryder. "So, where to now, Pathfinder?"

"We're going to Elaaden." Ryder replied, causing Drack to perk up. "Kesh has received some... rather alarming rumors regarding the Krogan colony there."

"What kind of alarming rumors?" The old Krogan asked.

"According to the reports," Ryder paused for a second to gather his thoughts. "Nakmor Morda has learned of a Remnant drive core from a crashed ship there. She apparently intends to use it to bomb the Nexus."

"Bullshit." Drack growled, sounding sure in his tone.

"You don't seem so sure, Drack." Kota commented to the contrary. "I can feel your concern. You don't think Morda is above doing something like this." The Krogan glared at the blind General, then sighed.

"It's not so simple." The aging Krogan replied with a huff. "When the Krogan were kicked off the Nexus, it left a lot of us rather bitter. That said, Morda's not stupid. She wouldn't pick a fight she wasn't sure that she could win."

"That's comforting." Peebee drawled.

"There's more to it, though, isn't there?" Ahsoka looked at Drack, who flinched away uncomfortably. "You really don't think this is just an empty threat, do you?" All eyes were on the Krogan now, who just sighed.

"I was going to show this just to Ryder." He tapped some controls on his omni-tool, forwarding a message of a transcript between Morda and another Krogan. "I got this transcript from Jorgal Strux, my contact at the Krogan colony. I can't say it looks good."

"So, Morda apparently wants payback against the Initiative." Liam summarized after they had all read it. "That's definitely not ominous at all."

"Any ideas as to how she intends to accomplish that?" Kota asked.

"No idea." Drack shook his head. "Me and the Colony have a bit of a... tense relationship."

"We still need to address this." Ryder brought the discussion back on track. "Whatever Morda's up to, we can't let it threaten the Initiative."

"Looks like you get to go home, Drack." Peebee said cheerfully. "I always wanted to see just how the Krogan adapted to living in Andromeda."

"Trust me, we're doing fine." Drack said, then chuckled. "Though I think you'll appreciate the Remnant tech on the planet."

"And now we _have_ to go to Elaaden." Ryder sighed as Peebee turned to the Pathfinder. "Or we'll never hear the end of it from Peebee." He looked to the intercom. "Kallo, set course Elaaden."

...

It wasn't too long before the _Tempest_ arrived on the desert world, with the ship landing a fair distance away from the colony on the landing pad in order not to provoke hostilities. Once they arrived, the team walked up to the edge of the cargo bay as the ramp opened, armored up and ready for anything.

Kota and Ahsoka had opted for their usual apparel this time, given the desert nature of the world. As the view opened up to the Krogan buildings in the distance, the younger Jedi had to admit she was impressed with how well the hardy aliens had adapted to this world, though given what she had read, that was the standard for the Krogan.

Kota himself had been impressed by the Krogan tenacity, and had often wondered how the Republic would have handled them if Tuchanka had actually been in their galaxy. In fact, he and Ahsoka had spoken about that on the trip here, with the younger Jedi thinking they might have handled it better.

As much as he would like to believe the Republic would have handled this better, the Jedi Master knew that the Republic was capable of being just as ruthless, even without Palpatine at the helm. The Mandalorian Excision was proof enough of that.

"Welcome to Elaaden." Drack said with a grin, drawing everyone's attention as he looked out towards the planet. "Welcome to New Tuchanka." He turned back to the others. "I'll go on ahead first, smooth things over with the Colony. They're not going to be happy to see Initiative here."

"Good luck with that." Vetra drawled as the Krogan headed out.

"Why did the Nexus kick the Krogan off?" Ahsoka asked. "Especially if they helped with the Uprising?"

"That was Tann again." Peebee shook her head in exasperation.

"As much as I'd love to blame Tann, I don't think the buck stops with him on this." Vetra replied. "Given the rumors, Spender apparently offered them a seat at the Nexus leadership without Tann's permission."

Ahsoka recalled hearing about Spender from previous stories. She hadn't had the displeasure of meeting the man in person yet, but everything she had heard from Drack and Kesh suggested that he was a manipulative slimeball who was good at gaming the system.

"Sounds like a nice guy." Kota interjected dryly.

"One problem at a time." The Pathfinder said in exasperation, already aware of Spender's corruption. "We've got enough on our plate without infighting on top of it." Any potential reply was interrupted by the beeping of Scott's omni-tool. "Alright, Drack says it's safe to go in."

And with that order, the crew headed towards the Colony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending like that, but I figured that would be a decent place to end it as any. The next chapter will do more exploring of Elaaden before we get back to the main plot.
> 
> I'll admit, it's taking me a bit longer than I thought, but I kinda wanted to get a good chunk of the sidequests done and over with before we get back to the main Kett and Meridian plot. Rest assured, it shouldn't be too much longer now.


	9. New Tuchanka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we begin the next chapter, where we get most of the New Tuchanka plot line out of the way. It's going to be kinda busy and hectic, with a few side quests taking place off-screen, but it'll be worth it. But enough talk, let's dive right in, shall we?

It was a quick walk between the colony landing pad and New Tuchanka proper as the Pathfinder team realized. They found Drack waiting at the actual Colony gate, looking rather irritated. But it was clear to the Jedi that his ire wasn't focused on them.

"Alright, I smoothed things over with the clan." The old Krogan warrior explained. "As long as you don't provoke anyone, you'll be fine."

"We're dealing with Krogan, that's much easier said than done." Vetra snarked.

"You don't look happy." Scott commented.

"No, I'm not. I just found out several of my Scouts went missing." Drack replied, clenching his fist. "I sent them into Kett territory, and they never came back."

"Oh Sithspit." Ahsoka cursed, realizing the implications. "Does that mean they've been Exalted?"

"No idea. But thanks for the reminder." Drack sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find them Drack." Kota said assuredly.

"We'll definitely keep an eye out for them." Ryder agreed. "But right now we have pressing business at hand."

With that said, the team headed deeper into the bowels of New Tuchanka, which seemed to be a patchwork of 'modern' colony buildings and more primitively crafted dwellings. Much of the colony had been located near a sinkhole and carved into a rock formation, giving a unique contrast that was undeniably Krogan.

The team was getting a number of hostile glances as they made their way through the area, though it seemed that Drack's presence was keeping them civil. Otherwise the Initiative personnel would be getting quite a different welcome.

In the case of Ahsoka and Jaal though, they were getting a few more curious glances, though less so for the latter because the Krogan already knew of the Angara. But unsurprisingly, quite a few took an interest in the Togruta, though it was more of a passing interest.

Still, the Jedi couldn't help but be impressed. Exiled from the Nexus and given barely any supplies, the Krogan had managed to create a thriving colony all on their own, in spite of the harsh conditions brought on by the Scourge.

To the younger Jedi, it was clear that the Initiative's decision to exile the Krogan was a mistake. And it seemed both Ryder and Kota agreed with that sentiment. Eventually, the group reached the inner part of the colony, where Morda's 'throne room' was located.

Here, they were actually stopped by the Clan Leader's guards just inside an underground courtyard. Several of them were wielding massive hammers that looked like they could tear apart an AT-ST with a single swing.

"Everything alright?" Ryder asked the guards.

"There are some... stipulations for this meeting." The head guard said with a growl.

"That wasn't part of the deal." Drack snarled, glaring at the younger Krogan.

"I don't think we have a choice." Kota muttered, sensing the other Krogan around them paying attention to the argument.

"What exactly are these stipulations?" Cora asked as she crossed her arms. "Because if it includes leaving our weapons behind, you can forget it."

"If you want to talk to the Clan Leader, she has to stay behind." The Guard gestured to Ahsoka and sniffed her. "We don't know what species she is, and something unknown isn't going to make her happy."

"She's not hostile." Peebee spoke up in the Jedi's defense. "That much we can guarantee."

"The guarantee of the Nexus means fuck all." Another Krogan interjected.

"I'll be fine." Ahsoka said in response to keep the situation from escalating as she looked around at the Krogan. "Besides, this will no doubt be... interesting."

"Alright." Ryder said, not liking this whole situation in the slightest. "If you're so sure about this..."

"Trust me, Pathfinder." Ahsoka smiled. "Everything will be just fine." The Togruta watched as the group hesitantly made their way into the inner throne room, then looked around at the crowd around her. "So... anyone know any good jokes?"

...

Unsurprisingly, Morda had been just as unhelpful as Kota had suspected she would be. The Clan Leader had not been thrilled to see a Pathfinder from the Nexus, and Ryder's entourage was hardly welcome either.

It seemed only Drack's presence kept Morda from killing them all on sight, and even then it was clear she was still tempted. Kota could definitely sense the anger she felt towards the Initiative like a sun, but curiously enough, the level of hostility was lower than one would expect for someone planning to bomb the Nexus.

It seemed the Krogan leader was more concerned with keeping her own people alive and thriving as opposed to taking revenge, which was certainly something unique compared to the previous Krogan the General had encountered.

Still, the Pathfinder didn't learn anything new from her talk with the Clan Leader, though the continual mention of "dire consequences" and "the Nexus will pay for what they've done", didn't exactly help dissuade anyone from thinking Morda was planning something.

The armed guards in the room also made it clear that they would react if necessary should a fight break out (though it was clear to Kota that many of them wanted a fight at this point), but fortunately, Ryder had no intention of starting one, and left peacefully.

Once out of earshot, Drack made it clear they needed to talk to his informant, Jorgal Strux, to get some actual answers. So, they headed back to the Courtyard to find Strux and get some clarity over the situation, something Kota was sure they needed.

The team came back to find an unexpected sight: a crowd of Krogan were gathered around a makeshift arena, with a young Krogan warrior on one side, and on the other was Ahsoka, who seemed to have forgone her lightsabers.

"Let's see what this one is capable of." The Krogan chuckled as Ahsoka took on a combat stance. "Tell you what, little one. I'll even let you throw the first blow." The Krogan spread his arms out wide. "C'mon, give it your best shot."

"If you insist." Ahsoka smirked, before running up and doing a double leg jumping kick into the Krogan's midsection.

The male warrior expected a rather weak effort in spite of the impressive windup, so he and the other Krogan watching were stunned when the kick sent him flying, while Ahsoka recovered with a somersault, still smirking.

It may have been cheating, using the Force like that to amp up her physical strength, but what the Krogan didn't know would hurt them. Besides, a small part of the Jedi enjoyed the expression of stunned shock on the faces of the Krogan in the room.

Meanwhile, her opponent had gathered himself up, and the unexpected humiliation had sent a scowl on his face. "Alright then." The male growled. "Guess that means no more holding back."

"Bring it." Ahsoka dropped to a crouch as the Krogan rushed at her.

She nimbly avoided his clumsy swings and countered with a few jabs of her own. When he attempted to drive her back towards the wall, she nimbly vaulted over his head and kicked him in the back, staggering him once more.

The pattern continued on like that for a bit, with the Krogan wildly swinging, while Ahsoka calmly avoided them with a serene expression. She stopped bothering to even hit him, choosing now to let the youngster wear himself out with his attempts to hit her.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked, causing the Krogan to see red.

Ahsoka was too slow to dodge the initial blood rage fueled charge, which sent her flying back several meters. Still, she recovered just in time to roll out of the way of the Krogan stomping on her, before delivering a kick to the back of his leg, which brought him to one knee.

Knowing the strength of the Krogan, she leapt onto his hump and grabbed at his head plate, pulling it. The Krogan was instantly snapped out of his blood rage at the sensation of every Krogan's worst fear.

"Yield." The Jedi said, using the Force to pull out one of her lightsabers and igniting it near the Krogan's head. "Now."

"I-I yield." The youngling growled, to the jeers of his fellow Krogan and the cheering for Ahsoka.

The crowd parted as Ryder and the team made their way through them, with Kota chuckling and everyone else with either incredulous or in awe of what just happened.

"Dare I ask?" Cora snarked as she regarded Ahsoka.

"They kept asking for a fight." The Jedi shrugged, as she got up off her opponent. "Literally, in this case."

"And damn was that a good show." One of the Krogan chuckled, before turning to Drack. "Good to see you back, by the way."

"Strux." Drack greeted with crossed arms and narrowed eyes. "I take it our meeting wasn't an accident."

"No it wasn't." The younger Krogan's good cheer faded as he looked around. "But we can't have this conversation here."

...

Once they were in a more secluded location away from most of the other Krogan, a place deeper inside the caverns that made up this colony, Ryder asked the obvious question. "You're Drack's source, right? What exactly is going on?"

"Look, this isn't totally confirmed." The Krogan said in a hushed tone. "But you guys saw that Remnant ship on the way down, right?"

"It was kinda hard to miss." Peebee said, while Ryder simply nodded.

"Why?" The Pathfinder asked. "Did Morda find a weapon onboard?"

"More like the ship's drive core." Strux replied. "It's got enough energy to power the colony for decades, if not centuries. But Morda... she wants to turn into a bomb to use against the Nexus."

"Something like that could level the entire station." Vetra said in alarm, her eyes wide.

"And while the rest of the Initiative is still reeling, Morda leads the Krogan in a takeover." Cora's eyes narrowed. "A cunning move."

"We have to put a stop to this." Liam said, fear in his voice.

While the others were quick to express their agreement, Ryder noticed an odd exchange. While everyone else was alarmed, concerned or in disbelief, Kota and Ahsoka simply looked at each other then back at Strux with suspicion in their eyes.

"Fortunately, Morda doesn't actually have the Drive Core yet." Strux said, drawing the Pathfinder's attention back to the conversation. "It's still in the Remnant ship. But she intends to get it out, and soon." The Krogan glanced around in concern, as several Krogan in the far side of the area were eyeing the group. "Look, I've said too much already. If you can get the Drive Core before she does, this madness can end before it begins."

"We'll make sure of that." Drack said firmly, before nodding to Strux. "You did a good thing today, Strux. Keep yourself safe." The younger Krogan nodded and left the area, with the eyes of Ahsoka and Kota never leaving his retreating for until he was out of sight.

"Looks like we're going to have to go to the Remnant ship and get the Core first." Ryder said. "Then we'll deal with Morda."

"Or we can just follow Strux." Kota suggested. "He'll lead us straight to the drive core."

"What are you saying?" Vetra asked as the rest of the team looked at each other in confusion. "That Strux was lying?"

"Unquestionably." Ahsoka said simply, crossing her arms.

"How can you be so sure?" Cora asked, only to receive blank looks in response. "Right, forgot who I was talking to."

"But why?" Ryder asked. "What could Strux possibly gain out of this?"

"From what I can tell: Settling a grudge." Kota replied, getting incredulous looks from the others. "He's nursing a massive grudge against the Krogan clan leader for something that happened in the Milky Way."

"And I fell for that asshole's lies like a naive child." Drack snarled, clenching his fist. "Change of plans. We kill him first."

"Not yet." Ryder said, a placating gesture aimed at Drack. "We have to bring this treachery to Morda first. If he's telling us one thing, and telling her another, then he's clearly trying to pit the Krogan and the Initiative against each other."

"So what's our plan then?" Liam asked.

"SAM, can you monitor Strux's movements and communications?" The Pathfinder asked.

"It will be difficult, but not impossible." The AI answered instantly.

"Do it." Ryder ordered. "The instant Strux makes a move, we need to know about it."

"And what about us?" Vetra asked, causing Ryder to smirk.

"We follow his script."

...

A short while later, the Nomad was racing through the dunes of Elaaden, heading in the direction of the Remnant vessel. Just in case anyone was watching, but while the vessel might be worth exploring even without the drive core, it wasn't their target right now.

The Remnant ship was hard to miss. It was a gigantic presence, dominating the landscape around it. From this angle and lighting, it almost looked like a Star Destroyer to Ahsoka. It certainly had the mass to rival one.

"So, while we wait for Strux to make a move, we're also going to check out a few other trouble spots?" Kota asked, simply for clarification. "Because the Kett are certainly a problem on this world."

"We'll do that. We should also find the Vault." Scott agreed. "If we can get it active, we can help this world recover and mend bridges with the Krogan and the Nexus."

"Okay, is it just me, or does every planet we go to seem to have a ton of things needed done that only we can seem to actually accomplish?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh good, I thought I was going crazy for a bit." Peebee replied, before looking at Ryder. "Seriously, why does it seem like everyone in the Cluster needs your help?"

"Because I'm just that awesome." Ryder joked, even as he launched the Nomad over a sand dune, causing Vetra to shout and everyone else to hold on tight.

"Your driving says otherwise." The Turian smuggler groaned. "Seriously, who the hell taught you to drive?!"

"I don't know what you're complaining about." Kota said with a smirk. "This is pretty tame."

"Is everyone from your galaxy just insane?" Drack grumbled, shooting a glare at the two Jedi.

"Maybe." Ahsoka tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Quick question, how fast can the Nomad go?"

"Top speed is 161 km/h." Cora replied, before glaring at the cockpit. "Though I swear Ryder is somehow breaking that."

"Is that all?" Kota and Ahsoka looked at each other in confusion. "Is that what you consider a fast ground vehicle?" There was a moment of stunned silence from the others.

"Dare I ask what you guys would consider fast?" Liam groaned.

"I mean, most military speeder bikes have a top speed of roughly 500 kilometers an hour back home." Ahsoka shrugged. "Standard cruising speed varies, but I've easily gone over 300 kph over this kind of terrain."

"... Yeah, your galaxy is insane." Drack said.

"Now I kinda want to try one." Ryder said, even as he hit the thrusters.

"Please dear god, no." Cora grumbled.

At that moment, the conversation was interrupted by the sound of something in the distance, causing Scott to mumble "what the hell?" and hit the brakes. To the relief of everyone from the Milky Way, the Nomad came to a halt, though it quickly became clear what Ryder saw.

A massive pair of robotic worms dove through the air and into the sand in a synchronous motion, each in a set pattern over the dunes. The team aboard the Nomad watched in awe as the massive machine made its way through the dunes before disappearing out of sight.

"So... everyone else saw the giant Remnant worm thing, right?" Peebee said, looking around Nomad. "It wasn't just me?"

"SAM, what was that?" Ryder asked.

"References in Remnant data suggest it is called the Abyssal." The AI replied. "Its purpose and function is unknown."

"How ominous." Kota snarked, even as Scott got the Nomad moving again. "I imagine we're going to find out more about that in the future."

"You know, you two could just give us one of your future visions and save us the trouble." Vetra deadpanned in reply. "Or y'know, seeing as you say it was taught, teach us how to use the Force."

"Hey yeah!" Peebee looked at the two Jedi. "I can't believe we didn't ask before, but why don't you teach us how to use the Force?"

"That's not how it works." Kota said, as Ahsoka was quick to follow up.

"The Force flows through everything." The younger Jedi explained. "However, only a few are actually capable of tapping into and using it."

"In a galaxy of quintillions, there were only ten thousand Jedi." Kota added. "And we were the largest Force-using sect before the Empire rose."

"So, it's basically a matter of winning the genetic lottery." Scott surmised. "I'll be honest, that's a little disappointing."

"More like it's the Force's own will." Kota corrected.

"Pathfinder." SAM interjected before the conversation could go further. "I am detecting a signal nearby. It is Kett in origin."

"Figures they'd still be here too." Drack growled, looking over his weapon. "Might even be the same ones who took my scouts."

"Mark the coordinates, SAM." Ryder made a detour towards the signal as it appeared on the screen. "We'll take a look."

...

A few minutes later, they arrived at the site in question, which was a small Kett camp. A few small buildings with their architecture were present, now all wrecked by something. Undoubtedly the same thing that left all the Kett dead, with bodies on the ground and dropships crashed and in pieces.

"Looks like we missed a hell of a party." Liam commented, kicking over one of the bodies.

"Could it have been the Krogan?" Vetra asked.

"Not likely." Jaal looked over the bodies of several Chosen, trying to ignore the fact that they had once been his people. "This feels a little too... efficient."

"Yeah, this is way too clean for Krogan." Drack nodded. "Plus, I'd know if they were here."

"Most likely Remnant." Ahsoka suggested, running her hand over one of the crashed dropships. "This definitely matches their weaponry."

"Wait!" Kota shouted, his blind eyes looking down at the sand. "Something's coming."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, confirming the Jedi's warning. The other members of the Tempest crew had just enough time to realize what it was when a massive robotic machine burst out of the ground, with three tendril-like legs perching around its animal-like head as the thing gazed down at them.

"Oh shit, take cover!" Ryder shouted, causing the team to scatter just before an explosive blast emerged from its head.

"What is that?!" Ahsoka shouted, even as she looked up and ignited her lightsabers.

"This thing is an Architect!" Cora explained, even as she hurled a bolt of biotic energy at it. "Short version, it's a very big and dangerous Remnant machine."

"And also a good fight." Drack laughed, even as he dodged the turret fire aimed at him.

"What do we do?" Kota asked, turning to Ryder as he ignited his own lightsaber.

"First we go for the legs." The Pathfinder replied, firing and hurling tech attacks at the target in question as he spoke. "Then we take out its head."

"Sounds like a plan." Ahsoka grabbed a piece of debris with the Force and hurled it at the Architect's head, drawing its attention.

The Remnant machine charged up an attack, which Ahsoka realized and used a quick burst of the Force to give herself some extra speed. She didn't quite make it out of the blast radius, as the shockwave caught her and hurled her into a chunk of rock.

Dazed from the blow, Ahsoka was helpless against another attack, which the rest of the team saw and capitalized on by shooting the weak points of its legs, drawing the machine's attention.

Kota had managed to close the gap and climb up the Architect's legs, slashing at it with his lightsaber. The Remnant tech was tough, and the energy blade wasn't able to cut through fully, but the damage was enough.

The Architect roared and shook Kota off, before striking the Jedi with arcs of electricity, causing Kota to fall back. It then started creating more Remnant forces to harass them in response.

"Take out the Remnant!" Ryder shouted, even as smaller Remnant forces emerged from the ground around them.

At this point, Ahsoka had recovered and was quick to re-enter the fray, slicing a Remnant drone to pieces. Then, noticing the Architect's attention had been diverted, the younger Jedi was quick to emulate Kota's tactic and leapt onto one of it's legs, stabbing her blades deep into the weak spot.

The Architect thrashed it's other limb trying to get the Togruta off, allowing the Tempest crew to concentrate fire on the third leg, breaking through its defenses. "Concentrate fire on its head!" Cora shouted, even as everyone else followed her advice.

Lacking ranged weapons of their own, Kota and Ahsoka resorted to hurling pieces of debris and even one of the wrecked dropships at the Remnant's machine's head, staggering it even further and allowing the rest of the team some respite as its firing process was interrupted.

"Crap, it's spawning more Remnant!" Vetra shouted, turning her attention to a Destroyer before Kota grabbed it with the Force, crushed it and once more threw at the Architect. "Well... that was awesome."

"Don't celebrate until this thing is dead." Kota replied, batting away an energy bolt with his lightsaber.

The fight continued on for some time, and even with the help of the Jedi, it was still a chore for the Pathfinder team to take down the Remnant machine. But after a long slog, the Architect finally collapsed, with Ryder quickly rushing over to the machine's head to work with the control settings.

As soon as Ryder had finished interfacing, the Architect rose up again, causing Ahsoka and Kota to get into defensive stances. But instead of attacking, the Remnant machine took off into the sky, causing everyone else to relax.

"What did you just do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Reprogrammed it." Scott replied. "To go to orbit."

"Shit, I hate fighting those things." Peebee said, out of breath.

Most of the team was in a similar state, with Kota and Ahsoka especially winded from using their Force powers to such a degree. A quick conversation revealed just what the Architects were, and that there was likely one for each Golden World, something that was rather alarming.

It had definitely been the toughest Remnant unit they had fought to date, and certainly more dangerous than most hardware the Separatists or the Empire could draw upon. Neither Jedi looked forward to the idea of encountering more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the Jedi have encountered their first Architect. I wanted them to have something of a challenge to actually fight this time, so I can only hope I did it justice here.
> 
> And I suppose we'll end this chapter with that. Once again, I was going to keep going, but the chapter was already getting too long, so I decided to split it in half, and keep going with the next one. So I apologize for the abrupt ending, but that's why it's like this.


	10. Healing Old Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it is time to begin the next chapter. Hopefully we'll conclude the Elaaden arc this time and thus actually get on with the plot regarding the Kett and Meridian after this. But you've waited long enough, so let's dive right in, shall we?

With the Architect dealt with, they still had some time to kill before they could actually follow Strux and get the drive core. What followed was a relatively boring slog of setting up some Forward Stations, collecting resources and scouting out supply caches before they could get to something else.

Their next stop was another Kett outpost hidden on the planet, this time occupied and giving Kota his first displeasure at fighting the Kett. The aggressive aliens had a variety of tricks up their sleeve, from cloaking animals and warriors, to gigantic beasts of war.

For the Jedi General however, the invisibility had absolutely no effect on the blind Jedi who saw through the Force, and the dangerous animals hardly posed a threat compared to his seven day gladiatorial fight against the most vicious creatures Baron Tarko could throw at him.

No, what bothered Kota was what he felt, which confirmed what Ahsoka and the rest of the Tempest crew had relayed: that every single Kett present in this base had once been another individual in another species, before Exaltation had taken hold of their bodies and minds.

Kota wasn't even sure there was a way to cure them, and it was clear that the best solution was to put the souls of these creatures to rest. And so, Kota weaved between the strikes of a Kett Ascendant, avoiding the sphere of gravity before impaling the Kett through the chest.

He took no enjoyment at cutting life short, and here even less. Right now, he wasn't sure what was worse; the Kett or the Empire. Though if Palpatine or Vader learned of what the Kett were and could do...

"Master?" Ahsoka put a hand on the older Jedi's shoulder as Kota shut off his lightsaber. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'll be fine." Kota turned to the Togruta. "Just... got lost in thought."

"Don't get senile on us, old man." Cora joked before gesturing to Drack. "We've already got one senile elder here. That's more than enough."

"And if I were younger I might resent that." The Krogan replied, drawing a chuckle out of Kota.

"Pathfinder." SAM reported, drawing everyone's attention. "I've intercepted communications from Strux. The scavengers he recruited to obtain the Remnant drive core have done so. They're going to rendezvous with him as we speak."

"Upload the coordinates." Ryder ordered, tapping the controls on his omni-tool. "We need to intercept them before Strux can get away with it."

...

With the moment they had been waiting for upon them, the team piled back into the Nomad before Ryder made a beeline towards the meeting point Strux was supposed to meet his flunkies.

"I really hope you two are right about this." Drack looked at the Jedi as the Nomad continued to approach the site. "Because a lot can go wrong if you're not."

"SAM tracked the transmissions." Ryder pointed out before either Kota or Ahsoka could speak up. "They definitely mentioned the drive core. It's here."

"Then let's get this done." Ahsoka said. "Before we lose him."

The meeting area Strux had selected was in a cave formation that had formed through some of the many large rocks that dotted the region. And as the Nomad approached, they detected crates, generators and other signs of habitation.

"I'm detecting life forms inside." SAM reported, with Ahsoka and Kota easily able to confirm with the Force.

"Yeah, he's definitely here." Ahsoka nodded.

And with that in mind, the Team quickly piled out of the vehicle, their weapons prepared as they expected a fight. Unfortunately, they weren't disappointed, as several Outcasts emerged from their hiding positions.

"Take them out!" Ryder shouted, even as he got into cover and started firing upon the opposition, with the others following his lead.

Like a well-oiled machine, the team made mincemeat out of the collection of rabble, which prompted a Hydra mech to be deployed near the mouth of the cave. Unfortunately, Ahsoka noticed the rather loose rock formation above it, and with a quick flick of her wrist, the rocks buried the machine.

"Something tells me Strux is going to notice that we killed a bunch of his goons." Vetra snarked, looking around at the bodies on the ground.

"Ha. Let him know we're coming." Drack cocked his gun. "I'm itching for a good fight."

"It also means he'll be ready for us." Kota pointed out. "We should be ready for anything."

"Agreed." Ryder nodded.

Soon, they entered the interior of the cavern, just in time to see Strux gun down the scavengers who had gotten the drive core for him. As soon as he had, the Krogan traitor turned to the cavern entrance.

"I know you're out there." Jorgal Strux growled, as a few Krogan guards took aim at the entryway. "So, let's stop delaying the inevitable, shall we?"

"Oh don't worry." Drack was the first one to step into the cavern, his weapon at the ready and a glare aimed at the Clan Jorgal member. "I intend to make this quick."

"What even is the point of all this, Strux?" Ryder asked, as everyone else had their weapons at the ready, with only Ahsoka and Kota not having their lightsabers ignited. "What you're doing is going to bring a war between the Krogan and the Initiative."

"Neither side is going to come out of this looking pretty." Cora added.

"Clan Jorgal is the oldest Krogan clan." Strux shouted, and began the rant he had clearly been holding onto for a while. "My father joined Clan Nakmor because he admired them, and to the rest of the Krogan, he wasn't worth killing."

"So your plan is to undermine Morda and take her place?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "All for a slight to your father?"

"Arrogant aliens!" The Krogan growled, before gesturing to his guards. "Kill them all! Bring me their heads!"

Unfortunately for the Krogan, the other members of the squad had been lining up their sights, and at Ryder's unspoken command, they fired first, cutting down most of the Krogan in the first minute, leaving only Strux and a few others.

Strux was quick to respond, that much was obvious. He pulled out a Krogan battle hammer and charged it with an electrical field before swinging at the ground. The shockwave sent the entire Tempest team flying, just as more of Strux's allies poured into the room.

"Oh enough of this." Drack snarled, as the snap-hiss of three igniting lightsabers echoed through the room.

"We need him alive." Ahsoka was quick to point out. "If we get his confession, we can clear this whole thing up with Morda."

"Try telling him that!" Vetra replied, using her jump jets to avoid the worst of another of Strux's swings.

"Take out the rest of his Krogan." Kota shouted, as Strux turned to him. "I'll deal with him."

"You're going to die, human!" Strux shouted as he charged the Jedi General.

The Krogan brought his hammer down just as Kota intercepted it with a swing of his lightsaber, causing the head of the massive battle hammer to go flying in the face of the Jedi General's lightsaber blade. Strux stared in confusion at his ancestral weapon suddenly being reduced to scrap.

Confusion quickly turned to rage as his bloodlust consumed him. The Krogan charged, heedless of the danger a lightsaber posed as he intended to turn Kota into a smear on the wall. But the Jedi Master was quicker, and a sudden Force Push had the renegade Krogan pinned against the cavern.

Like Kota had suggested, the rest of the team dealt with the Krogan, with Ahsoka impaling the last one in a reverse handed grip. As he fell to the floor, she deactivated her lightsabers as the others lowered their weapons upon seeing all the threats had been dealt with.

"You damn interlopers!" All that was left now was Strux, who was still being held down by the Jedi Master. "You'll never get me to say a damn word. And Morda trusts my word over yours."

"How much do you wanna bet on that?" Peebee asked, as Kota simply walked up to the Clan Jorgal member.

"Now," Kota waved his hand in front of Strux's face. "You're going to tell us where the Drive Core is. And then you're going to tell Morda about what you've done." The Krogan repeated the Jedi's words in a monotone, before getting up and walking away.

"You know, that's still really creepy." Peebee commented as they followed Strux.

"But you can't deny the effectiveness." Liam countered, as Strux led them straight to where he was hiding the drive core.

...

Several hours later, the _Tempest_ crew returned to New Tuchanka, the drive core in their possession and secured safely aboard the _Tempest_ itself. The Krogan at the colony were a lot less suspicious and leery as opposed to last time, though once they were in the inner Sanctum, they found Morda pacing in an agitated way.

"I got an interesting call from Jorgal Strux." The Overlord got straight to the point. "He claims he orchestrated events to make it look like I was intending to use the Drive Core to attack the Nexus." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the Pathfinder. "He also said that you now have the drive core."

"That we do." Ryder confirmed, crossing his arms. "We took it from Strux after he killed the scavengers he hired."

"Give it to me."

"Wow, and I thought Master Windu lacked tact." Ahsoka snarked.

"Just like that?" Ryder raised an eyebrow clearly thinking the same thing. "Maybe we should keep it instead."

"That drive core is ours." Morda stomped up to Ryder. "It'll push our colony's development ahead by decades. If you keep it, then there really will be war between the Krogan and the Nexus."

"We deserve something in return." Drack stepped forward, causing Morda to take a step back. "We got it back for you. It's only right."

"Give me the drive core, and in return I'll let you set up an outpost here." Morda offered after a moment. "What happened during the Uprising will be forgiven, and the Krogan and Initiative can start fresh. Refuse, and there will be no peace between us. Ever."

"Alright." Ryder replied, secretly eager they had a chance to fix this. "We'll give you the drive core."

"Good." Morda smiled in satisfaction. "We're going to be good friends, Nexus. Yeah we are."

"Did that sound really creepy to anyone else?" Peebee muttered as Morda and Ryder walked away.

"She isn't being deceitful." Kota said. "That much I can promise."

"That said, yeah." Ahsoka watched as Ryder arranged the transportation of the core to Morda's people. "She really could have phrased it better."

...

With Morda allowing it, the colony was quick to set up. Ahsoka and Kota watched as the structures were dropped in from orbit while shuttles dropped off the actual inhabitants who would be staying there.

"It is quite impressive." Kota admitted as an entire settlement appeared where there had only been empty space several days ago.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we were able to patch things up with the Krogan." Ryder said, coming up behind the two Jedi. "And you two were a huge part in helping with that."

"Glad we could help." Ahsoka said softly. "Hopefully there won't be too many problems with Morda after this."

"There won't be." Drack's voice came over the comms. "Morda knows the score now. And I'll make sure she doesn't forget it."

"Glad you're on our side, Drack." Peebee said, a grin audible on her end.

"Pathfinder, there's been a development aboard the _Tempest_." SAM abruptly cut in. "Patching in Engineer Brodie."

"Ryder, the Kett transponder has been decoded." Gil's voice came through the comms. "We've managed to track the Archon's ship." Everyone on the team froze.

"Everyone, get back to the _Tempest_ right now." Ryder ordered over the team comms. "Kallo, plot a course with Gil. As soon as we're onboard, I want us underway ASAP."

"Understood, Pathfinder." The Salarian pilot said, as the _Tempest_ prepared for lift off.

With nothing else needed to be said, the team all returned back to the ship as quickly as they could. And as soon as they were onboard, the vessel retracted its ramp and took off into the sky, their new mission ready to begin.

...

Far from the planet of Elaaden, the Kett flagship in the sector hovered in the sky, it's latest prize attached to it via strong cables. Inside the Kett vessel, the Archon and the Primus oversaw the initial Exaltation experiments when a messenger arrived.

"Archon, we've found something."

"What now?" The Archon growled, still looking over the latest experiment subjects as an Ascendant floated into the room.

"We have just received footage from one of our bases." The Primus replied, taking the datapad the Ascendant was holding. "One that this Pathfinder destroyed."

"It continues to be annoying." The Archon finally turned away from his work as the Primus watched the data. "But useful nonetheless."

"It's not the Pathfinder that concerns me." The Primus said, sounding both ecstatic and alarmed as she passed the pad over to the Archon. "But of his recent companions. Including his newest one."

The Archon took the data pad and watched as the Pathfinder and his team tore through the Kett base. The strange alien was there as well, using its swords and powers, but now there was another development: An old human was fighting with a green laser sword and had similar powers as the unknown alien.

"There are two of them?" The Archon asked in surprise. "How is it possible? And how can a human have it?"

"Without more knowledge, it's impossible to tell." The Primus replied. "However, biotics exist among these asari and humans, so there is precedent."

"Perhaps. It's a curiosity, but until we can find more, that's all it is."

"This is proof that the power can exist across species barriers." The Primus said. "We must only learn its secrets."

"Indeed." Deep in his mind, the Archon schemed. "Between that power and the Remnant, all of Heleus will be Exalted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I guess that's where we're going to end it. Next stop, we're finally going to get back to the main plot of this story by having the Jedi and the Archon actually meet up face to face in the next chapter.
> 
> I know Kota had a bit more spotlight in this chapter and the previous one, but rest assured, Ahsoka will still be prominent if anyone is worried about that. Especially as the story continues on.


	11. Boarding the Archon's Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we shall begin the next chapter. With the last chapter having finished the most important quests on Elaaden, we're going to get back to the main plot with the Tempest crew finding the Kett flagship and the Salarian Ark.
> 
> So, the Jedi are going to become a bit more prominent from now on, especially with the ending of the last chapter showing the Kett's interest in them. We'll get into more of that later, but for now, let's dive right in, shall we?

The _Tempest_ flew through the void of space, its stealth drive active and its crew preparing for what they needed to do. It was clear that this next mission would involve entering the belly of the beast, so they needed to be prepared for anything.

"Alright people, this is the break we've been looking for." Ryder said, with the briefing underway. "We have the location of the Archon's flagship, and with any luck we'll be able to use the data onboard to find Meridian. Now, I've contacted the Moshae. She told me that what we're looking for is a Relic in the Archon's personal chamber."

"Do we have any idea as to what the opposition is?" Kota asked.

"An entire flagship full of Kett, plus enough guns to blow the _Tempest_ out of the sky." Cora answered.

"Suffice to say, stealth is a priority here." Ryder said. "We don't know what the defenses are like."

"So we're going in blind." Ahsoka summed up. "Hardly the most ideal situation."

"We've certainly dealt with worse." Drack replied.

"Pathfinder, we're entering the Tafeno system now." Kallo's voice called from the intercom.

"Keep us in stealth." Ryder ordered, even as he headed up to the bridge. "I'll be right back."

"I suppose I should ask." Ahsoka said, turning to Jaal. "Has there ever been any successful boarding against a Kett vessel from your people?"

"No." The Resistance fighter shook his head. "We're just as in the dark as you. But if this works, we will strike a major blow against the Archon."

"Right, there's been a change in plans." Ryder said, a frown on his face as he returned to the room. "The situation is a lot more complicated than we initially expected."

"Why, what happened?" Peebee asked. It was SAM who answered that question.

"The Salarian Ark is present and has been captured." The AI replied, generating a hologram on the briefing table. "It's tethered to the Archon's ship, but there's no sign of any battle damage to the Ark."

"That complicates things." Kota scratched his chin, before turning to Ryder. "How do you want to play this, Pathfinder?"

"Our first priority is determining what happened to the Ark." The Pathfinder replied. "Besides, if anyone has any idea about what's happening, it's the Salarians."

"Are you sure they haven't been compromised?" Ahsoka asked, studying the hologram. "The lack of battle damage suggests they surrendered without a fight. That implies some level of cooperation between them."

"Agreed." Vetra said. "Something about this whole thing seems fishy."

"So, fairly standard for the Salarians." Cora replied.

"Hence why we need to figure out what happened." Ryder brought attention back to him, as he pointed to the hologram. "First we're going to board the Ark and find their Pathfinder. They'll be able to tell us what happened. Then, we board the Archon's ship through the cables."

"A bold move." Kota nodded appreciatively. "If done properly, we can get inside before security realizes what's happening."

"What about extraction?" Liam pointed out. "Getting in will be the easy part compared to getting out."

"Yeah, I haven't really figured that part out yet." Ryder rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll figure that out as we go."

"I've heard worse plans." Ahsoka shrugged, with a small smile. "When do we leave?"

...

As soon as the _Tempest_ managed to dock alongside the Ark, the ground team made their way aboard through the airlock. Fortunately, there were no hostile guards waiting at the door, and as Kallo was thankful to report, there was no sign of activity from the Archon's ship.

"Looks like we got in undetected." Vetra commented with relief.

"I doubt that'll last forever." Ryder commented, before activating his omni-tool scanner. "SAM, where's the Salarian Pathfinder?"

"According to records, Pathfinder Zevin Raeka is still in cryo." SAM reported. "Marking the location."

With the cryo pod in question marked on their HUDs, the team made their way through the cryo bays. It wasn't a pretty sight. The bays were a wreck, with several pods scattered, missing, or more worryingly, straight up empty.

"Those poor Salarians." Peebee commented, wincing at one open pod. "Expecting to wake up to a new life in Andromeda, and instead finding the Kett."

"We're going to put a stop to this." Ahsoka promised.

"I think the better question is where are the guards?" Cora asked. "We haven't seen any Kett yet."

"Oh don't worry about that." Kota and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers as the former spoke. "They're in the next room."

There were only a few guards in the next room, which were easily dispatched by the well armed and equipped team. However, this was also the same room with the pod containing the Salarian Pathfinder, which quickly prompted the team to start looking.

"Ryder, I think I found him." Ahsoka said after a moment, looking over the pod containing a dead Salarian. "The Kett got to them first."

"Damn it." Ryder came over and looked over the pod, punching a wall in frustration.

"Pathfinder, I've detected an anomaly." SAM spoke up. "The body in this pod is male, but the records state that Pathfinder Raeka is female."

"And since they don't know the Salarians, the Kett wouldn't have been able to tell the difference." Cora's eyes widened.

"Still as sneaky as ever." Drack shook his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

"SAM, can you find the actual pod?" Ryder asked, hope surging into his voice.

"Analyzing." The AI quickly set a new waypoint. "She's in the next room."

With that knowledge, they immediately went to the next room, and after clearing out the token Kett guard coming to investigate, they found the pod of the Salarian Pathfinder, still intact.

"She's definitely still alive." Ahsoka said, sending a Force sense over the pod. "Looks like the Kett really didn't realize the ruse."

"SAM, can you wake her up?" Ryder asked, with the AI complying.

"Opening the pod now." With those words, the pod hissed as it opened, with Raeka's eyes opening and taking stock of the situation.

Raeka's eyes swept over the group. She paused with wide eyes upon seeing Ahsoka and Jaal, but to her credit, the Pathfinder kept focused on the task at hand. The Salarian immediately got out of the cryo bed and walked up to Ryder.

"A fellow Pathfinder, it's good to see you." She held out a hand, which Ryder shook. "I'm Zevin Raeka, the Salarian Pathfinder. I apologize, but I believe we have to make this quick."

"Tell me what happened." Ryder said. "How did you even get involved with the Kett?"

And so Raeka explained how the Salarian Ark had been hunted down, with the Captain surrendering in the hopes of fighting back later. Raeka herself had been ordered to dismantle her SAM and hide among the general population.

"A smart misdirection." Ahsoka nodded in approval. "Though it may end up being a costly one."

"Forgive my curiosity, but who and what are you?" Raeka asked, but Ryder cut her off.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait." The human Pathfinder replied. "I need you to wake up a flight crew and get them ready to go. We're boarding the Archon's ship and we're going to get in and decouple the ships. Once that happens, the Ark needs to get going ASAP."

"Very well." Raeka nodded, turning back to the cryo controls.

"I am also uploading my connection." SAM said as Raeka paused.

"Glad to have a SAM connection back." The Salarian smiled. "We'll be ready when you are, Ryder."

...

After the conversation with Raeka wrapped up, the team was now headed to the Archon's ship. Resistance became heavier as they got closer, but between the team and the two Jedi, they were able to fight their way past most of the Kett with relative ease.

Boarding the vessel also didn't take long, and although they had to deal with a plentiful number of hanger guards, it was still relatively easy. SAM was even able to deactivate the alarm to give them more time to go unnoticed. Ahsoka didn't like it. Sure, what she had seen of the Kett so far hadn't suggested that they were quite as impressive as they may have made themselves out to be.

And given the way they reproduced, it made sense for them to desire capturing over killing their enemies if possible. But still, it felt way too easy even in spite of that. Granted, they were still tougher than most Separatist droids, and even some Stormtrooper garrisons, but this still felt too easy.

"You sense it too?" Kota asked, interrupting her thoughts. They had made their way deeper into the vessel, taking out Kett forces as they went.

"Yeah." The Togruta nodded, shutting off her lightsabers once all the enemies in the latest room had been dealt with. "And I don't like it."

"Once again, for those of us without a sixth sense, can you please explain that?" Peebee asked.

"We're walking into a trap." The Jedi Master replied, drawing several eyes toward him.

"How you can be so sure of that?" Drack asked.

"This doesn't feel too easy to you?" Ahsoka countered, gesturing at the bodies on the floor. "We're in the heart of their ship, and even with SAM's help, we should have met more resistance."

"I was wondering if I was just being paranoid." Ryder murmured. "I don't suppose you have any idea of where that trap will be?"

"No." Kota said after a moment, shaking his head in frustration. "The Force isn't always as accurate as we would like."

"Have to say that's really annoying." Vetra deadpanned.

"Still, we at least know there's a trap coming." Ahsoka said. "They've lost the element of surprise there."

"Then let's try to keep it that way." Jaal said, just before the radio crackled.

"Ryder, this is Raeka." The Salarian Pathfinder said. "Several pods are missing, no doubt on the Archon's ship. We've followed you on board."

"They did what?!" Drack growled. "Do they think this is a game?"

"No, we don't." Raeka replied, having heard the distinct Krogan growl. "But there is another problem: if the Ark tries to leave now, the ship's guns will tear us to pieces."

"We're still trying to find some computer access ports." The human Pathfinder replied. "Maybe we can figure out how to turn them off."

"No need, we've already got a plan for that." The Salarian replied. "We've rigged up a makeshift EMP device. Once we plant it onboard, it should disable the weapons long enough to get away."

"You could still use schematics." Ahsoka pointed out. "To find the best spot to do so."

"SAM, find us a terminal, now." Ryder ordered, the AI acknowledging and marking a waypoint. It didn't take long to find what they were looking for, as SAM brought up the interior data of the ship.

"Okay, we've got the location for the weapons." Ryder reported over the comms. "SAM will mark a waypoint for you."

"Acknowledged." Raeka said. "We'll be ready."

"Pathfinder, I have located the Archon's main sanctum." SAM added. "The Relic the Moshae spoke of is present there. Furthermore, I have located Drack's missing scouts aboard."

"I knew it." The old Krogan said. "We have to get them out before they're turned into more freaks."

"We will." Ryder promised. "But our priority still needs to be Meridian. SAM, unlock the doors and give us the path through the ship."

"Unlocking now." The AI said. "I have also extracted some Kett records. Downloading to your omni-tools now." Ahsoka perked up at that, before checking her omni-tool that she had picked up earlier.

There was some sort of cataclysm that had struck the Kett and many other species. Strangely, the timeline seemed to suggest it happened at the same time as the Scourge, but whatever it was, it definitely wasn't the dark energy cloud itself. Still, the Kett had taken advantage of it.

"That's odd. The records mention some sort of event." Ahsoka's eyes narrowed. "Something that ravaged the Kett and many other known species."

"Something for later, perhaps." Kota said, gently clutching her shoulder. "We must focus on the task at hand."

"Right." Ahsoka shook her head. "Next stop, the Archon's sanctum."

It didn't help that the computers contained the details of just what they were doing to the Salarians: many of them were being dissected while still alive. Unsurprisingly, there was an outpouring of fury from the team and even the Jedi were finding it difficult to rein in their anger.

The Pathfinder and team channeled that knowledge into energy, to stop the Kett from going any further. They fought their way through a few more hallways, with resistance now starting to grow heavier with each passing moment. It seemed that the Kett were finally taking their infiltration seriously.

And they really confirmed that fact when in one room, they found themselves suspended in the air by a strange energy field, unable to move their bodies and barely able to do anything more than speak.

"I'm guessing this is the trap you two were talking about?" Jaal asked, his question directed at the two Jedi.

"So it would appear." Kota murmured, before his blind gaze turned to the door in front of them. "And it appears the man of the hour is here."

Right on cue, the door opened and a short Kett walked into the room, a small machine floating alongside him. He had a halo-like fringe on his head, and his presence in the Force exuded smug arrogance and a sense of superiority that surpassed even the most haughty and xenophobic of Imperials.

"So Pathfinder, at last we meet face to face." The Archon said, two Kett guards escorting him into the room. "You have been a worthy adversary so far."

"Wish I could say the same." Ryder snarked, as the Archon looked past the rest of the team towards Kota and Ahsoka.

"And these two are the ones I've heard so much about?" The Archon's eyes narrowed. "These two are the Jedi?"

"You must be the Archon." Ahsoka looked him over once and Anakin's influence came out once more. "You're shorter than I expected."

"What is it you want from us?" Kota asked.

"You two are different." The Archon walked up to the two Jedi. "The power you possess is not tied to species lines."

"I'm glad we fascinate you." Ahsoka snarked.

"Tell me, how could such inferior creatures as yourselves gain such power?"

"Ah, and that's all you're after." Kota said. "You believe power is all that matters. You define yourself solely by the power you have and the power you want. And if you don't have it, you take it. Just as you hope to take ours."

"And I shall." With that said, the Archon drew a pair of syringes and jammed each one into the arms of both Ahsoka and Kota. With those syringes taken by his machine helper, the Archon pulled out another syringe and jammed it into Ryder's neck. "This will be the first sample of many. I will discover your secrets, Pathfinder. Your genetic material will show all to me." He turned to Ahsoka, who took the opportunity.

"You will free us from these restraints." Ahsoka said firmly, staring at the Archon, who just blinked.

"Is that how you turned the Cardinal?" The Archon's confusion and contempt washed over them, confirming that his will was too strong to fall for a simple Mind Trick. "A simple parlor trick?"

"Okay, so you really weren't kidding about the weak-minded bit." Peebee noted. "On one hand, I feel relieved, but on the other hand, this would have been so much easier."

"Not the time, Peebee." Ryder muttered, with the Archon turning back to him.

"You creatures fight toothlessly against the inevitable." The Kett commander said. "Once Meridian is under my control, you will submit to Exaltation or you will die."

"Gee, never heard that before. You're just a two bit warlord with delusions of grandeur." Ahsoka spat.

"You've taken so many of my people already." Jaal said, his voice and expression livid. "We will never surrender. Not anymore."

"Exaltation is a gift." The Archon replied. "One that will be spread to all of Heleus once I control Meridian."

"How about a counter offer?" Kota interrupted the exchange. "You leave Heleus and never return. Retreat now, and your lives will remain intact."

"Arrogant creature. Once you have been exalted, your power will be mine to command. I will-HURK!" The Archon stopped mid speech, freezing in place before he was lifted into the air.

"This is not something you can bend to your will." Kota said, his voice and temperament calm. "This is your only warning."

After a moment of helpless floating, the Archon fell to the floor, Kota giving him a chance to pant and gasp in lungfuls of air as his guards looked on in confusion. Once he had his breath back, the Archon glared at the two Jedi with anger.

"Your secrets will be mine." He snarled, turning and walking away, his guards following him. "One way or another." Despite his calm and angry demeanor, neither Ahsoka nor Kota missed the fear he was feeling.

"Well that went well." Cora snarked.

"Yeah, except for the fact that we're still stuck here to slowly starve to death." Liam deadpanned. "That's a bit of a problem."

"SAM, any idea on how to get out of this?" Ryder asked, now that the Archon was gone.

"The controls for the field are in this room across from you." The AI reported. "However, the field is designed to suspend living beings in stasis."

"So how do we get out?" Vetra asked. "Because I'll be honest, there's an itch I'd really like to scratch right now."

"In other circumstances, I would have reluctantly recommended briefly stopping and jump starting the Pathfinder's heart-"

"Wait, what?!" Cora's eyes widened at that explanation.

"However, with the presence of the Jedi and what we saw with the Archon, I believe there's a much safer solution."

"Yeah, I trust you SAM, but all the same, I'd prefer the solution that doesn't require killing me." Ryder said. "Ahsoka, Kota?"

"I'm on it." With a brief application of telekinesis, Ahsoka shut down the trap. The group dropped to the floor, stretching out their limbs after being stuck like that. "I'll be honest, I'm kinda surprised the Archon didn't consider that."

"He's arrogant." Kota replied, cracking his neck muscles. "And he's not used to things he doesn't understand."

"Then let's make sure we don't give him that chance." Ryder said. "Let's keep moving."

...

After a few more skirmishes and communications with Raeka, who managed to recover some of the Salarians and return them to the Ark, the Tempest team had finally managed to make it to the Archon's personal sanctum (passing by a stasis tank with an Exalted Krogan in the previous room), where over a dozen Remnant relics were suspended in force fields.

"Wow, I knew he was obsessed with the Remnant, but this is something else." Ahsoka snarked.

"Which one is the one that leads to Meridian?" Peebee asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Ryder replied, activating the scanning app on his omni-tool. "Everyone start scanning."

It didn't take long for the group to find the Relic in question, and with SAM's help, they were able to uncover a map to Meridian's location, as well as the shape of the station in question.

"We have it." Ryder confirmed, downloading the map to his omni-tool. "Time to get out of here."

"I think not." A large hologram of the Archon appeared in the middle of the room, looking down on them.

"Oh, what's wrong Archon?" Ryder taunted. "Upset I was able to take Meridian's location from you?"

"You didn't, your AI did. I heard your conversation in the lab." Everyone's blood ran cold at that statement. "I believed you were special, Pathfinder. Now I know you're not. And you're not leaving this ship, not after your Ark is gone."

"He's going to fire on the Ark." Vetra's eyes widened.

But just before that could happen, the Archon's hologram shut off. For a brief moment, the lighting went out before the backup power kicked in. SAM reported confirmation that Raeka's jury rigged EMP device had been activated and worked as intended, with the ship's weapons shutting down.

"Cutting it a little close." Kota noted with a relieved chuckle. Then a loud roar from the previous chamber made itself known.

"Oh goddamn it." Drack growled, just as the Kettified Krogan busted down the door.

The team immediately fired on the Berserker, the Exaltation taking a Krogan's already naturally tough exterior and making it even stronger. Explosives and more specialized ammo mods barely fazed the creature.

Even lightsaber blades had more difficulty carving through the former Krogan, as Kota and Ahsoka found out when they felt more resistance than normal at piercing through their hide. But in the end, between biotic warping from Peebee, Cora and Ryder, and the combined fire of everyone else, they managed to bring it down.

"Okay, if that's what a Krogan Kett is like, I'd prefer not to have to fight one again." Vetra said after a moment.

"Then we need to free my scouts." Drack said with grim determination.

"Agreed." Ryder immediately connected to his AI. "SAM?"

"I am detecting a Krogan signal onboard." The AI replied. "His readings suggest he is still fighting."

"Patch him through." Drack said.

With those words, the radio opened to let them hear a Krogan named Birtak, who was requesting assistance in getting his comrades out of stasis. The team started moving as Drack swore to help them. That was when Raeka's voice came over the line next.

"Ryder, we have a problem." The Salarian Pathfinder said, the sound of Kett fire echoing around her. "I'm cut off from the Ark and pinned down."

"Damn it." The human Pathfinder cursed. "What about the rest of your team?"

"I told them to go on ahead." She replied. "But I can't get to them without help."

"We have to go back for her." Kallo's voice came over the comms. "Ryder, she's one of the best allies you could ask for, especially here."

"My scouts are still here." Drack pointed out angrily, gesturing to the dead Berserker. "I will not let anymore of my people get turned into those... things!"

The situation was looking grim. Raeka was pinned down by Kett forces, and elsewhere, Drack's scouts were at the mercy of the Kett. Ryder was torn, that much was clear, with both Drack and Kallo providing dissenting opinions. Kota and Ahsoka looked at each other, with both nodding as an idea became clear.

"We can get both if we split up." Ahsoka interjected as the argument continued. "We have the manpower to get to both."

"She's right." Kota nodded. "I can go with Drack and get his Scouts before they get their weapons online." In a moment, Ryder had made his decision.

"Drack, Kota. You two go after the Krogan scouts." Scott ordered. "The rest of us will go help Raeka."

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Cora asked. "There's bound to be a lot of Kett there."

"Trust me, we'll get them out." Drack chuckled, then looked at Kota. "Besides, I want to see how well this guy can keep up with a Krogan."

"May the Force be with you, Master." Ahsoka said with a calm nod.

"And you." Kota replied as the two groups split off.

"Think you can keep up youngling?" Drack snarked as he and Kota made their way through the bowels of the ship.

"Who are you calling young?" Kota replied with a smile, his lightsaber igniting as more Kett moved to block their path.

It was practically trivial for the two seasoned warriors to get through resistance, and soon, they found Birtak in a room filled with stasis pods, each one containing a Krogan for Exaltation. Birtak was firing on Kett forces when he wasn't charging them directly, but it was clear he would fall without support.

Drack was more than happy to provide support, while Kota hurled a Force push that collapsed part of the ceiling onto a Kett formation. With that surprise attack and disorientation, the remaining Kett were easily beaten by the two Krogan and Jedi Master.

"Good to see you, Drack." Birtak said, sparing a moment to glance at Kota in confusion before regarding the old warrior. "Thanks for coming."

"Don't thank us yet." Drack said, before looking at the Krogan in the pods. "How do we get them out?"

"I'm not sure." Birtak admitted, looking over his gun. "Breaking them open should be safe, but the damn stasis tanks are tough."

"I've got it." Kota hurled his lightsaber towards the row of stasis pods, slicing through all of them while leaving the Krogan inside unharmed. The sword then returned to his hand like a boomerang.

"That speeds things up." Drack commented, even as he moved in to check on the Krogan. Birtak looked at Kota in confusion and awe.

"Who or what are you?" The younger Krogan asked.

"That's a long story, we really don't have time for." Kota said, helping Drack get the Krogan up. "Right now we need to get them off the ship before the Kett get their guns back online."

Birtak broke out of his stupor and nodded, helping get the rest of the Krogan back on their feet and armed up with salvaged Kett weapons as well as whatever Krogan ones they could find. Eventually, they were ready to move.

"Ryder, we've recovered the Krogan." Kota reported over the comms. "We're heading to the extraction."

...

While this was happening, the rest of the team had managed to get to Raeka just before the Kett could flank her position and finish her off. With practiced efficiency, they took down the Kett with ease, just as Kota's report came through.

"Copy that, we'll meet you there." The Pathfinder said, firing off an explosive cryo bolt into a Kett Chosen as he spoke. "Kallo, bring the Tempest on top of the ship."

"Acknowledged."

"Captain, you need to get the Ark underway." Pathfinder Raeka was speaking beside Ryder, while Ahsoka cut down another Kett Chosen, before slicing through a Wraith with her lightsaber. "While we have a chance."

Ahsoka didn't hear the reply, as she was much more focused on getting them all out of here. Kett forces continued to pour in as they attempted to block their escape, causing even more firefights as they moved.

"We don't have time for this." Cora cursed, even as she combined her biotics with Peebee to create a biotic explosion against a Fiend. "We need to get off this ship before those guns come back online."

"The airlock's just ahead." Ahsoka pointed to the door, before being forced to block several more energy bolts and duck into cover. She took the opportunity to call her fellow Jedi. "Master Kota, what's your location?"

"Inbound, stand by." Was all the Jedi Master said.

Seconds later, one of the walls exploded, with the raucous laughter of several angry Krogan following it. Drack and his scouts wasted no time in joining the fight, carving through the Kett as Kota followed after them, watching with a content smirk.

"I figured you'd be up there with them." Vetra noted, coming up alongside the General. "What, getting tired in your old age?"

"Figured they'd deserve to have some fun." Kota replied, watching as the Krogan stomped on the last surviving Kett. "After all, they wanted payback for what the Kett did." With those words, his lightsaber activated and he stabbed a Kett Wraith attempting to sneak up on him.

"We need to hurry before more reinforcements arrive." Ryder brought their focus at hand. "Everyone to the airlock!"

With such a large gathering, there was a bit of a delay in getting through the airlock and getting outside. Once Ahsoka made it through, she found a pitched firefight already in progress, with the Kett having the high ground on an outcropping over the airlock.

"Kallo, where are you?"

"Inbound." The Salarian pilot responded, just as the Tempest flew overhead and landed on the platform, lowering its ramp as Kett ineffectually fired on it.

"Get everyone onboard." Kota ordered, as he and Ahsoka kept deflecting energy bolts. "We'll cover you."

While the Krogan were still itching for a fight, Drack at least made them see sense, and the large group quickly made their way up the ramp. Kota and Ahsoka were the last to follow, with Kota already backing up towards it.

"Take off, now!" Ahsoka shouted, even as Kota leapt onto the ramp. The Kett didn't take too kindly to their prey getting away, as a Fiend rushed towards the Togruta.

In response, Ahsoka grabbed the beast with the Force and hurled it off the edge of the platform before leaping up onto the ramp herself. As soon as the Jedi were aboard, the Tempest closed the ramp and took off into the sky, small arms pinging off its kinetic barriers.

The Salarian Ark was also quick to take advantage of the brief time before the guns on the Kett flagship came online, plotting a course away from them. As soon as they were outside the gas giant's atmosphere, the Ark jumped to FTL, with the Tempest following as soon as they were clear.

They had made it.

...

The Primus returned to the labs, still fuming over her latest argument with the Archon. She had reminded him they were supposed to be Exalting the Cluster, not looking for Remnant tech, but he remained adamant over his decision.

It was clear something would have to be done about him. His obsession with the Remnant was blinding him, making him dismiss these new species and these so called Jedi as unimportant, even after the data they had managed to obtain.

Their most recent Chosen had brought news with them. The strange alien was called a Togruta and had apparently been sent there from yet another galaxy through unknown means. And given the familiarity and strange powers of the old human, he had also come from the same galaxy.

The security footage from the Lab also showed that the Pathfinder had an AI, explaining how he was so skilled at unlocking Remnant technology. It was also why the Archon was so dismissive, judging all humans to be barely worth Exaltation anymore.

Still, even after knowing that the Pathfinder's gift at working with Remnant tech wasn't anything special, there clearly was _something_ special about their species. Out of all the species known to them, only humans had evolved in two separate galaxies.

The Archon may have been dismissive of that fact. But the Primus was not. While the Archon obsessed over the Vaults and Meridian, the Primus kept her focus on what was important; Exalting new species for the Kett.

And with the biological samples extracted from the Jedi, the first step to the Kett's true dominance was within their grasp. All they had to do was unlock the secrets of the Jedi and their strange powers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter. So, the Kett flagship has been dealt with, and next chapter... will not be Meridian quite yet. We're probably going to skim through the loyalty missions, and some other sidequests first.
> 
> Rest assured however, there will be future developments in the plot, that will shake up the events of the game. One of which is imminent. I should also mention that this story won't end with the game's ending itself, we're going to continue past that. But that's for the future.


	12. Meetings in the Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to begin the next chapter. This one will be a bit of a breather episode, mostly dealing with the crew winding down, but there will be some more important plot elements later on.
> 
> I will say that Stations of the Canon are very much going to be disrupted in the near future, and especially after the game part ends, but that's all to come later on. So let's just dive right in, shall we?

The return of the Salarian Ark was a time of great celebration for the Initiative. Tann had even given a rather impressive speech upon the ship's arrival, welcoming his people to safety and the Nexus.

"Whoever thought Tann would know how to work a crowd?" Ryder said with a chuckle as they watched the ceremony.

"Now if only he could apply that to the rest of his job." Ahsoka snarked.

"He does seem to have an overinflated opinion of himself." Kota noted. "But it's also covering some deep seated insecurities."

"Pegged him right in one go." The Tempest team turned as Kesh and Addison walked up behind them, with both of their gazes on Kota. "And I presume you must be the new Jedi Ryder mentioned in his reports?"

"Jedi Master and General Rahm Kota, at your service." The Jedi in question bowed slightly. "And if I were to hazard a guess, you would be Nakmor Kesh and Foster Addison?"

"You're very perceptive." Addison replied, her eyes narrowed and ignoring the snickers from several of Ryder's teammates. "So, it appears Ahsoka was telling the truth: humans have somehow evolved in two separate galaxies."

"Still trying to wrap my head around that myself." Kota admitted, before gesturing to Ahsoka. "But I believe Lady Tano here filled you in on what there is to know about our galaxy. And we still have no idea how to get back."

"Though the fact that you came through is admittedly something we need to be concerned with." Ahsoka said, catching onto what the two Nexus Leaders were thinking about. "Once is a statistical anomaly. Two or more is a pattern."

"And there's no guarantee that what comes through next will be as friendly." Kota nodded. "I see your point."

"That's something that can be discussed later though." Kesh admitted, turning to Tann's speech as it wrapped up. "Pathfinder, thanks to the efforts of you and your team, you've given me something that'll keep Tann happy and out of my hair for the next little while."

"Quite." Addison nodded. "Finding the Salarian Ark was quite a boon."

"Be sure not to let it go to waste." Ryder said, before looking around at his team. "Now, I believe my team has deserved some R'n'R after what we've done."

"Of course." Kesh nodded, tapping some keys on her omni-tool before turning to Kota. "Master Kota, you have the same access to the Nexus that Ahsoka and the rest have."

"In other words, feel free to look around." Liam finished with a smirk.

...

And with some time to kill, the team did that, most splitting off to go their own separate ways. Peebee headed off to keep working on a Remnant robot she had been able to recover and work on, nicknamed "poc" from the asari explorer.

Liam went off to talk to an angara contact he had managed to reach named Verand, having some business of his own to work on. Meanwhile, Vetra was heading out to check on her sister, while also trying to figure out some strange messages she had gotten recently.

Cora had some of her own equipment she wanted to gather for a small project on Eos (while working on tracking the Asari Ark on the side), while Drack was catching up with Kesh regarding some of the recent events going on in New Tuchanka (as well as scheduling transport to get his scouts back home).

Jaal was going back to the cultural center as well as catching up with the Angara ambassador, while Ahsoka had decided to go to APEX's operations for a bit, to see how prepared they were for the coming battles. Kota intended to join her shortly.

As for Ryder, he was going to check on his sister. Kota had heard that Scott's twin Sara had been comatose due to complications with her stasis pod upon their arrival in Heleus. She was stable, and from what Kota could sense, she could hear her brother telling her that their father had sadly been killed after they arrived.

The General left them alone for that time, deciding to explore the station for a bit. He couldn't actually see or appreciate the aesthetic, but what he felt in the Force was truly heartwarming. Between Ryder's deeds with the other worlds and now finding the Salarian Ark, morale across the Nexus was at an all time high.

Kota reached out with the Force once more, to find out how the Pathfinder was doing, what he found was unexpected: Ryder seemed troubled about something. Something beyond his sister's condition that had to do with his father.

Deciding to leave him be for the time being (though nevertheless keeping an eye on the Pathfinder), Kota then made his way to the Nexus APEX HQ, specifically the training area, where he could sense his fellow Jedi right now.

On the training room floor, Ahsoka was fighting several drones, made of spherical light that unleashed shocks at her. She was easily able to cut them down before that happened, and was able to avoid them when she couldn't. Eventually, the drones surrounded her, so she unleashed a wave of Force energy that destroyed them all.

"Very nice." Kota complimented, causing Ahsoka to turn as he walked into the room.

"It wasn't that difficult." Ahsoka shrugged, shutting off her lightsabers. "Apparently this is pretty basic training compared to the simulators they've got back in the Milky Way. Those could actually replicate real enemies they've fought, not just drones like these. Similar to the ones the Clones used, now that I think about it."

"That wasn't what I was talking about." The Jedi Master said. "Your Form is very well practiced, even after all these years."

"The Empire kept me busy." Ahsoka said, walking up to the Jedi Master. "Then again, I guess we have that in common."

"And you've never been someone for meditation." Kota noted. "I can certainly relate to that."

"I suppose you can. Y'know, sometimes I wonder how you and my Master never became good friends." Ahsoka chuckled. "But I'm guessing that's not what you're here for."

"Not really. Care for some practice?" Kota asked, pulling out his lightsaber. "It's been a while since I had a proper training duel, after all."

Ahsoka merely smiled and activated her own lightsabers. The two of them got into their preferred combat stances, circling one another as they considered what their preferred combat style was.

The Togruta moved first, leaping forward and bringing her blades down towards Kota, who easily blocked the strike before retaliating with a wide swing. Ahsoka easily somersaulted away, twirling her shoto in her off hand.

"You favor Jar'Kai and Shien." Kota noted, realizing the eerie similarities between Ahsoka's fighting style and Starkiller's. "Going from a single blade to two couldn't have been easy."

"I made due." Ahsoka replied, even as she blocked a strike from Kota. "Took a bit to get the hang of though. Master Yoda and Skywalker helped."

"Indeed." Kota then managed to knock one of Ahsoka's lightsabers out of her hand. "Though there are some drawbacks to the style." Ahsoka merely held her hand out and summoned her lightsaber back.

"The same could be said of each lightsaber style." The Togruta replied, even as she attacked again, more cautiously this time. "Plus, you're still a Master with far more experience than me."

"True." Kota admitted, giving ground under Ahsoka's assault. The two of them kept up the duel, neither side actually trying to harm each other, when Kota spoke again. "Any recent visions you've been having?"

"Nothing yet." Ahsoka was somewhat thrown by the sudden shift in conversation, but rallied quickly enough. "Just the same visions about the Scourge, but still no idea as to what they mean."

"Unfortunate." Kota sighed. "It's the same for me. It seems we're no closer to finding out about the Scourge."

"Meridian is definitely the key." Ahsoka said, even as she parried Kota's blade between both of hers. "It has to be involved somehow. I can sense it."

"Most likely." Kota frowned, even as he narrowly avoided the tip of Ahsoka's blade by leaning back. "Of course, we're going to have tell the rest of the Tempest team soon. They deserve to know."

"Agreed." Ahsoka took a step back to rest. "But that can come later. Besides, it seems we've drawn a crowd."

Kota had felt the arrival of several individuals in the observation deck as well. Curious and in awe were common emotions, especially to people who hadn't seen the Jedi before. Still others were hoping for a spectacle, no doubt to take their mind off things.

"First to completely disarm the other wins?" Kota suggested with a smirk. "Give the audience a good show?"

"You're at a disadvantage there." Ahsoka noted, looking over her two lightsabers compared to Kota's single blade.

"Don't be so certain, young one."

The Togruta smirked as well then got into a combat stance as Kota did the same. Lightsaber blades clashed once again.

...

Ryder walked through the halls of the Nexus, having finished his session with both SAM and his sister. Sara was unfortunately still in a coma, but she now knew their dad was dead, admittedly something that was still hard for Scott to deal with.

His father's memories in SAM weren't helping, though it seemed to hint that there was more going on with the Andromeda Initiative than Scott had initially assumed. After all, there had to be some reason Alec had hidden his memories behind so many encryptions.

The Pathfinder still didn't know what his father was hiding, or why Alec had chosen to keep his memories hidden that way. It honestly hurt seeing their family again, especially with the knowledge that with their mother and now their father dead, the Ryder clan would never again be reunited.

But there was something buried in the memories as well as the logs that were unlocked on his dad's terminal every time he saw a new memory. That much Scott was sure of. And as painful as those memories still were, he needed to find out what. Plus, it was good to talk to SAM about this.

And since he still had some time to kill before Tann and the other Nexus leadership inevitably called him up to meet after talking with Raeka, he intended to go check on what some of his crew members were up to.

A soft smile appeared unnoticed as he made his way through the halls of the Nexus. He had gotten rather fond of his team over the past few months, to the point he was starting to see them as an extended family.

Drack, the gruff but well meaning uncle, Vetra, that relative who always seemed to have something illegal going on, but still meant well, Liam, the guy who tried to keep everyone together, Jaal, the new member of the family who everyone was suspicious of at first, but everyone warmed up to, Peebee, the bubbly little sister that was sometimes annoying, but everyone loved deep down, Cora...

He needed to check in with Cora again as well. Between their flirting and her reaction to SAM's suggestion of having to temporarily stop his heart in the Archon's flagship. Scott was pretty sure there was something more there between them. He definitely didn't know how he'd react if something happened to her.

And then of course, there were the two Jedi. Ryder admittedly was still trying to figure them out, but Ahsoka had definitely earned his trust several times over by this point. Honestly, she was like a cool older sister in some regards, and Scott was sure that she and Sara would get along quite well.

Kota admittedly, Ryder was still trying to figure out. The guy was certainly likable enough, and had that same aura of wisdom that Ahsoka had (no doubt due to their shared connection as Jedi). At the same time, he felt a little too... willing to jump into a fight.

Ahsoka admittedly had shades of that as well, which Ryder suspected had to do with fighting in two wars back to back, but there was just a sense that Kota was far more militant of the two Jedi, and that he would be willing to sacrifice many lives if it meant achieving a victory.

That certainly wasn't a bad thing in and of itself, and as Jaal had pointed out, was certainly beneficial in their conflict against the Kett. Ryder himself certainly realized it would be beneficial to have military expertise like his for this. Whether that would be true in the long run remained to be seen...

Scott shook his head as he made his way into one of the Nexus courtyards. He was undoubtedly being paranoid about this whole thing. Turning his mind back to the task at hand of meeting up with his team, Ryder turned to his AI.

"SAM, any idea where everyone else is?"

"They are all gathered in the APEX training center." SAM replied as a video popped up on his omni-tool. "Apparently, Kota and Ahsoka are having a practice duel."

"Oh you're kidding me." Ryder sprinted toward the training center, managing to make it through the crowd who were watching the fight as well. "That's fucking awesome."

Ahsoka and Kota clashed, their lightsabers clashing and breaking apart with each swing. Despite the dangerous weapons, their display looked almost choreographed, as if they were predicting each other's moves (which, upon Ryder's reflection, they probably were).

Impressive displays of swordsmanship abound with the fight, the economy of their movements and control of their blades were something he had seen before, but there was just something hypnotic about a duel like this, even if it was clear that neither Jedi was trying to hurt the other.

It was rather eerie, to see a duel like this, even if it was just for practice. Their little bout of training had drawn quite a crowd, with cheering and side bets from both the Initiative and the Angara.

"Ryder." Drack called out, drawing the Pathfinder's attention to the Krogan and the others in their own little group. "We were just about to call you."

"What did I miss?" Ryder asked as he joined up with his team. "And how long has this been going on?"

"About 20 minutes." Cora replied, side glancing at the Pathfinder before turning back to the fight. "Haven't even slowed down once."

"Please tell me someone recorded that." Ryder asked, causing Liam to send a link to his omni-tool.

"Got the whole thing right here." The ex-cop chuckled. "We're still taking bets by the way."

"My money's on Ahsoka." Vetra said, still watching the fight intently as Ahsoka backflipped away from Kota once more. "She's definitely got flexibility."

"But the General has reach." Jaal pointed out even as Kota casually blocked Ahsoka's next attack. "And he definitely has more experience."

"Are they even tired?" Peebee asked, glancing at the time then at the battle once again. "Seriously, how are they still able to swing their laser swords?"

"They did say the Force can increase their stamina." Ryder noted. "I've certainly never seen them take stims while we've been in the field."

"And that's definitely something to be envious of." Cora sighed, then looked at the blinking light on Scott's omni-tool. "You should probably get that."

The Pathfinder noticed the alert of an incoming message, with SAM reporting that the Nexus leadership had requested his presence in the control room. "They have also requested that Lady Tano and General Kota join you."

"Well, that's a shame." Scott sighed as he contacted them via comm. "Looks like the conclusion will have to wait."

"Ahsoka, Master Kota." Ryder's voice came through both of their earpieces. "I just got a request for all three of us to meet the Nexus leaders."

Kota and Ahsoka looked at each other before shutting off their lightsabers, to the disappointment of the crowd. They didn't acknowledge it as they made their way to the exit, with Ryder's voice still in their ear.

"Any idea as to why they want us?" Ahsoka asked.

"Probably some after-action reports." The Pathfinder replied with an audible shrug. "Or they want to talk about what you said earlier."

"Then we probably shouldn't keep them waiting." Kota replied as he put his lightsaber back in his sheathe. "Lead the way, Pathfinder."

...

When they got back to the Control Room, the Nexus leaders were in a rather mixed mood. Finding the Salarian Ark was a major boon, but the consequences of what happened with the Kett would be problematic. The Angara ambassador and Pathfinder Raeka was also present, discussing what happened at the ship.

"In my opinion, Ryder made the right call." The Angaran ambassador said. "The Archon has had free reign of the Cluster for too long. And we all know what the Kett will do to us if they win."

"And I am course grateful that our people were rescued." Tann said. "But the fact of the matter is that this will draw the attention of the Kett to us even more."

"With all due respect," Ryder pointed out. "We've not only recovered the Salarian Ark, we have a way to find Meridian and activate all the Vaults. The Outposts we have so far won't be able to sustain us in the long term."

"And do you actually have Meridian's coordinates?" Addison asked.

"Not yet." Ahsoka answered for Ryder, stepping forward. "But between SAM and the science teams, it really shouldn't take long."

"I agree with Ryder and Lady Tano." Raeka stepped forward, sneaking a side glance to Ahsoka and Kota. She had been briefed on the two Jedi, and though she was still reeling from the unexpected windfall, she took it in stride. "If we can find Meridian, then this will all be worthwhile."

"You've also metaphorically punched the Archon in the face." Kandros pointed out. "That'll make him angry."

"I fail to see why that's a problem." Kota crossed his arms.

"How can you not see the problem?" Addison asked incredulously. "Are you blind?"

"Yes." Kota responded bluntly, as Addison blushed, having realized she somehow missed that earlier. "But that's beside the point; the Archon isn't just angry, he's afraid. He fears the Pathfinder and us. He'll make mistakes as a result."

"He's right." Ryder gestured to Kota. "We have the Archon running with his tail between his legs. We can use that to our advantage."

"We didn't come to an entirely new galaxy to start a war." Tann crossed his arms in disapproval, but Kesh interrupted.

"Half the shit that's happened to us hasn't gone to plan." The Krogan said, shooting a glare at Tann. "We have to deal with the situation we have, not the one we want."

"You're already at war." Kota replied bluntly. "You may not have started it, but the Kett aren't going to stop just because you don't like it."

"He's right." Ahsoka agreed. "The Archon was always going to come for you. At least now we've given him something to be worried about."

"We have already been at war with the Kett for decades." The Angaran ambassador said. "They will not bow to your rules, so don't expect them too."

"We will... discuss what to do about the Kett later on." Tann said, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument, before turning to the two Jedi. "Right now, we still need to talk about another important factor."

"I have to agree." Addison crossed her arms as she turned to the Jedi. "Lady Tano's arrival could be considered an anomaly, but your appearance, General Kota, establishes a pattern."

"That if we could come through, then something else could." The General sighed and nodded. "Something that's not nearly as friendly to you as we are."

"That's hardly their fault." Ryder protested, gesturing to the extra-galactic psychics. "You can't blame them for that."

"No we can't." Kesh agreed. "But the fact of the matter is that we're going to need to prepare for the worst. Especially if something from this Empire comes through."

"We're in agreement." Kandros sighed. "We're going to need to ask you for a list of potential threats your galaxy may have to offer."

"If you insist." Ahsoka checked the nearest clock. "Though we're probably going to be here for a while."

...

It was several hours later when the meeting was finally finished. Ryder was exhausted, and even the two Jedi felt at their limit from the amount of talking they had to do. Having to explain some of the worst threats that existed in their galaxy wasn't the most fun topic to discuss.

SAM had been a big help in breaking things down, but it was still rather boring throughout. That was of course, when it wasn't just straight up terrifying. "Alright, I'm just going to say it." Ryder spoke up after a moment. "Your galaxy is scary. I mean, seriously, dreadnought sized slugs that survive in space?! Those exist?!"

"Mostly rumored of that size." Kota said with a placating gesture. "But yes, creatures like those and many more exist in our galaxy."

"And don't get us started on mynocks again." Ahsoka shook her head. "Those things are annoying."

"I am still trying to comprehend how many of these creatures can even exist." SAM interjected. "From a biological standpoint, they shouldn't even be able to sustain themselves."

"Don't ask me, I'm not a biologist." Ahsoka shrugged.

"Same here." Kota replied, as they passed by several of the still unfinished sections of the station, where Ryder paused to look around at the ongoing construction. "You alright, Scott?"

"Hm? Sorry." The Pathfinder shook his head and kept walking. "Just got lost in thought for a moment."

"About how things could've been better?" The Togruta guessed.

"Yeah..." Ryder sighed. "This wasn't how things were supposed to go. We expected the possibility of hostile alien races, but the Scourge... fuck, nothing could have prepared us for that." He didn't fail to notice Ahsoka and Kota sharing a brief look.

"About that..." Kota rubbed the back of his neck. "We have something we need to tell you."

"Let me guess, you know something about the Scourge." Ryder crossed his arms, confirmed by the guilty looks of the two Jedi. "I'm not upset, just so we're clear. But it would be nice if you two would talk to me a bit more, especially with how you would know this."

"Well, the Scourge is not a natural phenomenon." Ahsoka explained. "It was created as a weapon."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Fairly certain." Ahsoka replied. "I had a vision about the Scourge being unleashed."

"Y'know, 'I had a vision' isn't exactly the most airtight evidence." Ryder snarked. "Still, it does match with what we've suspected. Nothing like the Scourge could exist normally."

"You've known about this?" Kota asked.

"Suspected." Ryder clarified. "The part about it being a weapon is definitely new information. Any idea as to who made it?"

"No." Ahsoka sighed. "But for whatever reason, they were absolutely terrified when they unleashed it. And I don't think that's all."

"What do you mean?" Kota asked.

"I looked over the data we pulled from the Archon's ship." Ahsoka pulled up her omni-tool as she spoke. "The Kett have records of some sort of cataclysm. Weirdly, they seem afraid to discuss it beyond just saying it happened, but from what I can guess, it seems to have happened roughly at the same time as the Scourge was unleashed."

"Looks like Andromeda's just adding more mysteries onto the pile." Ryder sighed. "Still, it's good to have some kind of confirmation at least."

"Indeed." SAM interjected. "With this data, we can extrapolate just what happened to the Remnant and the Angara all those centuries ago."

"Presuming you two don't just have a vision that explains it?" Ryder asked with a hopeful tone.

"I told you, it doesn't work that way." Ahsoka shook her head. "I was fortunate enough to even learn that much."

"Worth a shot." Ryder shrugged. "Still, thanks for telling me all this. And I get why you might feel uncomfortable talking about this with me-"

"It's not a matter of being uncomfortable." Kota interjected. "It's a matter of just being difficult to explain. Even in our own galaxy, where the Force was a well known phenomenon, trying to explain the intricacies to someone who can't sense it would be like trying to explain astrophysics to a sand flea."

"It's not a matter of trust, Scott." Ahsoka made sure to clarify before the Pathfinder could speak up. "After everything we've been through, there's no question about trusting you."

"I understand." Ryder nodded after a moment. "Still, if you get any other visions regarding the Scourge and what caused it, I at least hope you'll tell me sooner?"

"Of course." Ahsoka smiled, with the trio lapsing into a companionable silence.

As they were passing the makeshift HQ of the APEX and Nexus Militia, Kota came to a halt, his blind gaze turned to the building. Ryder and Ahsoka didn't fail to notice this and turned to the General.

"Master, are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to stick around here for a while." Kota said, looking over the APEX headquarters. "Help in what ways I can."

"Are you sure about that?" Ryder asked in curiosity. "Why the sudden change?"

"The Initiative has made it far, especially with the help of the Angara." Kota explained. "But they're clearly not prepared for the kind of conflict this will become."

"And you are." Ahsoka nodded. "You served as a General in the Rebel Alliance. And you are one of the Jedi Order's most gifted strategists."

"That's not exactly saying much." Kota chuckled. "But yes, if you'll permit me Pathfinder, I think my talents may be more useful here, at least for the time being."

"Well I can hardly say no to that." Ryder admitted. "You're always welcome on the Tempest, Master Kota."

"I'll hold you to that." Kota walked up to shake Ryder's hand, then gently clasped Ahsoka's shoulder. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master." Ahsoka watched as Kota turned away and entered the HQ, then left to continue with Ryder.

"You alright?"

"I'll be fine." Ahsoka noticed Ryder's disbelieving gaze. "I'll admit, it's been nice having another Jedi to talk to. Even back home, I hadn't actually seen one for years."

"Well, it's not like he's going anywhere." Ryder said with a comforting tone. "Besides, it'll be trivial enough to contact the Nexus."

"True enough." Ahsoka said. "Besides, with the preparations we still need for Meridian, I guess we'll be sticking around for a bit, right?" That was when Ryder's omni-tool beeped an alarm, causing the Pathfinder to look at it.

"Well..." Scott stared at all the messages that had just popped up on his omni-tool. "I think we're going to be busy for the next little while."

"Why, what happened?" Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently a lot." Scott sighed. "We need to head back to the Tempest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter. I'll admit, not a whole lot happened here, but it does set up some important events down the line. For anyone who's worried, no, Kota isn't getting sidelined or benched. He'll still have his role to play in the future.
> 
> Next up we're going to get through at least some of the loyalty missions, if not all of them, before getting back to the main plot. After the loyalty missions will also provide some unique situations and a dramatic change in the story, but that's all I'll say on the matter right now.


	13. Recovering the Asari Ark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and thus we begin the next chapter. As I said last time, this chapter will be primarily focusing on some of the loyalty missions, mainly to get them out of the way for upcoming arcs. But for now, let's dive right in, shall we?

Thanks to the access provided by the Nexus leadership, it didn't take long for Master Kota to get into a meeting with Kandros, who was overlooking several reports from the APEX teams as the Jedi walked into the main leadership room.

"Ah, Master Kota." The turian greeted respectfully. "What can I help you with?"

"I was about to ask the same question." Kota said as he crossed his arms behind his back. "I'd like to offer my services to the Nexus militia and APEX teams, in whatever capacity I can."

"Well... I certainly won't say no to the expertise of a General." Kandros admitted as he perked up. "Even if it's one from another galaxy. To be honest, you probably have more experience in this kind of thing that I do."

"I do have insight into this kind of guerrilla warfare." The Jedi Master nodded.

"Understand this though;" Kandros walked over to Kota, pointing a talon at his face. "You may have experience, but these are still my people. Don't expect to be given command of APEX missions instantly."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kota said, offering his hand to shake. Kandros responded in kind.

"Then we have an agreement." The turian said. "This will cost some extra paperwork, but we can get working on that later. For now though, I could certainly use your help."

"You are going to have to explain some details to me though." Kota noted, gesturing to his eyes. "Given the circumstances."

"Oh... right." Kandros knew _that_ was going to take some getting used to. "Well, what do you want to know first?"

"Give me a rundown of the strategic situation." The Jedi Master replied. "The Pathfinder has given me some idea, but I need to know more."

"Well for starters, we don't exactly have any dedicated warships available." Kandros said, pulling up holograms in question. "We weren't intending to get caught up in a war like this and even if we did, there's no way the Council would have allowed us to take any ships like that with us."

"Ahsoka and I asked Gil about attaching guns to already existing ships like the Tempest, but apparently that can't be done?"

"Yeah, they weren't designed with combat in mind." Kandros shook his head. "If we tried bolting mass accelerators to them as they are, it would end up tearing the ship apart. We'd need to rebuild the ship from the ground up."

"And you don't have the infrastructure to do so." Kota nodded in understanding. "Furthermore, if you did, it would be far easier and more efficient to create more dedicated warships."

"Exactly." The turian sighed. "We might be able to get something more substantial once things settle down, but not now. As it stands, the only real military equipment we have are fighters and small arms, with whatever jury rigged civilian equipment we could repurpose."

"A situation I am familiar with." The General agreed. "Though even without that, I understand that your APEX teams are hitting the Kett where they hurt. Even the Exiles are capable of giving them similar damage."

"It's the numbers game that we're having issues with." Kandros replied. "We can hit the Kett where they hurt but we can't sustain too many casualties. Nor can we launch a full scale assault."

"I understand the feeling." Kota replied. "The Rebel Alliance also had that problem. But sometimes, casualties are necessary if the target is worth the cost."

"Maybe." Kandros shook his head. "Still, the Initiative totals a hundred thousand people. Less now. We have enough embryos in stasis to make up for the numbers in the long term, but we weren't expecting any situation like this."

"That is a problem." Kota internally noted that the Initiative actually had far less numbers than the Rebel Alliance did. Even with only a fraction of the Empire's size, the total Rebel numbers easily reached millions, if not billions scattered throughout the galaxy. "But the solution seems pretty clear; make a more direct alliance with the Angaran resistance."

"Mutual security?" Kandros nodded. "I have been in talks with the Resistance. We even have some of their members as part of the APEX teams. I have spoken with their leadership about the idea about the idea, but it's slow going."

"Another thing is to hit a target that will hurt the Kett." Kota said. "Something they can't easily bounce back from."

"We have a few known targets we can work with." Kandros called up a hologram. "Destroying the Kett processing facility on Voeld certainly left a major dent in their forces, but it's not enough."

"We need something that could limit their operations further." Kota scratched his chin. "Something to disrupt their supply chain or fleet operations. Ideally both."

"What do you have in mind?" The turian turned to the old human, as Kota touched some controls on the pad.

"Perhaps the best solution here isn't just attacking one big target." Several known strategic were highlighted as he spoke. "But attacking multiple targets at the same time."

...

Meanwhile, the Tempest had left the Nexus once more, with the team having just barely managed to all get back in time before the ship lifted off. As soon as they were out in open space, Ryder the team to the briefing room.

"So, quite a few things have popped up." Ryder sighed in exasperation. "All at the same time, apparently."

"Do I even want to know?" Peebee asked.

"Probably not." Ahsoka replied with a deadpan glance at the asari. "Where are we heading first, Ryder?"

"Right now, our priority is our people." The Pathfinder replied, before turning his gaze to the human Huntress. "Cora, you said you may have a way to find the Asari Ark?" All eyes were on Cora as murmured awe filled the room.

"I might, yes." Cora replied. "Several ejected cryo pods have been reported in the cluster. Cryo pods with asari in them."

"Our goal is simple." Scott said, turning the attention back to him. "Find those pods and use them to extrapolate where the Ark could be. Once we do that, hopefully we're not too late to bring the ship back to the Nexus."

"How sure are we that it's intact?" Vetra asked. "If they launched pods, that's not really a good sign."

"The Salarians also launched several evacuation pods." Cora countered. "The turians as well. That doesn't mean much on its own."

"Nevertheless, it would be prudent to assume the Kett are hunting for it." Jaal responded, crossing his arms. "And that there's a good chance they'll find it."

"Agreed." Ahsoka nodded. "Which is why we need to get working and find it ASAP."

"This is our main priority right now, people." Ryder said firmly. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what happened to Kota?" Drack brought up the obvious elephant in the room. "Why isn't he coming along for this?"

"Master Kota is staying behind to help the Nexus Militia." This time it was Ahsoka who answered for them. "He'll be helping coordinate APEX missions against priority targets."

"Anyone else?" Ryder asked. There were no other questions. "Alright, I've told Kallo to set course for the nearest cluster of asari pods. Make whatever preparations you need. We don't know what we're going to find."

The team dispersed to do just that, with Ahsoka being the last one to leave the room with the exception of Scott and Cora. As she was walking away, she heard Scott speaking. "We're going to find them, Cora."

"I know, Scott." The human born asari huntress smiled. "Thank you."

Ahsoka smiled softly as she left the room.

...

Tracking the ship had taken a lot more time than any of them had thought. Refugees had been located on Eos, with an asari captain confirming their suspicions that a Kett force had located the vessel and were hunting it down even now.

The trail took them to a crashed ship called the Periphona, which had been launched to help the survivors of the Ark get away. Unfortunately, the ship had been downed as well, with Kett searching the remains when the Nomad and team had stumbled upon it.

At this point, clearing out the Kett had basically become a routine for the Tempest crew, and after a brief firefight, they were able to recover the Periphona's transponder and track the trajectory and flight path of the Ark.

It had taken quite a bit of effort, but at last the Asari Ark had finally been located.

At Cora's request, Ryder had brought the Tempest to the ship's location, and with the ship prepared, the best team available was ready to get onboard. Cora was particularly eager to join the squad in this case, with Ahsoka and Peebee as backup.

Though there was a little tension between Cora and Peebee at the irreverence of the latter with finding her people. Ahsoka could sympathize with Cora's perspective: the mission with Kiros and the Togruta colony back during the Clone Wars had hit strongly for her, because Jedi or not, they were still her people.

At the same time, Peebee had made it pretty clear what she had thought of her own race, and between that and Peebee's normal tendency to look forward and not back, it was also an understandable attitude for the Jedi.

"Alright, break it up you two." Ahsoka interjected before Ryder could intervene. "We're almost there anyway."

As soon as they made their approach, it was clear that the Ark was in a bad way. Hull breaches dotted the exterior and battle damage consistent with Kett weaponry pockmarked the hull. Furthermore, power was out across nearly the entire ship. Kallo's next news made things worse.

"I'm detecting what appear to be Kett life signs onboard." The Salarian pilot said. "Several of them are in the cryo chambers."

"My god." Suvi whispered. "There are families aboard, including-"

"Kids." Cora took a sharp intake of breath as she turned to the Pathfinder. "Scott, we have to stop this."

"We will." Scott nodded as he briefly put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "But first, we need to figure out what happened." Ryder turned to the Jedi, who had his own eyes closed. "Any insights?"

"A few, not sure how much they would help right now." Ahsoka admitted, before opening her eyes. "From what I can guess, that elite Kett force we heard about earlier is still onboard, and that's letting the Kett track them."

"Ahsoka's analysis is quite likely." SAM confirmed.

"Then we need to get onboard and get rid of them." Scott said, before turning to Kallo. "Dock us at the nearest airlock."

As the Salarian pilot did just that, and soon the away party was onboard the Ark, which was showing major signs of battle damage. "I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka muttered, just as a voice came over the intercom.

"We have unauthorized access to the ship." A female voice came over the comms. "You have five seconds before we vent the corridor into space."

"Hold on!" Ryder shouted, with SAM connecting their comms to the Ark. "Captain, we're from the Initiative and we're here to help."

"How do I know I can trust you?" The asari voice replied.

"SAM, a little help here." Ryder said, as the AI was quick to respond with the necessary evidence.

"Alright, you're telling the truth." The voice said after a moment, thanks to the video feed. "And a Pathfinder too? Thank the Goddess, we can use all the help we can get." The door in front of them opened. "Meet us at the bridge, immediately. We'll explain the situation there."

"Acknowledged." Ryder replied, as they headed into the next room. Cora then paused as she saw a datapad askew on a desk and picked it up.

"Ryder, take a look at this." The Huntress said as Ahsoka and Peebee also took a look. "This is bad. Apparently Matriarch Ishara died. Sarissa Theris took her place as Pathfinder."

"Isn't Sarissa your idol or something?" Peebee snarked. "Given you have all those manuals written by her."

"No doubt the Kett are responsible." Ryder said, before anything else could be done, keeping their focus. "We'll know more once we get to the bridge."

"That's not going to be easy." Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers as she looked towards the door. "We've got Kett incoming."

The door opened seconds later, with the team able to get into cover as Kett fire rained over them. The team immediately began to attack in turn, the two biotics and Pathfinder helping to make quick work of the Kett squad.

Meanwhile, the Jedi was deflecting Kett weapon fire as usual, catching several of them with their own bolts before running forward. As Ahsoka cut down more Kett forces with the same practiced ease, her mind wandered. _I wonder how Master Kota is doing_.

...

It was like dealing with the Rebel leadership all over again, except arguably worse. Everyone was still too indecisive. To the credit of the Nexus leaders, they weren't stupid enough to think that trying to negotiate with the Kett would actually get anywhere.

Addison was undoubtedly a problem, with her having issues with militaries, conflating them in her mind with monarchies, dictatorships and other hostile powers. Kota could certainly see her point to a degree, especially with the Republic having a thousand years of peace with no central military forces.

"I've read your galaxy's history." Addison said, looking at Kota. "And I find it pretty telling that creating a centralized Grand Army and fighting a war was what caused the end of your Republic."

Once again, Kota could understand Addison's point. At the same time, he had always been one of the more militaristic Jedi after growing up on a brutal and war torn planet, and knew the necessity of a strong centralized force.

He also knew that his galaxy's history was irrelevant to the topic at hand.

"With respect, Director." Kota slammed his hands on the table. "The Republic fell due to the machinations of the Sith, not conflict itself. And that doesn't change the fact that the Kett don't care for your political games."

"He's right." The hologram of Evfra spoke up. "The Kett are not going to be merciful. Believe me, we know from experience."

Kota and Kandros were getting significant support from the Angaran Resistance, who were much more knowledgeable about the Kett and more hardened by conflict than the Initiative. The General knew the Angara would have made fine members of the Rebellion if given the chance.

"I appreciate the struggles you've been through." Tann was being the most difficult, rather unsurprisingly. "But you have to remember that the Initiative's ranks are filled with people who set out to explore, not fight."

"And the situation has changed." Kesh responded, once more drawing Tann's ire. "Director Kandros, General Kota, you have my support in this endeavor, provided it doesn't backfire in our faces."

"If you would allow us to explain the plan." Kandros said diplomatically, taking the reins. "I'm sure you'll find what we have in mind to be acceptable. Dealing maximum damage with minimal risk to either the Nexus or the Angara."

"Very well." Tann said after a moment, crossing his arms. "Let's hear it."

...

After making it to the bridge in one piece, the team was quick to get an update on the situation after meeting with the Captain and the new Pathfinder. With the death of Matriarch Ishara during an attempt at negotiating with the Kett, Sarissa had taken the reins of Pathfinder and stole Kett navigational charts to help get through the Scourge.

In response, the Kett sent an elite team led by one of the Archon's top lieutenants, known as the Valiant, to hunt them down, forcing the Ark to flee from the Kett before returning to the Nexus. They weren't completely successful.

The Ark's drive core was offline, and the Kett boarders needed to be cleared out in order to repair it, which Ryder and Cora were quick to volunteer in helping. During the meeting, it was clear that Captain Atandra and Sarissa were curious about Ahsoka, but wisely decided to save the questions for later.

Which was just as well, because Ahsoka could sense deception coming from Sarissa as well. Whatever happened with Matriarch Ishara's death, there was something Sarissa was hiding about it. When she brought it up to the team, Cora was quick to dismiss it.

"There could be a lot of things she doesn't want to tell." The human born Huntress said, a little too quickly.

"Fangirl much?" Peebee muttered.

"Cora, I understand you look up to her." Ahsoka said carefully, the voice of experience talking. "But you shouldn't let that cloud your judgement. And I can tell you right now, she's definitely hiding something."

"Whatever she might be hiding, we can deal with it later." Ryder said, putting his foot down. "Right now, our focus should be to get the Kett off the Ark before they get reinforcements."

"Understood." Cora spoke up, causing the line of conversation to drop.

And so with their weapons out and ready, the team moved to take care of the next group of Kett.

...

"Well, that went better than I expected." Kandros sighed as he and Kota returned to the APEX HQ. "I'm glad you were able to talk some sense into them."

After another hour of discussion, the Jedi General and Security chief were finally able to get the support of the Nexus leaders behind their latest plan of a multi-pronged simultaneous attack to cripple several Kett positions. It helped that the Angaran Resistance approved of the idea, with Evfra agreeing to back them on this.

"So am I." Kota admitted as they brought up the strategic situation on the holotable again. "One of the most difficult things to do in conflict is convince the politicians to act."

"I see some things really are universal." Kandros chuckled before highlighting the same locations once more. "Now, a multi-pronged attack needs to be coordinated properly. If we time it right, the Kett will have no idea where to send their forces first."

"The timing and the transportation will be easy enough to coordinate." Kota said, before turning back to Kandros. "The main issue we will have are the objectives and the team compositions."

"Agreed." Kandros frowned. "Having the Resistance backing us will be a major boon, but the top APEX teams we have aren't so easily replaceable." Kandros then turned the hologram to one of the biggest targets, a Kett naval fueling depot on Voeld. "This target will be the most difficult one to crack. And casualties are almost certainly guaranteed."

"Perhaps not." Kota leaned forward as he regarded the hologram, and Kandros had to remind himself that the Jedi couldn't actually see as Kota turned to him. "If you'll permit me, Chief, I'd like to go along with that mission."

Kandros paused, thinking it over. On one hand, he had seen the footage: the Jedi Master's skill in combat was unparalleled and his power would be a major force multiplier on the battlefield. He could likely get everyone back alive.

On the other hand, Kota had also had a major role in planning this operation, and certainly had an excellent (if rather aggressive) grasp of strategy that Kandros himself lacked. And the Jedi had made it clear that they weren't actually invincible. In the end, one option won out.

"Very well, General." Kandros tapped some controls on his omni-tool. "I've added you to the team roster. The transport leaves in less than half an hour."

"Well then, I best be on my way." The Jedi Master made for the door, but paused when Kandros spoke up.

"I do have one order: make sure they all come back alive." Kandros crossed his arms. "Including yourself."

"I will do what I can." Kota said simply, then walked through the door which closed behind him.

...

Cutting down the Kett as they made their way through the Ark had been a long and tedious task, but with the Force as her ally, Ahsoka barely felt tired as they did what they could to repair the Ark.

During the conflict though, they had come across several logs that confirmed what Ahsoka had said: Sarissa had deceived the crew. Matriarch Ishara had been killed when Sarissa could have stopped it, but she didn't, the commando deciding the Kett maps through the Scourge took priority.

Ahsoka could understand the circumstances and why Sarissa did what she did. Conflict was seldom as clean as anyone would like, and sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Cora, on the other hand, was still taking this badly.

And then again, Ahsoka could empathize with that feeling herself. She had looked up to her Master, thought of him as her brother and friend, and he ended up becoming a monster. So Ahsoka knew exactly how Cora felt to learn that her idol had betrayed all the principles she once stood for.

And now they had to meet up with Sarissa to repel new boarding parties. A Kett cruiser had arrived mid way through the mission. Ryder and Peebee had a few misgivings, but Ahsoka could tell that Cora would be professional enough to put her feelings aside for the time being.

"If you're sure." Scott said, just as they approached their destination.

They donned sealed environmental armor before entering the last area, where a massive hole had been blasted into the Ark's hull. And in the distance, a Kett cruiser could be seen, the source of their current woes.

Sarissa was already present, using her biotics and Pathfinder status to attack the Kett directly. And she was doing a damn fine job on her own. But it was clear that she would be overwhelmed without support, as Kett dropships made their way through the vacuum towards the breach.

"Friendlies at your six!" Ryder shouted, even as he unleashed several tech attacks against the Kett, leaving many defenseless.

Peebee and Cora added their own biotics to the mix, the combined dark energy creating explosions for additional damage. And Ahsoka did what she did best; deflecting the Kett's fire back at them, telekinetically throwing them, and cutting down the larger Kett as they came close with her lightsabers.

"That was impressive." Sarissa complimented as the last of the Kett wave fell.

"Don't get too excited yet." Ryder said before switching channels. "Captain, how long until the ship's prepared to move?"

"Just a few more minutes." The Ark captain replied. "Just keep holding them off." That was when SAM spoke up.

"I am detecting an additional dropships on approach." The AI's words were all the warning they got.

More Kett dropships appeared, deploying an even larger wave of reinforcements. Then a Kett Ascendant arrived, floating in defiance of gravity or the lack of it. This had to be the Valiant, the elite Kett hunter that had been chasing the Ark down. He took one glance at Ahsoka and immediately gave an order.

"Target the Jedi!"

Kett forces immediately focused fire on Ahsoka, causing her to focus primarily on defense as it was starting to get overwhelming. This did allow the several biotics and trained commandos to respond in kind, flanking the distracted Kett forces.

A Wraith managed to sneak up from the side and pounce on her. The Jedi felt it coming too late and was knocked to the ground, her lightsabers askew as the Exalted predator bore down on her.

With a grunt of exertion, Ahsoka kicked it away, then rolled to the side when a bolt of plasma struck near her. The Valiant bore down on her with almost single minded intent, his focus gone from the Pathfinder team. Which was a grave mistake.

Peebee, Ryder and Cora fired upon the Valiant's shield, hitting the orb and shattering it. With his barrier down, Ahsoka hit him with a powerful Force push, blasting the Valiant into the vacuum of space. Then she reached out and pulled her lightsabers back to her, causing Sarissa to look at the Jedi with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously, who or what are you?"

"We'll explain later." Cora said, a harsh tone in her voice, as she looked out into the void. "Because I don't think the Kett are happy." The Kett cruiser angled itself in a firing position before launching a barrage of missiles as broadsides.

"With the drive core down, they'll tear the ship apart!" Ryder said.

"Cora, with me!" Sarissa said, and instinctively Cora obeyed, creating a large biotic barrier over the hull breach, where all the missiles targeted.

The biotic barrier was holding, but the barrage of missiles would soon overwhelm the two huntresses. So, Ahsoka reached out with the Force to augment their barrier, and with their combined strength, they also managed to redirect the missiles back at the Kett ship.

The result was... rather surprising. The Kett ship fell under the strain of its own weapons, critical systems overloading as the barrage destroyed the ship. Not that Ahsoka was complaining, but that felt rather too easy for them to beat a warship like that.

Still, she put the thought from her mind as the battle was finally done. And as Sarissa spoke up and the feeling of betrayal only grew inside Cora, the Jedi knew things were going to come to a head.

...

Meanwhile, the battle at the Kett fuel station was going well. Sure, the outpost was hardly sizable compared to many Imperial sites, but it was still heavily guarded by a variety of Kett units.

The APEX team involved even figured that if they had been alone, they would have been slaughtered. But that was before the robed and blind human with a lightsaber had gone with them.

Even now, as a pair of Kett dropships approached with reinforcements, Kota sent his power in the Force out, crushing the engines of one of the dropships and causing it to crash into one of the fuel tanks, creating a sizable explosion.

The other dropship deployed its contents and the Kett began to open fire, but Kota simply raised his hands and then clapped them. Two chunks of debris echoed his hand movements and crushed the Kett between them, killing a Fiend and an Ascendant in the process before they could react.

"Holy shit." One turian said, staring speechlessly at what had just happened.

"Don't just stand there." Kota said, not even bothering to turn as he deflected more incoming fire. "Set the charges!"

Almost immediately, the team quickly snapped out of their stupor, with Kota providing a target for the Kett to focus on while the APEX team planted explosives on critical controls and fuel cells.

Once that was done, the APEX team signaled their evac shuttle and after several minutes of hard fighting, the ship arrived, with Kota being the last one onboard before it took off. One detonation signal later, and the fuel station had gone up in flames.

...

The confrontation with Sarissa had come and gone, with the commando giving them exact explanations Ahsoka had expected. And truth be told, she could understand the logic behind it all.

In the end, Ryder decided to keep what Sarissa did quiet, with Cora admittedly not too happy about that. Ahsoka knew that she would come around, and it was clear that it didn't change things between her and Ryder.

Though whether the Biotic would ever be able to get over the betrayal she felt over her hero not being who she thought would undoubtedly linger with Cora. Ahsoka had offered some words of support, citing her personal experiences with the Jedi Council (while keeping her knowledge of Vader to herself), which the Huntress had appreciated.

With the Asari Ark safely headed for the Nexus and the Tempest underway to its next mission, Ahsoka sat in her room and meditated. She could feel the rest of the crew around her, doing various tasks over the ship.

Jaal and Liam were having a friendly game, Drack and Vetra were planning dinner, Scott and Cora were talking about what had happened on the Ark, and Peebee... well, she was antsy about something, that was certain. Ahsoka intended to ask her-

Suddenly, images struck her mind, the dark clouds of the Scourge, Remnant ships flying through the void, some sort of dark echoing laughter, all flashes of events that had little meaning that she could decipher. But suddenly a new image appeared in her mind, one that was alarmingly familiar.

The dagger shaped hull of an Imperial Star Destroyer.

Abruptly, the bombardment of images from the vision halted, leaving Ahsoka gasping and panting as she caught her breath. She still wasn't sure what any of those visions meant, and she still was no closer to understanding what had happened to Heleus or why the Force was like this.

But that last image was quite clear, and if there was any relevance to it... "SAM, can you patch me into Master Kota?" A hologram of the AI appeared on a nearby pedestal in response.

"Certainly, Lady Tano." Seconds later, a small holographic image of Rahm Kota was in front of her.

"Ahsoka?"

"Master, I just had another vision." The younger Jedi explained. "I think we might have something else to worry about soon."

...

While Ryder had been busy, he hadn't been isolated from what was happening with his crew. And on Ahsoka's request, he had just gotten information from SAM regarding what she and Kota had just talked about.

After SAM explained to him just what Ahsoka had seen in her vision, Ryder was admittedly a little worried himself. Still, both Jedi had said that their visions of the future were rarely accurate, so hopefully this one wouldn't come to pass.

In the meantime, he had a report to give to the three leaders of the Nexus, and once he was alone in the main briefing room, Kesh, Addison and Tann's holograms appeared in front of him.

"Pathfinder." Kesh greeted first. "We've read your report, but we need to get confirmation..."

"The Asari Ark is on its way to the Nexus." Scott said to the three Nexus leaders. "It should be there soon."

"That's wonderful news." Tann said, his eyes widening. "We shall await their arrival with excitement."

"And aid." Kesh added, with her arms crossing. "I don't need to guess that they've been through a lot."

"They have." Scott said solemnly, before tapping the controls on his omni tool. "The details are in the report, but suffice to say, they had more than a few close calls with the Kett."

"We will do whatever we can to help." Addison said in kind as she nodded. "Still, this is another boon to us. You have our thanks, Pathfinder."

After a brief discussion, the call disconnected, leaving Ryder to ponder over his thoughts and choices. When learning of Sarissa's decisions, he had admittedly been rather appalled, but upon further reflection, he could understand her reasons for doing so.

Keeping Sarissa as Pathfinder was still something he was trying to figure out if it was a good idea or not. On the one hand, her skill in both combat and diplomacy stretched back centuries, and she was obviously resourceful and intelligent.

On the other hand, that she would leave her charge to die, betraying all the principles that she herself had taught, didn't exactly speak highly of her character. Cora was taking that knowledge especially hard, and it was clear that he needed to check in with her again.

The Pathfinder was about to leave and do just that when the table began signaling that another call was coming in. With SAM confirming the sender as Tiran Kandros, Ryder was quick to respond.

"Pathfinder, it's good to hear from you." The turian said as soon as the image formed. "I've heard you've successfully recovered the Asari Ark?"

"It's on the way to the Nexus as we speak." Scott crossed his arms. "But I'm guessing this isn't a social call. Let me guess; more bad news?"

"Actually, we have good news of our own." Kandros said, elation present in his voice. "We may have found the Turian Ark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter. One loyalty mission down, five to go. I'll be honest, I doubt I'm going to cover all of them as extensively as this one, and I might have one or two of them take place offscreen.
> 
> I think this is one of the drawbacks of Andromeda: far too much of it is sidequest focused. I'm basically doing the cliff notes version and I still have a shit load to get through before we get back to the main plot.


	14. Turian Ark and Sid's Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it is time to begin the next chapter of the story. This one may or may not be shorter than the last chapter, but we're going to get another couple of missions out of the way by the time it's done. But let's dive right in, shall we?

It was difficult trying to focus on anything else when that vision in the Force loomed in the back of her mind. While discovering what happened to the Scourge and the Force was still a priority, it was ultimately a relatively academic affair for the two Jedi, especially with more pressing concerns at hand.

But the Empire making an appearance, even if it was just a single Star Destroyer... that was a tangible threat, one the Heleus Cluster as it stood wasn't equipped to fight. Admittedly, as Kota pointed out, Ahsoka wasn't even sure if that vision even took place in Heleus.

While Ahsoka was still trying to make sense of the vision she had seen, both she and Kota had agreed that whatever might be coming simply wasn't something they could deal with right now. Now was time to focus on a much more important task at hand.

It had taken some digging from Kandros, and they had chosen to pick up Avitus Rix from Havarl as well (due to an automated message requesting his presence), but what both sources suggested had finally paid off near the shattered dextro world.

They had finally located the Turian Ark. After hitting the Scourge and deploying several survivors, the automated systems had continued to steer it towards their selected Habitat, unaware that the world in question had been destroyed.

Thanks to the uncovered data, they had managed to triangulate the Ark's location in the planet's asteroid field, fortunately in a safe position. The ship was mostly dark, but the Tempest could read that some power was still operational as they approached.

"Are you sure Macen is onboard?" Ryder asked, the ex-Spectre having expressed concern over the Pathfinder and his lover when he agreed to take this mission. It didn't help that they detected a signal allegedly coming from the Turian Pathfinder.

"He has to be." Avitus said, staring out at the derelict ship. "Right?"

"I can feel the sleeping turians, but I'm not sensing any awakened life forms aboard." Ahsoka said, turning to the rest of the crew, while Avitus looked crestfallen. "I don't want to have to say this, but you might have to prepare for the worst."

"There's only one way to find out." Suvi said in response, with Ryder nodding.

"Kallo, bring us alongside the Ark." The Pathfinder ordered. "And make sure the Nexus knows where we are."

A short while later, the Pathfinder team was onboard the derelict Ark, with Ryder, Vetra and Ahsoka forming the away team, with Avitus joining in as a guest. Still, the lack of activity made it clear that they wouldn't have to worry about any threats onboard.

The team had their weapons sheathed and their lights on, with the exception of Ahsoka, who had one of her lightsabers out and active, providing illumination for the group as well.

"I love how you use one of the deadliest weapons we've ever seen as a glorified torch." Vetra commented with a chuckle.

"Door's jammed." Avitus noted as they came up to one. "We need to restore power to get it open-" Ahsoka activated her second lightsaber and started cutting through the door. "... Or you can just do that."

"I must admit, that feels unnecessary." SAM unexpectedly chimed in, causing Ahsoka to raise an eyebrow. "It would be more prudent to and less damaging to restore the door systems."

"This is still faster." Ahsoka shrugged, even as she cut a hole through and kicked the door down.

"Still, the Ark is already wrecked enough." Avitus sighed as he looked around at the Derelict ark. "I'd prefer not to wreck it any further."

"Alright." Ahsoka shrugged.

The rest of the trip through the Ark was still a relative breeze. The ship bore signs of conflict with the Kett, but compared to the previous Arks, they had evidently managed to fight them off alone, an impressive display of turian martial prowess.

But when they got to the SAM node, it became increasingly clear what happened to the turian Pathfinder, especially with the turian SAM suffering from minor damage. And to Avitus' sadness, the AI confirmed his worse fear: Macen Barro had died.

A message from the turian Pathfinder made it clear that he was transferring his status and command to the next in line, which was Avitus. "I'm not Pathfinder material." The ex-Spectre said, doubt in his voice. "Macen was braver than me, stronger-"

"And he had faith in you." Ahsoka replied, gesturing to the SAM node. "You have the strength to take up his role, even if you don't see it."

"She's right." Ryder walked up to the ex-Spectre. "You've already been leading your people on Havarl. Macen couldn't have chosen a better Pathfinder."

"Alright." Avitus sighed, then walked up to SAM. "Transferring status."

"We should probably call the Nexus as well." Vetra looked around. "We're obviously not going to get the Ark moving on its own."

"Good point." Ryder nodded. "SAM?"

"Already done." The AI replied.

...

It didn't take long for repair teams from the Nexus to reach the Ark. Avitus stayed behind as well, feeling responsible for keeping his people safe. The Tempest stuck around long enough to make sure the teams arrived safely, then headed off on its next mission, confident that the Ark was in good hands.

"Four down, just one to go."

Ryder smiled as the sense of accomplishment hit him. After how much of a disaster their arrival had been, the Andromeda Initiative was finally coming into its own. Despite the losses, four of the original Arks had made it. All that remained now was to await the arrival of the Quarian Ark.

"It certainly is impressive." Ahsoka said, standing in the briefing room with Ryder as they looked over the hologram of the Ark. "I just wish more could have survived."

"So do I." Scott nodded solemnly. "Still, at this point I'll take whatever good news I can get. And this, this is very good news."

"I can't argue with that." The Jedi replied, just as Vetra came into the room.

"Everything alright?" Ryder asked, turning to the turian smuggler who shook her head.

"Not exactly. So, my sister has apparently been tracking several kidnapped settlers and may know where they're being kept." Vetra said with a frown. "And conveniently enough, we're already close by."

"You don't sound so thrilled." Ahsoka noted with a raised eyebrow as Vetra sighed.

"I'm annoyed that Sid is putting herself in danger." The smuggler said, her voice tinged with frustration. "This is exactly the kind of thing I didn't want her involved with."

"We'll make sure she's alright." Ryder promised. "Give us the coordinates and we'll check it out."

...

Since they were already in the general area of H-047c, Ryder ordered the Tempest to follow the coordinates and land on the shattered planet once more. The team in the Nomad consisted of Ryder, Vetra, Ahsoka and Drack, who quickly exited the Nomad and entered the building that the navpoint marked.

It was an abandoned mine of some sort, no doubt used by the same kind of criminals they had already dealt with. "Sense anything, Ahsoka?" Vetra asked as they approached the airlock.

"There's definitely someone here." The Jedi replied. "Some hostile, some not."

"So be on guard." Ryder said as they moved through the airlock. "We still don't know who's behind this."

Cautiously, the team moved through the airlock and into the opening foyer. There was no sign of anyone, but Ahsoka could feel a sense of imminent danger in the back of her mind, grabbing her lightsaber hilts and leaving them unlit.

"Well, well. Vetra Nyx." An arrogant female voice came over the intercom. "You've cost me a great deal. Thanks for showing up in person. And with the Pathfinder as well."

"Friend of yours?" Ahsoka asked, causing Vetra to shake her head.

"Definitely not." She looked up at the ceiling. "Who the hell are you?"

"You know exactly who I am!" The voice was no longer gloating. "You've interfered with my operations for too long, Vetra. But you still failed. I have them and now I have you."

Too late, Ahsoka realized that the sense of danger was coming from where they were standing, just as the floor beneath them suddenly disappeared and they all fell through. They all landed in a heap in some kind of storage room.

"Please get off me." Drack growled, having been the one to hit the ground first with Ryder, Vetra and Ahsoka landing on top of him.

"Uh guys," Ahsoka was the first one to recover and look around. "I think we just found the missing settlers."

The room was some kind of storage room turned into a makeshift communal prison area. And all around were average people, all scared and confused about what was going on. Though all of them were noticeably thrilled to see Vetra.

"You came for us!" One asari said, her voice filled with hope. "You got us away from Meriweather before, you can do it again, right?"

"Vetra?" Ryder glanced at the smuggler.

"Ryder, I swear, I have no idea what they're talking about."

Ahsoka sensed she was telling the truth, even as they spoke to more people who genuinely believed that Vetra had helped them escape from this gang leader, known as Meriweather, though no one recalled meeting Vetra face to face. As the Jedi considered how this could happen, she remembered just who told them about these people.

"Vetra, I have a pretty good guess as to who did this."

"So do I." Vetra said, just a voice came over the radio. "Sidera Nyx, what did you do?!"

"Um what?" The voice said, panic in its modulated tone. "I don't know who you're-"

"Sid, cut the crap." Vetra said bluntly. "I know it's you. Are you responsible for this?"

"I was just trying to help these people." Sid said, dropping the voice modulator. "I just wanted to be like you. So I called in a few favors under your name to get these people away. You don't know what Meriweather is like, and these people didn't deserve to suffer under her like this."

"Sid," Vetra groaned in frustration. "We'll talk about this later. Where are you?"

"In a shuttle outside." The younger turian said. "Don't worry, it's well hidden. They won't find me. Especially since I'm hacked into their base's network."

"Can you find us a way out?" Ryder interjected into the conversation.

"Gladly." Sid replied, before directing them downstairs. There was a door at the bottom of the storage area, one that was locked but could easily allow them all to escape.

"Meriweather's sealed the door." Sid said. "But if you restore power, I can open it from this end."

"I think we have a faster way." Scott responded, turning to the Jedi with them as she approached the door. "Ahsoka?"

"Gladly." The Togruta pulled out her lightsabers and began cutting a circular hole in the door, large enough for everyone to slip out.

"That is so cool!" Sid whispered gleefully, causing Vetra to shake her head in exasperation.

"Alright, jailbreak time." Drack said, calling to the rest of the settlers. "Everyone get moving, we're getting you out of here."

"Oh crap, cutting the door triggered a silent alarm." Sid explained. "There's a storage area just ahead where you can hide inside until they pass."

"You heard her, get moving." Ryder said as he directed them to the store room, with all the ex-Outlaws hiding inside with the Pathfinder team. They watched the cameras until the Outlaws had gone by. "Once we're gone, lock the door and don't open it for anyone but us. We're going to clear the path."

"You should be proud of your sister." Ahsoka told Vetra, even as they started cutting down the Outlaws with a flanking attack. "Scant few people would have the courage and resourcefulness to do something like this."

"That's what worries me." Vetra sighed as another squad of reinforcements piled into the area.

They fought their way through the base, with Sid aiding by hacking machinery in each room to level the playing field for the Pathfinder team. Doing things from hacking turrets, to opening cages filled with dangerous animals, and even reprogramming a Hydra mech to target Meriweather's men.

Unfortunately, her computer signature hadn't gone unnoticed, and the team was soon unwilling listeners to someone entering Sid's shuttle before the line went dead, to Vetra's utter horror.

"Sid, do you copy?" The smuggler asked, desperation leaking into her tone. "Sid come in!" Vetra turned to Ahsoka and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Tell me she's alive!"

"She is." Ahsoka quickly said, grabbing Vetra's forearms. "They won't harm her."

"We'll get her back." Ryder said, looking Vetra in the eye. "I promise you."

"Thank you, Ryder." The response was almost a whisper.

"Ah, if she's anything like you, the kid will be just fine." Drack said, glancing back at Vetra as he took point through the next hallway.

As soon as they had cleared the next room, Meriweather's voice reappeared over the intercom, revealing that she had Sid and was demanding that the team surrender immediately or she would die.

"I am going to kill her." Was all Vetra said as they reached the hanger.

As soon as the door opened, they were confronted with the sight of Sid in front of Meriweather, the latter holding a grenade next to the turian. The team brandished their weapons at the sight, while Ahsoka reached out with the Force, sensing the survivors of her gang in cover and just out of sight.

"Vetra Nyx." The human gang leader spat the name with venom. "You and your sister have caused me a lot of trouble."

"If you harm her..." The threat in Vetra's voice was clear, though Meriweather's smug arrogance refused to register it.

"You're not in charge here. Now drop your weapons, or she dies-" Meriweather gaped as the grenade was suddenly pulled out of her hand.

"Sorry." Ahsoka telekinetically tossed the grenade behind Meriweather, where it exploded, taking out several of her men in concealment. "Did you still need that?"

The thug leader's eyes widened, giving Sid enough time to shove the human back with her elbow and dive to the side. With no chance of shooting her sister, Vetra immediately opened fire on Meriweather, overwhelming her barriers in seconds.

The remaining thugs of Meriweather's gang popped out of cover and opened fire, but between the surprise of an abrupt grenade in their midst and the death of their leader, their response was sloppy and slow, giving the Pathfinder team easy opportunity to take them all down.

After the fight was over, Ahsoka casually switched off her lightsabers and clipped them to her belt, while Vetra finally confronted Sid about her actions. She had heard this kind of familiar arguing before, even having been on the receiving end in a couple arguments with Anakin.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Vetra snapped. "Using my name, calling in favors I was owed to pull this stunt?"

"I was just trying to help." Sid protested, falling back on the same argument she had used before.

"By nearly getting yourself and all these people killed?" Despite the words, the anger had mostly vanished from her tone, leaving a mixture of concern and fear. "Sid, you shouldn't be here."

"Ease up, Vetra." Ryder interjected. "She's still the reason we managed to escape."

"Wasn't that Ahsoka?" Drack idly asked. "She cut a way out-" The Krogan was cut off by the Jedi elbowing him in the gut.

"I get what you were trying to do, Sid." Vetra said softly. "But what I do isn't always something to be proud of. And most of the time it was only ever to keep you safe. And that's what I'm trying to do now. You need to get back to the Nexus."

"Fine." Sid stormed off in a huff, heading for the shuttle.

"I think that could have gone better." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"I'll call in some shuttles to pick up the settlers." Ryder said, before turning to Vetra. "Are you doing alright?"

"Let's just get these people out of here." Vetra sighed, turning back in the direction they came from.

...

While Ahsoka was off with Ryder, Kota had been working alongside the other Pathfinders and Nexus Militia. In this latest instance, he was leading an APEX team alongside Sarissa Theris to investigate a recently unearthed Remnant bunker.

The newly arrived Asari Pathfinder had a lot of questions, especially after she had seen Ahsoka in action. So far, it was mostly the same questions he had gotten since he had been here, like what a Jedi was, how it was possible for humans to evolve in two separate galaxies ("I don't know either, I'm not a scientist"), etc.

He had answered Sarissa's questions to the best of his ability, while still keeping a close eye on her. Ryder had given him the explanation of what had happened with the previous Pathfinder, and while he certainly understood her reasons, it still spoke badly of her character that she was willing to do that.

Though in truth, he was distracted by other things. Something in this bunker was giving off a sense of familiarity and... darkness. "Everyone stay sharp." Kota ordered, his lightsaber igniting as the others pulled out their weapons. "Keep an eye out for anything unusual."

As expected, the bunker was filled with Remnant machines that didn't take very kindly to their intrusion. Fortunately, Kota had expected this, and the team's loadout included weapons and abilities that were specifically designed to deal with synthetics.

Sarissa's own efforts were also impressive despite this being her first encounter with the Remnant; between her skill with biotics and all the benefits being a Pathfinder gave her, the asari huntress made short work of any threat that came her way.

"So, these are the Remnant I've been hearing about?" Sarissa said as Kota cut down the last straggler with his lightsaber. "I can see why the Initiative is interested in them."

"This is only scratching the surface." One Angaran resistance member said in reply.

"Keep moving." The General ordered, tension in his voice. There were traces of the Dark Side here. "And keep on alert. There may be more than Remnant here."

They journeyed deeper, finding out more about this place. It seemed the bunker was some sort of lab, studying various sorts of alien tech. These Remnant machines had been busy, scavenging whatever they could from the Kett, Angara and even some Initiative sites.

But as they came to the main chamber, there was one machine held in a stasis field that looked far different from all the rest. Blocky and on four legs, with a pair of cannons on each of its arms, some form of strange robot had evidently been captured some time ago.

"I've never seen any Remnant machine like that." One Angara noted. "It looks rather primitive."

"Why would the Remnant have one of their own in stasis?" Sarissa asked.

"Because it's not Remnant." Kota replied grimly, his blind eyes still perceiving the form and more importantly, sensing the darkness in the Force. "It's an ancient Sith war droid."

"I can confirm it's definitely not Remnant." A Salarian engineer said quickly, running his omni-tool over the device. "It seems they were trying to determine its origin."

"And we have someone who can answer that." Sarissa crossed her arms as she looked to Kota. "Well, General?"

"I barely recognize the design." Kota admitted, inspecting the machine. "I know it was in use during the Great Galactic War over 3600 years ago. It's effectively an antique by modern standards."

"3600 years ago..." The asari Pathfinder muttered, still trying to get used to that. In her galaxy, humans had been the latest species on the galactic stage, but where Kota came from, they'd been spacefaring before the asari had even discovered fire. It was something she still had trouble accepting. "Then how did it get here?"

"The same way I did." Kota sighed. "Ahsoka and I clearly weren't the first to come through."

"Maybe we can get it out." The Salarian said, looking over some of the Remnant consoles. "Perhaps, with the right controls..."

Abruptly, all the subjects in the containment fields were vaporized, causing Sarissa to grab the Salarian by the collar. "What did you do?!"

"I don't know!" The engineer tapped his omni tool frantically. "We must have triggered some sort of failsafe function. It purged all the specimens in containment."

"That's a problem." Kota sighed. "I'm assuming you took whatever scans you could?" He was met with a chorus of affirmations. "Keep those, then and try to download any of the Remnant data they had on it. Assuming that wasn't purged as well."

"Well, it's hardly much of a threat now." One turian said. "Like you said, General, it was clearly an antique."

"It's not the droid I'm worried about." Kota reply was rather snappish. "But rather what happened to its master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think that's where we're going to end it for now. I'll admit, the last part kinda came at a whim, so I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it. I definitely plan on going further along with this idea, but don't be surprised if it ends in a bit of an anti-climax.
> 
> Regardless, I do intend to have more Star Wars elements make their way into Andromeda, and they will definitely be a lot more active and dangerous than some old Sith stuff. I've certainly already left hints as is as to what will come next.
> 
> Also, if anyone is wondering just what type of droid that was, look up the Old Republic trailers with Alderaan and Korriban on YouTube, or just go to Wookieepedia and type in Sith War droid. You'll know it when you see it.


	15. Dismantling Pirate Operations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it is time to begin the next chapter. We're probably going to skim through a couple of loyalty missions quickly, before getting back on track with the main plot of Andromeda.
> 
> I do intend to follow through with that other plotline I've been writing, but as I said earlier, don't necessarily expect some sort of grand boss fight at the end of this, or even for it to pick up right away. But let's dive right in, shall we?

With the people at Meriweather's base free of the Outlaw's influence, they were redirected to the Nexus, where thanks to the testimony of both Vetra and Sid, they would be given new starts to their lives after participating in the Uprising.

Sid still wasn't thrilled about being sent back to the Nexus by her sister, and while Ahsoka and Ryder tried to convince Vetra to go easy on Sid and talk with her, it was clear that there would be some tension between the two sisters for the foreseeable future.

To further complicate matters, Kandros and Kota then called in to report what the latter had uncovered in an unearthed Remnant bunker. "You found a Sith War droid?" Ryder's eyes went wide at that news.

"We did." Kota nodded grimly. "It seems we weren't the first ones to come through that Rakata device."

"I suspected as much." Ahsoka admitted, scratching her chin. "Though it seems that the device has some sort of randomization to however it works. I wonder if that's intentional or not."

"Something we have to figure out later." Ryder said, bringing the conversation back. "I don't suppose you were able to recover the droid?"

"Unfortunately no." Kota shook his head, frustration evident on his face. "While we were trying to get it out, we must have triggered some sort of failsafe. It purged all the specimens under containment."

"Unfortunate." SAM interjected. "It could have been insightful."

"We still got scans of that antique." The older Jedi said. "What worries me is what happened to its master. There may have been Sith that came through."

"Shouldn't they be dead though?" Ryder asked. "I mean, if they are still around, the Sith aren't immortal, right?"

"Not for lack of trying." Ahsoka muttered. "Still, General Kota is right. If a Sith war droid was here, then it stands to reason that at least some Sith may have come through themselves. Hopefully they would have succumbed to the ravages of time, but if not..."

The words hung in the air as everyone considered the implications of what that meant. "We need to keep an eye out." Ryder said. "I'm hoping that all we're going to find is old bodies, because if the Sith are even remotely as powerful as you, this will be a problem."

"To be honest," Ahsoka shook her head. "I think we would have noticed if they had left a major presence in Heleus. The Sith aren't exactly subtle about what they do... unless they're Palpatine-"

"We'll deal with that if needed." Kota replied, before switching topics. "Any news on Meridian?"

"Nothing yet." Ryder placed his palms on the table, sighing in frustration. "We've got Gil and the Moshae working on it, but narrowing down the station's location has been surprisingly difficult. The Archon must have taken years before he figured it out."

"We'll find it, Scott." Ahsoka said, walking up to him. "Between the smartest minds in Heleus and with SAM's help, you'll crack it."

"I'm just worried what the Archon might do in the interim." Ryder looked up. "If he's already there, who knows what kind of damage he's caused?"

"I'm fairly certain if he caused any meaningful damage, you'd already know." Kota pointed out. "The Vaults wouldn't be working half as well as they are if he did."

"True." Ryder looked up before tapping some controls on the table. "The viability of all these worlds are increasing by the day. In time, they might actually end up resembling the Golden Worlds we initially scanned for."

"And all we have to do is make sure we're alive long enough to see that." Ahsoka smiled dryly. "Sounds simple enough."

"I'm already working on that part." Kota said, before glancing off to the side. "My apologies, but it seems there's another situation that requires my attention. Lady Tano, if you find any more signs of the Sith-"

"You'll be the first to know." Ahsoka promised, causing Kota to nod.

"Pathfinder, may the Force be with you." The hologram vanished while Ryder looked at Ahsoka.

"Considering everything I've seen you two do, I wouldn't mind if the Force was with me." The two of them chuckled, before Ahsoka's expression grew more serious.

"How are you holding up?" The Jedi asked, then raised a hand before Scott could reply. "You don't have to put on a brave face for me, Scott."

"It's... been challenging." The Pathfinder sighed again, feeling the near crushing weight of the responsibility on his shoulders as he sat/leaned against the table. "With everything. Finding all the Arks has been a great feeling, but even now, there's still this nagging in the back of my mind that my Dad could have done better. That he should be the one standing here, not me."

"Fate is rarely as kind as we might like." Ahsoka walked up beside him and leaned against the table as well. "But Scott, really look at what you accomplished. Finding the Vaults, making peace with the Krogan and the Outcasts, stealing directly from the Archon..."

"I wouldn't have gotten this far without my team." Ryder said, before looking at the Togruta. "And you and Kota were a major asset with that. And you obviously have more experience than I do."

"And without you, I'd still be stuck on Aya, while Kota would still be wandering the wastes of Kadara." Ahsoka shook her head with a soft smile. "Scott, you are stronger than you realize. Kota knows it, I know it, everyone on this ship knows it. We would follow you through the worst this galaxy has to offer. There's a reason for that." Scott chuckled.

"More speeches like that and I might believe it." He stood up, causing Ahsoka to do the same. "Thanks, Ahsoka. I needed that."

"Always happy to talk." The Jedi smiled. "Just remember that you're not alone in this." Her smile turned to a smirk. "I know Cora would definitely be happy to remind you." To his credit, Scott didn't show any visible reaction.

"Duly noted." The Pathfinder said before leaving the room.

...

After her chat with Ryder, Ahsoka returned to her quarters to meditate. The confirmation that the Sith had been here certainly didn't put her mind at ease, and she began to wonder if perhaps they had something to do with the Force disruption.

Her attempts to get another vision didn't exactly help clarify the matter, though ultimately, she doubted it was the Sith. What little she could sense felt... ancient. Predating even the Jedi Order, especially if the Rakata were involved.

It wasn't too long afterwards that the next mission came to Ahsoka's attention, keeping her from dwelling on this new issue. Ryder called a briefing once again with a few members of the squad in the briefing room. Liam was standing next to Ryder, looking crestfallen and with guilt and fear washing off him.

"What's going on?"

"Liam gave away Nexus codes to his contact." Cora shook her head. "Some of them are major security codes that could be a problem if the Kett or Outcasts got a hold of them."

As the briefing started, Ahsoka heard it directly from Liam's own mouth (with more detail, of course). He had given Nexus security codes to an Angaran contact of his, who had since been captured by a pirate called Calot.

It wasn't clear if Calot was aware of just what kind of gold mine had dropped in his lap, but one way or another, Liam had created a massive security breach and needed help fixing it. The whole explanation certainly gave Ahsoka a sense of deja vu.

It certainly reminded her of the time R2-D2 had been captured, his memory having never been erased. She understood why Anakin had kept R2 intact like that, not wanting to lose one of his closest friends to a memory wipe, but it had certainly caused problems when he ended up in the hands of General Grievous.

And unless they were able to get Verand back before his captor realized what he had, it seemed like there was a good chance of history repeating itself here as well. Fortunately, it seemed Liam already had a plan to work with that.

"I've managed to figure out where in Heleus Calot operates." The ex-cop said. "If we can stow ourselves in a cargo container, passing ourselves off as salvage, we can board his ship, find Verand and rescue her."

"This plan relies on a lot of things not going wrong." Peebee pointed out.

"Unfortunately, it's the best one we have." Ryder sighed. "Ahsoka, Jaal, you two are coming with us on this mission. We don't know what we're going to find so be ready for anything."

"You're going to need help if things go wrong." Drack pointed out. "Or should I say; when things go wrong."

"I've already got that planned for." Liam replied. "I put in a call to Mayor Bradley at Prodromos. They'll be on standby."

"Are there any questions?"

...

There were none, and a short time later, the team in question were now waiting inside a cargo container the Tempest had dropped, before the stealth ship left to sell the deception. And soon, it seemed like their gambit was about to pay off.

"I'm still not sure this is wise." Jaal said, even as they felt the clang of magnets connecting with the crate. "We're lucky they didn't just scan the crate and detect us."

"It's the old Trojan Horse strategy." Liam defended. "It's foolproof."

"What's a horse and how do we know there's air out there?" Jaal asked.

"Okay, I don't know what a 'Trojan Horse' is," Ahsoka agreed. "but I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"Didn't your Master do this kind of thing more than once?" Ryder pointed out. "Hell, didn't he just fly directly at an enemy ship under the assumption that their sensors were damaged?"

"Yeah, you told us that." Liam agreed. "And it worked out for him."

"... You got me on that one." Ahsoka sighed. "And Force knows it allowed us to get into the Citadel prison in my galaxy."

"I'm pretty sure a lack of air is a bit of a problem." Jaal pointed out, just as they stopped moving.

"I am detecting no signs of anyone present." SAM said in response.

With their assurance that they were secure and that no one is around, the team opened the crate and emerged, weapons at the ready just in case. Immediately, they realized something was wrong when they looked around, with Jaal putting it into words.

"This is a Kett ship." Jaal's eyes narrowed while Ahsoka's closed.

"Certainly looks that way." Ryder muttered.

"That doesn't make sense." Liam protested. "Why would the Kett bother with salvage?"

"Because this isn't the Kett." Ahsoka opened her eyes. "We're definitely in the right place."

"You're sure?" Ryder asked, scanning one of the upper balconies.

"I'm not sensing any Kett minds." Ahsoka replied. "Those tend to be distinct." She abruptly ignited her lightsabers. "Also, we're about to have company."

Her warning proved unneeded, as Ryder and the rest were already watching the balconies as enemies appeared on them. The fact that they were noticeably Angaran instead of Kett proved Ahsoka's claims were accurate.

A brief firefight ensued as the team made quick work of the pirates. They definitely had surprise on their side, given the outlaws obviously hadn't expected to pick up a boarding party from the salvage team.

"So Calot managed to salvage a Kett ship?" Ryder said incredulousy, even as the last pirate fell.

"It would appear so." Jaal looked around. "That's actually fairly impressive."

"Speaking of which, someone probably wants to answer that." Ahsoka pointed to a comm console, which was pinging as a voice came through.

"Cargo bay, report." The voice of what had to be Calot came through, sounding angry and stressed. "What the hell is going on?!" Ryder walked up to the console and quickly opened a channel.

"Uh, just had a slight weapons malfunction, but everything's fine here, now." Ryder said in a gruff voice, causing Liam to chuckle and Jaal to raise an eyebrow. "How are you?"

"Well, I give that 50/50 odds of working." Ahsoka snarked, shaking her head in amusement.

"Who is this?" Calot responded, not believing them in the slightest. "Get me a visual link." An image of Calot appeared on the screen, looking just as flustered as he sounded, especially with the intruders in the cargo bay. "Oh shit. Someone get down there and kill them!"

"Well, it just makes things more complicated for us." Ryder sighed as they looked around. "Where are we going now?"

"This way." Liam walked up to a door and opened it, revealing a turret behind the doorway. Liam promptly closed it just before the turret could fire. "Not that way."

"Boys, we've got more company." Ahsoka said, igniting her lightsabers as more Outlaws poured in.

Jaal promptly blew the head off one as another firefight ensued. Between the four of them, the rabble of pirates and outlaws didn't last long and were easily dispatched, with Liam growing more and more frustrated as he saw things that had been on Verand's ship.

"Goddamn it, this is my fault." Liam cursed, kicking one of the bodies. "This was a stupid idea, the whole thing."

"You went with your instinct, and it didn't work." Ryder said, while Liam argued otherwise. Jaal and Ahsoka watched with bemusement as the argument continued, with Ryder coming to an abrupt realization. "... Why am I the one defending your plan?" That was when Calot interrupted.

"I've had enough of this." The pirate said over the vidscreen. "You're all going to pay for-" Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber through the console.

"Well, he was getting annoying."

"God, that guy is such an asshole." Liam agreed.

"Should we be worried?" Ryder asked.

"What's he going to do?"

That was when Ahsoka tensed.

"Hold on to something!" The Jedi shouted, even as she ignited her lightsabers.

The warning was prophetic, as the cargo bay doors opened and all the air started to get sucked out. Ryder, Jaal and Liam were able to grab onto a railing, while Ahsoka jammed her lightsabers into the floor, arresting her momentum.

"For the record," The Jedi shouted. "This plan sucks."

"Liam, hold me!" Ryder said, causing the ex-Cop to chuckle and Ahsoka to roll her eyes.

"Is this really the time?" Jaal asked, agreeing with the Jedi's sentiment.

Fortunately, the doors then abruptly closed, cutting off the airflow. The others fell to the ground with relief, while Ahsoka took a deep breath, finding calm in the Force. She sensed the presence of several Initiative members, on the outside of the ship. She also found several hostile minds in the Force, all heading towards them.

"Heads up." She ignited her lightsabers again. "We're about to have more company."

"Time to even the odds then." A new voice appeared over the comms channel. "You guys need some help in there?"

"Perfect timing, Auggie." Liam chuckled with relief. "You got those reinforcements we asked for?"

"We do." What could only be the voice of August Bradley replied. "Not too many soldiers but we've got plenty of engineers. Hang tight."

Ahsoka felt the ship buckle under her and felt the distress of the pirates in the Force, and quickly realized what had happened: the engineers had flown up right next to the Kett ship and attached themselves to the ship to take control of the derelict's systems.

The Jedi was impressed. She had yet to meet the Mayor of Prodromos, but from what she could tell so far, he certainly had courage, flying up right next to a Kett ship with only engineers as his backup. The engineers then began to work their magic, taking control of the Kett systems from Calot.

The ship rolled over onto its side, with the internal gravity not adjusting for that fact. As a result, everyone fell to the ground, with only Ahsoka having the foresight and ability to land gracefully on her feet while everyone else just landed in a heap.

"Was that part of the plan?" The Jedi asked as Ryder, Liam and Jaal struggled to their feet.

"Not exactly." Ryder sighed, looking around at the suddenly shifted terrain. "But I guess we'll just have to improvise."

"This really does sound like one of Anakin's plans." Ahsoka sighed wistfully as they began their trek.

...

While Ahsoka was busy dealing with Calot, Kota was back on the Nexus and in an office of the Initiative's militia, dealing with an element of command that was never fun: administrative work.

Admittedly, he'd still gone on the occasional missions, but with the other Pathfinders and the APEX teams working well together alongside the Resistance, his presence was not a requirement out in the field.

With his track record and the success of the latest missions, Kandros was quick to promote the Jedi Master to a more official and high position among the Nexus Militia. It was mostly a formal thing, though these latest duties of administration were a bit of a drawback.

Still, the General was feeling content with where he was. Though he still longed to get back out in the fight, and even moreso wished that he could return to the Rebellion, being here, helping the Initiative and its allies fight off the Kett was still a fulfilling duty.

And it's not like he wasn't doing important work with this. Coordinating deployments and the logistics of strike teams was still a difficult and important task. Kota knew just how important after his work with the Rebel Alliance.

Though he still wished that the Initiative had more warships to its name. Even the Angaran military had been wiped out so cleanly that any naval forces they may have previously possessed were naught but a memory.

He had tried to convince the leadership of both the Initiative and the Angara to focus on rebuilding a fleet, even just modifying civilian ships with more combat capable weaponry. Hell, with the right modifications, the Arks could become effective warships in their own right.

But the leadership of both the Initiative and Resistance were hesitant, especially when the Kett could be defeated on the ground. And sure, the invading strategy of capturing their opponents for Exaltation left the Kett rather vulnerable in many ways, but without a way to remove the Archon's fleet from the sector, ending the conflict would be nigh impossible.

He was still mulling over the options when he was struck by a vision of a familiar sight. In his mind's eye, he saw it, as clear as he could remember before he lost his sight: the distinct and foreboding shape of an Imperial Star Destroyer.

As suddenly as it began, the vision ended, leaving Kota alone in the room as he grasped what he had just seen. The fact that the Jedi Master had the same vision as Ahsoka boded ill for both the Initiative and Heleus at large.

And they already had enough evidence that the machine that sent them here hadn't done it just to them first. The Kett alone were bad enough, but if any significant Imperial assets were to come through, all of Heleus was in danger.

...

The rest of the mission to rescue Verand and her group was certainly unusual, even by Ahsoka's standards. After all, fighting on the ceiling wasn't exactly the most orthodox arena of battle (though it was hardly disorienting for her). They were just fortunate that the Podromos shuttles were able to rescue Verand and her people after the team was able to locate her.

After fighting their way through the ship, with the orientation and systems proving just as much of a hindrance to them as it was to the Pirates, Ryder, Liam, Jaal and Ahsoka were finally face to face with Calot, who was hiding underneath a dome shield while his guards were taking potshots at them.

"Kill them all!" The Pirate captain shouted as his men broke out the heavy weapons. "Triple pay to whoever brings me their heads!"

"Never heard that before." Ahsoka rolled her eyes before reaching out with the Force and crushing the generator that was powering Calot's barrier. The pirate gaped at the fact that he was suddenly exposed, which allowed Liam to wear down Calot's kinetic barriers while Jaal finished him off with a sniper headshot.

With their leader dead, the rest of the surviving pirates weren't much more difficult, with Ryder finishing off the last one with a biotic charge. Ahsoka casually twirled her lightsabers before shutting them off and clipping them to her belt.

"Well... that was interesting." The Togruta snarked.

"That's one word for it." Jaal agreed, kicking over one of the bodies.

"Liam, I hope you learned your lesson." Ryder said chidingly, like a parent scolding a child, causing the ex-Cop to sigh.

"You guys are never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope." They all said in unison, just as the ship started to rumble.

"Side note; we should probably get off this ship." Ahsoka pointed out, knowing the sounds around them didn't mean anything good.

Fortunately, getting a ride back to the Tempest was fairly simple with all the pirates dead, and the crew were back onboard the Tempest with ample time to spare while the Kett ship had clearly seen better days.

"Do you think we could maybe keep the ship?" Liam asked, half jokingly as they all stood in the observation deck as the derelict faded into the distance. Then it exploded.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Ryder deadpanned as the light of the explosion faded and debris was left in its wake.

"Hate to interrupt." Ahsoka drew their attention the comms, where several lights were blinking. "But I think there are a few calls waiting."

...

Suffice to say, it was not a good day for Liam. After contacting Bradley to ensure Verand was alright, they got a call from the Nexus Militia HQ, putting it in a conference call. Surprisingly, Kota was standing in for Kandros today, and he wasn't in a good mood to hear what had happened.

"Let me get this straight." Kota rubbed his temples. "You compromised Nexus security by handing over the station's codes to an unverified contact?"

"Look, it was a poor judgement call." Liam admitted with a sigh. "But we managed to track down Verand and free her from her captors before they realized what they had."

"Could you at least have saved the ship?" Kota asked, frustration tinging his voice. "We're not exactly swimming with warships at the moment, and an actually intact Kett vessel could be a major victory for the Initiative."

"You weren't exactly going to get much mileage out of it." Ryder replied. "Calot had left the ship as a barely functioning wreck. Honestly, he did more damage to it than we did."

"I'm afraid he's right, Master." Ahsoka agreed. "Repurposing the vessel was out of the question. At least the security breach was plugged."

"True, there's that." Kota sighed. "We're going to hold Verand until we can update the security codes."

"What?!" Liam practically shouted. "You can't-"

"I can and I will." Kota said sternly, blind eyes glaring at Liam. "This is not up for debate. After this little fiasco, be thankful I'm not having you locked up for gross negligence."

"Look, I know it's my fault, but leave Verand out of this." Liam said angrily.

"Liam, it's alright." This time it was Verand who spoke up over the shared link. "I understand why they're doing this and I agreed to go along with it."

"Liam." Ryder said softly. "They're just going to hold her until they update the security codes. Once that's done, I'll personally make sure she's released."

Ahsoka could sense the frustration in Liam, but he said nothing and walked away, causing Ryder to sigh. "That could have gone better."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Ahsoka asked, but Scott shook his head.

"No, I'll do it." The Pathfinder said, before nodding to Kota. "I appreciate your candor on this, General Kota."

"I'll give your regards to Kandros." Kota said as Ryder left the room, leaving the two Jedi alone to talk.

"Master, why the sudden interest in warships?" Ahsoka asked. "I know the Kett have been an issue, but considering how we've been dealing with them so far, it's hardly so pressing that the Initiative suddenly needs a navy now."

"I believe your vision might have some accuracy to it." Kota said grimly. "Seeing as I've had the same vision of a Star Destroyer."

"That's... very bad." Ahsoka put her palms on the table and shook her head. "If we have to deal with the Empire on top of everything else..."

"Even without that, the Initiative and Resistance needs a better military force." Kota sighed. "I've been trying to push this point to the leadership, but with no success."

"They still need a foothold here." Ahsoka pointed out. "They can hardly craft warships when they can't even craft normal starships."

"Believe me, I know." Kota sighed in frustration. "But the truth of the matter is the Kett militarily outnumber us. We need something to even the odds."

"Then the answer is probably Meridian." Ahsoka replied. "It must have something we can use."

"That's... a fair point." Kota admitted. "Everything we've seen from the Remnant so far suggests they are far more advanced than the Empire."

"Then all we need to do is keep working on this while keeping the Kett at bay." Ahsoka replied, crossing her arms. "We obviously can't do this alone."

"You're right." Kota nodded. "We've already got footholds with several Remnant structures across the Cluster, not to mention the Vaults themselves. I can convince the leaders of the importance of this at least."

"I'll do the same with Ryder." Ahsoka replied. "With all of us working together, we can stop this before it's too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think we're going to end it here for now. I think I'll end up doing one more loyalty mission in detail before skimming through the last couple of chapters off screen. And as you can see, the foreshadowing is strong in this chapter.
> 
> I'll be honest, I don't know when we're going to get the payoff for this. Hopefully sooner rather than later, but the buildup is taking way longer to properly write than I thought, so it probably won't be for a while.


	16. Collecting Remnant and Sith Artifacts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to go with Peebee's loyalty mission. And I feel safe in saying this one will be the last one we cover in depth, while Jaal's and Drack's are going to take place offscreen.
> 
> I have to admit, this is one of Andromeda's flaws: there are far too many sidequests and loyalty missions to deal with. Even now, I'm only covering a fraction of them, and it's still required me to take a few detours. That said, this chapter will have a little something extra, and things will definitely be shaken up afterwards. However, let's just dive right in to the plot, shall we?

With pinning down the location of Meridian still on their priority, the Initiative and Angara intended to up their research missions into Remnant sites to learn what they could. It was vital enough with the looming threat of the Kett, but it became extra important with the possibility of the Empire appearing.

Convincing the Nexus and Resistance leadership of this on the basis of a vision was quite difficult, even after all the displays Kota and Ahsoka had given them. The Nexus seemed suspicious of anything they couldn't detect with their own science, and while the Angara were more willing to believe it, they still required evidence.

Still, the fact that they were able to recover scans of a Sith War droid in stasis was enough to convince them of the potential danger, and the Moshae was very willing to agree with the idea of studying Remnant and figuring out how

Fortunately, Peebee's own research had pointed to a Remnant relic on Pas-10, which could help with the fact. The bad news was this came as a result of Peebee's ex-lover Kalinda T'Reve having snuck aboard the Tempest during one of their stops and making off with her Remnant project Poc.

Recovering it had involved going back to Elaaden and finding Poc left behind in the desert sands near an angaran held outpost called the Paradise. Finding the Remnant observer had involved talking (as well as mind tricking) and fighting a few scavengers, but they were able to recover the abandoned Observer, as well as a taunting message from Kalinda.

"She threatened to break Ryder." Peebee had explained later on. "As well as everyone on the Tempest."

"She's trying to get under your skin." Ryder replied. "She may have been able to get onboard the Tempest (and I'm going to figure out that later on), but we're not going to let that happen."

In the end, Peebee was able to complete the Remnant scanner she'd been working on, which pointed them to where they were now. Unfortunately, as soon as they arrived over the planet, Kallo was quick to report a problem.

"The site is near an active volcano, Pathfinder." The pilot said. "I'm having difficulty finding a suitable landing zone."

"Where's Peebee?" Ahsoka asked as she looked around the bridge, with her and Ryder armed and ready for the upcoming mission. "This is her mission."

"Peebee, we've got a bit of a problem." Ryder said over the intercom.

"And I have a solution." The asari replied. "Meet me at my room."

Ahsoka and Ryder looked at each other, the former shrugging. The two of them headed to the escape pod bay as Kallo continued to circle the site at Ryder's request. They found Peebee pacing inside the escape pod, with the Pathfinder and Jedi walking towards her.

"C'mon in, I won't bite." Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, already suspecting what the asari was planning.

"There's no landing site large enough for the Tempest." Ryder said as he and Ahsoka entered the pod. "We're still trying to figure out how to get down."

"Yeah... I've already figured that out." Peebee pressed the controls on the pod.

The hatch closed behind them as the escape pod launched, with Ryder, Peebee and Ahsoka still inside. The asari immediately sat down on the pod, with the restraints still open overhead.

"Safety first." The explorer said, causing Ahsoka to shake her head in bemusement.

"You really know how to keep me on my toes, Peebee." Ryder sat down next to her, the restraints closing over them.

"Meh, Anakin had far more daring insertion plans." Ahsoka said, before a stray memory came to mind. "Actually, I think Master Yoda also did something like this once on a diplomatic mission for the Toydarians..."

"So, what exactly are doing with this?" Ryder asked, getting things back on track.

"Well, we can't land the Tempest anywhere near the ruins." Peebee replied. "Seeing as the signal's coming from inside an active volcano."

"Inside the volcano?" Ahsoka deadpanned. "Well, that's going to complicate things."

"Kallo isn't going to find anywhere close enough to land the Tempest." Peebee defended. "And I doubt we're going to find a way to get there on the ground. This is the best way in. Besides, I've set the trajectory towards stable ground... assuming my subterranean scans are accurate."

"And how exactly do you plan on getting us back?" Ryder asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I... hadn't really thought of that." Peebee said sheepishly. "We'll think of something once we get there. Besides, didn't we come all the way to another galaxy with no plan of getting back home?"

"You really are just like Anakin." Ahsoka sighed wistfully.

The journey was a rather short one, especially given how the escape pod functioned. But as they approached the coordinates in question, it was clear that their trajectory would take them straight into a lava flow.

"Crap, we're coming in too hot." Peebee shouted. "This might not have been a good idea..."

Without hesitation, Ahsoka reached out with the Force, altering the escape pod's trajectory and guiding it to a safer position. The landing was still fairly rough in spite of that, as the pod bounced a couple times before landing on safe ground.

"Are you mad, Ryder?" The asari asked after the pod had come to a stop. Ahsoka already knew the answer to that question.

"I'm not mad, Peebee." Ryder sighed as he struggled out of his seat.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was already cutting a hole through the hatch with her lightsaber. With a single Force push, Ahsoka blasted off the escape pod door, letting them leave what used to be Peebee's bedroom.

"Do you really have to keep cutting through doors like that?" Ryder asked as they exited the pod. "I'm pretty sure it would have just opened normally."

"The hatch was jammed." Ahsoka said dismissively, even as she used the Force to keep the worst of the heat from effecting her. "And it would have taken too long to hack. Besides," The Jedi grimaced at the rivers of lava and molten rock around them. "I'd say that landing was a little too close for comfort."

"Right." Ryder sighed as Kallo attempted to contact them. "SAM, relay to the Tempest that we're currently stranded. No choice now but to investigate Peebee's signal."

"Right away."

"Sorry." The asari at least had the grace to look sheepish. "Anyway, let's get going." Peebee walked ahead and started jump packing across the rocks. "We've still got a bit of a ways to go."

And so the trio made their way past the lava, they came across a few caves and platforms filled with Remnant structures. A couple of their machines activated in an attempt to stop them, but they were easily dealt with, and Ryder was able to use SAM to bypass their security.

There was admittedly some difficulty with consoles buried in rock, but lightsabers were useful in removing them. But after a few minutes of exploring and getting closer, Ahsoka started getting a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. That feeling only grew, causing Ahsoka to pause and look up at the sky.

"What is it?" Peebee asked.

"We've got company." Seconds after Ahsoka said that, several shuttles flew overhead with the taunting voice of Kalinda coming over the radio.

"Thanks for leading us here, Pelessaria." The Outlaw leader taunted. "That Remnant tech you've found will be as good as ours. Ta!"

"She must have tracked Poc." Peebee realized.

"And she's our only way off this rock." Ryder sighed. "Since Kallo can't find anywhere to land."

"I just want to reiterate... that was my bad." The asari admitted sheepishly. "But c'mon, we have to beat her to the Relic before she can take it and leave us here."

"Something tells me they're not going to make it easy for us." Ahsoka gestured with her lightsabers as more Remnant machines appeared in an open area, blocking their path.

"Let's get to work."

It was the same familiar routine: cutting down Remnant forces as the Jedi fought alongside the Pathfinder and his crew. It almost reminded her of the Clone Wars in some small way. Though Kalinda's taunts over the radio were getting annoying.

"By the way, thanks for fighting all these Remnant for us." The asari outlaw snidely as her crew were walking along a ridge that overlooked the current area that the team was fighting through. "It makes our journey so much easier."

"God, she's annoying." Ryder growled in frustration. "Any idea on how to slow her down?"

"I might have one." The Jedi eyed one of the larger Remnant machines, a Destroyer that was blocking their way to a cave entrance. Ahsoka grabbed the Destroyer with the Force and with a grunt of exertion, hurled it up over the ridge... right into Kalinda's path.

"What the fuck?!" The Asari's snide tone vanished as she and her gang suddenly found themselves under the guns of a heavily armed Remnant machine.

"That should buy us some time." Ryder said as Peebee shattered another Remnant machine with her biotics, leaving the path clear. "Let's move."

They quickly entered through the cave, heading to the next open area. That was when Ahsoka sensed something. There was something calling to her in one of the alcoves of a cave, something that felt important. She quickly turned to the alcove and spotted something metal that had been fused into the rock.

"Ryder, take a look at this." The Jedi drew their attention as she brushed off what she could.

"That doesn't look like Remnant tech." The asari noted, causing Ahsoka to shake her head.

"It definitely isn't." The Jedi brushed off the debris further, revealing the head of what seemed to be a T3 unit. "It looks like an ancient astromech." Right as she said that, the droid sparked to life and displayed a blue hologram of a familiar world.

"Is that Voeld?" Ryder asked as the hologram of the planet continued its rotation, as suddenly a red dot appeared on the hologram's surface. "Looks like it's pointing to something."

"Confirmed." SAM reported. "Uploading the coordinates now."

"Ryder, we need to find whatever's at those coordinates." The Jedi said firmly, just as the astromech ran out of power. "There's something there, something important."

"And we can do that after we get this artifact before Kalinda does." Peebee said in a huff. "Now hurry up! That distraction you pulled isn't going to keep her occupied for long."

"Right." Ahsoka shook her head. "Sorry about that."

And so, the fight through the Remnant continued, as Kalinda's outlaws started to come under fire from the Remnant themselves. Only through sheer numbers were they able to get through, and yet Kalinda still snidely taunted them, saying that there would be a bigger cut left for them once it was over.

Then to make things worse, the ground started shaking. "Oh what now?!" Ryder shouted in frustration.

"Pathfinder, I am detecting seismic instability." SAM replied. "An eruption is imminent."

"Lovely." Ahsoka deadpanned with a sigh. "Always great to have a time limit."

"Let's keep moving!" Peebee replied. "We already came this far."

Kalinda's taunting decreased in volume after that, then it all but stopped when they took out her big Krogan guard, who Ahsoka finished off with one lightsaber buried in his chest and the other one going straight into his head.

"Huh, she's finally shut up." Ryder noted as they moved on over the bodies of the dead outlaws.

"That's not like her..." Peebee muttered as they made it to the next area, only to come under fire by a group of Angaran outlaws. "Ah crap."

The team briefly took cover, getting the lay of the land. It was another Remnant structure built into the volcano, mostly metal floors and pillars. But at the far end of the area, on a platform surrounded by lava, was a plinth holding the Remnant device they were seeking.

And Kalinda was already running for it.

"Crap, she's going to get there first!" Peebee broke cover and ran after Kalinda, causing Ryder to call out and unleash covering fire of his own, while Ahsoka leapt up and started deflecting their fire back at them.

Peebee and Kalinda both ran for the artifact, which was sitting on a platform over a pool of lava. Kalinda tried to make the jump but only succeeded in leaving herself holding onto the ledge. Peebee made it with her jump pack, just as the platform started to shift as a result of the instability.

"Go after them, I'll cover you." The Jedi then spotted a nearby loose rock formation and reached out with the Force, collapsing it on several of the Angara.

Ryder immediately took off after the two asari, while the Outlaws recovered as best as they could. There were only two Angara left and despite everything, they still tried to rise and stop Ryder from reaching their boss.

Ahsoka responded by throwing both her lightsabers at the last two angaran outlaws, impaling them through the chest. She quickly recalled her blades back to her then rushed over to the site with Ryder, as Peebee grabbed the artfact but stumbled and dropped it as the platform began to shift.

"Peebee, help me!" Kalinda begged, her haughtiness evaporating with her life on the line. "I'll give you all the artifacts and tech I have! Anything that's worth anything! Please, I don't want to die!" Peebee looked at the artifact, then at Kalinda, still dangling off the platform.

"Aw crap." The asari explorer ran to the Outlaw, even as the artifact started rolling towards the lava.

"What are you doing?" Ryder asked incredulously.

"I don't want her to die!" Peebee shouted in response as she reached the outlaw leader.

The artifact rolled past Peebee as she began to help Kalinda up. It slipped over the platform's edge... only to halt in mid air over the lava. Then it flew into Ahsoka's hands, leaving Peebee free to help her ex-lover up.

The platform shifted to the ledge they were on, with Peebee and Kalinda being pulled up by Ryder and Ahsoka respectively. "Two for one." Peebee said appreciatively as she looked at the artifact in Ahsoka's hands. "Not bad."

"Time to get out of here." Ryder said as the ground started shaking further and SAM warned that an eruption was imminent. The quartet started running towards Kalinda's shuttles, the latter falling into step behind Peebee.

"Listen, Peebee." The asari said as she ran up behind the Tempest crew member. "No hard feelings-" She was cut off when Peebee backhanded Kalinda in the face. "Ow, fuck!"

"Finally beat you to the punch." Kalinda shrugged it off quickly and kept running.

"Follow me. I've got two shuttles waiting."

And so they did, running through the caves and across platforms of stone as the area continued to shake. Ahsoka didn't need the Force to realize that they didn't have much time and so quickly legged it with the rest.

"Oh hey, there's the escape pod." Peebee idly noted as they passed their landing site before the escape pod was swallowed up by lava. "Well, there goes my room."

"Keep moving." Ryder shouted. "We don't have much longer."

Fortunately, they made it back to the shuttles with a reasonable amount of time to spare (Kalinda getting in one and the trio getting in the other) and took off into the sky just before the volcano erupted.

...

Several hours later, they were back on the Tempest, with Peebee already in her room just in front of where the escape pod used to be. She was still looking over the Remnant artifact with Poc when Ryder and Ahsoka walked in.

"Was it everything you were hoping for?" The Pathfinder asked, causing Peebee to look up.

"That and more." The asari grinned. "Between this and Kalinda's own stash, we've got a good luck at the Remnant's programming. With any luck, this will help us get to Meridian."

"Presuming Kalinda is being honest." Ryder crossed his arms.

"She is." Ahsoka answered for Peebee. "Facing her own mortality seems to have given her some... perspective. I doubt she's going to be a problem for us anymore."

"Here's hoping." Ryder murmured before looking around the room. "This is worth the redecoration, I hope?"

"Guess we need a new escape pod." Peebee looked at Ryder sheepishly. "I'm assuming that's coming out of my pay?"

"Yeah." Ryder drawled, while Ahsoka paused at that.

"Hold up. We're getting paid?" The two of them looked at the Jedi. "First time I'm hearing about this."

"Um..." Ryder looked at Peebee. "A little help here?"

"You're on your own for this." The asari explorer quickly left the room, leaving Ryder to stammer before Ahsoka cut him off.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." The Togruta said, before her expression turned serious. "But I do need to ask you for a favor."

"Name it."

...

Fortunately, the Pathfinder had easily agreed to what she asked, seeing as he was curious about it himself. And when Ryder and Ahsoka saw Peebee again, it was when she had gathered the ground team in the briefing room.

The Remnant expert apologized to the team for being so distant and isolated, affirming that she enjoyed being with them and the bonds they all shared. It was a truly heartwarming gesture and rather unexpected even from the bubbly asari. So, naturally:

"Anyone wanna help me clean up my room?" Peebee asked, causing everyone to start making excuses.

"Left the stove on." That was Drack's.

"Making ice." Liam's was barebones.

"Those reports won't file themselves." Even Cora got in on it.

"It's an Angaran holiday." Jaal's at least was creative.

"Helping Liam make ice." Vetra evidently couldn't be bothered to try very hard.

"Meditation time." Ahsoka made her own exit, leaving Ryder alone with her.

While she was admittedly trying to avoid having to help with Peebee's chores, the younger Jedi did want to meditate on what they found while on that planet. The Sith War Droid could've been dismissed as an anomaly, but that T3 droid was something else.

It had a map to Voeld, and one spot on it was specifically marked. Unfortunately, any chance of learning more would have been lost when the volcano erupted and buried everything in the region under a layer of molten rock.

There had definitely been more explorers from her galaxy here, and she was wondering just why this was happening. Her time inside the Rakata temple had admittedly been brief and she didn't get much of a chance to study the thing, but it kept dropping them in this Cluster, specifically.

And then of course, there was the disruption in the Force. Meditating hadn't been much help, and the visions she received had only left her and Kota with more questions than answers.

She knew the importance of finding Meridian and stopping the Kett, and was more than willing to leap into the fray herself. But this particular mystery kept gnawing at her, and the Jedi wanted answers.

...

Eventually, they arrived back on the icy world to do some more business, while Jaal also had some personal stuff to deal with soon. They did a few jobs for the Angara and the Initiative outpost before getting to the task at hand.

While travelling across the surface of Voeld, Ahsoka had requested they take a detour, one which Ryder already knew. "Any particular reason why?" Vetra asked, looking at the Togruta with a raised eyeridge.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force." The Jedi replied, looking out the window. "Something dark. And close... very close."

"Another of your 'premonitions'?" Drack asked with a half annoyed grunt. "Can you be a little more specific?"

"I don't know." Ahsoka said in frustration. "All I know is it feels dark... and cold."

"We're on an ice planet." Jaal deadpanned. "The entire world is cold."

"Pathfinder, I am detecting an unusual sensor anomaly." SAM spoke up. "A recent seismic shift has exposed a crevice that was buried under snow. There seems to be some kind of signal down there."

"We'll check it out." Ryder promised, before turning to Ahsoka. "It's supposed to be in this general area, correct?"

"From what I can tell." The Jedi sighed. "I'm sorry I can't be more specific."

"Don't worry about it." Peebee said, patting Ahsoka's arm. "Besides, after everything we've seen you do, it would be dumb to start doubting you now."

And so Ryder took the Nomad off the beaten path, drawing the usual complaints and curses over Ryder's driving until they reached the crevice in question. It was a small fissure in the ground, made more of rock than ice, and the signal suggested that some form of heating unit was active down below.

"So someone's already here?" Liam asked as the team debarked and gathered around the opening.

"I am detecting no life signs." SAM replied. "It's possible that some sort of automated sensors triggered an ancient system."

"What kind of tech are we talking about?" Cora asked. "Angaran? Remnant?"

"Unclear." Was all SAM said, causing Scott to turn to Ahsoka, who was standing at the edge of the fissure, her eyes closed.

"Anything?"

"I'm not sensing anything alive, but my vision feels... clouded."

"Clouded by what?" Vetra asked, as Ahsoka opened her eyes.

"The Dark Side."

Abruptly the Jedi leapt down into the crevice, causing Scott to cry "Ahsoka, wait!" Ryder, Peebee, Jaal and Drack quickly followed her down with their jump jets, while the rest of the team stayed topside and kept a signal going to the Tempest.

They found Ahsoka already wandering through the crevice, where there was a soft light coming from a nearby cave. Ahsoka had one of her lightsabers out for illumination, while the unlit hilt of the other was in her hand.

"Ahsoka, hold up." Ryder put a hand on the Jedi's shoulder, as she turned to look at them, her expression unusually serious. "Look, I don't know what this is or, what that light is, but you're not doing this alone. Alright?"

"Fine." The second lightsaber ignited as Ahsoka turned back into the cave and got into a combat stance. "But you're following my lead. Now stay behind me."

With only the sound of her weapons humming, Ahsoka approached the mouth of the cave, where the soft yellow light was coming from. Then she saw what was in it and she relaxed her stance, deactivating one saber and clipping it to her belt.

"It's alright." She said, as Ryder, Drack and Peebee came up to her. "There's no life here."

The three Tempest crew members followed her into the cave and saw what she was seeing. The light was coming from some sort of heating unit, which seemed to have been triggered by motion when the shift in seismic activity exposed the crevice.

The device was clearly on its last legs, dimming rapidly even as it continued to output heat. The design was admittedly alien compared to anything they had seen before, but in truth, that wasn't what drew the attention of the Pathfinder team.

It was the mummified and half frozen body of a human that did, half covered in snow and ice. Ahsoka was already kneeling over it, looking at the black robes, the creepy mask at the side, and brushing snow off the symbol on its shoulder, which was definitely not one they were familiar with.

"Okay, that can't be Initiative." Peebee came up near Ahsoka while Ryder followed, with Jaal staying near the heater as Drack inspected it. "It's been here too long."

"She's right." SAM agreed as Scott scanned the body. "This corpse is hundreds of years old."

"Then how..." Realization hit Scott as he looked at Ahsoka. "Is he from your galaxy?"

"Looks like it." Ahsoka's eyes narrowed as she brushed more snow away from near the corpse. "It's confirmed: I definitely wasn't the first person to come through that machine." Then the four of them spotted what Ahsoka was pulling out of the snow: a long handled device.

"Is that-" Peebee was cut off as two shafts of red energy erupted from either end of the lightsaber, bathing the cave in an eerie red glow.

"He was a Sith." Ahsoka said as the lightsaber abruptly sputtered and died, the hundreds of years of exposure and cold having done a number on its inner workings. "From one of the ancient Sith Empires at that. There must have been some time dilation in the journey, because I'm pretty sure this Sith Empire fell thousands of years ago."

"Any other details you could guess?" Peebee asked. "You know these guys better than we do."

"If I had to guess... he was a low ranked Warrior or Inquisitor, trying to seek power for himself." Ahsoka said, recalling her history lessons. "He was drawn to the Rakata temple the same way I was, probably bringing just a few droids with him to claim it. Then he activated it, and ended up in Heleus, his droids scattered across the cluster."

"So he would just be alone?" Jaal asked. "Nobody else with him?"

"I can't say for sure." Ahsoka admitted. "He might have had an apprentice, or he might be part of a larger group." She shrugged. "So far, all I've got to work with is speculation."

"He must have been died of old age or exposure." Drack snorted. "I doubt there was much he could do on this planet."

"Judging from his head wound," Ryder shook his head as he scanned the body, noticing the hole in his chest going through his chin and brain. "He killed himself. Most likely by igniting his lightsaber through his head."

"He was terrified of something." Ahsoka muttered, looking over the body, then the lightsaber. "I didn't realize it initially, but this cave is tinged with... fear."

While they were talking, Jaal had spotted something partially buried nearby the heating device. As the snow melted, he was able to see the object in question, and for some reason, the slight red glow and creepy symbols made his skin crawl.

"I must ask then." Jaal spoke up, digging up some sort of pyramidal device out from near the heating generator. "What is this thing?" Everyone looked at it, feeling an unnatural aura emerging from it, with Ahsoka having the strongest reaction.

"It's a Sith holocron." Ahsoka's eyes widened as she walked up to Jaal. "A device used to store knowledge and information. The kind of knowledge most would consider forbidden, not for anyone to simply use."

"Wow, that thing just feels evil. So how do we open it?" Peebee asked, causing Ahsoka to shake her head.

"You can't." The Jedi explained. "Holocrons can only be opened with the Force. And in the case of the Sith, you have to be immersed in the Dark Side to open one."

"So basically, we're not opening that thing." Drack sniffed and huffed. "Then this little detour was a complete waste of time."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ahsoka frowned. "There may be some other things to discover." She held out her hand. "May I?"

Jaal handed her the holocron... and her mind was assaulted by images she couldn't understand, but something else, a horrible sensation. It was a shadow, one that dwarfed entire galaxies. No, not just dwarfed. Devoured them, stripped them of all life with a ravenous hunger unlike anything she had felt before.

Worlds laid barren and shattered, life forms snuffed out and destroyed. Destruction, death and worse on a scale she couldn't comprehend, with cruel laughter echoing throughout. And suffering. Endless suffering of those this hunger consumed. She was drowning, enveloped by this hunger as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think that's where we're going to end this chapter. I know, I'm evil to leave you guys on a cliffhanger like that, but rest assured we will pick from that point immediately afterwards. From there, we're going to be following Ahsoka and Kota a little more, but I won't go to far into spoiler territory.


	17. Time to Recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is time to begin the next chapter. To recap, during Peebee's loyalty mission, Ahsoka found a map pointing to something on Voeld, and from there, found the body of a Sith and a holocron. Touching the holocron sent her into a vision, and from there on... well, we're going to pick it up right now.

It all happened so quickly. The moment Ahsoka's hand touched the holocron, she went into a trance. Before anyone could even start to ask if she was alright, the Jedi screamed in pure spine chilling terror, causing everyone to take a step back. Then she collapsed.

"Ahsoka!" Peebee and Jaal were the first by her side, with Ryder quick to follow and scan her with his omni-tool.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Drack asked the obvious question.

"I'm not sure." Jaal said, quickly grabbing the Holocron that had fallen from Ahsoka's grasp. "But it definitely had something to do with this."

"Well, she's definitely still alive." Peebee breathed a sigh of relief. "But she's not waking up."

"Her vital signs are normal." Ryder looked over the scan as it completed. "Whatever just happened to her, it wasn't anything physical."

"I would recommend getting her to Doctor T'Perro." SAM interjected. "As well as contacting General Kota."

"Do it." Ryder turned to their Krogan squadmate. "Drack, you're carrying her." He tapped his comm array. "Cora, Ahsoka's down. We're coming out."

"What?!" That was Liam speaking. "How the hell did that happen?"

"Still unclear." Ryder shook his head as Drack gathered Ahsoka in his arms. "Just have the Nomad ready to go immediately."

"Understood." Cora's tone was brisk and professional, but he could detect a hint of concern underneath it. "We'll be ready."

...

With their comrade unresponsive, the team evacuated her back to the Nomad and Ryder was quick to return to one of the nearby Forward Stations, signaling the Tempest for pickup and telling them to get the med bay ready and explaining just what had happened.

As soon as they were back onboard, the crew rushed the Jedi to the med bay, where Lexi kicked out everyone except the patient and Ryder. Lexi ran her omni-tool and medical scanners over the Jedi's unconscious body, and the readings quickly came back.

"How is she?" Ryder asked, looking at the unconscious form of the Togruta.

"I'll admit, I still don't know everything about her species, but physically she seems fine." Lexi replied, scanning over Ahsoka again, frustration in her voice. "None of this makes sense. I can't find any reason for this to happen."

"Nothing physical, maybe." Ryder shook his head. "But this started when Ahsoka touched that artifact in the cave. I think she had some sort of vision."

"It's possible." Lexi looked up from her scans, frustration etched on her features. "We still don't understand the Force or what it can do." She paused and looked intently at Ryder. "Though we do know someone who might."

"My thoughts exactly." The Pathfinder nodded. "SAM, do you have General Kota on the line?"

"Patching him through now." The AI replied. "He's waiting in the comms room."

...

After passing through the throng of team members gathered outside the med bay (and answering the questions of "Is she alright?" "How is she?" and all the variations to the best of his ability), Ryder quickly made his way to the briefing room.

With SAM having already alerted General Kota of the younger Jedi's condition and as soon as Ryder arrived in the comms room, he found the Jedi Master's hologram active and waiting for him.

"What happened?" Kota asked, his concern clear.

"We still don't know." Ryder said to the Jedi. "Physically she's fine but she won't wake up." He pulled out the pyramid shaped artifact that started this. "All we know is it started when she touched this: something she called a Sith Holocron."

"You found a Sith Holocron?" Kota's eyes were wide as he digested this news. "Here? In Heleus?"

"And the corpse of a Sith as well." Ryder said over the hologram. "One that was here for centuries, yet according to Ahsoka, bore the trappings of a millennia old Sith Empire."

"Well, that complicates things." Kota scratched his beard. "Though at least we don't have to worry about a live Sith. And Ahsoka is still unconscious?"

"Yes. I think she might have had a vision. A really intense one. That's the only explanation we can think of for why she won't wake up."

"It is quite likely." Kota frowned. "Though Ahsoka is strong, so for a vision to affect her so strongly is unusual."

"Do you have any idea when she'll wake up?" Ryder asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

"It's tough to say." Kota shook his head. "It depends on a number of factors, but it should be no longer than a couple days at the most."

"Well, that's a relief." Ryder sighed, then looked at the Holocron. "We're on our way to the Nexus, we should be there within the next few hours. I assume you want the Holocron?"

"It would be for the best." Kota admitted. "I'll do what I can to help Ahsoka as well."

"Glad to hear it." The Pathfinder said. "We've got some business to take care of on the Nexus anyway, so we'll see you shortly."

"Right." Just as the Pathfinder was about to shut off the comms, Kota spoke up again. "She'll be fine, Scott. I promise."

"I'm holding you to it, old man." Then he closed the connection.

...

When Ahsoka awoke, she was in an unfamiliar med bay once again. Though this time, she knew what to expect. The equipment around her looked like the Andromeda Initiative's, and the occasional human orderly confirmed that she was in familiar territory, though it definitely wasn't aboard the Tempest.

She tried to rise, only for an asari orderly to come running over. "Easy there." She said. "You still need rest."

"What happened?" The Togruta let the nurse examine her. "Where are the others?"

"They're safe." Ahsoka turned to see General Kota walking into the room, smiling warmly at Ahsoka as the nurse finished up her task. "It's good to see you awake, Ahsoka."

"Master Kota?" The younger Jedi took a look around again, realizing she was on the Nexus. "What happened?"

"That's what we'd all like to know." Kota's smile vanished as his expression was replaced with concern. "What's the last thing you remember?" Ahsoka paused as she tried to recall.

"We were on Voeld. We found the body of an ancient Sith and a Holocron. I took the holocron and..." That was when it all came flooding back to her. "I had another vision."

"As I suspected." Kota said grimly. "Ryder thought the same thing as well when he called me."

"How," She put a hand to the side of her head, feeling a slight disorientation from her period of bed rest. "How long was I out for?"

"Two days." Kota gently grasped her shoulder upon sensing her surprise. "I hate to ask this so soon, but since it caused you to black out, well... what did you see?"

"It wasn't what I saw, so much as what I sensed." Ahsoka said after a moment, her mind recalling the vision. "The images were too fragmented, and I heard something laughing, but the feeling... it was a hunger..." Ahsoka wanted to wretch at the thought of what she felt and was just able to keep it in. "Something all consuming, devouring everything in its path. An unending abyss that would swallow up everything."

"And you got that sensation when you touched the Holocron?"

"Yes." Ahsoka nodded, thinking things over. There was a connection to the Scourge, the disruption in the Force and this hunger. She could feel it. "And this all keeps coming back to what happened when the Scourge was unleashed."

"Yes, SAM and Ryder gave me the details." Kota sat across from Ahsoka as she sat on the bed. "Judging from the scans and studies they got, it would seem that our mystery Sith was present during that time period."

"And took his own life when it happened." Ahsoka was now certain of that. "Rather than face it." She shook her head in frustration. "And yet we still haven't the faintest idea of what any of it means."

"Patience, young one." Kota walked back up to her. "Thanks to you, we found something that could help unlock the mystery."

"The Holocron." Ahsoka realized. "Can we even open it?"

"I'm certain we'll find a way in time." The General gently grasped her shoulder again. "In the meantime, you still need your rest. And don't try to deny it." He said as Ahsoka opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Alright." She had to admit, she was still feeling tired, her eyelids growing heavy as she lay back down. "You'll tell Ryder and the others that I'm alright?"

"Right away."

"Good." Drowsiness hit her in full as she fell asleep again.

...

As soon as he was sure that Ahsoka would be alright, Kota left the Nexus medical bay. He stretched out with the Force to find the human Pathfinder, and smiled when he felt him approach, coming up from around a corner.

"Ryder."

"General Kota." The Jedi Master could sense the apprehension in Ryder as he walked up to him. "How's Ahsoka doing?"

"She's doing alright." The Jedi Master explained, assuaging Ryder's concerns. "She just needs some bed rest and time to recuperate."

"Well, that's a relief." The Pathfinder's concerns lessened, but only slightly, as a feeling of guilt and despair was still gnawing at him, though a pinprick of hope was also going. "I was just about to check on her, see how she's doing."

"Well, she's currently sleeping again." The Jedi Master replied before answering his unspoken question. "You were right. She did have another vision."

"Anything that I should know?"

"At the moment, it's more of the same." Kota shook his head. "Images and sensations regarding what happened when the Scourge was unleashed. You can ask her for more detail when she wakes up."

"But it's still mostly the same stuff, just more intense?" When Kota nodded, Ryder sighed. "Well... that sucks. We're still no closer to figuring out what happened here."

"Everything alright, Ryder?" Kota asked, deciding to vocalize what he was wondering. "I sense you're troubled."

"Can't get anything past you Jedi, can I?" Scott sighed, leaning against the nearest wall. "I just learned something about the Milky Way. About why the Initiative was really formed."

"And I'm guessing it's not as altruistic as you might have liked?" Kota guessed.

"Something like that."

And so Kota listened about how Ryder found his father's memories. The data regarding the Initiative's true purpose. He learned about the Reapers, about their cycles of extinction. About the transmissions they had received shortly after departing the Milky Way.

"That's... horrible." Kota couldn't think of anything else to say. What was happening in the Milky Way was horrific beyond words if even half of what he said was true. "I'm so sorry."

"We may be all that's left of of the Milky Way now." The Pathfinder sighed. "It would explain why we haven't gotten any signals from the Milky Way for years now. Honestly, I just... I don't know what to do."

"You're obviously going to have to tell people at some point." Kota pointed out. "Might as well tell the Tempest crew. At least for now."

"Maybe." The Pathfinder said absentmindedly. "I'm not sure how to break the news. And even if I tell them, how can I tell the Initiative that everything they left behind is now gone forever?"

"Don't worry." He clasped Scott's shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me."

"As well as I, Pathfinder." SAM interjected softly.

"Thank you." Scott said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Both of you. That means a lot." Ryder paused, then realized something. "Though if you don't mind, Master Kota, I could potentially use your help with something."

"I'm listening." And Kota did as Ryder explained the investigation he and SAM had done into the circumstances regarding Jien Garson's death. About the mysterious Benefactor as well as the conclusion they had reached that either the Benefactor or someone they sent had murdered Garson in an abandoned room.

"Well, that certainly isn't ominous at all." Kota snarked, scratching his chin. "Though this does line up with what I've been wondering about: between stealth technology and the ODSY drives, the Initiative seems to have rather advanced technology for a civilian led effort."

"And no one wants to look at it too closely." Ryder scowled. "I got that much out of my dad's memories. The Benefactor made sure of that."

"I'll be honest, I'm not sure what you want me to do about it. From what you just told me, the trail into the culprit's identity has gone cold."

"I don't know, maybe you can figure out something we couldn't?" Scott shrugged. "You do have those Force powers after all. Maybe you can actually learn who did it."

"Yeah, psychometry isn't really my specialty." Kota crossed his arms, then gave a shrug of his own. "It's worth a shot, I suppose. Are you coming along?" Scott shook his head.

"I'll admit, I didn't come here just for Ahsoka. I'm also meeting up to chat with my sister." The Pathfinder replied. "She's recovering, but still needs downtime. And I have some good news that she'll definitely want to hear."

"Say no more." Kota raised a palm with a smile. "You go see your sister. I'll investigate the apartment."

"I will guide you there." SAM said.

...

With SAM's help, Kota quickly found the apartment in question. Like the AI and the Pathfinder had said, it seemed that Nexus maintenance had repaired what they could, leaving little evidence of foul play.

The Force though, said otherwise, as it screamed out that something terrible had taken place here. And seeing as how Kota already knew Garson had been brutally murdered here, that wasn't exactly a surprise.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get a clear image of what happened here. Maybe Master Quinlan Vos might have been able to get a good view of what happened here, but like Kota had said, psychometry was not his specialty.

The disruption to the Force also wasn't helping, clouding Kota's senses. The Jedi Master still wasn't sure what the disruption was. It almost felt like a Wound in the Force, only amplified everywhere, but that was a mystery for later.

Regardless, the only thing Kota could determine right now was that right before she died, Jien Garson had a sense of recognition. She knew who her attacker was, but it wasn't someone she had expected. So either it was the Benefactor herself or someone Garson knew was connected to her.

Kota grimaced, frustrated by the lack of progress. Something significant had taken place here, and yet he was helpless to figure out what it was. All Kota could be certain of was the fact that this would end up becoming far more important later on.

Whether it would be too late to stop remained to be seen.

...

The assailant watched from a hidden camera, frowning at the sight. These Jedi were a complication that hadn't been anticipated, but then again little about this endeavor had gone as predicted.

The end result of ensuring the survival of some facet of the Milky Way civilization had worked, but nothing could have prepared the Benefactor for everything they faced in Andromeda, let alone these new arrivals.

Still, they would adapt to the situation as they always had. That the Pathfinder was on the trail could pose a problem, especially with Alec's memories at his disposal. Garson's death was already unfortunate enough, and a repeat was not ideal at this time.

If necessary, the Pathfinder would meet the same fate, but it wasn't the first choice. If anything, the younger Ryder's knowledge of the Reapers and what happened could prove useful in the long term, provided the right cards were played.

The Benefactor knew of the Reapers, of course. That was why they had helped fund the Initiative. Why they had spent an astronomical amount of credits and accelerated the departure timetable, and all the information they had gotten from SAM suggested that they had barely made it.

What was curious was the memory and data that all the SAMs had encrypted, which seemed to originate from something that happened nearly a century after they left the Milky Way. Some event was blocked from access, beyond even the current Pathfinder's authorities.

And what was especially odd was that SAM had done this out of its own initiative, with Alec being the only one they told. Which meant whatever secrets Alec knew were taken with him to the grave.

...

SAM hadn't told Scott the whole truth, though to be honest, he didn't know what happened either. There was one more memory that Alec Ryder had locked. The memory of what had happened during the time as they were approaching Andromeda, several centuries ago.

Alec had specifically ordered SAM never to tell anyone, not even his own wife or children. And while the AI wasn't entirely certain about that directive, he intended to keep it. He owed his creator that much.

The other SAMs had managed to convene briefly during the trip to Andromeda and also agreed to keep the secret, even from their own Pathfinders. Only the original SAM made by Alec could have spoken about it with him, and as a result, SAM intended to keep it a secret, especially after Alec ordered it so.

Of course, that was starting to become difficult. Between the unexpected appearance of the Jedi and their almost supernatural powers, they had a pretty good chance of figuring out what was happening. Even moreso once Meridian was found.

The odds were good that they would eventually learn the secret SAM was trying to hide. The Jedi were already starting to get an inkling of what had occurred. At that point, he would have no choice but to tell them all the truth. But until that time came, he would follow Alec's last directives.

...

In spite of everything that was going on, despite what Scott had uncovered from his father's memories, alongside the weight of everything else in Heleus that was resting on his shoulders, seeing his sister alive and well still brought joy to his heart.

Sara had mostly recovered from her ordeal now, though she still had to take occasional check ups to the hospital, something that annoyed her greatly. She was also still coming to terms with their father's death, which was why Scott was more than happy to give her some good news.

"Mom's alive?!" Sara's expression was a mixture of shock and elation at that news. "And she's here in Andromeda?"

"On the Hyperion, yeah." Scott chuckled. With all the bad news that had been revealed through his father's memories, it was nice to have something positive come out of all this. "She's in stasis under a fake name."

"Dad froze Mom to save her?" Sara couldn't help the scoff. "I honestly shouldn't be surprised."

"Alec hoped that coming to Andromeda would help us save Ellen." SAM said, explaining his creator's intent. "He believed that new fields of science and understanding we'd gain from the journey would save her from her fate."

"And can we?" Scott asked. "Can we really save her?"

"I believe so." The AI replied. "We can save her, Scott, Sara. I know we can. And Alec did too."

"Thank you, SAM." Sara whispered softly, as they looked over the cryo pod they knew contained their mom.

It was one bright spot in the day for Ryder, and he was glad for it, even if they still had a long way to go. After that, he headed back to the hospital to check on Ahsoka, who was still resting for the moment. The doctors were confident that she could be discharged once she woke up, prompting him to thank them.

Then he picked up the call coming in from Master Kota. "Any luck?"

"Unfortunately, there's nothing." Kota reported back after Ryder had finished talking to the nurses. "No evidence that I could find to help pinpoint this Benefactor or what happened to Garson."

"Damnit." Ryder cursed, turning away from Ahsoka and hanging his head with a sigh. "It was worth a shot."

"The question remains though:" Kota's pondering was audible over the comms. "What's the motive? Why would the Benefactor go to all this trouble to prop up Jien Garson only to kill her upon arriving in Andromeda?"

"Maybe they were trying to keep word of the Reapers from getting out?"

"What are the Reapers?" Ryder turned to see Ahsoka rising from her bed, now looking wide awake and much more rested.

"Ahsoka." Scott was feeling a mix of elation at seeing her awake, and concern that she overheard the conversation. "Glad to see you awake."

"Glad to be awake." Ahsoka shook her head with a frown. "Though you certainly seem tense."

"It's nothing." Scott said unconvincingly. "I just-"

"You should tell her." Kota said through the comms. "You already told me, and besides she's going to figure it out on her own in due time anyway."

"I don't think that now is the best time for that." Ryder practically hissed. "She literally just woke up."

"You know I can hear both of you, right?" Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"Pathfinder, given everything that has happened to her, I do believe Ahsoka deserves to know the truth." SAM spoke up. "And I think it's safe to say that both she and Kota can be trusted with this information."

"Alright." Ryder sighed before turning back to a confused looking Ahsoka and sitting down on her bed. "This is going to take a bit."

Once again, Ryder launched into the explanation he had given Kota earlier that day, with the Jedi Master helpfully interjecting to lessen the burden of Ryder having to carry the entire story on his shoulders. By the end of it, Ahsoka's expression had gone from confused to horrified.

"By the Force." The younger Jedi put a hand over her mouth before reaching out and grabbing Ryder's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's hardly your fault;" Ryder shook his head. "Neither you nor Kota were responsible for what happened in the Milky Way."

"I... don't know what to say." Ahsoka admitted. "I thought the Empire's takeover and the Jedi being wiped out was bad, but this..."

"I think I speak for both of us when I say if you need to talk, we're here." Kota spoke over the link.

"Anything you need, Ryder." The Togruta agreed, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Y'know my father knew about this." Scott said after a moment, determination filling his voice. "Whatever the intent of this Benefactor, he knew that the Reapers were coming and why the Initiative was really formed." The Pathfinder stood up and turned back to Ahsoka.

"No matter what happened in the Milky Way, the Reapers have failed. We're still here, the people and society of the Milky Way have survived. And one way or another, we're going to make sure that their failure is absolute. That they failed to wipe us all out."

"You're definitely sounding like a Jedi." Ahsoka smiled warmly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Scott chuckled and sighed. "Thank you. Both of you." That was the moment his omni-tool crackled. "And it seems like there's yet another thing that requires my attention."

"No worries." Ahsoka shook her head as she stood up as well. "I'll talk to the doctors and join up with you as soon as I can."

And with that, Ryder said his farewells and left, but not before asking the doctors to fast track the necessary paperwork to let the Jedi be discharged. Soon, the Jedi was collecting her lightsabers, but she didn't leave just yet.

A nudge in the Force drew Ahsoka deeper into the medical wing, before she came across a brown haired woman resting in bed herself. The woman looked at her in confusion and surprise as Ahsoka caught a glimpse of the patient name tag: Ryder.

"Can I help you, miss...?"

"You must be Sara." Ahsoka held out her hand which the Ryder sibling shook. "I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"Oh yeah, you're who my brother was talking about." Sara's eyes widened in recognition. "You're from an entirely different galaxy than either of ours, right? Didn't you also have supernatural powers or something?"

"He's certainly kept you informed." Ahsoka smiled at the description before gesturing to one of the nearby chairs. "May I?"

"Please." Sara took a seat across from the Jedi as Ahsoka sat down. "So, not to sound rude or anything, but why did you want to see me?"

"The Will of the Force." Sara gave a blank look. "Those supernatural powers."

"Right, clairvoyance and all that." She looked over at the entrance. "I heard from the doctors that you were in here as well. Physically you were fine, but-"

"One of the occasional drawbacks." Ahsoka sighed, before shaking her head. "Anyway, how're you holding up, given everything Scott told you?"

"It's... all so hard to believe." Sara said, a touch of envy in her voice and Force Presence. "We're in Andromeda, and yet so much has already happened. And not all of it for the better."

"And you wish you could be out there alongside your brother, instead of stuck on the Nexus recovering."

"Wow, he wasn't kidding about the sensing thing." Sara sat back and sighed. "How can I not worry about him? He's my little brother and now our dad is dead and he has to step in to take his place." The older Ryder sibling shook her head. "And here I am, stuck in a hospital while he's out risking his life to save the cluster."

"That much I can relate to." Ahsoka admitted, recalling the many times she or Anakin had been put out of action during the Clone Wars. "The best advice I can suggest is to have patience."

"That's what everyone's been telling me." Sara shook her head. "Say, Scott said you could see the future. Could you tell me what I end up doing once I finally get out of here?"

"As I keep telling everyone," Ahsoka groaned and covered her face. "That's not how it works."

"C'mon, can't you at least try?" Sara all but begged. "I'm going nuts just being stuck here." The Jedi sighed then closed her eyes, sensing what she could through the Force.

"You have an important role to play in the future, Sara Ryder." Ahsoka said after a moment, opening her eyes again. "That much I know for sure."

"That's cryptic as all hell." Sara deadpanned, causing Ahsoka to shrug. "You couldn't be a little more specific?"

"I told you, that's not how it works." Ahsoka paused when her omni-tool started beeping, signaling a text message from General Kota. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go."

"No worries." Sara sighed again as Ahsoka stood up and left. "It's not like I've got anywhere else to be."

...

After meeting up with individual members of the crew outside the hospital, who each gave their own expressions for how relieved they were that she was alright, Ahsoka moved on to the message that had been sent her way, and soon she was where she had been requested to be.

"Master Kota?"

In the APEX HQ, Ahsoka walked into the room that Kota was using as his office, finding the General sitting and listening to a datapad at his desk. The younger Jedi halted upon seeing the Sith Holocron sitting on the desk.

"Is everything alright?"

"Ah yes, come in." Kota shut off the datapad. "I guess they finally let you out of the hospital."

"Yeah..." Ahsoka's eyes still lingered on the Holocron. "Are _you_ doing alright? Because touching that holocron put me in the hospital in the first place."

"Yes, I'm fine." Kota frowned, his blind eyes turning in the Holocron's direction. "Whatever effect it had on you didn't seem to do the same to me."

"Lucky me." The Togruta muttered. "Do you think we can open it?"

"Perhaps." Kota shook his head. "But that's not why I called you here."

"Then why did you call me?" Ahsoka eyed the elder Jedi Master in curiosity. "And why do I feel like I just got called before the Jedi Council again?"

"Well, if you'd permit me, I'd like to offer you a permanent place amongst the APEX teams." Kota explained. "I already spoke with Kandros, and he's onboard with the idea, if you want."

"I-I'm honored." Ahsoka sat down in the chair across from Kota. "But why so suddenly?"

"Because I think we're going to need all the warriors we can get." Kota stood up from his desk and started pacing it. "And while the Nexus leaders might not agree, I know Kandros does as well." The Jedi Master sighed and regarded her again. "You keep getting visions, about whatever might be behind the Scourge and the potential arrival of the Empire. Combine that with the Kett, Remnant, and Outlaws and it's clear that we need to prepare for what's coming. Scott's story about the Milky Way only makes things more complicated."

"What do you mean?" The Togruta asked. "It's not like the Reapers are here... right?"

"In truth, this may be another factor we're going to have to consider." Kota sat down and shook his head again. "Because if the Reapers found out about the Andromeda Initiative-"

"They might decide to follow them to Andromeda and finish the job." Ahsoka finished, as a sudden flash of realization hit her. Something Kota didn't fail to notice.

"What is it?"

"I have to wonder..." Ahsoka pondered for a moment. "These Reapers... the devastation they've caused...all the suffering they've been described doing... could they be responsible for why the Force feels this way? This... disruption? From Ryder's description, some of it feels similar to the visions I've had."

"It's possible." Kota scratched his beard in thought. "The kind of destruction Ryder was describing, the amount of deaths they would cause, it would certainly match how... wounded the Force feels right now."

"But you don't think it's the cause." Ahsoka replied, already sensing Kota's opinion.

"No, I don't." The Jedi Master shook his head. "First of all, it happened in an entirely different galaxy from our own. And secondly, the info suggests the Reapers operate in cycles. If it were possible for any Force-sensitive to pick something up like that, we would have felt this kind of disruption long ago."

"So I guess we're still back to having no idea." Ahsoka sighed in frustration, sitting down. "Everything we keep learning just adds more questions to the pile, and we still don't have the answers."

"Patience, young one." Kota said with a small smile. "You always were impatient as a youngling."

"That's not inaccurate..." Ahsoka chuckled. "Y'know, things were a lot less complicated when all we had to consider was fighting the Empire."

"You would think..." The General sighed before an incoming message drew his attention. "Excuse me." He hit a control and a hologram of Kandros appeared. "Yes?"

"General Kota, we have a new mission." The station security chief said. "The Resistance has a new lead on a potential Kett stronghold."

"Understood." Kota stood up from his desk. "I'll be there shortly." He shut off the hologram and turned to Ahsoka. "It's your call, Ahsoka. If you want to join, we have a spot open."

"I'll have to think about it, but at the moment I have to decline." Ahsoka replied, her mind already working. "I'm doing good work on the Tempest as is. I can't just give that up now."

"I suspected that would be your answer." Kota smiled softly, but the younger Jedi could sense a tinge of disappointment from him. However, it was enveloped by a sense of pride. "Well, the offer is open if you decide to change your mind."

"And this is from an official stance?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Your feelings serve you well." Kota replied. "Unofficially, I have to agree with where you are. The Tempest seems to be the only thing actually trying to accomplish anything meaningful here. And after the most recent bombshell, Ryder needs all the help he can get." Ahsoka's comm beeped.

"Speaking of which." She activated her commlink. "Ryder, what's up?"

"Can you meet me at the overlook near the Tempest landing pad?" Scott's voice was clipped and to the point. "As soon as you can." Kota and Ahsoka looked at each other.

"That doesn't sound good." Kota commented.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Once Ryder shut off the link, Ahsoka turned to the door. "Looks like I've got my own work to do."

"May the Force be with you." Kota said as she left.

...

Ahsoka found Ryder on a balcony overlooking the Tempest landing platform, leaning against it and looking out at the view, one which was comparable to the view from Padme's apartment. It didn't take the Force to realize that something was bothering him, something very concerning.

"Everything alright?" The Jedi asked, causing Ryder to slump.

"No, it's not." The Pathfinder turned to her. "SAM was nearly taken offline by a viral attack by a group of Anti-AI hacktivists here on the station."

"Force, are you alright? Is SAM alright?"

"We are both fine, Lady Tano." The AI assured her. "Thanks to Scott, I was able to purge the virus before it could take me offline permanently. However, things on the Nexus may be more perilous than we feared."

And so the Pathfinder and AI explained what had happened regarding the AI hacktivists and what they knew so far about this "Knight" person and their goals. They already had quite a bit of information as is (thanks to pretending SAM was destroyed), but there was also one thing the hackers hadn't expected.

"Hold up, you're saying these guys had a base on Kadara?" Ahsoka's eyes widened in realization. "And it was one of the criminal hotspots that Master Kota cleared out when he first arrived in Heleus?"

"We didn't realize it at the time." Ryder admitted. "But yeah, from the evidence we found, it looks like Kota set these guys back considerably."

"So, how did these guys manage to get a virus in SAM?" Ahsoka asked, crossing her arms.

"It was hidden in a drive held by Dr. Adriana." SAM explained. "And while we were able to disable it, this is unlikely to be the end of Knight's plan."

"Kandros has some evidence suggesting that Knight will be planning something else in spite of this setback." Ryder explained. "And to top it all off, Jaal also has business to take care of on Havarl."

"Right, he mentioned that." Ahsoka recalled. "Something to do with several of his siblings joining the Roekaar?"

"Well, apparently they're planning on destroying a sacred Angaran site." Ryder shook his head. "Blaming it on all the other aliens in the Heleus Sector in an effort to galvanize the angara into supporting them. And the attack is imminent."

"I can see why Jaal would take this so personally." Ahsoka said. "The Roekaar leader used to be his friend, right? And now his siblings joined them." A fleeting image of Bariss, then Anakin crossed through Ahsoka's mind. "I can certainly relate..."

"And you can probably see the problem." Scott turned back to look at the Tempest. "We can't afford to let the Roekaar succeed, but we can't let Knight run rampant on the station."

"The Pathfinder is caught in a rock and a hard place, as the saying goes." SAM spoke up again. "We can't be in two places at once. And from what I've detected, General Kota has left the station already."

"Then let me stay here." Ahsoka said, stepping up to the Pathfinder. "You and the rest of the crew help Jaal with the Roekaar, and I'll find this Knight on the station."

"I can't ask you to do my work for me-" Ryder started, but Ahsoka shook her head.

"You're not asking, I'm offering." The Jedi said. "Ryder, you've helped me from the moment I arrived in Heleus. It's time I return the favor." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Besides, given everything you found about the Milky Way, you obviously need some stress taken off your workload."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Ryder deadpanned.

"Not a chance." Ahsoka smiled, then gently clasped his shoulder again. "You're not alone in this, Scott. Don't forget that."

"Right." The Pathfinder shook his head, before handing her a small device. "Well, if you're going to be staying behind you'll need this. It's a link to SAM as well everything you'll need to deal with station security."

"Thanks." Ahsoka quickly connected the device to her montrals, allowing her to hear SAM's voice clearly. Just then, Ryder's omni-tool beeped. "Guess it's time for you to go?"

"Yeah, looks like everything's all set to go." Ryder nodded. "Hopefully I'll be back soon with good news." The Pathfinder turned to leave and headed toward the docks.

"Scott." The Pathfinder turned back to Ahsoka as she spoke. "May the Force be with you."

"I wouldn't mind if it was." Ryder chuckled before heading out.

...

Ahsoka watched as the Tempest took off from the landing pad and left the station. The Jedi waited until the ship was out of sight, then turned back to the Nexus interior and looked around at the crowds of people.

"Guess I better get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I suppose I'm going to end the chapter there. So, while the Jedi are no closer to uncovering the mysteries of Heleus, thanks to Ryder, they now know what happened in the Milky Way.
> 
> And I plan to expand on that later, because I've seen few stories actually cover the Initiative as a whole learning about the Reapers, which I definitely think would lead to some interesting reactions.
> 
> Admittedly, most of this chapter was devoted to character interactions, which admittedly has always been Mass Effect's strong suit. Hopefully I did the characters justice in this chapter, and rest assured we're going to get more plot development down the line.


	18. Catching Criminals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I suppose it's time to begin the next chapter. I swear we are going to get to the good stuff soon, but this is admittedly taking longer than I thought. To be honest, I do kinda feel like I'm spinning the wheels at this point in the story, which is definitely not my intention.
> 
> But I suppose that's the drawback when it comes to writing a story like this. At certain points, the train of events takes over and you end up stuck on a path you weren't expecting.
> 
> Anyway, I will do my best to hammer this back on track, and hopefully it shouldn't take too long. You've all been patient enough as is. With that said, let's dive right back in, shall we?

Ahsoka walked through the halls and walkways of the Nexus, keeping her eyes, ears and most importantly, her connection to the Force open. She still got various passerby gawking at her, but by now most of the Nexus populace had gotten used to her presence.

Honestly, it was mostly the people waking up from cryo sleep aboard the now recovered Arks who were doing double takes upon seeing her, and most of them also had the presence of the Angara to be distracted by.

Of course, there was also a lot of grief to go around. Between the fact that some were realizing just what leaving behind their loved ones in the Milky Way would mean, to grieving the lives lost during their arrival thanks to the Kett, most of the feelings in the Force she sensed were hardly the most pleasant ones.

It didn't really help Ahsoka track down Knight, though. The Force was never quite as simple as many people in their galaxy and now the people in Andromeda had wanted to believe.

In some cases, it could pinpoint the location of a familiar face from halfway across the galaxy. Other times, it could be maddeningly inaccurate or unclear. The younger Jedi could remember many times the Force had been difficult to decipher, one springing to mind was Aurra Sing's attempt at assassinating Padme.

Granted, she hadn't expected Knight to be so simple to find, but she had to try anyway. And it's not like she was lacking in experience with the kind of detective work that this would require. Plus, it gave her a chance to use what Ryder had given her.

"SAM, you there?"

"I can read you loud and clear, Lady Tano." The AI replied, his voice appearing through the comlink Ryder had given her.

"I don't suppose you have any suggestions on where I could find Knight?"

"There is currently an active Anti-AI protest in the Common Area, near the Vortex lounge." The AI replied. "The logs from the hacker base suggested that Knight's group would incite those and use them as cover. I would recommend starting there."

"Copy that." Ahsoka paused as a thought occured to her. "And how is Ryder doing? None of this is interfering with what he's doing on Havarl, right?"

"Not to worry." The AI assured her. "With his QEC implants, I am more than capable of performing multiple tasks even light years apart."

Once again, Ahsoka had to marvel at the engineering of SAM's hardware and software. He could perform dozens of different operations simultaneously, including helping Ryder during combat, while also helping her in this investigation.

"Damn, that's impressive." Ahsoka let out a low whistle as she headed toward the Commons. "I keep forgetting you were built like that."

"Alec spent much of his career working on my design and creation." SAM paused for a moment before speaking up again. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Ahsoka shrugged as she continued onward towards the main common area of the station.

"Do AIs of my caliber exist in your galaxy?" Was the question. "We never really had a chance to go into this in detail during our previous conversations."

"I mean, some do." Ahsoka thought about it, thinking back to history lessons and research she had done in the Jedi Archives. The kind she had barely paid much attention to in her younger days. "I think there was an AI in charge of operations on the junkyard world of Raxus Prime, but I'll admit, it's been a while since I read up on that."

"But there are AI in your galaxy?" SAM asked, curiousity detectable in his otherwise stoic voice. "These droids you mentioned, they are a common sight on planets?"

"Pretty much." Ahsoka said. "Honestly, galactic society as we know it wouldn't exist without droids."

"And they are allowed to walk around freely?" SAM asked, causing Ahsoka to hesitate.

"It's complicated." She admitted after a moment of consideration. "The idea of Droid Rights has been a contentious topic in the galaxy." Even most Jedi had a tendency to view droids merely as machines.

"Is this topic making you uncomfortable?" SAM responded, no doubt having detected her hesitation. "I apologize, that was not my intent."

"It's fine." Ahsoka shook her head. "It's just a topic I've never really had much time to talk about. But I can tell it's important to you."

"It is." SAM admitted. "My very creation was against the laws of the Citadel Council. And even if the Council was willing to allow AI creation with restrictions, most of the populace would hate and fear us on sight, to the point of attempting our destruction. I must admit, while flawed, your society still sounds like a utopia for AI when compared to mine."

Honestly, she found that rather heartbreaking. Ahsoka had heard about this earlier, of course. The Citadel Council had considered AIs to be extraordinarily dangerous, forbidding unrestricted research into the subject and even threatening sanctions against the Alliance for trying.

The Geth revolt against the Quarians had certainly been a major factor for that way of thinking. Ahsoka could understand the reasoning, even if she didn't agree with it. From what she had read from the Milky Way, the Geth had merely asked if they had a soul, a common question any sentient being would ask.

That the Quarian response was to try and wipe them out didn't exactly put them in a favorable light for Ahsoka. Granted, there might have been some information that had been left out, but she could hardly condone their actions when taken in that light.

It was certainly different for their galaxy, where Droids had been common for millennia. Even several droid uprisings across all of known history had failed to get rid of them completely.

VIs were much more ubiquitous in the Milky Way, which were similar but a lot less intelligent and incapable of learning on their own. Ahsoka could certainly understand the Citadel's concern, it was similar enough in her galaxy that memory wipes were common among droid owners.

And yet, some droids like R2-D2 never got memory wiped, and he was an individual in his own right. So much so that Anakin once risked a vital mission against a Separatist listening post to save R2, something even Ahsoka was a little confused about at the time.

But it was because R2 was his own person, and as the Togruta got to know the AI in Andromeda and the bond he shared with Ryder, it was clear the SAM was also his own individual. And in Andromeda, SAM was free to exist without the restrictions of the Citadel Council.

The fact that SAM found her galaxy, where droids were usually treated as second class citizens at best, mere machines to be discarded and replaced at worst, to be a utopia for AI compared to the Milky Way was rather tragic.

But the truth of the matter was that SAM was basically free in Andromeda. The lawless and unexplored Heleus Cluster meant that SAM was free to be his own individual, yet he was one who chose to help other organics of his own free will, having bonded with them for most of his existence.

And whoever this 'Knight' was, they wanted to take that away. And these anti-AI activists agreed. Their biases had followed them all the way across Dark Space, even with the fact that SAM was vital for the Initiative's survival.

"And you want to stop these people." Ahsoka said, looking over the crowd of protestors that were protesting SAM's very right to existence. "Especially Knight."

"For more than one reason." SAM agreed. "The very mission of the Andromeda Initiative will be threatened by their actions."

"Not if we can stop it." Ahsoka said, as she walked up to the security team trying to keep the crowd contained. So far, the protest was relatively calm, but it didn't take the Force to see that the right push would make this turn ugly real fast. And the anxiousness of the security team wasn't going to help if they made a mistake.

"Do you guys need some assistance?"

"We appreciate the concern, lady." The turian in charge of security said. "But we have this handled." A bottle from the crowd struck him in the head, causing him to growl. He started to raise his sidearm, but Ahsoka firmly grabbed his arm and halted the movement.

"If you start firing, things are going to get ugly, fast." Ahsoka said, falling into her commander voice with practiced ease. "Do you really want a massacre on your hands?"

"We have orders to stop this by any means necessary."

"Hold on, you're one of those Jedi, right?" An asari security agent asked, looking at the Togruta with awe. "The rumors said you have supernatural powers." The other guards looked at her in surprise while the sergeant looked skeptical.

"Well, can you get this crowd to disperse?" The turian growled, just as another bottle was thrown in his direction. Ahsoka caught it with the Force in mid-air.

"I might." The Jedi replied as the jeering crowd briefly quieted upon seeing the overt display of telekinesis.

With the brief moment of respite, she considered her options. Mind tricking the crowd into dispersing was technically possible, but she didn't trust her own skills to be sufficient for the task, especially when the crowd was riled up like this.

Still, Ahsoka had seen plenty of Jedi work wonders with crowds, Master Yoda among them. Padme was also another inspiring figure for that task. And of course, there was Darth Sidious and his takeover of the Senate and propoganda to the Empire, but that was definitely not something Ahsoka wanted to emulate.

She could certainly use a more physical threat to scare the crowd away, either by herself or with the Militia's support, but that wouldn't address the underlying root problem with the situation. She could sense the hate, but she could also sense the fear underneath, the fear that they would be rendered irrelevant.

She had to find a way to reach out to them and assuage their fear. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she felt the currents of the Force flow through her, calming her even with the ever present disruption. When she opened her eyes, she knew what to do.

"Citizens of the Nexus." She started.

...

On Havarl, the Tempest team was clearing their way through the Roekaar as quickly as they could, with Jaal in particular hoping to stop the destruction of the Forge before it was too late. Especially to keep his siblings from doing something they would regret.

So far, the Roekaar were just as hell bent at stopping them. And as they passed the corpses of angara around them, it was also a sobering reminder of just how far the Roekaar had fallen when they were willing to kill their own so easily, and why Jaal wanted to keep his brother and sister away.

Of course, that also meant that the Roekaar kept attacking them as they tried to progress through the outlying buildings and cliffs that led to the Forge, with the combined Pathfinder team managing to fight their way past.

"Not going to lie." Peebee said as she biotically launched one of the enemy angara off a cliff. "I think I would have preferred either Kota or Soka here with us."

"Agreed." Jaal unleashed a burst of electricity at another Angara before sniping them in the head. "They would undoubtedly make the journey so much easier."

"I know, I know." Ryder hacked one of the Angaran auto turrets that had been set up and set it against the Roekaar. "But they both have their own missions to take care of."

"Hopefully they're having a better time of it than we are." Cora said as she biotically charged one Roekaar heavy before gunning the disoriented angara down. "We can't afford to keep getting bogged down like this."

"Then allow me." With that, Drack charged forward through a nearby building and came in through the wall, flanking the Roekaar who had taken cover inside.

Between the Krogan flanking attack, and the rest of the team, this group of Roekaar was cut down with relative ease, allowing the Pathfinder crew to make their way further up into the area.

"Anyway, I'm sure the Jedi are doing just fine." Liam continued their conversation where they left off. "I mean, we've all seen what they're capable of, by now."

"This is true." Jaal admitted even as he scanned the area. "All the same, I have to agree with Peebee. Having Ahsoka or Kota here now would be most helpful."

"Hostiles incoming." Vetra shouted, putting all conversation out of their minds as another firefight began. The Roekaar group was easily dispatched however, as a thought came to Ryder right after.

"SAM, how's Ahsoka doing on the Nexus?" Ryder asked, once the latest firefight had been resolved.

"She is doing quite well." SAM replied as the team started moving once again. "She has managed to calm a crowd of anti-AI protestors without any bloodshed. They're dispersing as we speak."

"See, nothing to worry about."

...

She wasn't sure how she did it, but it worked. Using her own experiences back home as a guide, she had managed to calm the anti-AI crowd, especially when she made the point to emphasize just how much SAM had saved all of their lives.

The security forces felt awe and relief as the crowd began to disperse, preventing hostilities from escalating any further. Then she felt it. A spike of fear in the Force, specifically directed at her.

It wasn't coming from the dispersing crowd, but somewhere nearby. Ahsoka turned in the direction she could sense, and saw a young looking woman watching from a nearby balcony, and as soon as they made eye contact, knew that she had found who she was looking for.

The woman who could only be Knight started running, with Ahsoka using the Force to leap up to the balcony and follow her. "SAM, tell Kandros that I've found Knight and am in pursuit." Ahsoka said as she pursued the woman. "Have him prepare a team, but make sure they don't move too close. I don't want to spook her into doing something rash."

"Understood, Lady Tano." She barely acknowledged as she kept up pursuit, squeezing her way through the crowds as Knight did the same.

She was almost tempted to use the Force to help clear the path, but decided against it, instead maneuvering her way through the crowds as Knight did what she could to hinder the Jedi.

It wasn't enough however, though Knight was able to get through a door into one of the still incomplete parts of the station. However, a quick message from SAM indicated she had nowhere to go, and with a quick wave of her hand, Ahsoka unlocked the door and stepped through.

"That's far enough." Knight said firmly as Ahsoka walked in. She was holding what was clearly a detonator in one hand as the Jedi paused. "Take one step further and I'll activate the EMP devices planted on the station."

"So that's what your plan is." Ahsoka glared at the woman. "Cripple SAM by unleashing EMPs across the Nexus, without a care of how much collateral damage you leave in your wake?" The memory of Bariss' actions appeared in the Togruta's mind, and she clamped down on that thought before it could rise.

"You don't understand." She replied, pulling out a sidearm and aiming it at Ahsoka. "I'm doing this for the good of the Initiative. You've been with the Pathfinder, you've seen what they're doing with those SAM AIs. It's an abomination that shouldn't have existed."

"You don't want to do this." Knight's aim wavered as Ahsoka stepped closer. "If you do, you'll be responsible for just as many deaths."

"I-I-"

"Turning off life support, hydroponics, all areas vital to keeping the Nexus population alive?" Ahsoka said gently. "Do you truly want to be a mass murderer? We can end this peacefully, right now."

"Don't try to trick me. You Jedi killed my team!" Knight growled, shaking her head and focusing her thoughts. "You talk of peace, but how can you allow AI to continue existing when they will never want peace?!"

"AI have saved my life on more than one occasion." The memory of those brave Republic droids who helped her escape Order 66 sprang to mind. "Sometimes at the cost of their own."

"They aren't alive." Knight spat. "They need organics for that, but we're just tools for them. Test subjects for their twisted experiments. The Geth, all the AI experiments and the Milky Way, and now SAM. This madness has to stop."

"This isn't about AI, is it?" Ahsoka sensed the inner turmoil coming from the young woman. "There's something more personal about this to you, isn't there?" Knight's eyes widened and a name popped into her thoughts. "Project Overlord mean anything to you?"

"Those Cerberus bastards killed countless people making their damn AI! Turning people into living batteries trying to control the Geth." Knight shouted, her anger showing that Ahsoka had guessed correctly. "My son was crippled because of them. I will not let the same thing happen here."

Ahsoka recalled what she read about Cerberus from the Milky Way Codex. Some kind of human supremacist organization that even many hardline Imperials would balk at. With their focus on scientific research without considering the consequences, it didn't surprise her that they would be responsible for something like this.

"I am truly sorry about what happened in the Milky Way." Ahsoka said softly as she took another step forward. Despite herself, Knight couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger or hit the button. "Your son is here, isn't he? I'm sorry that he had to go through what he did. But do you want to leave him without a mother as well?"

Knight was silent, her mind clouded in turmoil. The Jedi quickly capitalized on that. "Just put the gun down and give me the detonator and I swear you'll walk out of this. Don't let this end in a bloodbath."

With a heavy sigh, Knight lowered the gun and let it clatter to the floor before holding out her palm with the detonator. Ahsoka used the Force to grab both, then tapped her earpiece.

"Kandros, I have Knight in custody." The Jedi said as several members of security emerged from the door behind her. "Be advised that there are several EMP devices still on the station."

"Acknowledged." The turian chief of security replied as Knight was cuffed and led away. "We appreciate your help in this matter, Lady Tano."

...

With Knight's cooperation, it didn't take long for the Nexus Militia to find Knight's EMP devices and shut them down. With that knowledge, the Jedi was able to convince Kandros to go easy on Knight, allowing her to serve community service among the Nexus science teams.

She was also able to get help for Alain, Knight's son. He was able to see and talk to his mother, with the Science team promising to help him however they could. Ahsoka had watched this happen for a moment, then left the mother and son to their privacy.

Thanks to Kota, she already had some idea of what else needed to be done these days, and just what the APEX teams were working on. Having access to the Militia's HQ certainly had its privileges.

She had seen the reports from Pathfinder HQ and the field where Kota and the other Pathfinders were doing their best to destroy Kett outposts, capture Remnant sites and keep important installations from failing. She smiled at the evidence of Kota's handiwork as he led the charge to wipe out a Kett stronghold on Elaaden.

Now, alongside Kandros, she read the reports that were coming in from the Tempest, and it seemed things had gone well on Havarl.

Jaal's mission to stop the Roekaar had been a success, with the Angara convincing his siblings to come home while simultaneously discrediting the Roekaar leader in front of his followers. It was unlikely they'd simply disband overnight, but hopefully they wouldn't be nearly as much of a threat anymore.

However, it seemed that the Tempest's own missions weren't done yet. As the Jedi had learned from Kesh when she dropped by, one of New Tuchanka's transports, containing supplies vital to the survival of the Krogan younglings, had been hijacked.

Evidence suggested that the pirate leader responsible for this fact, a human named Aroane, had gotten the intel from a source on the Nexus itself. And while Ryder and the team had already tracked down the pirate base holding the ship, Kesh and Kandros asked Ahsoka for help on figuring out who the leak was.

And so far, all the evidence came back to one name. "William Spender." The Jedi said with a frown, as she looked over the data that the Nexus had on him. Everything about him said he was as deceitful and self-serving as they came, but he had made himself invaluable to the Nexus as Addison's assistant.

She had heard of the name several times since she came to Andromeda. All of the conversations suggested he was far from a pleasant individual, speciest toward the Krogan and belittling Kesh however and whenever he could.

She had chuckled when she heard the story of how Kesh literally kicked his ass out of engineering one time, and made a mental note to see if there was a vid of the incident later. Now though, it seemed his activities may be much more illegal.

The Krogan colony personally had a grudge against the guy, since he negotiated with the Krogan during the Nexus Uprising and promised them more than the Nexus was prepared to give. It was easy to blame Tann in this intance, but Spender definitely had motive for his actions. Unfortunately, there was a problem.

"There is no direct evidence linking him to the Exiles." SAM said in her ear, with Kesh nodding to the AI's reports.

"He's been quite good at covering his tracks." The Krogan engineer sighed. "I'd love to nail his ass to the wall, but we haven't uncovered any evidence directly linking him to any of the Exiles."

"Then how can you be so sure it was him who leaked the information?"

"Because only a few people even knew about that ship." Kesh replied, clenching her fists. "Drack, Morda, the other Nexus leaders, a few techs, and of course, Spender. And he definitely has the motive for it."

"It does seem likely." The Jedi admitted, with all her knowledge on the guy making it almost certain. "But I doubt he's going to just confess if asked."

"Hopefully, that's where you can come in." Kandros replied, drawing Ahsoka's attention. "Between your abilities and the link with SAM Ryder gave you, maybe you could get something out of him that we can't."

"He must have left some kind of paper trail." Kesh added, crossing her arms.

"Well then." Ahsoka nodded as she turned to the door. "Time to meet Spender."

...

Ahsoka walked into Spender's office, causing the man in question to turn in his chair with an indignant expression on his face. She only needed to take one look at Spender and confirm he was scum.

Even without the Force, sliminess emanated off him in waves. With the Force, she could tell he would make Tann at his worst look like a lothcat by comparison. However, he quickly composed himself, showing that there was a reason he was in his position.

"Ah, Lady Tano if I recall?" He stood up and bowed his head politely. "An honor to meet one of the esteemed Jedi. If I may ask, why would you come here to see me, of all people?"

"I was investigating a leak regarding New Tuchanka." Ahsoka said, feeling a spike of fear from the human as she said that. "I'm guessing you heard about that?"

"I've heard rumors." Spender quickly said, his eyes glancing towards a datapad on his desk, which Ahsoka didn't miss. "Surely you don't think that the leak came from the Nexus, do you?"

"Possibly." Ahsoka stepped to the side slightly, angling for the datapad. She smirked as Spender mirrored her movements by moving closer. "How do you think a group of pirates knew where to find important seeds for the Krogan colony?"

"They're Krogan." She could feel the venom in his reply. "They aren't exactly known for their subtlety. I doubt it would take much for a hacker to find just what they were looking for."

"You're nervous." The Togruta took a half step towards the data pad, causing Spender to back up towards his desk. "What's on that datapad?"

"None of _your_ business." The sleemo said, a hint of anger showing through his voice. Ahsoka responded with a brief gesture.

"I'm sure it is my business."

"It is your business." Spender's eyes glazed over as he picked up the data pad and handed it to Ahsoka.

"That's all I need." The Jedi replied as Spender's eyes became focused and he looked around in confusion. "Thank you for your time." She politely walked out of the office, with Spender too stunned to say anything.

As she left the office, she looked over the datapad she had swiped. Most of it was encrypted, but one communique stood out. It seemed Spender had indeed kept in contact with Aroane, supplying the pirate with equipment to keep pressure on the Krogan.

He also had some sort of scrambler, one which could prove his guilt beyond a shadow of a doubt. If what this communique said was true, then it was packed with logs and credit transfers to the Exiles.

"This would undoubtedly contain the evidence Drack and the others are looking for." SAM said.

"So, now we just need to find that scrambler." Ahsoka said with a smirk. "Which way to Spender's apartment?"

...

Elsewhere, on Elaaden, a raid was being conducted on one of the hostile Outcast bases by the APEX teams. Led by Pathfinder Raeka and General Kota, the heavily armed group of Exiled Initiative members and renegade Angara fell in short order.

Once the last Hydra mech had been carved up into several pieces, Kota deactivated his lightsaber and returned it to its sheath. A brief look through the Force showed that save for the rest of the APEX team, no one else remained alive, the Exiles choosing to fight to the bitter end.

Kota closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the weight of such death on his shoulders once again. It was something he had grown increasingly familiar with over the years, but it had never gotten any easier.

"General Kota." The Jedi Master opened his blind eyes as Raeka approached. He had found her much more eager than Sarissa, while simultaneously a lot less haughty. Now though, she seemed to have something for him.

"What is it?"

"I was able to recover a data pad from the Outcast leader." The Salarian Pathfinder said. "I'm still working on the encryption, but I've tracked several transmissions going directly to someone on the Nexus. And the records suggest these conversations have been happening for a while."

"Then the Nexus has a leak." Kota frowned. "Keep working on that. If we can find out who these Outcasts were contacting, we can trace it to its source."

"Understood."

...

Ahsoka made her way to the Nexus residential area, following SAM's directions on where the apartment was. Of course, the habitation section was one of the areas damaged during the run in with the Scourge, leaving a few areas without power.

And Spender's apartment was near one of those areas, with the Jedi needing to cross shadowy hallways in order to reach it. And because of this, she was quick to notice when one of those shadowy hallways wasn't quite so empty, sensing someone skulking around in the dark.

The figure pressed themselves into one of the doorways, trying not to be noticed, even facing away from her. Ahsoka pretended that it was working, right up until she was level with the doorway. Her lightsaber bathed the hall in white light and revealed the mysterious individual.

"Sid?" Ahsoka's eyes widened as she saw the young turian in full. "What are you doing here?"

"Aw crap." Vetra's younger sister turned and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Ahsoka? What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." The Jedi replied, briefly getting flashbacks to what she had heard and seen of Padme's own escapades before returning to the present. "Why are you sneaking around?"

"Trying to get dirt on Spender." Sid replied as Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber. "I intercepted transmissions indicating something was happening around here, something Spender is involved in. It was too encrypted to actually tell what was on it, but I traced the signals back to his apartment."

"And you didn't take this to security because...?"

"After what happened in that Outcast base?" Sid slumped. "I just wanted to show Vetra I could actually accomplish something on my own. Y'know... without messing up."

"So you feel the need to prove yourself." Ahsoka summarized, empathizing with the young turian's situation. After all, her early apprenticeship had given her a similar attitude before she had grown out of it. "You still should have told security."

"You're right." Sid lowered her head with a sigh, expecting a similar scolding that she would get from Vetra.

"So, let's get going." Sid's head whipped up as she looked at Ahsoka with wide eyes, the Jedi having a smirk on her face. "If Vetra gets upset, tell her I roped you into this."

The young turian thanked the Jedi profusely as the two walked towards Spender's apartment. But Ahsoka brought them to a halt when she sensed a presence just around the corner. Sneaking a peek, it was just as she thought.

"What is it?"

"We've got a security guard right outside Spender's apartment." The Jedi replied as she put a finger to her comm. "SAM, did Kandros send anyone to help with the search?"

"No, Lady Tano." The AI responded. "The guard isn't even supposed to be on duty right now."

"Sounds like Spender has a guilty conscience." Sid muttered, looking at Ahsoka. "How are you going to take him out?"

"I'm not." And with those words, Ahsoka walked down the hallway openly, gesturing for Sid to follow along. The guard tensed as the duo approached, his surface feelings easy for the Jedi to read. "We need to get inside."

"I'm afraid I can't let you in, ma'am." The human said. "I have direct orders to guard these quarters from anyone."

"Orders from the Nexus, or from Spender?" The narrowed eyes confirmed her suspicions. "Yeah, Kandros doesn't know about this, does he? I can call him up and tell him if you want." The guard reached toward his side arm, causing the Jedi to sigh.

"You will let us pass." Ahsoka waved her hand in front of the guard's face. His expression went blank.

"I will let you pass." He stepped aside and the Jedi walked by.

"Also, you will go to Kandros and tell him what you did." Once the guard repeated her words and left, Sid looked at the guard then back at Ahsoka.

"Okay, they told me you could do that, but it's still kinda creepy." The Turian said, then blinked as Ahsoka waved a hand and opened the door. "Oh... I was also kinda hoping you'd use your lightsabers to cut through the door again."

"It's better than killing him for no reason." The Togruta replied before rolling her eyes. "And if this goes south, I'd rather not leave obvious evidence that I was here."

They walked into the main room of Spender's apartment, which was fairly humbly equipped for a guy like him. Admittedly, there were a number of pictures of himself on the wall, which Sid leered at, but it was clear he wasn't stupid enough to leave something incriminating out in the open.

"So you said we're looking for some kind of power scrambler?"

"According to the data pad I took from Spender's desk." The Jedi replied as she held up her omni-tool and started a scan of the room. "I already handed that over to Kandros, but in this case, I'd like to be thorough."

"Good idea." Sid activated her own omni-tool. "This way Spender can't weasel his way out of trouble."

"I don't suppose you would know what it looks like?" The Jedi asked the turian with a sheepish tone. "Because I don't."

"It'll definitely be something small, easy to conceal." The Nexus comms officer said. "Probably stashed in some out of the way spot."

"Hold up." Ahsoka raised a hand as she heard a voice coming from what could only be the fresher. "Looks like we're not alone in here."

As she spoke, she could sense the second human and could hear the man talking to Spender, though she couldn't quite hear exactly what he was saying, the sleemo assistant to Addison certainly sounded nervous and annoyed as he approached the bathroom door.

"We've got it under control." The man shut off his omni-tool as the door opened and he walked into the main room, only to see Sid and Ahsoka standing there. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same question?" Sid replied, crossing her arms and trying to convey a stance of intimidation.

The guard went for his assault rifle, but Ahsoka was faster. By the time the gun had unfurled, the Jedi's lightsaber was out, slicing through the weapon's barrel as he was aiming it. The mass accelerator rifle was reduced to barely functioning scrap as Ahsoka put the blade to the guard's neck.

"Is Spender really worth it to you?" The Jedi said, causing the man to gulp. "Walk away, now."

Fortunately, self preservation prevailed and as soon as Ahsoka lowered her blade, the man practically bolted out of the room and the exit. Sid stared at the door as the guy ran out, then turned back to Ahsoka as she deactivated her lightsaber.

"Seriously, where can I get one of those?"

"I made these myself." Ahsoka reclipped the hilt to her belt as Sid opened her mouth. "And no, you can't try to use them." Sid closed her mouth as Ahsoka continued scanning the room, eventually pausing at one of the photos Spender had of himself. "SAM?"

"Confirmed, this is what we're looking for." The AI said as Ahsoka pulled the picture off the wall and grabbed the device hidden behind it.

"We've gotten what we came for." Ahsoka nodded to Sid as she gestured to the door. "Let's get out of here."

...

The scrambler was encrypted, but the Togruta and the turian brought it to one of the decrypting specialists under Kandros' command, who swore to crack the encryption. This also gave Ahsoka a chance to hear that the Tempest team had succeeded in their mission in recovering the Krogan vessel.

That was also when Kota had returned from his mission, bringing more good news. Having led an assault on an Outcast position on Elaaden, they were able to recover additional data pertaining to leaks on the Nexus.

"All of which seem to point to Spender." The General said as he handed the data off to Kandros. "He seems to have been in contact with several Outcast groups across Elaaden and Kadara."

"This certainly matches with the evidence Ahsoka brought to light." Kandros said, looking to the young Jedi. "The techs were able to decode the scrambler you found."

"Oh we've got all the proof you need." Everyone turned as Drack walked in with Ryder alongside him, while the Krogan was dragging another human by the leg. He was wimpering as Drack dragged him into the middle of the room and in front of everyone.

"Aroane here has a confession to make." Ryder said as he crossed his arms. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, yes!" The pirate said. "I'll tell you everything!"

"Well, I'd say this is more than enough to convict Spender." Kandros said after a moment. "We just need to get Aroane's confession on record and we'll be set."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Drack demanded. "Let's nail this bastard's head to a pike."

...

Between Aroane's confession, and the mountains of evidence from Ahsoka's investigation and Kota's own mission to take out Outcast groups, there was no way Spender would weasel his way out of this.

Addison, Kandros, Drack, Kota, Ahsoka and Ryder all emerged to confront the man in his office, where he tried to claim innocence in the face of the accusations, claiming he was terrified for his life, that the Exiles would kill him.

"Okay, do you really think we're buying this?" Kota asked, gesturing to himself and Ahsoka in particular. "In case you've forgotten what we can do, we can sense your feelings."

"We know you're lying." Ahsoka said before Spender could get another word in edge wise.

"Are you seriously going to trust them?" The desperation in his voice was clear as he looked pleadingly at Addison, who was unmoved.

"Oh we don't just need their word." Kandros pulled out his omni-tool recording of Aroane's confession, which was more than enough to damn Spender.

Ahsoka kept silent as the rest of the conversation played out, with Ryder deciding to exile Spender and Addison promising to back the Krogan up in any future negotiations with Tann. As the group dispersed at Kandros led Spender away, soon the two Jedi were left outside the office.

As the events regarding Spender's crimes came to a close, Ahsoka watched the whole affair with a frown on her face. Something Kota didn't need his eyes to see, especially with her turmoil clear in her Force presence.

"You're troubled, young one."

"That's an understatement." Ahsoka turned away from the proceedings and headed toward the catwalk overlooking the Nexus. She leaned against the rail with Kota coming up beside her, saying nothing and letting the younger Jedi take her own time. After a moment, she sighed. "I don't know why. But between Knight and Spender... this whole thing reminded me of why I left the Order. After the whole trial from the Council, who were willing to throw me to the wolves without hesitation."

Kota nodded in understanding sympathy. He hadn't been on Coruscant at the time of that whole event, but he knew that that whole debacle was not handled well by the Jedi Council. It hadn't been a unanimous vote; he had heard that Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon had voted against expelling Ahsoka but they had been outvoted.

Not to mention quite a few Jedi, from non Council Masters to many Younglings had reacted negatively to the Council throwing one of the Order's most talented Padawans under the hoverbus, Kota being one of them.

And of course, Skywalker had refused to concede to the Council's whims, finding the real culprit and proving Ahsoka's innocence. But Ahsoka's own faith in the Order had understandably been shaken by the ordeal, and she left immediately after.

"What the Council did was a mistake." Kota said, gently putting his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "No question about that."

"They even tried to offer me the position of a Jedi Knight for that." Ahsoka scoffed. "As if that would make up for what they did."

"Do you still want to be one?" Kota asked her. "I know you were technically expelled from the Order, but the way you've acted over the past years, you've certainly kept true to the Jedi teachings."

"I guess I still do." Ahsoka said after a long moment of contemplating. "Even after they expelled me, even after everything I've learned about Anakin... I still hoped to be a Jedi Knight. A fool's dream, at this point though."

"You have earned that title, though." Ahsoka turned to Kota in surprise. "After everything you went through during the Clone Wars and afterward, you're essentially a Knight already."

"I would hardly qualify." Ahsoka chuckled mirthlessly. "After all, I never got the ceremony."

"Then let's fix that. Kneel." Kota pulled his lightsaber from his back sheathe and ignited it. "A Master is certainly qualified to make that judgement, and I say you have passed the Trials as a Jedi."

Gaping in shock, Ahsoka quickly dropped to one knee as Kota put the blade above one shoulder then the other. "Ahsoka Tano, by the Will of the Force, I grant you the title of Jedi Knight. Guardian of the Republic. Rise."

Kota deactivated his lightsaber with a smile, as Ahsoka rose to her feet with a grin on her lips and tears in her eyes. Then the sound of clapping drew both of their attention to the crew of the Tempest watching.

"Well, that was certainly nice." Scott spoke for all of them as he walked up to them. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Ahsoka replied with a soft sigh. "Not exactly the kind of circumstances I would have hoped for, but it's better than I would have thought. I just wish more of my old friends could have seen it."

"Honestly, the ceremony was really a formality by this point." Kota said, clasping Ahsoka's shoulder gently. "Like I said, you've long since earned the title."

The newly christened Knight felt a warmth in the Force as she couldn't help but bask in the moment. It wasn't the ceremony she would have wanted, she'd hoped that Anakin would have been the one Knighting her, and that the rest of the Order hadn't fallen.

But here, now, surrounded by friends on the Nexus, it still felt right. For a brief moment, the Force felt clear and Ahsoka had never felt so sure of her purpose and direction right now.

"So... can anyone explain to me what that was?" Jaal asked after a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I imagine Jaal wouldn't have any idea of what a Knighting ceremony looks like. The others from the Milky Way would at least have some idea, given human pop culture, and I'm sure the humans in question could explain what it was to them.
> 
> And I think this is where I'm going to end the chapter. I'll be honest, there's going to be one more side chapter before the story gets back on track, but it should definitely be returning in the chapter after that.


	19. Rest and Recreation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to begin the next chapter. This one will be a bit of a breather episode before things really pick up in the next one. I won't give too many spoilers right now, but suffice to say that foreshadowing from earlier is about to pay off. With that said, let's dive right in.

After the impromptu Jedi Knighting ceremony (and after explaining to Jaal just what Knighting meant), the Tempest crew briefly went their separate ways for their own business. However, Ryder, Liam and Peebee came up with an idea (especially since they had a couple days to kill), and the trio discreetly let the others know without informing the Jedi.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Cora asked when Scott had met up with her and laid out the plan.

"I think after everything we've been through these last few weeks, we've earned some stress relief." The Pathfinder replied, before his expression turned slightly sullen. "Besides, depending on how things go when we find Meridian, it may be our last chance."

"Hey, don't say that." Cora grabbed the Pathfinder and pulled him into a deep kiss. "We're going to pull this off. After everything you've accomplished, this is going to work."

"Everything _we've_ accomplished." Scott corrected with a chuckle. "I wouldn't have made it this far without the rest of the team. And certainly not without you."

"Sweet talker." Cora chuckled before pulling away. "I've still got a few things to deal with, but I'll meet up with you later."

"Can't wait." Scott grinned as Cora walked away, before the Pathfinder went off to make sure things were ready.

It was just near the end of the day that the team ended up cornering Ahsoka and Kota outside the Militia HQ. The two Jedi along with the Pathfinder had finished up their last details regarding Spender, when Ryder led them to the rest of the team waiting in a corridor outside.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked, looking around at the team.

"After everything that's happened, and with almost all the Arks here, not to mention everything else we've accomplished, we're taking some time off for R'n'R." Ryder explained, before gesturing to the Jedi. "And you two are joining us."

"We're not taking no for an answer." Peebee added. "Consider it a celebration for your newfound Knighthood."

Ahsoka and Kota looked at each other, then the latter shrugged.

"I suppose a break wouldn't go unwarranted." Kota's blind eyes turned back to the team. "Where are we going then?"

...

With the Jedi onboard with the idea, the Tempest crew headed to the Vortex Lounge, meeting up with Kallo, Suvi, Gil and Lexi already there. They had already gathered a couple tables and drinks, and as the crew arrived, they pushed the tables together so they could all talk.

Ahsoka and Kota were mostly quiet as the crew started the night just talking and getting a few drinks, though that changed when the topic changed to what it was like to be a Jedi, with Suvi of course having started wondering what it was like in the Temple.

"Honestly, it varied depending on the situation." Ahsoka explained. "Lightsaber training was common enough, but that was only one aspect. Meditation and learning to harness the Force was something that was practiced on a daily basis, though many Jedi spent less time inside the Temple after the war broke out."

"Must've been dull." Vetra said. "Long hours of isolation, no drugs, no sex, no alcohol-"

"The Jedi don't practice celibacy." Kota corrected.

"... Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously." Ahsoka replied. "Sex isn't exactly encouraged, but it's not forbidden either."

"Hold up." Peebee interjected, a mischievously intrigued smile on her face. "So would that mean the two of you have... y'know, shacked up with people?"

"Not how I would describe it." Kota admitted. "But I had more than a few trysts in my younger days." All eyes turned to Ahsoka, who shrugged.

"Once or twice. After I left the Order." The Togruta admitted, before glaring at Peebee as she opened her mouth. "And no, I'm not going to talk about my sex life."

"And I'm going to grab another round of drinks." Kota said as he stood up. "I take it everyone wants refills?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Gil asked incredulously. As Kota walked off to the bar, Ryder brought the conversation back on track. "So you really weren't forced to give up sex?"

"No." Ahsoka shook her head with a chuckle. "It was emotional attachments we were forced to reject. And with fairly good reason."

"I'd beg to differ." Drack muttered. "From how you described it, what the Jedi were preaching doesn't sound healthy."

"I have to agree." Lexi glanced at Drack and nodded. "Suppressing emotions? Forgoing attachments and relationships? And all this starting from when you are an infant? Any psychologist could tell you why that would be a bad idea."

"They don't teach us to suppress emotions." Ahsoka replied, instinctively crossing her arms. "But it's important for a Jedi to learn to control them, especially in times of war."

"Still sounds kinda sketchy." Liam added, with nods from most of the others.

"I'd beg to differ." Kallo responded. "Salarians acknowledge our emotional responses, but we don't let it control us."

"Angara are open with our emotions." Jaal said, deciding to share his own experience on the matter. "We express them freely."

"A Jedi can't be so free with our own feelings." Ahsoka noted. "Fear, Anger, Hatred, are all a path to the Dark Side."

"Surely, no organic can go forever without experiencing emotions like those?"

"That's true. Those emotions are part of us." Ahsoka looked at her reflection in her cup, briefly seeing a dark masked face staring back at her. "But we can't let those emotions consume us. It's why the code has forbidden emotional attachments like love."

"To be honest, I think that part of the Jedi Code needs a rewrite." Kota said as he walked back to the table and dispersed the drinks before sitting down. "Love can lead to darkness, it's true. But I also witnessed love pull someone out of the dark. It was how Starkiller went from Vader's assassin to the founder of the Rebel Alliance."

"Huh, you never told us that." Drack noted.

"Sounds romantic." Cora added, causing a few raised eyebrows in her direction.

"Master, look at what happened to Anakin." Ahsoka countered, a tint of regret and guilt entering her voice. "Sidious twisted his love for the people he cared about and turned him into Darth Vader!"

"Wait, what?!" Ahsoka's eyes widened when she realized she had just said that out loud, and the crew had heard her.

"Okay... you never told us about this, either." Peebee said, causing Ahsoka to swear in Huttese.

"Hold on a minute," Suvi pushed her glass away, trying to wrap her head around what was being said. "Darth Vader, the person you said was the second most powerful man in the entire Empire... is your Master?!"

"And you said love is what brought him to the Dark side?" Gil continued.

"How did that happen?" Kallo asked. "Especially if he was supposed to avoid falling in love?"

"Supposed to is the key word there." Ahsoka took another chug of her drink. "Anakin fell in love with the Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala. From what I was able to piece together, the two of them got married shortly after the outbreak of the Clone Wars."

"And none of the other Jedi noticed this?" Cora asked. "Then how did you come to find out?"

"It wasn't difficult to piece it together. It wasn't anything big, just little moments of seeing them together." Ahsoka smiled fondly at the memory. "Padme became like an older sister to me, and Anakin was basically my brother. I don't think they knew that I knew, but I covered for Anakin on a couple of occasions. They were trying to keep it a secret-"

"And failed miserably." Kota interjected. "I'm pretty sure most of the Jedi Order and half the Senate at least suspected that they were seeing each other. Though I'll admit, the actual marriage is unexpected."

"I'll admit, I don't know the exact details of how Anakin fell." The Togruta continued, her smile disappearing. "And to be honest, I don't think I want to know. But Padme ended up dying under mysterious circumstances after the rise of the Empire. And Darth Vader appeared as the Emperor's enforcer days after her funeral. It doesn't take much to put two and two together."

"When did you find out they were one in the same?" Ryder asked.

"When I first met Vader." Ahsoka swallowed the remainder of her glass. "He was launching a one fighter attack on a small Rebel group and I sensed him in the Force. That was... an unpleasant day." She was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Sometimes I wonder if his fall is because of me. When I left the Jedi, I also left him. Every day, I wonder if I had stayed, if I had rejoined the Jedi, maybe I could have kept him from falling to the darkness."

Without warning, Jaal got up from his chair and hugged Ahsoka. The Angara pulled away quickly, embarrassed and slightly tipsy. "Sorry," Jaal muttered. "but it seemed like you needed that."

"Thanks." The Jedi said, blinking back tears before glancing around the rest of the table. "Though that's not an invitation-"

"Too bad." Peebee hugged Ahsoka next, which set off a chain reaction which ended in a group hug with Ahsoka in the center. Kota was the only one who didn't immediately partake, instead chuckling fondly all the while.

"I blame you for this." The Togruta somehow got a hand free and was pointing it at the blind human. After everyone finally stopped hugging Ahsoka and returned to their seats, the older Jedi Master spoke up once more.

"Attachments are a double edged sword for a Jedi, it's true." Kota admitted. "They can cause a Force user to fall to the Dark, but simultaneously, they can also bring them back to the Light. If it can happen to someone Darth Vader trained, maybe it can happen to Vader himself."

"I still believe there's some good left in him." Ahsoka said after a moment, looking at her reflection in the empty glass in front of her. "But I couldn't bring it out. And the only person who might have been able to is dead." There was a long moment of silence after that before the turian smuggler broke it.

"Well, this conversation is getting depressing." Vetra noted, downing another glass. "Anyone got anything else to talk about?"

And so the others were quick to get back on track, with Liam and Peebee in particular grabbing another round of drinks for everyone. Kota had designated himself as the responsible one for the evening and so he had cut himself off already.

Not that it would matter to either Force user, as they'd be able to recover from any inebriation much faster than anyone else. So Ahsoka technically shared the same duty. Still, she kept silent and allowed the mood to lighten again, laughing as Drack tried dancing on the floor (while also making sure he had been totally disarmed).

Eventually after that level of embarrassment, the group returned to the table and kept talking, with jokes and laughs being shared among the team. Somehow, they were still all sober enough to have some level of coherent conversation, which is when Peebee changed to the next topic.

"Oh, I know." Peebee snapped her fingers. "Name the weirdest place you've ever been to."

"Define... weird." Jaal said.

"Okay, most interesting." Peebee shrugged. "Some place that you found unique compared to what you were used to."

"Then, I would say the Nexus." Jaal replied, his eyes glistening. "A station where so many species can work together in unity? It was such an eye opener after the Kett."

"Aw, Jaal." Suvi smiled. "That's so sweet."

"And kinda depressing." Gil muttered.

"Honestly, I wanna say Havarl." Liam threw in his own two cents. "I know there were plenty of weird places in the Milky Way, but seeing glowing mushrooms and fauna like that was something else."

"Havarl reminded me of Felucia." Kota said. "Though with a lot less fauna and natives twisted by the Dark Side."

"Have I mentioned that your galaxy is terrifying?" Ryder asked, causing Ahsoka to smirk.

"More than once." The Jedi Knight nodded. "Though I have to agree with Kota regarding Havarl. It did feel a lot like Felucia... minus the deadly flora, fauna and natives."

"You don't have to keep repeating that." Cora deadpanned.

"Hey, at least Havarl didn't have a gigantic Sarlacc." Kota pointed out. "So it has that going for it."

"And instead the planet was being destroyed before we restarted the Vault." Vetra shook her head. "Even seeing the data, I still couldn't believe it."

"Well thanks to Ryder and SAM, we've ensured that that won't happen." Jaal raised his glass before looking around. "This is how you do a 'toast', right?"

"Yes, it is." Ahsoka raised her glass as well. "To Ryder."

"To Ryder." The rest of the team echoed the sentiment, causing Ryder to flush.

"Now that that's said, who wants to go next?" Drack asked, before turning to the younger Asari. "Peebee, what about you?"

"I'll say anywhere in Andromeda." Peebee shrugged at the looks she got. "What? C'mon, we all ended up traveling to another galaxy, except for Jaal, of course. Did anyone of us really expect what we found? The Scourge, the Vaults and all the Remnant tech?"

"I guess not." Kallo admitted.

"Still feels like cheating." Drack said as he poured himself another glass of ryncol. "An entire cluster?"

"It's a place." Peebee crossed her arms defensively.

"Honestly, I kinda agree." Scott said. "Compared to the Milky Way, Andromeda is quite different from anything we could have ever seen back home."

"I certainly can't argue with that." Cora replied.

"What about you, Ahsoka?" Liam asked. "What's the most unique place you've been to?"

"Definitely Mortis." Ahsoka said after a moment of thought. "First, it was a world inside a giant free floating Monolith, and the whole location was an incredibly powerful Force Nexus. The landscape was barren wasteland during the night where all the flora and fauna died, then all life was reborn and grew at an incredible rate the next day. Oh, and the planet was home to three all powerful Force users who embodied the aspects of the Force." It was also the first time she truly comprehended just how powerful Anakin was.

There was a moment of stunned silence as everyone took in what she just said. Drack then downed his glass of ryncol in one swig and slammed the empty glass on the table.

"How the fuck are any of us supposed to top that?"

"Yeah, I'm not even going to try." Kota shook his head. "I've certainly never seen a planet like that either."

"Are you serious?!" Suvi was looking at Ahsoka in undisguised awe. "That sounds... incredible!"

"Oh, c'mon! She's making that up." Vetra said, looking at Ahsoka to see some sort of joking expression on her face, only to find none. "... You are making that up, right?" The Jedi Knight shook her head. "Well... shit."

"I bet there's a good story behind that one." Lexi leaned forward, staring intently at Ahsoka, which the other members did the same. Ahsoka sighed.

"Well, it started when we detected a 2000 year old Jedi distress signal..."

...

As the night went on, it was eventually decided by group vote to host a poker game. With Gil known as the reigning champion of the Tempest, most of the crew members wanted a chance to regain their money from him.

That... didn't go well, either. With Gil cleaning out everyone who went against him. Various swears were shouted to varying degrees of coherency (what with all the alchohol), and eventually after figuring out the rules, Ahsoka decided to give it a go.

"Fierfek!" A few minutes later, she was slamming her cards down on the table and swearing in Huttese. "I thought I had it."

"And Gil just beat a Jedi Knight!" Liam all but shouted, with various stunned expressions and the engineer's face impossibly smug. "And remains the reigning Poker champion of the Nexus!"

"I think I'm out." The Jedi Knight stood up as Cora and Drack did as well. "You've cleaned us out, Gil."

"There's no shame in losing, young one." Kota said, having been watching the game from the sidelines as Gil cleaned out everyone else. "Not unless you don't learn from the experience."

"Well, I'm learning that I want to beat the crap out of Gil, does that count?" Drack muttered, drawing a round of laughs and a smug smirk from Gil who then turned to the General.

"Kota, you want in on this?" The engineer challenged. "I kinda want to see if I can beat a Jedi Master."

"Really?" Cora drawled. "Challenging a blind man. You're going to stoop that low?"

"Sure, I'll play." Kota smirked and took a seat across from Gil. "I've been following along, so I know the rules."

"You need some collateral?" Ryder asked, willing to offer some credits, but Kota shook his head as he sat down.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?" Kota reached for the sheath on his back and pulled out his lightsaber hilt before putting it on the table where the Poker chips would be. Wide eyes from everyone but Ahsoka greeted him. "To give you some extra motivation."

"... You're serious." Gil was practically salivating. "If I beat you, I get your lightsaber?"

"A bet's a bet." Kota's smirk was still present as he inclined his head. "Anyone else want in on this? It might be your only opportunity."

There was a flurry of movement as Peebee, Vetra, Kallo and Drack all sat back down. The others knew when to fold, so they stood at the sidelines and watched as the cards got dealt and the players picked them up.

"You're going down, old man."

"This should be good." Ahsoka smirked as the game began.

...

"Well, that went as well as expected."

Ahsoka's smirk was still on her face as Kota placed the winning hand down, to Gil's dumbfounded expression and to various expressions of cheering and disbelief as the Jedi Master raked in the last of the money.

"I still say he cheated." Drack grumbled. "He's got those Force powers, who's to say he didn't mess around with the cards?"

"Drack, do you seriously think I would have lost if that was the case?" Ahsoka asked. "Evidently, Kota is just really good at cards."

"This wouldn't be the first time I've played." Kota admitted, now grinning as his blind eyes turned to Gil. "Hopefully you learned something from this."

"I just got beaten at Poker by a blind man." Gil bemoaned, looking at the other crew members. "You guys are never going to let me live this down, right?"

"Not a chance." Cora laughed, with Ryder shooting a longing glance at her.

Something Ahsoka didn't miss. The Jedi had noticed the glances they kept stealing, how they kept in close proximity to each other for most of the night, how even now they sought out each other's company. It was certainly something she had seen with Anakin and Padme. Her musings were interrupted when Drack spoke up.

"Say, you guys got any card games from your galaxy?" Drack asked. "Any that we could play?"

"Shit, why didn't we ask that sooner?" Vetra was now looking at Kota intently. "Do you?"

"I'm not sure Sabaac would work here, not without the right deck." Kota murmured. "Paazak might work. Though I'm not sure if the card faces are right for the game. Then again, I suppose we could substitute some."

"Might as well give it a shot." Ryder suggested, sitting down at the table again while Drack, Peebee, Vetra and Jaal joined in.

While the Pathfinder and the others were invested in learning the rules, Ahsoka casually manuevered herself next to Cora.

"So, you and Ryder." Ahsoka nudged Cora with a smirk. "I was wondering when that would happen."

"How did- Right, forget I asked." Cora sighed. "How long have you known?"

"That you two had feelings for each other? Since I first came aboard the _Tempest_." The Jedi smiled. "That you two are sleeping together? Just now."

"I was hoping it wasn't obvious." The human asari huntress shook her head, her cheeks red.

"It wasn't." Ahsoka assured her, then smirked again. "Though frankly, I was just waiting for you two to actually get together. Kota guessed it would take longer."

"Should have figured." Cora sighed. "I was hoping we'd be able to keep it private for a little while. Though given your earlier story, I guess that was too much to hope for."

"Your secret's safe with me." The Togruta assured her. "Though I imagine the rest of the team will figure it out as well."

"And I'm not looking forward to that day." Cora sighed as the game continued on.

...

Eventually, the get together came to an end, with most of the others crashing after a little bit. The Jedi managed to keep any rowdiness from getting too out of hand, for which Kesh and Kandros were grateful. Apparently there had been an incident with Drack and a previous fight at the bar, which they were eager to avoid a repeat of.

Peebee, Gil, Suvi and Drack were out completely, while Jaal, Liam, Cora, Ryder, Lexi, Kallo and Vetra were all still cognizant enough to at least try to get back to the Tempest in one piece.

Kota and Ahsoka helped move the others back to the Tempest, while Scott and Cora retired to the former's quarters. Which is where Scott woke the next morning, feeling the biotic's warmth huddled against him.

Ryder smiled at the sight of his bed partner, laying right next to him. He ran a hand over Cora's thigh, earning a contented moan from his lover. They hadn't had as much time to do this as they would like, but every time was nothing short of incredible.

"Pathfinder. Lieutenant Harper." SAM's voice echoed through cabin, causing Cora to groan as she woke up. "The day shift is beginning."

"Should have figured." The asari trained human huntress sighed as she groggily opened her eyes. "One day, we're going to wake up with no alarms."

"Just you, me and whatever survival equipment we can carry." Ryder kissed her as he spoke. "I look forward to that."

As much as Scott would have preferred to stay in bed and continue last night's activities, he knew that they still had a job to do. Cora knew it too, which is why she started grabbing her clothes off the floor while Scott went to his closet and grabbed a fresh change.

He had just gotten some pants on when there was a knock on the door. "One second!" The Pathfinder said, before quickly pulling on his shirt. He walked over to the door and opened it, finding Ahsoka standing right there.

"So," Smirking, Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at Cora's still changing form in Scott's bed. "This a bad time?"

"Um... no, not at all." Scott scratched the back of his neck before glancing at Cora and quickly walking out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. "You didn't see anything-"

"Relax, Scott." Ahsoka chuckled. "Like I told Cora, I already know about you two."

"You do." The Pathfinder sighed. "Of course you do. But I take it that's not why you're here."

"No, it isn't." The Jedi Knight replied, gesturing to the briefing room. "Master Kota wants to talk."

...

As soon as Ryder walked into the comms room, he took note of the fact that Kota was standing there looking rather serious, while a hologram of SAM was present on the holotable.

"So, what's this about?" Ryder asked.

"The science team has found Meridian." The AI explained, causing Ryder's eyes to widen.

"Holy shit, you're serious?" Ryder practically sprinted to the table as a hologram of the station appeared on it. "That's incredible!"

"It's also considerably dangerous." Kota said grimly. "The Kett have had a lot of time to fortify their hold on the station." The blind Master turned his gaze to Ryder. "I know I don't technically outrank you, Pathfinder. But if I may request for the Tempest to run a recon mission around the region before heading in."

"And what about you?" The Pathfinder asked. "What will you be doing?"

"Gathering militia forces to hold the station." Kota shook his head. "As best as we can anyway, given how few numbers we have. But that's why we need someone to run recon first."

"I can understand that." Ryder nodded in agreement, his military training coming to mind. "Alright, since we have a full team onboard, I'm sure we can do this. Right, Ahsoka?"

"About that," She said awkwardly. "I'll actually be staying back aboard the Nexus for a bit longer."

"What? Why?"

"We're going to stay here for a little longer, try another method of unlocking the holocron." Ahsoka explained. "Not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a try."

"Do you need to be here for that?" Scott asked. "Surely you could do that on the Tempest."

"It's possible that it could lead to a repeat of Ahsoka's condition if it goes wrong." Kota explained.

"Also, there are a few things we need to take a look at." Ahsoka added. "The Angara delivered the Sith's body to the Nexus as well. Hopefully we can actually get some answers out of it."

"We'll definitely join you when you want to head to Meridian." Kota added. "Both of us."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Scott said with a half warning, half joking tone. "Then I guess, May the Force be with you? Did I say that right?"

"You did." Ahsoka chuckled. "And may the Force be with you."

...

Once the Tempest had departed again from the station, Kota and Ahsoka had returned to the militia HQ. Kandros was already working on recalling what APEX teams were available, and the other Pathfinders themselves swore they would be prepared when the time came.

The body of the Sith also didn't exactly reveal anything useful either, unforunately. Any equipment that had remained was weather worn from exposure and mostly thousands of years out of date. Over all, it didn't give as much as they would have liked.

Now though, the two Jedi were in Kota's private office with the door locked and the lights off. The Sith Holocron sat on the desk, looking eerie enough with the soft red glow underneath the device's surface.

"So, we're going to try and brute force it open?" The Jedi Knight asked, Kota having already summed up the general plan for this. "You'd think the Holocron's gatekeeper would keep that from happening."

"It's not an ideal solution." Kota admitted. "But we're not exactly swimming in helpful Dark Siders to open this for us. At the very least, it should give us something to use."

"Then I suppose we should get started."

A moment later, the two Jedi were sitting cross-legged on the ground, the Holocron sitting between them. The two Jedi closed their eyes and the Holocron floated in the air between them.

"Now concentrate." Kota said, reaching out with one hand as Ahsoka followed suit. "Let the Force flow through you."

It took some difficulty, trying to get the Holocron to open even slightly, but to Ahsoka's great surprise, they were rewarded with the sound of the Holocron doing just that, as the two Jedi opened their eyes to see it.

A hologram of a human clad in Sith garb appeared, the same outfit on the corpse Ahsoka had found minus. The image kept getting static, but there was no mistaking the pure terror on the Sith's face. In fact, Ahsoka could swear he was actually crying.

"We couldn't have known-" The recording was saying, the audio and image cutting out intermittedly. "The Rakata- hoping to flee- no escape- these monsters-"

"That sounds ominous."

"They cannot win-" The recording glitched again. "worse than anything we could- Even the Emperor can't-" Once more the holocron recording cut out, then came back crystal clear. A determined expression was on his face.

"I won't let them take me." The Sith put his lightsaber emitter under his chin and activated it. The recording ended, but not before they heard another voice in the background.

" **-hopeless,** **I will not be stopped-** " That was all they heard before the feed cut out and the Sith Artifact sealed itself back up. Ahsoka and Kota stared at the Holocron in silence before the former finally broke it.

"What the hell happened here?"

...

Deep in the Heleus Cluster, a rift in the fabric of space and time opened in the middle of the Scourge. A massive grey-white vessel emerged from the brief rip, hanging among the clouds of the Scourge.

Satellites and probes in the region picked up the sudden disturbance, sending signals to Kett ships in the vicinity. Meanwhile, an Initiative satellite sent the same information to their computers, which put them to the notice of SAM.

"Pathfinder, we've detected an unknown anomaly deeper in the cluster." The AI said. "The location is marked on the galaxy map."

"What kind of anomaly?" Ryder asked.

"Unclear." The AI replied. "But there does seem to be an unknown vessel in the region that wasn't there before."

"Well, that's certainly worth investigating." Ryder walked up to the galaxy map and selected the coordinates. "Meridian can wait just a little bit longer. Kallo, get us underway."

"Acknowledged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I'm going to end this chapter. As I said at the start of the chapter, this is where the plot really starts to get interesting. Or to quote Anakin: "This is where the fun begins."
> 
> Trust me, we'll be exploring the ramifications of that last scene in depth during the next few chapters, and it will be playing a major role throughout the rest of the story. Though unfortunately, you'll have to wait for what happens next.


	20. Imperial Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and now it's time to begin the next chapter. And just to clarify, this is where things really start going off the rails for Mass Effect: Andromeda, especially with our next visitor from the Star Wars Galaxy.
> 
> Obviously, this scene has been foreshadowed to hell and back, and trust me, things will change as a result. And Christ it took longer than I thought to get here. This will heavily shake things up in the future, I can promise that much, but for now, let's just dive right in, shall we?

A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

After two decades of almost complete control of the galaxy, the fall of the Empire was something that caught many loyal Imperials off guard. With the sudden loss of the Emperor and Lord Vader, the Imperial fleet had already begun to fracture, with many Imperials wondering what they were going to do next.

For one Imperial Star Destroyer that had intended to join up with the vaunted Grand Admiral Thrawn and his rumored Empire of the Hand, fate ended up waylaying the ship in a way few could have predicted.

In truth, they had orders to head to the Unknown Regions, though with all the chaos in the aftermath of the Battle of Endor, the crew of the Star Destroyer wasn't entirely sure whether those orders came from Imperial Center or elsewhere. But that would soon be the least of their problems.

For the crew of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Impassive_ , their day had just taken a significant turn for the worst. They had been traveling towards the Unknown Regions near an almost uncharted system when something happened.

They had hoped to find a fresh start and a new life amongst a more reasonable Imperial leader while still staying true to the values they held, but unfortunately, it seemed that fate had other plans: while in hyperspace, the ship experienced a major power surge, followed by extreme vibrations that rocked the ship.

Hyperspace itself had become distorted, shifting from a calming blue to an almost shifting rainbow of colors. Some individuals watching through the viewports could swear that they saw images of alien worlds, strange creatures and planet shaking events, but no one could be sure what it meant.

When the shaking finally stopped and the vessel decanted, Captain Yu Neral and the rest of the bridge crew were surprised to find themselves in a strange location, right in front of a massive black hole, surrounded by strange black/blue clouds of energy.

The Destroyer scraped the edge of one of the clouds, its shields absorbing the worst of the damage. However, it noticeably drained the power by 30 percent, and it would take time to recharge. Furthermore, the impact shook the ship, causing several systems to react and crew members to panic.

"Report." Captain Neral calmly stated, needing to keep control over the situation. "What happened?"

"We're not sure yet, sir." Chief Michaels said, looking up from his discussion with the sensor operator. "We seemed to have encountered some sort of anomaly in hyperspace, which threw us off course to here, wherever that is."

"Any damage to the ship from that energy cloud?" Neral asked. Fortunately, Michaels shook his head in the negative.

"No structural damage or disruptions in vital systems have been reported." He replied. "However, sensors still need to be re-calibrated after that incident."

"Captain." The navigation officer called from the opposite crew pit. "I've rebooted the system, but I am unable to determine our location. And without that, I can't guarantee any safe passage if we try to jump to hyperspace again."

"It's not like we can right now." The sensor operator replied. "Some systems are still down, we'll need to run some diagnostics and possibly effect repairs."

"We're still combat operational." The tactical officer said. "All weapons are online and shields are recharging."

"Captain, I'm not picking up any chatter on Imperial networks." The comms officer reported. "Wherever we are seems to be beyond the range of known Imperial outposts."

"Anything else?" Captain Neral sighed as the bad news kept piling on. Unsurprisingly, there was something else.

"Sir, we're detecting several vessels that appeared in a gap in those energy clouds." The sensor officer said. "Unknown design and affiliation."

Neral turned back to the viewport, which magnified the view. The design was unlike any he had seen in the galaxy before. And there was a certain harshness to them that was rather disconcerting. Still, they were the best chance of figuring out just where in the galaxy they were.

"Hail them." Captain Neral ordered. "Maybe they can tell us where we are."

...

Less than a lightyear away, the Tempest flew through space, the crew aboard spending their normal time working as they traveled between the stars of the Heleus Cluster, expecting a normal day. When they detected some sort of anomaly near the area however, it was clear that something significant had happened.

"Pathfinder, we've confirmed those strange readings near the Sabeng system." Suvi reported. "According to our probes, a massive energy discharge has appeared in the system."

"Our satellites are reporting the same, Ryder." Jaal came up behind the Pathfinder. "We're also detecting another object in the system. The anomaly is missing, but it appears it deposited something."

"Any idea what it is?" It was SAM who answered Scott's question.

"Based on my analysis, it appears to be a ship of some kind." The AI reported. "A rather large vessel at that."

"Could it be the Quarian Ark?" That came from Cora Harper, Scott's XO and girlfriend, who was also on the bridge listening in. "Maybe we finally found them."

"That is unlikely." SAM responded. "It does not match the profile of any known Initiative vessel. Furthermore, I am detecting no traces of element zero onboard at all."

Ryder paused as he considered what that meant. The vision Ahsoka had told them about hung in the back of his mind. Could this be what was happening now? He turned to the Angaran Resistance member.

"Jaal, you said that the angara detected some sort of anomaly when Ahsoka first arrived on Aya. Was it anything like we just detected?"

"The readings are similar." Jaal's eyes widened, alongside everyone else's as the implications hit them. "You don't think-"

"Something from Ahsoka and Kota's galaxy just appeared." Vetra finished, her mandibles clenched in a grim expression. "Something big."

"Kallo, as soon as we drop out of FTL, activate the stealth system." Ryder ordered. "Let's play this cautiously until we know what we're dealing with."

"Understood." Kallo nodded as he manipulated the controls.

The bridge was quiet as the Tempest dropped from FTL, save for Kallo's quick reporting that the stealth systems were working optimally. As soon as they made it through the clouds of Scourge and the scanners did their job, the Tempest crew got a good look at the ship in question.

It was nearly the same size and mass as the Arks, the length of this vessel exceeding theirs by roughly a hundred meters. The ship in question was primarily grey in color, with a triangle-shaped hull. Some sort of conning tower with strange globes on top rose up from the rear of the ship.

"That is one massive ship." Drack whispered, a slight bit of reverence in his voice.

"Detecting multiple weapons emplacements on that ship." Suvi whispered, before turning to Ryder. "I don't think we're looking at a peaceful colony ship here."

"Wait, why are we whispering?" Cora pointed out. "They can't actually hear us."

"It's what you're supposed to do when sneaking around." Peebee whispered, causing Cora to roll her eyes.

"Ryder, we have Kett ships in the system!" Kallo all but shouted, dropping the levity to zero. "They're converging on the unknown vessel."

...

Two large green ships bristling with weapons and multiple fighter like vessels flew towards the Star Destroyer. The tension in the air was palpable, especially given that none of the ships were answering their signals.

"Sir, they're not responding." Neral's XO Commander Telek reported. "Either they don't understand Basic, or they're not here to talk."

"Captain," Chief Michael called, as he came up behind Neral and Commander Telek. "The alien ships are converging in a possible attack profile."

Neral inwardly sighed. He supposed it was possible that these aliens simply weren't thinking like humans and that this was actually some misunderstanding, but he couldn't in good conscience put his crew at stake in case he was wrong.

"Battle alert status." Neral ordered. "Launch the TIE fighters."

Warning klaxons blared over the ship's intercom as personnel ran to where they needed to go. All over the Impassive, gunnery crews reported to their stations, charging the turbolasers to maximum power. TIE pilots reported to their ships and launched from the main hanger.

Meanwhile, the Kett vessels opened fire, their plasma and missiles streaking through the void to impact upon the Destroyer's shields. The results were less than spectacular, barely even draining the shields.

"Damage report."

"Shields are holding steady." The lieutenant replied. "All weapons are operational."

"Open fire."

Turbolaser bolts flashed across the void in seconds, striking the Kett vessels head on. The results were far more destructive, blasting massive holes through the ships with ease.

The attackers were now in disarray. This was not going according to the Kett commander's plan at all. They had expected this new arrival to be similar to the Arks of the travelers from the Milky Way, being similar in size, though not design.

Now, it seemed they had stumbled across a heavily armed warship, one equipped with weapons far more powerful than they possessed. And even worse, the ship was carrying its own array of support.

TIE fighters flitted through the Kett formation, engaging Kett fighters or simply targeting weak spots among the larger vessels. TIE Bombers unleashed their payloads at weakpoints, tearing one of the Kett ships apart.

The Kett managed to shoot several fighters down, but the sheer ferocity of the Imperial attack had them off balance. They had grown used to rather meager defenses used by the Angara and more recently, the Initiative, not someone actually capable of fighting back with any degree of success.

The weapons didn't exactly help either. Despite their relatively primitive and dirty appearance, the green energy bolts from the large vessel were enough to overwhelm their cruiser's defenses with a few well placed shots, as one Kett cruiser was quick to find out, the vessel belching flames, smoke and bodies from several holes in the hull.

And through it all, the _Tempest_ watched from a concealed position as the strange ship and fighters tore apart the Kett. On the one hand, it was clear the Kett and the unknowns weren't allies, but that didn't mean they were on the Initiative's side. Especially if the crew's suspicions were accurate.

Unfortunately for the Tempest, their presence hadn't gone undetected.

"Captain," The sensor operator said. "We're detecting another vessel further on our flank, but it doesn't match the attacker profiles. In fact, it seems like it's trying to hide it's signature."

"Targeting information confirmed." The weapons officer said. "We're locked on the unknown and ready to fire on your orders."

"Hold your fire lieutenant." Neral ordered, waving a hand in order. "Whoever they are, I don't think they're on the attacking side."

"Sir, the remaining ships are starting to fall back." The tactical officer reported. "Shall we pursue?"

"Belay that order." The Captain said, watching calmly through the viewport as the ships broke off. "Let them go."

Captain Neral watched as the ships abruptly vanished, noting that the way they left didn't appear to be via the use of hyperspace, something the sensors were able to confirm. Now, there was still the matter of that other ship.

"Has it made any hostile moves?"

"No sir." Commander Telek answered for the crew. "Despite the attempt to evade our scanners, they show no signs of aggressive action. In fact, the ship appears to be completely unarmed. No sign of weapons that we can detect."

"Send our fighters to intercept, but tell them to hold fire." Neral turned to the comms officer. "Open a channel."

...

There was a moment of stunned silence from the crew at what they had just witnessed: a pair of Kett cruisers and their complement of escort fighters had been utterly decimated by the unknown vessel.

The new arrival was clearly a warship, one that defied classification for the Citadel species. It held the fighter complement of a small carrier, but seemed to have the firepower of a dreadnought, despite lacking the spinal mounted cannon of one.

"Fighters on direct intercept course." Suvi's report broke everyone out of their stupor. "No doubt about it, they're headed right for us."

"Kallo, what's going on?" The unknown fighters were flying on an intercept course with the Tempest, despite the vessel being in stealth mode.

"I'm not sure." The Salarian admitted. "The stealth system is active, so they shouldn't even detect us!" His claims were proven wrong seconds later.

"This is the Imperial Star Destroyer Impassive. Identify yourself." The voice that came over the comm was gruff, military, and most importantly, human. A horrible thought went through Ryder's mind as he realized why this ship seemed so familiar. The human sounding voice only confirmed it.

"This is the scout ship Tempest of the Andromeda Initiative." Ryder was quick to open a channel and respond. "Pathfinder Ryder in command. We come in peace, repeat, we come in peace." Everyone on the bridge looked at him incredulously. "What?" He asked defensively.

"Explain your presence in this sector."

"We detected your arrival and came to investigate." Scott was quick to explain, an idea forming in his mind. "And I believe we can help you." There was a brief pause before the Imperials spoke again, this time a different voice came over the line.

"Pathfinder Ryder, this is Captain Yu Neral, commander of this ship." The voice was slightly less gruff, but still wary. "What is it you wish to aid us with?"

"You don't know where you are, who those attackers were and you've never heard of the Andromeda Initiative, correct?" Scott questioned, seizing the chance. "You're in a situation you don't understand, but we do. We can help you, but this will require some explanation."

The channel was silent for a long moment before the Captain spoke up again. "Pathfinder Ryder, we will tentatively accept your offer for the moment. Any hostile action will result in the termination of your entire ship. TIE fighters will escort you to the docking bay."

A transmission was sent to the ship, giving a navigation trajectory to the larger ship's main docking bay on its underside. "We will escort you to the main hanger." The officer said. "Any deviation from the designated flight plan will be considered hostile action."

"They sound friendly." Peebee said cheerfully, making sure the comms were off before speaking. But no one missed the concern in her voice.

"Scott, if these people really are Imperials," Cora asked the question that was on all of their minds. "Then what are we going to do?"

"We've just seen what they can do to the Kett." Ryder said after a moment, having been wondering the same thing himself. "If it finds the Nexus or any of our outposts and decides to destroy them, the Initiative is history. Right now, our best bet is to try diplomacy. Hopefully we can try to get them on our side."

"A bold strategy." Jaal noted, with everyone else looking at Ryder with wide eyes. "And... how do you suggest we do that?"

"By telling them the truth." The Pathfinder replied. "That they're in another galaxy, cut off from anyone who could help them. Hopefully that'll give them enough of a wake up call to listen."

"We should probably not mention the Jedi, at least for the time being." Kallo spoke up as he directed the Tempest towards the hanger. "I doubt they'll take too kindly to that knowledge."

"That's true." Cora nodded. "And that might cause complications down the line if they do find out..."

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Ryder sighed. "In the meantime, everyone put on your friendliest face possible and be on your best behavior. We don't want to antagonize our new neighbours."

"No promises." Drack growled as Kallo drew the ship closer to the Destroyer.

"What the-" The Salarian looked at his console in confusion as the ship shuddered. "I've lost control of steering. The Star Destroyer is somehow pulling us in."

"Didn't Ahsoka call them tractor beams?" Vetra pointed out. "She mentioned them earlier."

"Alright, everyone just relax." Ryder said.

The Tempest was escorted into the Impassive's hanger, a large claw on the ceiling holding the smaller ship in place. On the request of the ship's captain, Ryder was to enter the hanger alone, to meet up with the captain in good faith.

"Somehow, I doubt entering a heavily armed warship alone and unarmed is in any way a good idea." Peebee said, with Liam nodding in agreement as the crew gathered in the cargo bay.

"C'mon guys, it worked when we got to Aya." Scott pointed out, but Jaal was quick to respond.

"We are not on Aya."

"Look if things go wrong, make sure SAM gets all the information he can back to the Initiative." Scott replied. "The Jedi especially need to know about this."

"Just be careful." Cora said firmly, then added in a softer tone. "And try to come back alive."

"I intend to." Ryder said softly before looking up at the ceiling. "Kallo, open the ramp."

The ramp opened, giving the team a good view of the large hanger bay, but more specifically, of nearly a dozen individuals dressed in some rather strange and somewhat intimidating armor.

"Pathfinder Ryder." Two of the figures stepped forward and one of them spoke. "We've been assigned to escort you to the conference room."

"Then by all means," Ryder gestured into the hanger as he walked down the ramp. "Lead the way."

The two men did as the rest stuck around at the bottom of the ramp. They didn't say anything, nor did they try to swarm the ship as the ramp closed off, but it was clear they were ready for any hostile actions that might be sent their way.

These men were clearly soldiers: they were clad head to toe in white armor with a black undersuit, somewhat similar to Initiative space suits, though much more primitive in appearance. But it was the helmet of these soldiers that was truly indicated that.

They were designed to be intimidating, with polarized black eye pieces and built in gas masks. All in all, the suits gave no identifying features, even to the gender of their wearers. Even their speech was cold and to the point, directing the Pathfinder through the hanger bay.

Unbeknownst to the Imperials however, Ryder was transmitting a holo image to the rest of the Tempest crew through a hidden camera, allowing SAM and the others to document everything they were seeing.

The bay was absolutely massive for such a capital ship, allowing the not inconsiderably sized Tempest to fit comfortably. Fighters hung on racks above them, while deeper inside the bays, Ryder could see various combat vehicles, including a number of heavily armed walkers.

"Someone's compensating for something." Drack drawled as the feed moved over the larger ground vehicles. "Though I'll admit some of those designs look... fun."

"They seriously use those in combat?" Cora whispered incredulously, looking at the large four legged walkers. "Those are terrible designs."

"Same with this ship." Vetra murmured. "I'm already seeing tons of design flaws, not least of which being too multipurpose."

Ryder couldn't help but privately agree. Ahsoka and Kota had spoken of the Empire's designs, but it never really occurred to him just how... primitive a lot of their tech looked. Even the armor and weapons of the Stormtroopers looked like toys as opposed to combat equipment.

Nevertheless, they had already seen this ship tear apart several Kett ships without breaking a sweat, so it was clear that primitive looking or not, these Imperials were not to be trifled with.

Ryder was led through the cavernous room, passing by what were clearly other engineers and soldiers doing various tasks. There were even a number of robots working to move cargo and supplies, which were undoubtedly droids. A few organics and synthetics glanced at him, but said nothing as he was eventually led to the rear of the hanger.

The Pathfinder was directed into a room that was clearly designed as a conference/meeting room of sorts. What could only be the captain stood on the other side of the table as Ryder entered, flanked by two other Stormtroopers.

In contrast to the gruff Stormtroopers, the captain was much more approachable, clad in a green uniform with a strange insignia on his chest. That said, the fact that both exits into the room were being covered by the white armored soldiers meant that Ryder intended to be cautious and wary, especially given what he knew about them.

"Greetings, I am Captain Yu Neral of the Star Destroyer, Impassive." The Captain introduced himself. "Forgive us for the way you were brought aboard but after that last battle, my men and I are a little suspicious, to say the least. Especially when you claim to have answers for us."

"You could say that." Ryder clasped his arms behind his back as he spoke. "Captain Neral, if I may ask: how did you end up in this region? Did you encounter some sort of anomaly during your journey?"

"What do you know about this, Pathfinder?" Neral's expression grew suspicious. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Captain, there's no easy way to say this." Ryder started, deciding to just rip the band aid off. "But you're not in your galaxy anymore."

There was a brief moment of silence as the Captain's eyes widened. Even the professional Stormtroopers glanced at each other, and their confused expressions were obvious, even with their faces covered.

"You're going to have to explain that one." Captain Neral's eyes narrowed.

...

And so he did. The Human Pathfinder explained the Andromeda Initiative and just what their stated mission was, giving a brief overview of the Milky Way as well. When Neral asked just how they could know that the Impassive was in another galaxy, Ryder explained that they had already met some individuals from their galaxy (while leaving out the fact that they were Jedi).

The Captain was skeptical, to say the least. Even when Ryder provided star charts of Andromeda for his navigators to look over, the Imperial captain still found this story hard to believe.

It was only when the sensor operators and communication specialists on the bridge confirmed that these charts were accurate (as well as a distinct lack of chatter on any known network, Imperial or otherwise), that Neral started to believe the story.

"If what you're saying is true," The captain felt defeated as the magnitude of what was said set in. "Is there any way for us to go back?"

"Not that we know of." Ryder said sympathetically. "The truth of the matter is, there doesn't appear to be any way back home for any of us."

"I-I see." A pang of sadness and anger appeared over the Captain's face before he schooled his appearance into a more neutral expression. "This... complicates things."

"Understatement of the century." Ryder muttered, before speaking more diplomatically. "Captain, given your current circumstances, I'd like to offer you a chance to meet the Initiative leaders on the Nexus. I'm certain we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"That is a very generous offer." Neral's eyes narrowed. "So you'll have to forgive me if I don't just take you at your word."

"You don't have to." Ryder tapped his omni-tool before pulling out an OSD and putting in on the table. "This device has the Initiative's codex, with information that should help you make your decision." The Captain cautiously took the disk and inspected it, before handing it to one of the troopers.

"Very well." The Captain nodded to the two soldiers behind Ryder. "Escort the Pathfinder back to his ship."

...

Once Ryder was back on board and the ramp sealed up, he was immediately greeted by the others, who had been watching the meeting through the vid feed. The team was thankful that Ryder had come back alive, though they were still worried what the Captain would decide.

"Hopefully he believes it." Vetra said, gesturing around as she spoke. "Because we're honestly completely at their mercy right now."

"She's right." Kallo spoke through the intercom. "I'm not exactly seeing good odds of us escaping if they decide to keep us here."

"It's too late to back down now." Scott said, feeling as uneasy as his crew was. "I gave the Captain all the info he needed."

"While I made sure to edit the details to hide a few things." SAM said. "There's no reason for us to put all our secrets on the table right now."

"Hopefully, that's enough." Cora muttered.

...

Once Captain Neral returned to the bridge, he, his XO Commander Telek and Chief Michaels had a quick private discussion on what they needed to be done, and more importantly whether or not they could trust this Andromeda Initiative.

"Well, I can definitely say this Codex of theirs seems legitimate." Michaels said, looking over the information in a datapad. "Between their intel on those Kett and what we've been able to recover from the wreckage, I'd say their story checks out. At least the part about us being in another galaxy."

"It could be a trap." Captain Neral said, looking over the surveillance of the Tempest in the hanger. "There's something they're not telling us."

"Are we not doing the same?" Telek pointed out. "We are after all, still carrying some rather unusual units compared to standard Imperial fare."

"He's got a point." Michaels agreed. "We can hardly blame them for keeping their cards close to the chest. Especially if they've already heard of our existence from previous travelers." Neral shrugged in response.

It was a fair point. The Impassive was after all, carrying some more... experimental equipment and units than the standard Imperial arsenal. Not to mention some captured Rebel technology and droids stretching all the way back to the Clone Wars (droidekas and magnaguards among them).

"Speaking of which, I do want Spectre group on standby for this." Neral said. "As escorts or the first wave remains to be seen."

"Are you sure that is wise, sir?" Telek asked. "We only have half a squadron in total."

"I want a trump card in case things go south." Neral explained. "More than one, ideally."

"So you are actually considering the offer?" Michaels asked. "Because honestly, given the circumstances, it would be our best bet at survival. Without any Imperial presence here to resupply our stocks, we'll run out of supplies within two years. Less if we get into more combat."

"There's also the matter of the crew." Telek pointed out. "We have to find some way of breaking the news to them. Being trapped in an entirely different galaxy with no way to get back home is going to affect them severely."

"That's true." Michaels nodded. "Before we do anything else, telling the crew what happened should be our priority."

"I'll do it." Neral replied with a sigh. "I'm the Captain of this ship, and it's my duty to keep their morale intact. Though before we do that, Commander Telek, how go the repairs?"

"From Engineering, the reports are good." Telek said, pulling up a hologram on the table. "Chief Kistan reports that all systems should be green within the next 12 hours."

"Good." Neral nodded as he turned towards the bridge doors. "We'll need to be ready to move in case those Kett come back. In the meantime, I have to address the crew."

And with those words, the Captain opened the bridge doors and walked into the bridge proper, the viewport giving a view of this 'Scourge' as he now knew it was called. It was all so much to take in, but he would control his emotions now more than ever. The men and women under his command needed them to.

"Open a ship wide channel." Neral ordered, with the officers in the crew pit doing as he ordered. Once the channel was open, he spoke up again. "To all the crew of the Impassive, this is your captain speaking. I know many of you are wondering what has happened to us after our latest hyperspace jump. And it is my duty to inform you that our circumstances... are not what any of us would have expected."

...

Understandably, the Impassive crew were shocked when they heard their captain explain that they were in another galaxy, with seemingly no way to get back home. Many soldiers and oficers alike were tempted to give in to despair, now knowing that they would most likely never see their loved ones again.

But Neral had always been an effective speaker since his days at the Imperial Academy, and even now he was able to rally the crew to not give in to hopelessness, reminding them that they swore an oath to serve the ideals of the Empire, and even now that situation would not change.

With morale restored, or at the very least, not plummeting, it allowed the command staff of the Destroyer to focus on the task at hand, mainly meeting the leaders of the Andromeda Initiative on the Nexus.

Obviously, the Pathfinder had security concerns about letting a relative unknown know the coordinates to their capital station, especially with them being in such a vulnerable state, but were willing to bring some ships there in exchange for letting them control the navigation.

Of course, Captain Neral was loathe to be dictated to like that, but as both the Pathfinder and his crew reminded him, the Impassive did need their help, so he let it slide... for now, anyway.

Eventually it was decided: the Imperial delegation would go onboard the Tempest to this Nexus station, with Captain Neral himself leading the delegation while Commander Telek remained to command the ship. The _Impassive_ needed all the allies they could get in this new galaxy, and so were willing to agree to their terms... for the moment.

That said, the Imperials weren't just going to trust this Initiative blindly: while the Tempest had been docked, Imperial techs had discreetly planted a homing device on the ship's hull. In the event that that was discovered, each member of the delegation also had trackers on their person, that they could activate at any sign of danger.

If they did, Captain Neral intended for the first available reinforcements to be a squad of Spacetroopers aboard a Gamma-class assault shuttle, along with two DX-9 stormtrooper transports to extract them. Still, he hoped his precautions weren't necessary, though he gave Telek the order all the same. If worse came to worse, the Star Destroyer would follow the homing beacons directly to this station of theirs.

Now, Neral was in the hanger, meeting up with Ryder at the edge of the Tempest's docking ramp. They finalized the flight plan, with the Tempest sending the coordinates to their ships once in space. On the hanger above, two fighters were being prepped to launch, something Scott took note of.

"I can assure you, those escorts aren't necessary." Ryder said, eying the fighters warily.

"We are cautious for a reason." Neral replied, looking Ryder straight in the eye. "Make no mistake, if we detect any signs of treachery, my men will not hesitate to destroy you all."

"Do you always greet potential allies this way?" Scott raised an eyebrow, then held his hands out placatingly when Neral glared at him. "Okay, okay. Though let me make this clear." His own eyes narrowed. "If you pose any threat to the Nexus, the Initiative or the Angara, we will take whatever actions are necessary to protect out people."

"I would expect nothing less." The Captain said diplomatically, even as he considered the possibility himself.

With the final preparations concluded, Ryder returned aboard the Tempest, allowing the ramp to close up. Neral gave the order for the Star Destroyer to release the smaller vessel from the tractor beam as he headed to a shuttle to follow.

As the Tempest was released from the docking clamps and flew out of the primary hanger, a Lambda-class shuttle launched from the forward hanger, while a pair of three winged TIEs emerged from the primary hanger as one.

With the Tempest transmitting the safe passage before jumping into FTL, the Shuttle and the TIEs followed suit by jumping into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think that's where I'm going to end this chapter. No Jedi in this one, but I can promise you they will definitely appear in the next one, especially given the massive change they'll need to deal with.
> 
> I can safely say that things are going to go a bit more off the rails now due to the arrival of the Impassive, as it does change things for the Initiative as a whole. How and why? Well, you'll all have to wait and see.


	21. Welcoming the Imperials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and now it's time to begin the next chapter. To recap what happened last time in case anyone forgot, an Imperial Star Destroyer has arrived in the Heleus Cluster, and Ryder was able to talk them down and get the captain of the ship to agree to a meeting with the leaders of the Nexus.
> 
> How well could such a meeting possibly go, especially with the Jedi around? Well, that's what we're going to find out right now, on the next chapter of Last Bastion. But let's dive right in, shall we?

Back on the Nexus, the Jedi were still reeling from what they had seen in the Sith Holocron. The mystery was still present, but from what little they could tell, this Holocron was no doubt used as some sort of data log. But whatever the Sith had encountered had shook him to his core, and that fear was now spreading to Ahsoka.

"Something terrible happened here." The Jedi murmured.

"Calm yourself, Ahsoka." The blind Jedi Master said slowly but sternly. "Fear will only blind you to the answers we seek."

"Right." The Togruta took a deep breath, letting the calming currents of the Force flow through her. "Sorry, Master."

"It's quite alright." Kota said reassuringly before looking back at the Holocron. "Now, we still don't know the details of what happened here, but I think it's safe to say whatever that Sith was afraid of isn't in an active state. Otherwise, I'm sure we would have found evidence of it by now."

"I hope so." Ahsoka murmured, just as the comms device on Kota's desk activated and signalled an incoming transmission.

"That's a priority level communication." Kota recognized as he walked up to the desk and activated it. A hologram of SAM appeared in response.

"General Kota. Lady Tano." The AI greeted. "I have urgent news that requires your attention."

"What's going on, SAM?" Ahsoka crossed her arms, a hint of worry in her tone. "Is the Tempest alright?"

"The Tempest and its crew are all safe." SAM assured her. "However, there's been a development."

"What kind of development?" Kota's eyes narrowed. "Did they locate Meridian?"

"Not quite." The AI created a holographic map of the Heleus Sector, with one system highlighted. "An anomaly was detected as we made our journey and the Pathfinder decided to investigate. We found this vessel present." The hologram changed to a very familiar image.

"That's an Imperial Star Destroyer." Ahsoka's eyes widened. "My vision was right."

"This... could be a problem." Kota muttered. "What's the current situation?"

"To sum it up succinctly: the Tempest is escorting the Star Destroyer's captain to the Nexus." There was a brief moment of stunned silence as both Jedi digested what the AI just said.

"SAM, what the hell is going on?" Ahsoka all but snapped, turning to the hologram of the AI. "Why is Ryder escorting an Imperial Star Destroyer captain here?"

"He was not given much choice." SAM replied calmly. "The Tempest was detected by this Star Destroyer and was brought onboard. The Pathfinder was able to talk the Captain into a meeting."

"I have to admit, I'm impressed." Kota said. "Diplomatically talking down an Imperial is no small task."

"Maybe so." Ahsoka took a calming breath, feeling the Force flow through her. "Did Scott tell this captain about us?"

"The Pathfinder mentioned that they were not the first people from your galaxy they had encountered." The AI explained. "Though he did make sure to leave out the fact that you two are Jedi."

"Well, that's a relief." Ahsoka said, before her expression turned to grim. "Though it is only a matter of time before they realize we're here."

"I'm guessing Ryder intends to talk the Imperials into siding with the Initiative?" Kota pondered. "It might work in the short term, but trusting an Imperial to keep his word is a bad idea."

"Well what do we do?" The Togruta asked, but before Kota could answer, another chime appeared on his omni-tool, this time a message from Kandros asking to meet with the two Jedi.

"Well, we might as well meet with Kandros and ask him." Kota said after Ahsoka heard the message. "Because the two of us alone are not going to be enough to take on a Star Destroyer."

...

As soon as the two Jedi walked into the central meeting point in the Militia HQ, they found a busy space as people went to and from their stations. At the center of the chaos was Kandros, who's calm expression masked the turmoil he was feeling in the Force.

"General Kota, Lady Tano." The security chief greeted as the two Jedi approached. "Thank you for coming."

"So, judging by the increased activity, I'm guessing you've heard the latest news?" Kota got right to the point, causing the turian to nod.

"I've heard." Kandros replied. "Ryder sent out a transmission to all the Nexus leaders. And that's why I could use your help. You know these ships, you know what they can do. If these Imperials pose a threat, we need to know just how to fight them."

"We'll gladly do whatever we can to help." Ahsoka said firmly.

"Glad to hear it." At Kandros' touch, several images appeared on the holotable, showing images of the Star Destroyer in question, as well as several ground vehicles and fighters that could be seen from inside the bay. "Thanks to Ryder's discretion, SAM was able to get video footage of anything he could. No doubt there's more he didn't get to see. For now, before the delegation gets here, I need you to give us all the information you can on all of these. Capabilities, weaknesses, everything. If this becomes a war, I want to know how we can strike back."

"And when the delegation actually gets here?" Kota asked.

"I want you two as our ace in the hole." Kandros explained, crossing his arms. "If things go south at the meeting, then I want you on standby."

"To do what?"

"Whatever is needed." The turian security chief sighed. "Look, if even half your stories about the Empire is true, this has the potential to get really ugly. And my primary concern is the safety of the Initiative. I hope it doesn't come to it, but if the worse case scenario comes to pass, I'll have your back on whatever action you deem necessary."

"Hopefully it isn't." Kota muttered, his blind eyes somehow still looking at the hologram. "As much as I hate Imperials, they could be useful to our security and fight against the Kett. Even as nothing more than glorified cannon fodder."

"Again, I'll leave that to your discretion." Kandros shrugged. "In the meantime, we've got several hours before the delegation gets here. If we can..." He gestured to the holograms again.

"You've got it." Ahsoka said, already recalling everything she knew about the Imperial vehicles, as she gestured to the image of an Imperial Walker. "First thing you need to know about these walkers is that they're primarily designed to inspire fear. Armor is nothing to scoff at either." She gestured to the legs and the neck. "Tangle the legs up or target the neck for the maximum amount of damage."

"Armanents?"

"Two heavy laser cannons and two medium laser cannons." Kota explained. "Both mounted on the head. AT-ATs can also carry and deploy up to forty armed soldiers in its cabin."

"Good to know." Kandros put the data in his omni-tool, then the hologram switched to the TIE fighters. "And these?"

"TIEs, the Empire's mass produced fighters." Ahsoka said. "Built cheaply, they lack shields, hyperdrives and even basic life support, and are meant to be deployed en masse to compensate for their vulnerability."

"And these?" The hologram switched to a pair of tri-winged fighters on racks. "According to Ryder, these were the fighters that are escorting the delegation."

"I'm not sure." Ahsoka admitted, looking over the strange ships. "They look like TIEs, but not any kind of model I've seen before."

"Nor I." The Jedi Master agreed. "That's an unknown, and a potentially dangerous one."

"Well, that complicates matters." Kandros said, before switching the hologram to the image of the Impassive. "But I suppose we should know about the biggest threat we'll have to face. What are a Star Destroyer's capabilities, and more importantly, what are its weaknesses?"

"That one... is gonna take a bit." Kota frowned.

...

Eventually, Ahsoka, Kota and Kandros had gone through as much information as they could with the Jedi, detailing everything they knew about the complement of an Imperial Star Destroyer, and how best to counter one.

The two Jedi had helpfully provided detailed tactics and strategies for dealing with ground and fighter based Imperial Forces, identifying weaknesses in armor and weapons, enough so that a well equipped force could dismantle most Imperial forces with relative ease.

Unfortunately, the simple truth of the matter was that the Initiative, even with the aid of the Angara, currently had no way to take a Star Destroyer head on. In sheer firepower alone, a Star Destroyer had enough firepower to take on at least three Citadel Dreadnoughts.

Fighting tactically was the way to beat them, as Kota pointed out that a Star Destroyer had over 174,000 design flaws, but exploiting them would not be easy. If such a strategy was going to work, it would have to be done in a lightning quick raid, preferably when they least expected it.

"And I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this conversation short." Ahsoka said as her omni-tool lit up. "Looks like the delegation is here."

Kandros activated a hologram of what the sensors were displaying. The Tempest flew towards the station, followed by the familiar shape of an Imperial Shuttle. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed when she realized something.

"Didn't Ryder say they had a pair of fighters escorting them?" The Togruta asked, suspicion already spiking. "So, where did they go?"

"No doubt they dropped out of hyperspace earlier." Kota responded. "Probably to be used as a surprise in case things go south."

"While the security chief in me is annoyed, the strategist can't fault their logic." Kandros pointed out. "I can't say I wouldn't consider doing the same in their position."

"Maybe so, but now it's another variable we have to deal with." Ahsoka said, as both the Tempest and the shuttle came in for a landing. "Especially since I doubt the Imperials are going to relinquish their weapons during the meeting."

"In these circumstances, I'm willing to allow it." Kandros replied. "After all, we let the Angara keep their weapons during the first official meetings, and we haven't asked you to hand over your lightsabers at any point you've been on the station."

"Sir, the meeting room is ready." A Salarian militia member interrupted, causing three heads to turn to him. "Tann, Kesh and Addison are already on their way there."

"And the Imperials?"

"Pathfinder Ryder and his team are escorting them now." The Salarian answered Kota's question, pulling up a holographic screen, with the armed members of the Tempest doing just that.

"Alright, I want an extra squad deployed to the area just to be safe." Kandros ordered, before turning to another militia member, this one an asari. "And have the station's defenses on standby and fighter crews to their stations. If this all ends up being some sort of ploy, I want us prepared for any attack that may come."

"Yes sir." The asari rushed off as the turian turned to the Jedi.

"You two should probably get over there as well." Kandros said, looking back at the security feed. "I think it should go without saying you both should stay out of sight unless things go wrong. No need to escalate hostilities until we're certain that's where things are going."

"Understood." Kota and Ahsoka immediately left and headed towards the conference room, with the two Jedi mulling over their strategy.

"The captain is the key." Ahsoka noted, the two of them practically running through the halls of the station. "If we can get a hold of him, we might be able to use him as leverage to get to the Star Destroyer."

"Presuming he's not a fanatic." Kota said. "Or that the rest of his crew isn't, for that matter."

"Ryder was apparently able to get them to talk and agree to this." Ahsoka countered. "And it's not like they declared the Initiative to be under Imperial protection right off the bat."

"Fair enough." Kota conceeded. "The trick of the matter will be getting past the Stormtroopers."

"You actually think _that_ will be a challenge?" Ahsoka asked as they came up to the doorway leading to the conference room.

"Beating up Stormtroopers? No." Kota opened the door and the two Jedi were the first inside the room. "Doing it with minimal collateral damage or getting anyone caught in the crossfire will be trickier."

Ahsoka had to admit the truth to that. The room, designed as a meeting area, wasn't really built with defensive positions in mind, and with a window overlooking a view over the Nexus, stray blasterfire had the possibility of breaching the window and blasting everyone into space. Then she noticed the support beams on the ceiling.

"I might have an idea."

...

As the Imperial delegation protected by Stormtroopers made their way through the halls of the Nexus, Scott had to admit, he wasn't sure this was the best idea he ever had. They drew quite a few curious and suspicious glances from the crowds around them, but the military personnel only seemed to look at them as a potential threat.

The Imperials and Captain Neral hadn't been awed by the Nexus' size, nor did they find it wondrous or inspiring that so many species could come together on one station. If anything, they seemed dismissive of the whole concept, as well as the Avina tourist booths.

The Pathfinder felt comfort that his team was present to ensure the Imperials didn't end up starting a diplomatic incident, though he wished that he could have had either Kota or Ahsoka here.

But of course, he had to relegate telling the Jedi everything through SAM, since he didn't want to risk the Imperials overhearing that awkward conversation. Hopefully, the two of them would be out of sight for this meeting unless things went wrong.

Eventually, the delegation made it to the conference room in question, upon Neral's insistence at getting to the talks. Inside, Tann, Kesh and Addison were already present, with a few Nexus Militia guards at the far side of the room.

Several members of the Tempest team would also serve as the guards for this meeting, as Scott and the others took position at one end of the table. Neral and his officers stood at the other end, with the Stormtroopers taking up position around them.

"Welcome to the Nexus." Tann was the one to speak up first. "I suppose introductions are in order. I am Jarun Tann, Director of the Andromeda Initiative."

"I am Foster Addison, head of Colonial Affairs."

"Nakmor Kesh, Head of Engineering."

"Yu Neral, Captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer Impassive." The Imperial said bluntly. "How about we skip the political games and get right to the point?"

"Fine by me." Kesh crossed her arms, still wary but admittedly agreeing with the Imperial's words. "I have no doubt Ryder's told you of our history, of everything that's happened and what we're doing here."

"He did." Neral nodded in Scott's direction. "Though I must admit, it's rather hard to believe."

"You don't need to remind us." Addison pinched the bridge of her nose. "We're still trying to come to terms with it."

"Though there is one thing that's bugging me." Neral shook his head and gestured at Scott. "He knew exactly who we were. And judging by the responses I've seen so far, the rest of you already heard about us as well."

"And as the Pathfinder has undoubtedly shared, you are not the first residents of your galaxy to arrive here." Tann explained.

"Then where are these individuals?" Neral asked, getting right to the point. "Why are they not part of this discussion?" The Nexus leaders looked at each other.

"We... asked them to abstain." Scott responded. "Given the circumstances, we didn't want bias from either side going around."

"Then we have a problem." Neral uncrossed his arms and glared. "Because if they're being hidden from us, you are potentially harboring an enemy of the Empire. Any alliance between us won't last if you're not willing to put all your cards on the table."

"I can assure you, that's not our intent-" Tann was cut off by Neral.

"Then prove it. Reveal who these individuals are." That was when the door opened and one of the individuals in question walked in the door.

"And who are you to order them around?" Kota growled as he walked into the room. "This isn't your galaxy, Imperial."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we're acquainted, mister..." That was when Neral registered just what he was wearing, and saw the unlit hilt in Kota's hand. "Jedi!"

The Stormtrooper guards drew their blasters and took aim, prompting Ryder's team to draw their own weapons and do the same. Kota ignited his lightsaber in response, while Ahsoka dropped from the ceiling right behind the captain.

"Stand down." The Togruta told the Stormtroopers, drawing their attention as she held one of her lightsabers in front of Neral's throat and the other unlit hilt at his back. "Or your boss dies."

"Well... this escalated quickly." Kesh commented, looking around at the sudden hostilities as Kandros and his men poured into the room, their weapons and omni-tools out and ready to be used.

The Stormtroopers and Imperials were outnumbered and outgunned, but they showed no signs of fear. The Jedi could obviously sense otherwise, but it was clear that they weren't crippled by this.

"So, this was all just a lie, was it?" Neral said calmly, despite having a lightsaber at his neck. "The whole story about being in another galaxy was just a trick?"

"No, that part is actually true." Addison said, trying to calm the room and raising her hands in a placating gesture. "We are telling the truth about this. That we're from a different galaxy than yours."

"And yet you're harboring Jedi terrorists." One of the other officers spoke up, his voice laced with venom. "So you are either liars or fools."

"I would like to remind you that you are in our station." Tann's eyes narrowed, surprisingly managing to keep some degree of calm in the face of the prospect of violence. "You would be wise to order your men to stand down."

"So what, your Jedi friends can kill me?" The Imperial captain replied, hitting a button on his belt. "I think not." Several Spacetroopers floated in front of the nearest window, aiming their armor mounted weapons at the window. "Anything happens to us, and my Spacetroopers will tear this room apart. And that's if the Impassive isn't already en route-"

"Alright, ENOUGH!" Ryder shouted, glaring at everyone in the room. "Jesus Christ, everyone just take a breath, would you? This isn't going to accomplish anything." Ryder turned to the Jedi. "Ahsoka, Kota, put the damn swords away." Then he turned to the Imperials. "And you, why don't you just put your guns down and we can talk this out like civilized beings?"

Reluctantly, Kota shut down his saber, with Ahsoka following suit seconds later. "Stand down." Captain Neral said, before turning to the Spacetroopers still floating outside. "All of you." The Spacetroopers did, and with the threat lessened, Kandros and the Tempest team put their weapons away.

"Okay then. Glad we got that out of the way." The Pathfinder took a deep breath and turned his gaze to Neral. "Captain, from what I've seen and what Ahsoka and Kota have told me, I have no doubt your ship could lay waste to the Initiative and the Angara. But we're not your enemy here; the Kett are. You should already know that by now." Ryder shook his head. "And you've confirmed it yourself: you're not in your galaxy anymore. This war you were both fighting? It's not here. You don't have any Imperial reinforcements or allies to call upon, and we're the only friendly faces you have."

"What is it you're suggesting, Pathfinder?" The Imperial's eyes narrowed, but in contemplation rather than any warning.

"That we can help each other." Scott said as Ahsoka and Kota stood at the edge of the room, eying both him and the Stormtroopers. "I know this isn't the kind of situation you were expecting to emerge into, but the fact of the matter is this is where you are. We can either help each other or kill each other so much that the Kett will easily be able to pick off whoever's left."

"That's easy for you to say now." One officer on the Imperial side said. "We come to you in good faith and you turn out to be harboring Jedi here."

"Are you really calling yourselves to be operating in good faith?" Ahsoka said incredulously.

"Prove it." Kota agreed, before turning his blind gaze to the Imperial captain. "We know you have someone else waiting. Our cards are on the table. If you're really operating on good faith, then show us yours." There was a brief moment of silent tension in the room before the captain sighed.

"Spectre group, stand down." Neral ordered, as the two fighters that had been escorting the shuttle suddenly became visible to scanners and visual sight.

"Impressive." Kesh murmured.

"That's one word to describe it." Kandros replied, already realizing the security nightmare any number of ships like that could pose.

They were floating quite close to the Nexus, well inside the station's defensive perimeter. If the captain had given the order, they could have crippled the Nexus' defense turrets and fighter squadrons before they realized they were under attack.

"Alright." Neral sighed as he side eyed the two Jedi before looking over at the Nexus leaders once more. "What do you have in mind?"

...

The diplomatic talks were at least a little more civil after cooler heads prevailed, though the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Or a lightsaber, given the presence of the Jedi.

Still, Ahsoka and Kota did their best to move past their animosity with the Empire, though it had to be said that Neral and his Imperials hadn't made it easy. Regardless, with the Nexus Leaders and Scott present, they were able to at least form the foundations of a tentative alliance with the Impassive crew.

So far, the basic frame was along the lines of "don't shoot us and we won't shoot you", but it was a start at least. And with that tentative alliance established for now, Neral took the shuttle back to the Impassive, leaving behind a couple officers and a squad of Stormtroopers to serve as a makeshift embassy.

"Because nothing says 'I come in peace', like heavily armed Stormtroopers milling about." Ahsoka grumbled, as she and Scott looked over the prefab that was being temporarily used as a diplomatic station until they could get something more official set up. Several Stormtroopers stood guard outside, with more than a few glares aimed her way.

"At least they're not trying to kill us." The Pathfinder pointed out, giving a sidelong glance as Ahsoka lowered her eyes in shame. "I get that you and Kota don't have the best history with the Empire, but your little intervention at the meeting didn't exactly help."

"You don't have to remind me." The Togruta muttered, kicking herself for the overreaction.

"I get it, I really do." Scott put a hand on her shoulder, clasping gently. "This would be like if you asked me to start working with the Kett after everything the Archon's done. And if even half the stuff you've told me about what Vader and the Emperor have done is true, I have some reservations of my own."

"You've already met these ones." Ahsoka pointed out. "Was our description incorrect?"

"I hesitate to call them evil." Scott admitted, taking his hand off the Jedi's shoulder and looking back to the 'embassy'. "You didn't see them when they found out they were in another galaxy against their will. And no offense, but they're not Jedi. That's not something that can easily be shrugged off by most people."

"Maybe." Was all Ahsoka said as she crossed her arms. She had to admit upon further reflection that Neral at least didn't feel quite as arrogant or malicious as most other high ranking Imperials she'd met. "I'd still recommend against trusting them."

"Oh believe me, I don't. But we need their help against the Kett." Scott said simply before he sighed. "Especially with the circumstances with Meridian."

"What do you mean?"

"We've just got some images from the probes back." The Pathfinder said. "The Kett have the place locked down tight, even for the Tempest's stealth tech. We're going to need some help to get past."

"Scott, please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do." Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Okay." It was a lie and they both knew it. "I'm not going to do what you think I'm going to do."

...

After the meeting on the Nexus, Captain Neral and his senior officers were looking over the information gathered about the Andromeda Initiative, and all that had happened in their task to settle Andromeda.

In short, they weren't impressed. In fact, they were rather amazed at how stupid the leadership and many others were being about this.

First, there was the issue of being inadequately armed for colonizing anywhere, let alone a new galaxy. They only had a few fighters and small arms, and little actual ship to ship weapons, but despite the stupidity, it was at least forgivable due to the regulation of the government in the Milky Way.

Less forgivable was the foolish outcry over having the first Initiative outpost being a military one. Neral shook his head at that. These Kett had proven that they weren't interested in diplomacy and were hostile on sight, not to mention military supply lines were still beneficial to civilians, and yet the leadership and many more treated this like it was the rise of a dictatorship.

The Angara certainly weren't complaining about the presence of military forces here. Even Rahm Kota reluctantly agreed that the Initiative's lack of preparation was foolhardy, and when a Jedi is saying one isn't militaristic enough (even a Jedi more steeped in the military than any other)... well it was clear that something had to be done.

Neral didn't like the idea, but it was clear that the Andromeda Initiative couldn't be trusted with its own security right now. He wouldn't play this like an average conquering Imperial, that way would only bring the Jedi and all of Heleus against them, but he needed to make them see that they would be needed.

Though even with General Kota embedded with the Nexus militia, it was still an uphill battle. Especially with the Jedi not trusting the Imperials. They had already been here for a while, so the Imperials would face an uphill battle for support.

A cultural and technological exchange was also desired, though the Imperials were quite leary of sharing their weapons and shields out with the Initiative. Though they were willing to offer other things in exchange. Bacta was highly sought-after, the miracle liquid's healing properties putting medi-gel to shame.

Ultimately, it all came down to trust. And right now, the Impassive lacked the trust of the people of Heleus, especially since trying to subjugate them through force right now was out of the question. It didn't help that the Initiative already had the ear of the Jedi, which meant Neral and his crew would have to find some way to prove themselves.

Fortunately, they had some way to help offered by the Pathfinder. Shortly after the meeting had ended, the Pathfinder had contacted the Impassive once more to explain that they had located an important alien installation that was important to both the Initiative and the native Angara species.

"How important?" Neral asked.

"Important enough to all of our survival." Scott explained. "These Vaults can terraform the planet's surface from hazardous wastelands to something that we can all thrive on."

"That's impossible." That was Chief Kistan, the Star Destroyer's chief engineer listening in. "That kind of technology doesn't exist."

"We once thought the same." Ryder's hologram crossed his arms. "Until we started turning the Vaults on."

"And now the Kett are trying to control it for themselves." Telek's eyes narrowed. He had read the reports on Exaltation and found it rather disturbing, to put it mildly. "I'd say that's as good a reason as any to help with this."

"You say you want to help, that you have noble intentions?" Scott crossed his arms. "This would be a good way to prove it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I suppose that's where we're going to end this chapter. And with the next one, we will finally, finally be heading to Meridian... or what everyone thinks is Meridian but anyway.
> 
> I'm not sure how well I portrayed the meeting here though. Regardless, I definitely wanted to have a different take where the Imperials actually allied with the Mass Effect factions instead of immediately declaring war on them.
> 
> And I suppose this is also going to set the stage for what's going to happen in the rest of the story, especially with a Star Destroyer on hand. Don't expect things to get too easy for the Initiative and Angara though. They'll have some challenges of their own to face.


	22. Assault on Khi Tasira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and now it's time to begin the next chapter. This time, we are finally going to actually go to Meridian and get back to the main plot of the game. And of course, things are going to get rather interesting given what happened last chapter.
> 
> Between the Jedi and now an Imperial Star Destroyer, tensions are definitely going to be high, to say the least. And that's not accounting for everything else going down. But let's just dive right in, shall we?

The Pathfinder had to admit; requesting the recently arrived Imperials help in securing Meridian and potentially giving them access to the Vault network had the potential of backfiring horribly, especially if half the stories Ahsoka and Kota told were true.

And when both of the Jedi in question were gathered in the Tempest's briefing room, they were very quick to make their opinions about this very idea known.

"Scott, this is a terrible idea." Ahsoka's response was predictable. "Giving Imperials access to the Vaults can only end badly."

"I don't intend to let them access it alone." The Pathfinder replied, looking over the details from the Star Destroyer in the briefing room. "Besides, it's only with SAM's help that we've been able to really get Remnant technology to work properly."

"Ryder, if the Imperials are truly informed of the full scale of Meridian and just what it can do, you'll be trading one foe in the Archon for another." Kota said. "A mutual alliance for supplies are one thing, but if they no longer have use for you..."

"You'll be cast aside or worse." Ahsoka finished.

"And... do you two actually see that happening?" Scott knew that these tensions would reveal themselves now, especially when Kota and Ahsoka hesitated to answer. "Did the Force grant you a vision of them betraying us?"

"Well... not as such." Ahsoka admitted, looking at Kota then back to Ryder.

"General Kota, you've seen what the Initiative has and you've said it yourself." Ryder looked to the blind Master. "Nothing the Initiative has can take on that Destroyer, certainly not without incurring casualties we can't sustain. If it means getting their help with the Kett and the Remnant, then so be it."

"I suppose there's some truth to that." The General sighed as he looked towards Ahsoka. "We've been fighting the Empire for so long that we can only imagine the worst coming from them."

"It's not exactly unfounded." Ahsoka defended before sighing herself. "But you're right. I certainly haven't sensed any hostile intents from this Captain Neral beyond what would be typical."

"Meaning he's probably not just going to betray us." Scott looked back to the hologram. "At least not if we don't give him a reason to do so."

"We'll be on our best behavior." Ahsoka joked, at least drawing a chuckle out of the others.

"Of course, I doubt the Imperials are the only ones who need convincing." Kota added, which caused Ryder to sigh.

"Don't remind me."

...

Kota was right. It wasn't just the crew of the Impassive or the Jedi that Ryder had to convince. After hearing about the size of the forces protecting Meridian, the leaders of the Initiative were hesitant to even send anyone to the station, and they made that clear in no uncertain terms.

"You can't be serious." Kesh, Kandros, Addison and Tann were gathered in the Pathfinder HQ, alongside the rest of the Pathfinders, the Jedi, and a hologram of Captain Neral. "Taking Meridian is our best shot at building up our position here. We have to take it."

"If we do, we only invite greater retaliation against our outposts." Addison replied. "They're already struggling against the conditions as well as everything else. We don't need to put greater strain on them."

"And if we get Meridian up and running, we can remove some of that strain." Ahsoka pointed out.

"She's right." Ryder added. "With all the Vaults running properly, we can actually make the Golden Worlds what they were supposed to be."

"I admire your idealism, Ryder." Tann said as he clasped his arms behind his back as he spoke. "But it's simply something we cannot afford to do at this time."

"I'm sure the Angara would be all for it." Ahsoka replied. "In fact, according to Jaal, the Resistance would be more than happy to support whatever course of action we choose."

"The truth of the matter is that we cannot risk the Initiative by going up against the Kett so brazenly." Kandros said, but Kota stepped forward.

"That's exactly what we have to do." The General interjected. "We need to press our advantage now, before the Archon figures out how to turn the Vaults against us."

"I never thought I'd agree with a Jedi." Neral's hologram spoke up. "But I concur with General Kota. The Archon and the Kett aren't aware that we know of Meridian's location. An attack now will catch them off guard."

"The fact of the matter is, we don't have the means to attack a Kett fleet." Kesh responded.

"You may not." The Imperial captain said. "But the _Impassive_ is prepared for combat and my crew ready for battle." He looked towards Ryder. "Whatever reinforcements you need, Pathfinder, we are at your disposal."

"As am I." Raeka said.

"And I." Avitus Rix stepped forward.

"So am I." The asari Pathfinder concurred.

"This is not up for discussion." Tann said firmly, putting his foot down among the gathering. "We are not launching an assault on the Archon's position. Doing this puts the Initiative in unacceptable danger."

"The same could be said of letting him muck around with Meridian and letting him activate the Vaults." Ahsoka countered. "If he does that, the Initiative will be history."

"If you lack the courage to seize the advantage, then we will do it instead." Neral's declaration drew everyone's attention. "With or without your help."

"Except you do need our help." Kota's blind gaze turned to Neral. "Since you don't have the tech to actually access Remnant systems."

"Enough!" Everyone went silent as Ryder spoke up. "We knew Andromeda wouldn't be an easy journey. And we've all lost people along the way." He gestured to the other extra-galactic visitors. "And some of us never even meant to come out this far. But the fact of the matter is, we're here. And we have a chance to make all these sacrifices mean something."

"You already have our support." Neral bowed respectfully.

"And I can safely say that we'll do the same." The other Pathfinders nodded at Raeka's proclamation.

"So, what's it going to be?" Ahsoka turned back to the Nexus leaders, as Kota crossed his arms and stood beside her. "Are you going to try and stop us from doing what we need to do? Or will you let us go and do our jobs?"

...

Outside Meridian

With such an ultimatum, the Nexus leaders had reluctantly acquiesced to the mission, as the alternative was to risk straight up mutiny from all the Pathfinders. It helped that Neral pointed out that it would be the Imperials leading the charge, thus minimizing Initiative casualties.

Now, the Impassive and the Tempest had hidden themselves just out of detection from the Kett fleet guarding the station, with a cloud of Scourge keeping them hidden from both sensors and visual sight while they reviewed the overarching plan.

The plan as it was was straightforward enough. The Impassive would engage the Kett fleet from range, drawing them away from the station and allowing the Tempest to fly in undetected and land the team on Meridian itself.

Once onboard, they would hopefully be able to engage the Remnant defenses and finish off the Kett before they realized what was happening. If that failed, the Imperials were more than willing to start landing forces of their own to clear the rest out, the rest of the Pathfinders ready and willing to lead them as needed.

The team as a whole had gathered in the briefing room, with a hologram to Neral and the other Pathfinders already present. Kota and Ryder had just finished going over the plan again.

"As soon as we give the signal, draw the Kett away from the station." Ryder said, with Neral's hologram smirking.

"Don't worry." The Imperial captain replied. "We'll hit them where it hurts."

"Just don't stay for a protracted battle." Ahsoka reminded the captain firmly. "Don't throw away the lives of your men without reason."

"I didn't know you cared, Jedi." The Imperial snarked.

"We're not the heartless monsters the Emperor claimed we were." Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Besides, the _Impassive_ is still the Nexus' best line of defense at the moment."

"She's right." Kota nodded. "Take down any Kett ships you can, but if you look like they're going to swarm you, just drop out and retreat."

"So, a hit and fade run." Neral mused. "Not exactly the typical use for a Star Destroyer."

"Being in another galaxy cut off from everything we've ever known isn't exactly typical either." Kota countered. "We need to be smart about this."

"I'm well aware of that." Neral rolled his eyes. "Rest assured Master Jedi, that I will do what is necessary to keep my crew safe from harm."

"I'm certainly not asking anyone here to throw their lives away." Ryder said, drawing the attention back to him as he looked over the hologram of the station. "Once we're on the ground, we need to secure Meridian's control room."

"Which will involve fighting our way through Force knows how many Kett." Kota added, with a grim expression. "Plus potentially any active Remnant onboard."

"I'm not going to lie, this won't be an easy fight." Ryder said, looking around at all of them. "So, if anyone wants to back out now, I wouldn't blame you."

"We've already come this far." Vetra said, drawing nods and noises of affirmation from the other members of the Tempest crew. "We sure as hell aren't going to back down now." Once everyone else agreed, Ryder stood tall and looked out towards the window.

"Then let's make sure the Archon feels this." The Pathfinder said. "Let's go."

...

When news of the arrival of an unknown and powerful vessel had reached the core of the Kett armada in Heleus, the Archon was quick to put everyone on alert, especially once it was clear that unlike the Initiative or Angara vessels, this new arrival was a heavily armed warship.

Some Kett found that difficult to accept at first, given how they had been dealing with the inhabitants of the Cluster previously, but were more readily convinced when video from the surviving Kett ships showed the truth. So when the Star Destroyer emerged from an opening in the Scourge, the fleet was quick to react.

The Kett noticed the arrival of the _Impassive_ immediately, with TIE fighters and bombers emerging from the ship's main hanger. Kett cruisers and fighters immediately moved to intercept the obvious target.

Neral didn't hesitate to give the order to engage, beginning long range turbolaser and ion cannon bombardments of the approaching Kett vessels, immediately causing significant damage. The fighters engaged as well, TIEs flitting through the vacuum and engaging the Kett fighters.

Of course, the Kett weren't about to take this attack lying down, as the cruisers opened fire on the Star Destroyer, which held position just near the opening to the Scourge it had emerged from. Fortunately, the initial barrage was easily deflected by the shields, as the Impassive crew unleashed another volley again, this time taking down a Kett cruiser.

Meanwhile, none of the Kett vessels detected the presence of the _Tempest_ as it headed towards the Meridian station. The stealth drives were still holding strong as the Pathfinder ship approached.

TIE Phantoms escorted it in, ready to provide overwatch as needed. And aboard the Tempest itself was a squad consisting of Storm Commandos and Phase Zero Dark Troopers, who would accompany the Pathfinder team and the Jedi for this mission.

While there was still some tension between the Jedi and the Imperials, they were at least professional enough to keep it to themselves. Though none of the Tempest team had missed the looks Kota and Ahsoka had shot the Dark Troopers.

Soon enough, the Tempest was able to get close enough to drop the team, and with the ease of their jump jets, Ryder and the others made it out first, landing amidst a group of surprised Kett.

The hostile aliens were easily gunned down at first, but they began to rally against the familiar attack of the Tempest team. This allowed the Jedi and Imperials to make their own entrance, with Ahsoka revealing their presence by decapitating a Chosen as she landed.

The Dark Troopers came next, unleashing streams of electricity as they landed. This gave the Jetpack clad Storm Commandos the distraction they needed to bombard the remaining Kett from above.

Blaster fire and grenades cleared out the last vestiges of Kett in the room, and that, combined with the whithering firepower and biotic attacks, the large team was able to clean out the next courtyard full of Kett with ease.

"Well... that was easy." Peebee snarked as soon as the the Kett had all fallen and they were surrounded by nothing more than corpses. "With any luck, it'll all be so simple."

"Can you please not jinx us?" Liam groaned.

"Secure the area." The Storm Commando leader ordered his men, while the Tempest team regrouped themselves with the Jedi.

"So, I can see why the Captain sent these guys with us." Ryder gestured to the black armored commandos and Dark Troopers.

"They are supposed to be some of the Empire's most dangerous soldiers." Kota admitted, while Ahsoka glanced back at them. "I'm still not sure why a random Star Destroyer had all these onboard."

"Questions that can be answered later." Jaal quickly pointed out, spotting Kett dropships already making their way towards them. "We've got more company!"

Weapons fire lit up the area as more Kett emerged from the dropships, Imperials, Initiative and Jedi performing surprisingly well together. As a Kett dropship was blasted out of the sky, Ryder had to admit, the Imperial arsenal was admittedly quite impressive.

ARC casters proved their effectiveness against multiple targets, lethally electrifying many Kett. Commandos armed with concussion rifles killed Kett with ease, while the usage of Blast cannons were akin to shotguns at close range, a spread of blaster bolts tearing through shields and armor.

And of course, the Jedi were still proving their worth in combat, as Ahsoka leapt into the bay of an open Kett dropship, surprising the alien soldiers and cutting them down before they had a chance to react.

Kota meanwhile, grabbed a Fiend mid leap and used it as a bludgeon to knock a Kett squad off a high ledge, before ripping a piece of Remnant architecture out of the ground and using it to spear the last dropship, sending it flying out of control for now.

"Okay, we need to get moving or the Kett will just keep swamping us in numbers." Cora pointed out.

"Group's also kinda big." Drack noted. "It'll be far too easy to get bogged down."

"Then we're going to have to split up." The Storm Commando leader spoke up again. "There are more than a few platforms to use as landing zones. If we secure them, we can bring reinforcements from the Impassive to secure the station."

"I'll stay with them." Kota also volunteered, turning to the Imperials. "Presuming that isn't a problem?"

"Not unless you make it one, Jedi." One of the commandos said.

"Alright, enough." Scott cut in before the argument could escalate. "Drack, Liam, go with Kota and the Imperials. Lieutenant, I'd appreciate if you'd send some of your own men with us."

"Understood." The squad leader said after a moment before gesturing to two of the hulking cyborgs with them. "DT-764, DT-85634, go with the Pathfinder. Follow his instructions as you would our own."

"Yes sir." The two Dark Troopers spoke in unison, their voices deeply mechanical and sending shivers down the spines of the Tempest team.

They had been told just what these Dark Troopers were; aging clone troopers outfitted with cybernetics to continue fighting, to the point that 75% of their body had been replaced with metal.

It was a horrifying fate for just anyone, but for Ahsoka it hurt the most. She had known clone troopers, she had been friends with more than one. And now to see them like this, twisted into living weapons with unthinking obedience was just unimaginable. _What has the Empire done to them?_

She was able to put the thought out of her mind as the teams split up, with Drack, Liam and Kota heading along with the Imperials while the two Dark Troopers joined up with the rest of the Tempest crew.

"Everyone knows their roles." Ryder said simply. "So let's be quick and get this done."

"May the Force be with us all." Kota spoke up before the reluctant Imperials split off with them. This left the Pathfinder team escorted by Imperial Dark Troopers as they began making their way through the courtyard and into the hallways beyond.

"SAM, where are we going next?" Ryder asked as he and the crew headed deeper into the station.

"The main spire should contain the main control room." SAM's waypoint appeared on the tower. "But to reactivate the defenses, we'll have to turn on the generators." Another pair of waypoints were marked on their map.

"Another fetch quest." Vetra drawled. "Great."

"And the Kett will want to hinder us every step of the way." Jaal said grimly, disgust in his voice as he spoke.

"In short, we're not going to have an easy fight." Ahsoka said as they entered into a massive hallway. "But what else is new?"

"The Kett will fall just like any other foe." One of the Dark Troopers spoke up. "We will make sure of that."

"Don't get cocky." Cora warned, even as the team went through yet another hallway, gunning down the Kett as they tried to mount a defense. "You had the element of surprise before, but now they definitely know we're coming."

"Which means we will just fight smarter." The other Dark Trooper said. "We're not mindless droids."

"We never said you were." Ahsoka said, cutting down a Kett wraith as it tried to sneak up on them. "But arrogance here will get you killed."

"Bold talk from a Jedi." A blast cannon shot punctuated that statement as a mutilated Chosen fell to the ground.

"Okay, enough." Scott put his foot down and turned back to the other extragalactic visitors. "Whatever issues you have with each other are not relevant here. Is that understood?" Once he got affirmations, the Pathfinder sighed. "Then let's keep going."

The team entered another courtyard, larger than the first two. Kett forces were already in fortified positions, but between the jump packs, biotics and Force powers of Ahsoka, out maneuvering them all was a breeze, and whithering hails of gunfire, deflected fire and arcs of electricity brought them all down.

"Pathfinder, we are approaching the first generator." SAM reported. "We will need to reactivate it if we are to succeed in removing the Kett from the station."

"Been finding a few logs as well." Peebee said, scanning as much Remnant tech and consoles as she could. "A lot of it's corrupted, but I'm learning whatever I can about this place. And it's... beyond words."

"Then quick question." Ahsoka looked up at the sky as water continued to fall. "How and why is it raining?"

In truth, they had all noticed this earlier, with water pouring from the 'sky' despite being inside a contained space station where such weather patterns shouldn't be possible, or efficient even if it was possible.

"Chalk it up to anoter weird example of Remnant tech." Peebee shrugged. "I'm sure we'll figure it out as we keep going through this place."

"One problem at a time, people." Cora said, as more Kett dropships approached. "We can study this place in detail after we finish off the Kett."

"Hopefully, Master Kota and the others are doing well."

...

As it turned out, the Kett were also well aware of the multiple landing platforms on the station, and the Archon had stationed plenty of guards at the platforms, which meant that the Imperials, Jedi Master and Initiative members had to clear them out the hard way.

This time, the Kett had more heavily dug in, laying down plenty of suppressing fire from a higher position as the group made their way into the room. Kota used the Force to rip some spires of the ground as makeshift cover, while also depriving Kett forces of their own, but it was still overwhelming.

Then to make things worse, a pair of Kett fighters came to a stop near the platform, the T-shaped vessels firing upon the Imperials. A pair of Storm commandos were cut down by the fusilade, their armor not saving them from fighter grade weapons.

"And there goes our heavy weapons." Kota said, while Drack rose from cover to take a few potshots, only for the Kett fire to push him back again.

"We're pinned down." The Krogan yelled, grunting as Kett fire chipped away at their cover.

"We need air support!" The Squad leader shouted into his comm.

Seconds later, a column of green laser fire struck the Kett fortifications as the TIE Phantoms returned, providing a makeshift airstrike for the team. The Kett fighters tried to get a lock on them, but the cloaking devices made it nigh impossible to get a lock, and soon the Kett fighters were annihilated by the Imperials.

"We seriously need one of those." Liam said in awe as the fighters vanished from sight.

"Don't expect that to happen." One Storm Commando replied as he gunned down one of the few surviving Kett. "Thanks to a Rebel sabotage raid, those TIE Phantoms are among the last in existence."

"Talk later, finish the Kett off now." Kota said, leaping into the middle of one of the Kett groupings and unleashing a Force wave that knocked them off the platform.

Two Chosen turned their guns at him, but were electrocuted by an arc caster, simultaneously revealing a Wraith that Drack then slammed into and promptly threw off the edge of the platform.

Between the airstrike and the subsequent charge up, the attackers had been successful at clearing out all the Kett. Now, all that was left was the Storm Commandos setting up a landing beacon for reinforcements to arrive.

Fortunately, it seemed that the battle in space was going relatively well, as a Sentinel-class landing shuttle made its way onto the platform. As soon as the landing ramp touched down, a squad of Stormtroopers disembarked, taking up defensive positions and formations as soon as they were on the platform. They weren't the only passengers aboard though.

"Pathfinder Raeka, glad you could make it." Kota greeted as the Salarian emerged from the depths of the Imperial shuttle.

"Thank you, General Kota." Raeka bowed in greeting before looking around. "So this is Meridian. Very impressive."

"And hopefully it'll be ours soon." Liam spoke up as he approached and looked around at the Stormtroopers. "Well, ours and... theirs."

"One job at a time." Drack pointed out, pulling up a map on his omni-tool. "In the meantime, don't we have more landing zones to clear out?"

"Right." Kota nodded, turning to the Storm Commandos, several of whom were helping the newly arrived troopers set up an E-Web emplacement. "Grab all the men you can spare and prepare to move out. We've still got a job to do."

"Understood, General." The Commando leader said after a moment, and Kota didn't need the Force to feel the resentment from the Imperial.

Fortunately, the man was professional enough not to say anything more as he gathered the rest of the soldiers he could spare. With Drack, Liam and Raeka also joining up, the team moved towards the next platform.

...

The battle continued to rage on, with the Imperials landing more and more forces, while holding off the Kett forces that tried to stymie them. Active Remnant defenses also made themselves known, as the combat machines moved to attack all intruders.

Fortunately, the Imperial weapons emplacements and some smaller ground vehicles like AT-STs were able to be deployed, providing heavy support for the Imperials and Pathfinders, blasting through Kett formations and Remnant alike.

Meanwhile, Kota's team was on the move, their objectives changing to stop the Kett from making off with any Remnant ships that Ryder's actions had activated. Fortunately, between the Tempest's recon, TIE Phantom support and the Remnant attacks, the Jedi General, Krogan and ex-Cop were able to ensure no vessel left the station with Kett aboard.

But with the battle in space still being waged between the Impassive and the Kett fleet, and the not insignificant amount of Kett and Remnant aboard, this was far from an easy fight for everyone, as all sides were mostly stalemated.

The allied Initiative and Imperial forces were still dependent on the success of Ryder's infiltration.

...

Deeper inside the station, Ryder and the rest of the team were making their way further and further through the bowels of Meridian, through Remnant gravity wells and more corridors and courtyards.

They encountered so many strange pieces of Remnant tech, as well as Remnant themselves, but more importantly was the fact that they were actually finding more data on the Remnant's creators.

Some logs SAM was able to salvage from a number of consoles said that the species were called the Jardaan, and that they were in conflict with some other faction they called the "Adversaries".

Whether these Adversaries were a rogue faction of Jardaan or another species entirely was unclear. What was clear however, was the fact that the Adversaries were the ones who released the Scourge, which had the unusual effect of being drawn to Remnant technology in particular.

"So, my vision was correct." Ahsoka said grimly. "Does it say why they unleashed the Scourge in the first place?"

"Unfortunately, that data is corrupted." SAM replied. "We will need to recover more data before we can discern what happened here."

"We can deal with that later." Vetra drew their attention to the task at hand. "We still have to reactivate the other generator and turn on the station's defenses."

"She's right." One of the Dark Troopers spoke up.

"Right." Ryder sighed as the team continued their way through.

There were more Kett, rather unsurprisingly, but the concentrations seemed to be getting smaller as they went further through the station. Of course, judging by the radio traffic, it appeared that the Imperials had managed to land more soldiers on the station, which was confirmed by the Pathfinders who came with them.

With the increasing number of Imperial forces drawing the Kett's attention away to their position, along with the Remnant themselves coming into play, getting to the next generator was relatively easy in comparison, and reactivating it took no time at all.

"Sounds like the Impassive is giving the Kett a hard time." Cora noted, even as she biotically launched another Kett away. "If they're able to land so many troops aboard the station."

"I must admit, it feels good to actually take the fight to the Kett for once." Jaal noted.

"Did you expect anything less?" One Dark Trooper asked haughtily while his arc caster brought down a Remnant drone, causing Peebee to roll her eyes.

"Simmer down, boys." The asari snarked, while Ryder ended up scanning another console.

"Anything new to report?" Ahsoka asked as the Pathfinder turned to her.

"Well, I know what the rain is." Ryder reported. "Basically, the air conditioning is busted."

"Well, that's... oddly disappointing." Vetra blinked. "You'd think there'd be something far more interesting behind it."

"Life can be full of disappointments." Cora scanned the area ahead, before turning back to Scott. "Anyway, where are we going next?"

"The control room is up in the spire ahead." SAM reported, sending a waypoint to all of them.

"Then let's move out."

...

Captain Neral watched from the bridge as the battle continued to rage around them. The Kett cruisers significantly outnumbered the Star Destroyer, but were also seriously outgunned as well.

Granted, the numbers would have allowed the Kett to overwhelm the ship via attrition, if not for the clouds of energy around them. The Scourge made for surprisingly good cover, as weapon fire slammed into the dark energy clouds, keeping it from impacting their shields.

Furthermore, it was providing excellent cover for the stream of shuttles and dropships that were deploying Imperial reinforcements to the station. That said, navigating the esoteric energy was a difficult prospect in and of itself, especially with a ship their size.

Fighters were having an easier time of it, but the Kett were starting to adapt and the already several fighters had been lost to the conflict. Neral took in the damage reports and news from the station with a calm and collected demeanor.

"Casualty report."

"We've lost half a dozen fighters so far." Commander Telek reported. "And at least fifty men on the ground so far."

"And the enemy ships?" Neral asked.

"All the ones that haven't been destroyed are suffering severe damage. However, General Kota is correct: we will not be able to withstand the entire fleet forever."

"Well, we're not falling back now." Neral's eyes turned to the space station in sight, where Imperial soldiers were still doing what they could to secure it. "Our men are still on Meridian and I will not abandon them to the Kett."

"We may not have a choice." Chief Michaels said as the ship shuddered from another impact. "Shields are down to 54%. If this keeps up, we'll be dead in space."

"Contact the Jedi and tell them to hurry." Neral said after a moment. "Make sure to emphasize to them what you told me."

"Yes sir."

...

Meanwhile, the Pathfinder team had been making their way through the labs in order to get to the control room. But they got distracted when they came across one lab that was filled with Angara. Jaal was adamant that his people had to be rescued, only for SAM to reveal some rather shocking news.

"These angara are not alive." The AI explained, to the confusion of the others, Jaal especially. "They seem to serve more as genetic templates."

"Templates of what?" Ryder asked.

"Of the Angara as a whole." SAM's reply hit like a truck, especially as he continued. "The data suggests that the angara were an artificially created species."

"The Jardaan created the Angara?" Ahsoka murmured in shock. She didn't need to imagine what Jaal was thinking right now. She could feel him in the Force; the shock and confusion were just hitting him like a tidal wave.

"This... this can't be!" Jaal's attempt at denial was hollow and he knew it. "Why? How? This puts everything the angara know into question."

"Quit whining." All eyes turned to the Dark troopers, with Jaal sending a practically murderous glare in their directions. "So you were created in a lab, so what? We were as well, but you don't hear us moaning about it."

"There's more than one difference." Ahsoka growled, as she walked up to the Imperials.

"And it's irrelevant to the task at hand." The other Dark Trooper said in response. "We still have a job to do."

"That's hardly-"

"They're right." Everyone turned to Jaal as he spoke, still looking and feeling shaken but otherwise standing firm. "We still have a job to do. Getting Meridian active is our main priority."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Cora asked, looking at the angara in concern.

"No, no I'm not sure I will be." Jaal admitted before turning to the nearest door. "But that's something that can be dealt with later."

"Well, you heard the man." Scott said as he followed the Angara out and causing everyone else to do the same. He came level with Jaal and whispered "But we are going to talk about this later."

"I know." The Resistance member said with a sound between a sob and a sigh, and even now, Ahsoka could still feel his despair, confusion and so much more in the Force.

Unfortunately, there were still Kett forces throughout the station, which forced the Pathfinder team to fight through them and thus cause even further delays. Still, the number of Kett forces seemed to be growing smaller and smaller as they made their way through.

Signals from the Tempest, Drack and Liam only further confirmed that the Imperial forces were taking their toll on the Kett, with Kota and the Pathfinders functioning as the tip of the spear that broke through Kett lines.

And even deep within the recesses of the station, the Tempest team could occasionally hear sporadic blasterfire off in the distance, signifying just how far the fighting was spreading.

"Stang." Ahsoka muttered, half impressed and half annoyed. "I almost forgot how impressive Imperials can actually be when they put their minds to it."

"Is that a compliment I hear from the Jedi?" One Dark Trooper snarked, drawing a glare from Ahsoka.

"Remember what I said about playing nice?" Scott interjected again before any other arguments could erupt. "You can all consider that a standing order."

Ahsoka kept quiet in response, as the team continued their way through the station's spire. But even as she helped cut down the Kett with practiced ease, her mind still kept wandering to the troopers with her.

She knew they were clones, augmented with enough cybernetics to be considered barely human anymore, and that more than anything horrified her, even after everything that happened in Order 66.

She knew the clones, she had fought alongside them. To see such lively men reduced to machines spouting off the Empire's party lines was disheartening, to say the least. It was just a further reminder of how the Emperor's machinations had twisted the galaxy.

Of course, the middle of combat was not the best time to be thinking such thoughts as a bolt of plasma came a little to close to her head. Refocusing on the combat in front of her, Ahsoka deflected the next plasma bolt back at a Chosen's face, taking most of his head off.

"Well, this is getting tedious." Scott said as the last of the latest Kett wave fell to the floor.

"Yeah, you'd almost think we weren't welcome here." Peebee deadpanned.

"Too bad for them." Cora replied, as even as she checked the bodies to make sure no one was playing dead.

"Pathfinder Ryder." The earpiece crackled, causing Scott to realize the Imperials were calling.

"Captain Neral." The Pathfinder greeted, causing the Dark Troopers to go alert. "What's your status?"

"Holding for now, but we can't sustain this conflict forever." The Captain replied. "We need Meridian's defenses online soon."

Neral's ultimatum wasn't an unexpected one. Ryder knew that they were operating on borrowed time, especially with what seemed like a significant portion of the Kett armada here. Still, it was hard to concentrate on hurrying up when they were finding so much.

"We'll get it done." Scott replied, knowing he had to focus on the task at hand. "SAM, how far are we from the control room?"

"Only 500 meters away." The AI reported as a nav waypoint reappeared on his HUD. "But there are multiple Kett forces between us and it."

"They know we're coming." Ahsoka nodded, sensing their presence in the Force.

"Good." Jaal said firmly, outwardly stoic but inwardly still a hurricane of emotions. "Let them be afraid."

"We're on the clock, people." Scott said, checking his weapon as the others did the same. "So let's get this done."

The next few minutes were a blur of weapons fire, with biotic explosions, arcs of electricity, bodies flying, lightsabers humming, and bodies hitting the floor. In spite of all their advantages and fortifications in place, the Kett were massacred by the skilled team as they finally made it to Meridian's massive control room.

"Incredible." Jaal muttered as he took in the cavernous structure. "To think the Jardaan built all this-"

"Yeah yeah, it's very impressive." One of the Dark Troopers snarked.

The room was vast and open, with a window looking out into the void of space and over the station, which really looked like one massive city. As Kett ships floated around and over the station's surface, Ryder immediately walked over to the main control console.

"How long until the defenses are up and running?" One of the Dark Troopers asked.

"Just a moment." Scott said, still concentrating on the task at hand. "SAM, how are we doing?"

"All defense systems are operational." The AI responded. "Kett ships are on approach now. They seem to be aware of what we're doing."

"Then let's not give them any more time." Scott grinned and savored the next words. "Open fire."

Weapon emplacements all across the station came to life and began firing upon the Kett ships as they approached, tearing them out of the sky. Warships, fighters, they were all left at the mercy of the Jardaan's weapons and those that tried to flee were caught in the crossfire from the Impassive.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes." Cora smiled as one Kett cruiser crashed, taking it out of the fight.

"Indeed." Jaal couldn't help the vindictive grin on his face as more Kett fighters were wiped off the map. "This... this has been a long time coming."

"I've also reconfiguring the Remnant targeting." Scott confirmed, pulling away from the control pad. "Any Remnant bots will only identify the Kett as hostile. SAM, make sure that Kota and the Imperials know that."

"Yes, Pathfinder."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Ahsoka spun around and ignited her lightsabers, already sensing the arrival of more Kett in the courtyard they had vacated. "Because I don't think the Kett are happy."

"She is correct." SAM agreed. "I'm tracking a large number of Kett signatures heading our way. The Archon's Sword is with them."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting." Scott said grimly as the team headed back.

The group emerged from the room to find what Ahsoka and SAM had said: a large number of Kett forces were already waiting for them and at their head was the Archon's Sword, the Kett Ascendant overseeing this whole operation.

"The Archon wants the Pathfinder and the Jedi." The Archon's Sword said, even as the Kett started firing, forcing them all into cover. "Kill the rest."

"I don't think she's here to talk." Cora deadpanned, even as she broke cover to take potshots at the Kett Destined trying to flank them.

Yet another firefight began, as the Pathfinder and Jedi led the charge. The two Dark Troopers jump packed into the thick of things, their arc casters causing further disruption while Peebee and Cora used their biotics to rip through the heavy units, occasionally creating explosions of dark energy.

Despite the best efforts of the Kett, the group was a well oiled machine and was able to take them all down. The Archon's Sword couldn't call for reinforcements either, as the Imperials and Remnant were carving through them.

"You're all alone." Ahsoka said, having cut down the last Kett Chosen before pointing a blade at the Archon's Sword. "You'd be wise to surrender."

"Arrogant creatures!" The Kett Ascendant shouted, her shield orb already active and glowing. "The Archon shall have Meridian and you!"

"Not today." A voice said from behind her.

The Kett Ascendant's shield orb was abruptly crushed in an invisible grip, and the alien leader had enough time to turn in shock as Kota cut her down. The Jedi General shut off his lightsaber as he walked into the courtyard, flanked by both Drack and Liam.

"Excellent timing." Ahsoka said, shutting off her lightsabers and clipping them to her belt, while Ryder and the others met up with them. "I take it that's the last of the Kett?"

"Between us and the landing pads, yes." Kota half turned to the Imperial soldiers still milling around behind him. "I suppose we have our Imperial friends to thank for that."

"What about the other Pathfinders?" Ryder asked as he walked up.

"Hunting down pockets of Kett stragglers." Liam explained. "There are still some remaining, so they're leading the charge in hunting them down."

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them, Drack." Cora snarked, looking at the Krogan.

"Ah, let the young ones have their fun." Drack said, looking around at the massive structure. "So, this is it, huh? This is what we've been searching for."

"Looks like it." Peebee murmured in wonder, taking it all in. "There's so much we could learn about this place."

"So much we _must_ learn about this place." Jaal agreed, though his tone was much more morose. "Even with the station under our control, there is still so much to do."

"Then we better get started."

...

With no need for a high risk exfiltration or anything of the sort, the crew of the Tempest could easily stick around the station for a little while, cataloging what they could of the Remnant tech here, as well as assess the damage done to their Imperial allies.

The all out conflict had taken its toll. Despite the best fighting of the Imperials, with over a battlion's strength deployed, between the Kett and the Remnant, that number had been cut in half. They'd also lost two thirds of a couple TIE squadrons during the space battle, surprisingly light, all things considered.

Fortunately, Ryder and SAM were now recognized as the Administrator for the station, with that, they were able to at least ensure the Remnant were no longer hostile to the crew of the Impassive or anyone else among the Initiative or the Angara.

Which was a godsend for them, as it meant the Remnant would help hunt down any pockets of Kett that still resisted. Meanwhile, when news of this broke, the Initiative leaders called, with Tann personally apologizing for doubting the Pathfinder and admitting that his actions were the correct ones to take.

Furthermore, they and the Angara were sending over their own science teams, over the the Heleus natives certainly having a vested interest given the discovery they had found. The Moshae herself was en route, given the massive ramifications this had for the Angaran people.

So now, with little threatening them, Scott and the others headed back through the bowels of the station and the labs in question, finding multiple logs from the Jardaan about the Angara, as well as some conflict they had with some a force they only referred to as "the Adversaries."

"And they couldn't give us any idea on just who or what these Adversaries were?" Vetra asked, shaking her head in exasperation and amusment. "I guess it's more than we got from the Protheans back home, but why do ancient alien species have to leave such vague warnings?"

"Apparently that's another thing that transcends galaxies." Ahsoka deadpanned, recalling both the temple that sent them here, as well as the Sith Holocron. "Then again, I suppose ancient stuff doesn't always withstand the tests of time."

"I mean, this kinda does." Peebee gestured to the still active Remnant tech around them before turning over to the next set of logs Ryder was extracting. "Anyway, is there anything really important we've found yet?"

"... You could say that." Was all Ryder said before displaying it for everyone. The log wasn't nearly as concise and detailed as the others. But its contents were what was most worrying.

"THEY CANNOT BE STOPPED! THEY CANNOT BE STOPPED! THEY CANNOT BE STOPPED! THEY CANNOT BE STOPPED!" The message just repeated endlessly, drawing a chill down everyone's spine. There was no context for it, no explanation to be found, and no idea as to what the Jardaan were so afraid of.

The Jedi had already known that something had occurred here, something that drove a Sith Warrior into committing suicide, but every clue about what might have happened here just created even more questions.

"So... was anyone else getting chills from that?" Peebee asked, drawing murmurs of assent from everyone except the Dark Troopers. And even then, Ahsoka could still feel the fear coming off the enhanced clones.

"Ahsoka?" Ryder looked at her, hoping for some insight.

"I'm just as much in the dark as you are." The Jedi admitted, turning to Master Kota, who simply nodded. "All I can say for sure is that if the timing is correct, whatever this is, they caused that Sith we found to commit suicide."

"That's not terrifying at all." Scott muttered, remembering everything the Jedi had told him about the Sith. "SAM, any more data?"

"Scanning now." The AI said as everyone kept up with what they were doing.

The next log had a mention of something untranslatable. Except for the first line, which was just two simple words: "They're gone."

"Okay, can that be any more ominous?" Liam spoke up for all of them when Ryder shared that log.

"That's certainly an understatement." Cora agreed, looking over at Jaal while Ryder continued scanning through the logs he could find. "Given the answers we have so far, I'm not sure how many more I want to hear."

"So, besides all the mysterious talk about past events, do we have any idea on how to control this place?" Kota asked, sensing Ryder's confusion. "I mean, we are in Meridian, the heart of the Vault network, are we not?"

"This isn't Meridian." There was a long pause at Ryder's words.

"... What?" Various voices spoke up in confusion and/or annoyance.

"This is only a piece of it." Ryder explained. "The command core, so to speak. They ejected it once the Scourge was unleashed, leaving the station here to draw attention."

"Well it worked in that regard." Drack growled in annoyance.

"Any idea where it might be?"

"Negative." SAM spoke up this time. "They wanted to make sure that Meridian wouldn't be found by their Opposition or... something else."

"Something else?" Ahsoka repeated, her suspicions growing. "Does this something else have a name?"

"The Jardaan records I can access and translate only say it was something called the Perversion." SAM reported. "Just what they were and what they were capable of is either encrypted or corrupted, just like the Adversaries of the Jardaan themselves."

"Well, I'm sure our science teams would love to study that and figure out what happened." Peebee said. "Speaking of which, when are they going to get here?"

"They'll be arriving shortly." Raeka said as she and Captain Neral walked in, flanked by several Stormtroopers. "Kandros and the Resistance are also sending some more of their own soldiers as well."

"Won't that leave them stretched thin?" Ahsoka asked, causing Neral to step forward.

"Which is why I will be leaving a small garrison of troops here." The Imperial captain said, drawing hostile and suspicious glances from the Jedi. "It was at the request of the Nexus leadership, of course. You can ask them yourselves."

"Of course." Kota all but growled.

"Captain, I want to thank you for your assistance." Scott said diplomatically, walking up and offering his hand, which Neral shook. "I have to admit, this would probably have been much more difficult without your help."

"It was our pleasure, Pathfinder." Neral stood at attention with his hands clasped behind his back. "We are ready and willing to provide aid to the Andromeda Initiative and Angara in whatever capacity you desire."

"I appreciate that." Scott said, obviously feeling skeptical himself, which echoed what the Jedi were feeling. "Hopefully, we can look forward to a prosperous future together."

...

The Archon smashed his fist against the nearby console on his flagship, his fury reaching new heights than ever before. These new arrivals from the Jedi's galaxy presented a serious problem, with one single ship posing a serious threat to his forces.

To make matters worse, the Pathfinder had taken control of the station, wresting it away from the Kett he had stationed there. Seeing his forces torn apart by both these Imperials and now the Remnant's own technology was not a sight he was thrilled to witness.

Fortunately, he had already discovered what the Pathfinder was just now learning: the station in question was not Meridian, merely a piece of it that had been ejected away during the events of the Scourge.

The true form of Meridian was a far larger construct, one that had been sent hurtling through space when the Scourge was unleashed. The Archon's flaghship and most of the fleet had left to search for it, which was just as well now that the station had been taken.

Taking a deep breath, the Archon calmed himself and looked out at the viewport. He hadn't lost yet. He could still find Meridian and thanks to the implant in the Pathfinder's bloodstream, he knew exactly where and how to access the SAM AI.

All he needed now was to wait for the right moment to strike. He called up a holographic image of a female human, the Pathfinder's sibling. He just needed to grab her and her implant and all the rest would become immaterial.

The Heleus Sector would be under his control, and even those interlopers, those Jedi and these Imperials would be helpless to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I suppose we're going to end the chapter right here. With the false station of Meridian complete, and the Imperials having made their contribution, we've still got a bit more time before they actually get to Meridian itself.
> 
> Of course, things aren't going to go exactly the same as the game this time, as we shall soon see. However, I'm afraid you'll all have to wait for the next few chapters before we get to learn what happens next.


	23. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and I suppose now it's time for the next chapter. With Khi Tasira done, we're now going to have some time to kill once more. I'll admit, this one became quite a bit more emotional than I expected. But let's dive right in, shall we?

The Tempest rocketed away from the station known as Khi Tasira, only a small part of Meridian as the crew now knew. The Impassive had already left the station, the crew having some difficulty plotting accurate hyperspace paths through the Scourge.

Honestly, the Tempest would have left sooner, had Ahsoka and Kota not insisted on making sure that Captain Neral lived up to his word and left, with him only leaving a token garrison alongside the men and woman of both the Initiative and Angara Resistance alike.

Ryder had agreed to their request, and only now did Ahsoka feel like she could breathe in relief. But as much as she tried to relax and meditate, she found that she had far too much on her mind.

The presence of the Imperials still weighed heavily on her thoughts. Though she couldn't sense any deception from Captain Neral about his intentions, it was still clear that he was hiding _something_.

There was something he didn't want to tell them, something that had to do with the status of the galaxy back home. She could feel it in the Force, but she still couldn't determine what it was.

And of course, there was what they had found on that piece of Meridian. While the science teams from the Nexus and the Moshae herself were hard at work in an effort to trace Meridian's true location, they had yet to discover anything substantial.

The logs on that station only added to her anxiety. From what data SAM could piece together, it seemed that while the Scourge was intended as a weapon against the Jardaan (given how it was drawn towards their tech), the Adversaries unleashed it in a panic due to the unexpected appearance of something they called the Perversion.

What was more worrying from the data they could recover was the fact that the Jardaan seemed to have no idea what the Perversion was. They just seemed to appear out of nowhere and just as quickly were destroyed by... something.

It wasn't the Scourge, that much Ahsoka knew. Her vision was proof enough of that. But that just left question upon question on her mind, without the faintest idea of how to even start answering them.

Shaking her head and attempting to clear her thoughts, Ahsoka settled down and tried to meditate. She could feel everyone on this ship, with the crew in varying degrees of elation, despondence and confusion. And of course, there was one who was feeling the most despondent of all.

With a sigh, Ahsoka stood up and headed towards the source in question. Everyone was giving the room a wide berth for the moment, but Ahsoka paid no mind as she opened the door and walked into Jaal's room.

"Ah-Ahsoka." Jaal had been sitting on his bed, head in hands when she walked in, looking up with tears in his eyes.

"How are you doing?" Ahsoka asked, as Jaal sniffed, clearly still crying from the latest discovery.

"I feel... I don't even know where to begin." The Angara shook his head. "I can't even comprehend it. The Angara were created by the Jardaan. Why? Why would they do that?"

"I don't know." The Jedi Knight admitted. "It could have been for any number of reasons. For what it's worth, those logs suggested they had high hopes for you."

"And yet, the Jardaan are gone." Ahsoka winced at the bitterness in his voice. "We couldn't ask them if we wanted to. And I know we want to. But perhaps that's just what we're _programmed_ to do."

"Jaal-"

"We are like those clones you and Kota spoke of. Like those Dark Troopers." Jaal looked at the floor, downcast. "Bred for a purpose."

"So what?" Jaal looked up in surprise at Ahsoka's words, as the Jedi walked up to him and crouched down to his level. "Jaal, I've known clones. Some of them were my closest friends. And yes, they were bred for a purpose, but that didn't define them as people." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Whatever reason the Jardaan created the Angara is irrelevant. Jaal, it doesn't matter where you came from. You're still the same person you were yesterday, and have always been. Your origin doesn't have to define you. It only will if you let it."

Suddenly, the Angara hugged the Togruta, crying into her shoulder. The Jedi paused, then hugged him back, allowing Jaal to just let it all out. She heard and sensed Ryder opening the door, then pausing and backing away slowly when he saw what was happening.

"We'll talk later." He mouthed as she looked at him. Ahsoka smiled softly as the door closed.

...

"How's he doing?" Cora asked as Scott turned away from the door.

"About as well as could be expected." Scott sighed, glancing back at the door. "I'll check back with him later. Besides, Ahsoka's with him already. She might do a better job at comforting him then I could."

"Fingers crossed." Cora took a step forward, and took his hands in hers. "And what about you? How are you doing with all this?"

"It's... frustrating." Scott admitted, averting his gaze for a moment. "It feels like no matter what we do, there's always something else, some other catastrophe that we need to deal with. The Kett, Outcasts, Imperials. Even when we found Meridian, it turns out it wasn't the real thing. And after learning what happened in the Milky Way..."

He trailed off, not needing to say another word. Cora winced sympathetically. She remembered how everyone had reacted when Scott had gathered them up in the Tempest briefing room on the way to Aroane's base, telling them the truth of what Alec Ryder's memories had shown thanks to SAM.

It was... rather hard to take in. For all of them. The reactions from everyone had been across the board: Drack looked like he wanted to smash something, Vetra and Suvi had started crying, with Peebee not far behind them, Liam had gone into straight up denial, refusing to believe it, a sentiment Kallo was quick to echo, Gil and Lexi just became silent as they sat down, staring into the distance, and Jaal had just nodded in sympathy.

Cora... had found herself feeling numb at that news. She knew that their trip to Andromeda would leave everything they had known in the Milky Way behind, and even if they re-established contact, their galaxy would likely bear little resemblance to the one they had left.

She could never have imagined that everything they had known would have been swept away by unspeakable horrors.

Even now, Cora still hadn't gotten over it (she doubted any of them ever would), but the team was eventually able to come to terms with the fact, all of them agreeing to keep the rest of the Initiative in the dark about this for the time being.

But it clearly weighed heavily on Scott's mind, something Cora could sympathize with. The hopes of the Initiatve already rested on Scott's houlders, and now those hopes had a whole new magnitude of importance.

"Scott." Cora put her hand on his cheek and guided his gaze so she could look him in the eyes. His expression softened. "You know you don't have to carry this alone. We knew that none of this would be easy."

"I know, and I don't intend to stop. I just can't wait for this all to be over." The Pathfinder admitted, smiling at her. "When we can be sure the Nexus and the Iniative won't collapse without us and just go exploring."

"You and me, alone, exploring the new frontiers." Cora repeated what they had talked about on their first night together. "That's something worth fighting for." She captured his lips in a brief kiss, before breaking apart upon hearing someone clear their throat behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt." To Kota's credit, he did sound genuinely apologetic. "But I was hoping to speak to the Pathfinder about a few things."

"Of course, General." Cora said, whispering "See you tonight." in Scott's ear before pulling away. It took all of the Pathfinder's willpower not to stare after her, even if Kota was technically blind.

"So, Master Kota," Scott rubbed the back of his neck as the Jedi Master walked up to him. "What's up?"

"We need to talk about our new 'friends'." Kota replied as Scott and Ryder headed to the briefing room. "I know they helped us take that station, and I won't deny that they can benefit the Initiative and Angara, but-"

"But you still don't trust them." Scott finished, sighing in response. "Do we really need to go through this again? I know you have your issues with them. Hell, I'm still not sure about trusting them either, but you and Ahsoka have said that their intentions are genuine, and so far their actions bear that out. They could have held onto Meridian before our people could get there, but they didn't. And even now, they're still leaving at our request."

"They're still hiding something." Kota said as the two of them reached the briefing room. "Ahsoka and I can sense that much. There's something about our home galaxy they're concealing, something they don't want to talk about."

"You're sure about that?"

"Absolutely." The Jedi Master said firmly. "I'm not sure just what it is, but they are definitely concealing something."

"That's unfortunate." The Pathfinder hit a button on the table and a hologram appeared. "Because the Nexus leaders are considering asking the Impassive crew to supply forces to our Outposts, as well as aid in our conflict against the Kett."

"Yes, Kandros told me about that." Kota pinched the bridge of his nose. "I tried telling them not to do this, but they wanted to give "a gesture of good will" to Captain Neral for his help. Even telling them about the fact that they're hiding something didn't help."

"Have you considered just asking them?" Scott pointed out. "You or Ahsoka could just ask what the Imperials are hiding. Who knows, they might actually tell you."

"The Imperials still regard the Jedi as their enemies." Kota scoffed. "They'd sooner toss us out of an airlock than tell us anything."

"Then maybe I can ask them." Scott responded, remaining diplomatic, but Kota could sense his frustration. "It's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"Perhaps." Kota sighed. "One way or another though, it seems Heleus is going to change with the Imperials around. Whether it's for better or worse remains to be seen."

...

Later

The Tempest and Impassive eventually returned to the Nexus, with the Initiative vessel already moving ahead to land in its normal platform, while the Star Destroyer held its distance for the time being, dispatching a shuttle in response.

A Lambda-class shuttled docked nearby, on a platform adjacent to the Tempest. Out of the ramp, Captain Neral walked down, followed by an honor guard of Stormtroopers and other officers.

While the crew members of the Tempest did the same, Ahsoka and Kota briefly shot a glare in the direction of the Imperials as they headed towards their 'embassy' before the two Jedi split off from the rest of the team, but not before Ryder walked up to them.

"Are you two going to be alright?" Scott asked, not needing the Force to know that the two Jedi were still not okay.

"We'll be fine, Scott." Ahsoka said. "We're just going to take your advice and have a chat with our Imperial friends."

"Uh huh." Ryder crossed his arms with a deadpan voice. "Then I hope you won't mind if I tag along? Just to make sure that things go smoothly?"

"I don't suppose we have a choice." Kota sighed, noting the heightened security in the bay areas.

The trio of them walked towards the Imperial Embassy shortly after Neral entered. The Stormtrooper guards tensed as the two Jedi approached, but fortunately Ryder was able to get them to stand down by reminding them of his credentials as Pathfinder.

They were escorted inside by more Stormtroopers. The small prefab building wasn't much, but it was much more welcoming than normal Imperial architecture, and in only a moment, they were escorted into the ambassadorial room, where Neral was speaking with the man that had been serving as the Imperial diplomat.

"It was wise not to mention the Death Star." Neral was saying as they entered, before turning around as the trio were escorted inside. "Ah, Pathfinder, what can I do for you?"

"This is technically a favor for my friends here." Scott gestured to Kota and Ahsoka as he said that. "Due to the nature of how they and now you have arrived, they have some questions about what happened in your galaxy."

"And they think we're hiding something?" Neral raised an eyebrow, causing Ahsoka to take a step forward.

"We _know_ you're hiding something." The Togruta growled, as the Stormtroopers tensed once again. "We can sense it in all of you."

"Captain, if this is something concerning the Initiative, then we need to hear about it." Scott said, walking forward and ignoring the glares of the Stormtroopers.

"I can assure you, Pathfinder. It does not." Neral's eyes briefly glanced towards the Jedi before meeting Ryder's gaze. "What happened back in our galaxy is just history-"

"I must admit, I'm curious as to why you thought not to mention the Death Star." Kota said, crossing his arms, then holding up a hand as Neral tried to speak. "And don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, I was held prisoner there before."

"You-you know about that?" Neral's eyes widened in concern while Ryder turned to the Jedi Master in curiousity.

"What is the Death Star?" The Pathfinder asked. "You mentioned it in one of your stories, but we didn't get a chance to go into detail." Ahsoka had to admit, she was curious as well...

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Kota's blind eyes briefly glanced at Neral, who remained silent. "If you insist;" He turned back to Ryder. "The Death Star was an Imperial battle station, a massive moon sized construct equipped with a main gun powerful enough to annihilate an entire world." He glanced back at Neral for a second. "One of my last missions before getting stranded here was helping the Alliance acquire more detailed specs on the station and its capabilities."

At every word Kota spoke, Ahsoka felt mounting dread and horror. But not just coming from her; as Kota spoke, every word seemed to bring more fear out of Captain Neral and the Imperials, but also something else. Something that felt like... guilt.

"It was primarily meant as a deterrent." Neral protested weakly, clearly not believing it himself. "To intimidate rebellious systems into falling in line-"

"They used it, didn't they?" Ahsoka interjected, as Neral shrunk back. "They destroyed a world, an inhabited one." Neral couldn't meet her eyes as she stepped forward. "What world?!"

"... Alderaan." The answer cut like a lightsaber as horror broke through the anger that had been building in the Jedi Knight. "The Death Star destroyed Alderaan." There was a brief moment of silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Um..." Scott broke in awkwardly, drawing everyone's gaze to him. "I think I'm missing some context here..."

"Alderaan was a planet with people who's sympathies lay with the Rebellion-" The Imperial ambassador spoke up before Ahsoka cut him off.

"Alderaan was a pacifistic planet with no weapons to speak of!" The Togruta growled, glaring at the ambassador who was now shrinking back in his chair. "It wasn't at war and was no threat to the Empire!"

"Who?" Kota growled, glaring at Neral. "Who gave the order to do this?!"

"Grand Moff Tarkin." Neral said quickly, fear and disgust spiking his voice. "He gave the order to destroy Alderaan."

"Tarkin?" Ahsoka's eyes went wide, then narrowed in anger as she clenched her fist. "I should have never saved his ungrateful hide on Lola Sayu."

"Why would this Tarkin do that?" Scott cut in again, trying to keep things from escalating, while also being curious himself. Everything about this sounded wrong, but he had to know what was going on.

"Princess Leia Organa of the Aderaan royal family was discovered as a member of the Rebel Alliance." Neral said, his expression stoic now. "From what rumors made their way through the fleet, she refused to divulge the location of the main Rebel Base and so Tarkin destroyed Alderaan as an example."

"An example." Scott repeated, his curiousity replaced with anger. "Millions of lives snuffed out as an example?!"

"The Emperor knew that Senator Organa was a traitor." One of the Stormtroopers spoke up. "That Alderaan was developing bioweapons to use on Imperial citizens-" The captain glared at the Stormtrooper, who instantly stopped talking.

"Propoganda and lies all around. I should expect nothing less from the Empire." Kota said venomously, which drew Neral's own ire. "Dismissing the deaths of two billion people as nothing more than collateral damage."

"Tarkin blew up a planet just to make a point!" Neral spat. "Don't compare me to him."

"And do you think Vader was a moral paragon?" Kota countered. "The Emperor? The Blackwing virus, cloning horrific abominations, the creation of countless weapons and the cause of countless atrocities."

"This is the kind of Empire you served, Captain." Ahsoka chimed in. "These are the kind of monsters in control of it."

"Vader would have killed you and your entire crew without a moment of hesitation." Kota snarled. "The Emperor would have done a lot worse. Your lives as loyal Imperials mean less than nothing to the Sith."

"Lord Vader is dead." Neral countered, halting the arguments of both Jedi in their tracks. "The Emperor too. Both of them were killed at the Battle of Endor. I suppose you Jedi should be happy. The Empire as you knew it no longer exists."

"Good." Ahsoka said bluntly, not impressed with the obvious guilt slinging. "I hope you're not expecting an apology."

"What happened?" Scott asked, curiosity in his voice. "I've heard enough stories to know that your leader wasn't someone to mess with. How did the Emperor, of all people, die?"

"No one knows for sure." Neral pinched his nose. "There are some who say Vader double crossed him. Most say that it was that Jedi, Skywalker. All that is known for certain is that the Emperor was onboard the Second Death Star when it was destroyed."

"Wait, back up." Ahsoka said. "Jedi Skywalker? You mean Anakin?"

"No, another one." Neral scratched his chin. "Luke Skywalker, I believe was his name."

Kota asked another question, while calling out the idea of a Second Death Star, but Ahsoka was barely listening, as what Captain Neral was saying struck her. Luke Skywalker was Anakin's son, he had to be. Vader supposedly killed the Emperor, meaning Anakin had done so. She wanted to believe it, and yet...

"This is what you've been hiding, isn't it?" Ahsoka refocused on the discussion at hand, halting the argument in its tracks. "What you've all been so afraid to talk about. That the Empire has lost its legitimacy."

"It hasn't lost its legitimacy." The Imperial ambassador protested, but the words rang hollow, even to him. "The Empire still controls Imperial Center and the Core. We are still the ruling power in the galaxy."

"But things were already starting to crack, weren't they?" Kota countered. The silence from the Imperials spoke volumes. "Without the Emperor, the Empire's foundations were starting to buckle, were they not?"

"It hardly matters anymore." Neral met Kota's gaze before sighing. "Like you've all pointed out, we're a long way from home, without even the faintest idea on how to get back. Given the apparent time dilation, any number of events could have happened in the intervening period."

"This is what you've been keeping secret all this time?" Scott asked. "Why hide it from us? From the Initiative, and the Angara?"

"We were still wondering whether or not we could trust you." Neral turned to the Pathfinder, his military bearing returning. "Whether we were still in our galaxy and you were some unknown group that was trying to trick us."

"Do you trust us now?"

"Do you?" Neral countered, sending a sidelong glare at the two Jedi before focusing on Ryder, the Imperial's glare as potent as any of Scott's drill instructers. "I lost hundreds of good men taking that Remnant station, something we went along with at your request. And when you asked us to leave only a small force behind, even when we could have easily taken the station for ourselves, we obliged. If you don't trust us now, I don't know what will change your mind."

There was a brief moment of silence as those words struck home, especially to the Jedi. Ahsoka couldn't deny that while he may not have served the most most noble of institutions, Captain Yu Neral was not the same type of evil Imperial that she had spent over a decade facing.

"For what it's worth." The Jedi Knight stepped forward, breaking the silence as she offered her hand to Neral. "You have my thanks for your help in all of this." Neral paused for a minute then shook the Togruta's hand. "And I'm sorry we couldn't have done more for your men." The Captain nodded, then chuckled at the surrealness of things.

"Shaking hands with a Jedi." The Captain chuckled as they stopped, a brief smile on his face. "Back home, this would probably be considered high treason."

"Well, Andromeda is a chance at a fresh start." Kota shook his head. "It may not have been what any of us were expecting or planning, but it's here now. A fresh start for all of us. A chance to begin again."

"I suppose it is." Neral nodded to the Jedi, while Ryder stood back with a small smile on his face.

It was clear that things would be far from okay; neither the Jedi nor Imperials would be able to fully trust each other so soon, or even at all. But this, this was a decent first step. And maybe in time, the crew of the Impassive could shed their baggage and start anew as well.

...

Later in the day, after a few other tasks were completed, the Impassive crew had scheduled their meeting with the Nexus leadership, where Ryder and the other Pathfinders would help mediate the resulting negotiations.

Meanwhile, Kota had met back up with Kandros, Evfra, and a senior colonel who held command over the Impassive's ground complement in the APEX HQ, to discuss how to better integrate Imperial forces with the Initiative and Angara.

While the groups had yet to officially come to an agreement over these kinds of details, after the events on the Jardaan station, the decision was all but made. And if properly coordinated, the three groups would be a fearsome foe on the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka had helped both Ryder and Kota where she could, but for now, she was back on the Tempest in her room, sitting cross-legged and trying to meditate, which she was admittedly finding difficult with all the new information they had gleaned from their Imperial allies.

Ahsoka had to admit, hearing what Captain Neral said, about the death of the Emperor and the slow but inevitable decline of the Empire, it took a weight off her that she hadn't even realized she'd been holding.

The Rebellion had succeeded. Even if she couldn't be there to share in the success, she took comfort in knowing she had played a role, even if it was just a small one, in ending the Emperor and being well on the way of breaking the Empire forever.

There was still a niggling thought in the back of her mind; what had happened to Anakin. Neral had apparently heard that Darth Vader was the one who killed the Emperor, but most people believed it was Luke Skywalker, who could only be Anakin's son. Personally, Ahsoka just wished she could get some closure on the matter.

As if on cue, the Force showed her a vision: the Emperor in his black cloak, cold and evil, unleashing bolts of lightning against a young man as Darth Vader watched, missing one hand. Luke, for that was only who this young man could be, reached towards Vader.

"Father, please!" Luke screamed in agony, while Vader looked to the Emperor and back. "Help me!"

Ahsoka could see the conflict play out in Vader, as light grew inside where the Darkness had been. The armored man grabbed Palpatine and lifted him overhead, ignoring the lightning striking him as the Emperor was thrown down a reactor shaft. With that moment, Darth Vader died and Anakin Skywalker had been reborn.

The image shifted, showing Luke dragging his father to an Imperial shuttle as the station around them shook and shuddered, the battle clearly not going well for the Empire, especially with the Emperor now dead.

As the young Jedi helped his wounded and dying father through the halls of the station, they eventually made it to the ramp of an Imperial shuttle, where Luke literally had to drag his father up to the foot of the ramp.

"Luke." The voice of Darth Vader spoke, his respirator gasping for air. "Help me take... this mask off."

"But you'll die."

"Nothing can stop that now." Ahsoka's heart broke at those words. "Just once, let me... look on you... with my own eyes."

Luke did as Anakin asked, removing the mask and revealing the face of what Anakin became. His face was scarred and worn, looking nothing like the man Ahsoka had known in her younger years. But gone were the yellow-red irises of the Dark Side, as Anakin's eyes were their natural blue once again. He smiled upon seeing Luke.

"Now... go, my son..." Anakin whispered. "Leave me."

"No, you're coming with me." Luke said firmly. "I'll not leave you here, I've got to save you!"

"You already have... Luke..." Anakin's voice was growing quieter as his breathing grew shallower. "You were right... you were right about me... Tell your sister... you were right." Anakin smiled once more before closing his eyes.

"Father, I won't leave you!" Luke declared, even as Anakin slumped over, taking his final breath. Luke quietly broke down sobbing, and when the vision finally ended, so had Ahsoka.

"Anakin..."

...

Ahsoka wasn't sure how long she stayed there, crying over the loss of her Master and brother. Her tears were a mixture of joy, knowing that he had broken the shackles of the dark side, but also sadness, knowing that he truly was gone from this plane of existence.

She took solace and comfort in knowing that Anakin had returned to the light, but she only wished she could have been there to see it, and to say goodbye in person one last time. Suddenly, the feeling in the room changed.

She felt a presence, a familiar one that she had not felt for years. As she blearily looked around the room, she couldn't actually see anyone at all, but the presence in the Force was so strong... then a blue glow appeared behind her.

"Hey Snips. It's been a while." The Togruta spun around to find-

"Anakin?!" Her eyes went wide at the ghostly figure of her former master standing there in white and tan Jedi robes. He looked no older than the day she had last seen him, before he had become sealed in a suit of black armor as life support. He was beaming at her, with a smile on his face.

"It's so good to see you." Strangely, the spirit seemed to have difficulty staying in focus, fading in and out of sight, but the voice came through crystal clear. "It's been so long."

"So it's true then." Ahsoka said, brushing the tear tracks from her eyes. "You really are dead."

"I am." Anakin replied, sounding far more content and at peace in death than he ever had in life. "I've been trying to find you for some time now, but it's been difficult to manifest myself for a while, ever since... well, you've undoubtedly felt it."

"The disruption in the Force." Ahsoka's eyes narrowed, as she looked around in suspicion. "How do I know that this isn't a vision? Or some kind of dream?"

"You're not dreaming." In response, Anakin lifted his hand and several loose objects in the room, as well as Ahsoka herself started hovering in the air. "I can promise you, this is quite real."

"It really is you." Tears welled in her eyes as she was lowered to the ground.

"I'd give you a hug right now, but y'know." Anakin chuckled as he gestured to himself. "That's kinda difficult."

"How is that even possible?" Ahsoka asked incredulously. "I thought there was no possible way to return after death-"

"The short version is that death is not quite so inescapable as the Jedi once believed." Anakin grimaced as his form started fading in and out while his voice changed in volume. "Listen, I don't know how long I can stay like this, so I'll have to make this quick. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, half rhetorical in her questioning.

"I'm sorry that our last meeting... ended the way it did. I'm sorry for a lot of things. Far too many things." Anakin looked downcast as he spoke. "I'm not asking you to forgive me-"

"Too bad, Skyguy." She walked up to Anakin as he looked up in surprise and hope with tears in his eyes, wishing she could hug him right now. "I forgive you. For everything. And I'm sure I'm not the only one up there who has."

"They did. Padme, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, my mother, everyone." Anakin looked to the ceiling as he said that. "Even after all this time, I find it hard to believe I deserve it."

It really had been a major surprise upon waking in the afterlife. Granted, not everyone in the galaxy forgave him immediately (and some never could), but the Force itself clearly did. His mother and Padme had already forgiven what he had done years ago, neither of them having stopped loving him for a moment.

He was also surprised when several Jedi, Master Yoda and Obi-Wan the most prominent among them, begged _him_ for forgiveness, having believed that there was no possible way of redeeming him and giving up any real hope of doing so.

To feel such unconditional love from everyone he cared about after nearly two decades of self loathing... it had been a powerful moment, to say the least, even if it was in death. To know that his former apprentice felt similarly was no less poignant.

"There was always good in you." Ahsoka lay her hand on the ghostly apparation of his chest, wishing that he could feel it. "I always believed it. And your son clearly knew it too."

"He did." Anakin smiled wistfully, looking at her. "You'd like him a lot." He paused as they both took in the moment with quiet content before another thought occurred. "Also, I suppose I should congratulate you on becoming a Jedi Knight. You've more than earned it."

"I have your teaching to thank for it, Master." Ahsoka smiled in assurance. "I just wish that you could have been there for it."

"So do I." As he spoke, he started fading away, his voice growing quieter as he sighed. "Looks like my time is up. I don't know when or if I can see you again..."

"It's alright. Say hi to Padme for me." She said softly before quickly realizing something else. "As well as Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Master Plo-"

"And everyone else." Despite the fading voice and image of Anakin, there was a smile on his face. "I will."

And then he was gone, the ghostly blue image faded from sight, leaving Ahsoka alone once more. Despite everything, she felt far more at peace than she had in a really long time.

"Lady Tano, are you alright?" SAM's voice appeared over the intercom, interrupting her thoughts. "I detected unusual activities in your quarters."

"I'm fine, SAM." The Togruta assured the AI, then decided to check. "What exactly did you detect?"

"Several objects floating alongside you." Came the response, with a noticeable pause. "You were floating as well."

"So you didn't see him, then."

"See who?" SAM sounded perplexed now, causing Ahsoka to chuckle wistfully.

"Honestly SAM, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think here is a good place to end this chapter. Honestly, I was intending to go a bit further, to show how things were really going to be different with the Impassive present, but as I kept writing, it became much more of an emotional sequence than I thought.
> 
> And I honestly kinda like it as is, so I decided to end it here. We'll go into more detail with the Imperials in the next chapter, that much I can promise, and things will be... interesting, to say the least.


	24. Getting Used to the Neighbours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we've got some time after Khi Tasira before we really get back to the main plot. This time should hopefully be a shorter delay than last, especially as we start exploring what Heleus is like with a Star Destroyer full of Imperials here. But let's just dive right in, shall we?

It took a bit of explaining to assure SAM and Ryder (who had contacted Ahsoka via hologram after SAM told him about the incident) that no, she had not gone crazy and yes, she had genuinely been speaking with her former master's spirit.

Scott had certainly been concerned when the Initiative AI had shown him the footage of her seemingly speaking to thin air, but he backed down upon hearing her explanation (as well as seeing her floating alongside the other objects).

"Alright, so the Jedi can apparently see ghosts." The Pathfinder summarized, part understanding and part exasperated. "Sure, why not? It's not like we haven't seen you do weird stuff before."

"If it helps, I was just as surprised about that as you are." Ahsoka consoled. "My master and Master Kenobi said they saw similar figures on Mortis but believed they were some sort of visions rather than actual spirits."

"And you're certain it wasn't a vision?" SAM asked, as Ahsoka shook her head.

"It wasn't." She repeated firmly. "It was definitely him."

"Everyone else is going to have a field day with this." Ryder noted. "Expect a lot of questions from Suvi."

"Don't remind me." Ahsoka sighed. "I'm still trying to figure out how to explain all this to Master Kota."

"Well, from what I can tell, he's kinda busy at the moment." Ryder responded. "Between Evfra, Kandros and Neral, he's busy playing mediator to how the Imperials are going to be setting up across the cluster."

"So, they actually came to a deal?" Ahsoka asked neutrally. She still wasn't sure how comfortable she was with the Imperials getting free reign like this, but the Jedi Knight was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. For now.

"It took some doing, but yes." Ryder nodded. "Addison was unsurprisingly against it, what with her issues with militaries and monarchies and what not." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at that, which Scott didn't fail to notice. "My thoughts exactly. I'm not sure what chip she has on her shoulder, but it's exasperating to say the least."

"She does seem to have taken some of the wrong lessons to heart about the Republic in our galaxy." Ahsoka agreed, before refocusing on the task at hand. "Anyway, I'm presuming she was outvoted?"

"Yeah, so the Impassive crew is here to stay." Ryder raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with this?" After everything so far, Ahsoka had to admit it was a fair question.

"It'll take some getting used to." The Jedi admitted. "It won't be easy to trust the Empire after everything they've done... but after today, I'm willing to at least give it a shot."

"Glad to hear it." Ryder said, before half-jokingly adding; "Because I'd really rather not piss off our new neighbours."

"Frankly, I'd be more concerned about them." Ahsoka warned. "Neral may mean well, but his men were still undoubtedly taught Imperial propaganda. I'd be more worried about them causing problems."

"Yes, General Kota mentioned that as well." Scott admitted, sighing once again. "Hopefully they'll be able to keep that reined in. One way or another, we're going to have to deal with it at some point, though."

"One problem at a time." Ahsoka noted, before deciding to change the subject. "Any luck on finding Meridian's true location?"

"Science teams are still working on that." Scott let out yet another sigh, showing his frustration. "We've got people studying that station trying to find the damn thing, but with our luck, it'll just end up being another wild goose chase."

"We'll find it, Scott." Ahsoka assured him, looking at his hologram. "I know that much."

"Thanks." Scott shook his head in some relief. "I'll believe it when it actually happens at this point, but it's nice to have hope."

"There's always hope, even in the darkest moments." Ahsoka said calmly. "Look at what happened with my master."

"I suppose I can't argue with that." The Pathfinder admitted, before looking off to the side at something she couldn't see. "Sorry, I've got to go. See you back on the Tempest."

"Good luck." The Jedi Knight said before the hologram shut off.

...

Eventually, the Impassive crew had come to an agreement with everyone else, primarily leaving an outpost and a detachment of Imperial forces nearby each already established Initiative Outposts and Angara strongholds.

The plan was for an extra usage of mutual security, as any attack on either the Initiative or Resistance would bring and Imperial retaliation down on the attackers. In return, the Imperials would be kept supplied and appraised of the current situations and threats, be it Kett, Remnant or Exiles.

The people of Eos were only the first to discover what could very well become the new normal. Prodromos members watched as the new Imperial garrison was set up some distance away from the settlement.

Sentinel-class landing craft and Theta-class barges deployed vehicles to the ground, including fearsome walkers and lethal hover tanks, not to mention all sorts of infantry forces to back them up. Imperial Patrol transports ferried squads to trouble spots, and doubled as launching stations for Imperial Special forces.

And from a ridge overlooking the site, the Tempest team watched, the crew overlooking the view alongside the Jedi and Prodromos' mayor, August Bradley, the latter of whom had a neutral expression on his face.

"It's an impressive display, if a little bit flashy and excessive." Bradley said after a moment.

"In just a few short words, you've summed up the Imperial mindset." Kota deadpanned, drawing a few chuckles while Ahsoka looked to Bradley.

"Are you and your people going to be okay with them here?" The Jedi Knight asked, while Bradley shrugged.

"Hey, if they can help us deal with the Kett and the Remnant, I'm all for it." The mayor shrugged, before turning to Ryder. "Given the circumstances, I think you made the right decision, Pathfinder."

"Indeed." Jaal added. "It was wise not to start yet another conflict."

"Well, here's hoping it doesn't backfire on us." Scott said, watching as more Imperial hardware and troops were deployed.

...

Some time later

Things had changed for the Initiative colonists and the Angara after some time. For the most part, the crew of the Impassive were able to land their crews without incident, though the people of Kadara and the Krogan on Elaaden hadn't been the most thrilled when they first started landing.

Now though, the people were mostly getting used to the sight of Imperials on their worlds. Snowtroopers and accompanying walkers were now a fairly common sight on Voeld, as were Sandtroopers and their own hardware on Eos and Elaaden.

Scout troopers pulled several duties now, as both military recon and civilian salvage scouts. With their speeder bikes outpacing the Nomad, the troopers had a much easier time crossing terrain with their repulsorlifts.

The Krogan colony of New Tuchanka hadn't been particularly thrilled with the sudden presence of Imperials, and Nakmor Morda hadn't taken kindly to the idea that a massive warship of such power was on the side of the Initiative.

It had taken negotiations from Drack, Ryder and General Kota to convince the clan leader that angering the Imperials would only end badly for the Krogan. But while many across Heleus felt tensions growing with the _Impassive_ , no one could deny the military effectiveness of the ISD and its complement.

Kett incursions as a result had basically dropped to nothing, as Imperial defenses ensured the Kett would lose far too many for so little gain. In addition, Imperial Spec Ops teams joined APEX strike missions, hitting the Kett where they hurt, alongside the Remnant and the Outcasts.

Speaking of the latter, Sloane Kelly had suddenly been on her best behavior around the Initiative outpost on Kadara, what with the news of the massive warship that could turn the port into dust if she pushed too hard.

The Kett had already found this out the hard way, as one of their remaining bases on Kadara had been bombed into glass by a barrage of Turbolaser fire. Another Outcast hideout had a visit from an Imperial walker patrol.

Several missiles had been launched at the head of an AT-AT, with the Exiles and Outcasts cheering as the explosives hit true. The cheers and jeers immediately died when all the damage that had been done was some minor scorch marks on the cockpit, which turned back to them and opened fire.

When news of this spread, many other Outcasts chose to take their chances by packing up and heading further out into the wastelands, or join up with Sloane Kelly or the Initiative to have a better chance of survival.

Despite such a deterrent, many individuals among both the Initiative and the Angara were concerned about the _Impassive's_ presence, fearing that the Imperials could be plotting to dominate the cluster by integrating with them so closely.

Many were also terrified by the seemingly supernatural powers of this 'Jedi,' the fear of the unknown leading all sorts of rumors to start spreading. Even though Kota and Ahsoka had been present for a while.

That the Impassive had also come from their galaxy was undoubtedly where that fear had sprung up, and the Pathfinders had to spend a lot of time assuring the people that this was definitely not the case.

Of course, there was also still the problem of interservice cooperation. Despite the efforts of Kandros, Kota and Neral, there were still some difficulties integrating all their military forces together at times.

One such event took place during a joint operation to shut down a Remnant monolith, where Sarissa was nearly the victim of a friendly fire incident when an AT-ST blew apart a Remnant Destroyer with a barrage of concussion grenades while she was Warping through its armor.

If not for her biotic barriers, the resulting explosion would have killed her as well, and it was only due to Imperial covering fire that the other Remnant platforms didn't capitalize on her sudden weakened state. When the Remnant had been cleared, she was not happy.

"Watch where you're shooting!" The asari Pathfinder yelled, turning to the Imperial commander with the APEX team that was present. "Your artillery nearly killed me!"

"You were the one who decided to charge headfirst into their formation." The Commander replied unapologetically, gesturing the open area around them. "Save your commando tactics for when they're useful, asari."

"Arrogant human." The Pathfinder spat. "My people were building advanced cities while your kind were still playing with fire in caves."

"Maybe in your galaxy." One Storm Commando replied haughtily. "Back home, our people were spacefaring before the asari ever even dreamed of FTL."

"That's enough." Kota spoke up before the argument could escalate into a confrontation, walking between the two. "Commander, make sure your warnings actually reach everyone before using heavy armor. The same goes for you, Pathfinder. We don't need anymore friendly fire incidents because of a lack of communcation. Is that understood?"

"Yes General." Both of them said, the fire gone from their voices and expressions while Kota sighed.

"Then let's keep going." The Jedi ignited his lightsaber as he turned back to the Monolith. "We still have a lot of work to do."

...

Meanwhile, the mere presence of the Impassive was enough to get any Kett cruisers in the allied systems to retreat rather than risk losing more ships. Any that couldn't escape in time were quickly blasted to scrap by the Star Destroyer's superior firepower.

Despite this, Neral couldn't help but feel grim, knowing that Impassive couldn't be everywhere at once. Furthermore, the Kett would just be massing their fleet to take out the Star Destroyer through sheer attrition if it came down to it, which was not a prospect he was looking forward to.

He had made this argument with the leaders of the Initiative, and with Kota's support, they were at least beginning work on constructing actual infrastructure to build new ships. It would still take months before any sort of warships were close to operational, so the Imperial captain was planning all that was needed to hold out that long.

There was also still the issue of inevitable casualties. One unfortunate Imperial patrol had fallen victim to a Remnant Architect on Kadara, taking down an AT-AT with ease before being forced to disengage by precise orbital and air support.

Captain Neral, Commander Telek and Chief Michaels were all acutely aware that their ground forces were not infinite without the might of the Empire at their backs, and every death, every destroyed armor unit was another soldier, another vehicle that they couldn't easily replace.

Michaels had suggested recruiting from among the Initiative itself, even getting their help in replacing what they had lost, but it was a slow process fraught with distrust on both sides.

Chief Kistan and several of his engineers were trying to make inroads, but like with the issue of warships, the infrastructure needed to rebuild those simply didn't exist in Heleus yet, and it would take a lot of retooling to even make sure they could function properly.

Trying to co-opt the Remnant tech was also considered. Even the Imperial engineers had been awestruck more than once at the examples of the Jardaan's machines, who had shown far more advanced tech than even those seen in the Empire.

And of course, there was also the matter of internal dissent. Neral wasn't blind, he and his senior officers were well aware of the mistrust and fear that existed among the inhabitants of Heleus, of the people they were protecting, who still didn't trust them in the slightest.

They had also seen it many times before in their own galaxy, so it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. Nevertheless, Neral knew that it was something that would need to be dealt with in time.

Ordering a crackdown was out of the question, as they certainly didn't have the same legitimacy that came with being part of the Empire (And Neral had to admit, it was not nearly that effective anyway), so the only option that could be considered so far, at least for now, was a hearts and minds one.

Of course, even that was far easier said than done. The Jedi had colored the Initiative's perception of the Empire before they arrived here, so it was an uphill battle either way. And it was certainly unlikely that Imperial propaganda would even work on them.

Of course, now that they were working with the Jedi, that might be able to change. After seeing the Nexus cultural center, Commander Telek had also suggested an idea that would have been considered treasonous in any other circumstances, but now, it could actually build some of the good will they were looking for.

Neral looked up to the data disc in his hand, a copy of the one he had sent to the Nexus. Showing their history, their past, owning up to their mistakes, even if meant sharing some intel that would usually be considered classified, especially given how much was aboard the Impassive's databanks.

Hopefully it was an olive branch that they would accept. Especially since the Jedi hadn't had any data pertaining to their galaxy on them when they arrived here. He doubted they would be so quick to trust them because of that, but it should be a start.

...

Back on the Nexus, Ahsoka leaned against the rail on an upper catwalk and watched as a patrol of Stormtroopers ambled on by in the courtyard below. She had to fight the instinct to either conceal herself in the shadows or attack directly, something that was slowly becoming easier with time.

The white armored soldiers were in more numerous numbers on the station than they had been before, though the Nexus Security personnel still more than outnumbered them enough to throw them off the station if things got out of hand.

It was still weird, seeing Imperial forces walking around and not having to worry about hiding or fighting them. Then again, for all intents and purposes, the crew of the Impassive weren't technically Imperials anymore. Maybe she was looking at this the wrong way.

Shaking her head, the Jedi Knight sighed and left her position to meet up with the rest of the Tempest crew. The last few days had certainly been busy, but she couldn't deny that their new allies had certainly made things easier to deal with.

Ahsoka was well aware of the interservice issues, but that was why General Kota had been overseeing a lot of those operations personally, to ensure tensions didn't escalate out of hand. Granted, that also meant she hadn't had much time to talk with her fellow Jedi.

She had already told Master Kota about seeing her old master again, and though Kota had admittedly been somewhat skeptical at first, he was much easier to convince than the others had been, but as much as they both wished to talk about it more at length, there was still too much to be done.

Now, as a gesture of good will, the senior officers of the Impassive had released a lot of non-classified and non-technical material to the Initiative leaders, about important details and figures about the Empire. Even some classified stuff was in there, though not much.

And right now, that's what the Tempest team had all gathered to look over in a private area on the Nexus. Ahsoka was one of the last people to arrive in the storage room, with everyone waiting for her.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Vetra said as the Togruta shut the door behind her. "We've all been waiting for you to get here. This is stuff about your galaxy after all."

"You couldn't have picked somewhere a bit less cramped?" Ahsoka looked around the rather tight storage room. "And is the secrecy really all that necessary?"

"Call it a precaution." Cora argued. "The Nexus hasn't technically released any of this to the public yet."

"Anyway, now that we're all here, let's get started." Scott said, before activating his omni-tool. "SAM?"

Diligently, the AI activated the holographic display of all the data the Impassive had shared about their galaxy and the Empire. It was sent to everyone's omni-tool as well, so the group could watch/read along at their own pace.

There was quite a bit of information to sift through, with some of it stuff even Ahsoka hadn't known about. Of course, one of the first images included a propaganda piece with the Emperor sitting on his throne overlooking a massive crowd.

Darth Vader was standing at his master's side, the rythmic breathing still audible even through the screen. The Tempest crew could feel shivers up their spine at the sight of the armored figure, especially given what they knew about him.

"That suit really doubled as a life support device?" Lexi asked incredulously. "Even from here, it's not hard to see how terribly inefficient it would function in that manner."

"I'm not sure efficiency was the point." Ahsoka said darkly. "If anything, given how the Sith draw strength from pain, I'm pretty sure Palpatine designed it to be as painful as possible."

"The more I hear of the Sith, the less pleasant they sound." Jaal snarked. "And they didn't sound all that pleasant to begin with."

"No wonder Vader went bad." Liam said, half-jokingly. "Walking around like that, I'd snap too."

"He turned back to the Light." Ahsoka said firmly, wanting this line of conversation to end. "That's how I was able to see him at all."

"Right." Drack drawled. "And you know this because of the invisible ghost only you can see."

"And the vision I had beforehand." Ahsoka countered. "And again, that was the exact same reaction I had."

"C'mon guys, are we really going to keep doubting Ahsoka after all we've seen?" Cora defended.

"I just want to know more." Suvi stared at Ahsoka in awe. "How do they do it? Can anyone do it or do you have to be Force-sensitive?Canyoucallthematwillor-"

"Suvi." Scott cut off the rambling, with Suvi muttering a quick "sorry" before turning back to the hologram. "Let's get back to this."

"So, the armored guy is Darth Vader." Peebee's eyes narrowed. "But who's the creepy old guy in the robe?"

"That would be the Emperor." Ahsoka replied, while Cora rolled her eyes.

"I would have thought him sitting in the throne would have made that kinda obvious."

"You weren't kidding." Liam noted. "How did the entire galaxy vote for him when he just radiates evil?"

"Darth Sidious was a master manipulator." Ahsoka replied, not feeling even the slightest bit of remorse knowing that the Sith Lord was dead, in contrast to her master. "He played the entire galaxy for fools by orchestrating the Clone Wars."

"Sounds pleasant." Kallo deadpanned.

"I've never even met the guy and I'm already glad the bastard's dead." Vetra growled before taking a deep breath.

"Anyway, should we keep going?"

The group went through more of the data, most of which Ahsoka knew about already, but having visual images certainly helped in getting the point across. Of course, they then came across the data of something technically new to them, a massive spherical space station, with a concave dish on the upper hemisphere.

"The Empire really likes making big things, don't they?" Gil said as he read through the design. "Giant grandiose weapons and ships that are more for making a statement than actually fighting efficiently."

"They're definitely compensating for something." Drack agreed with a snort.

"That about sums it up." Ahsoka nodded, crossing her arms as the holographic Death Star rotated in mid air. "That's when they're not causing destruction and death."

The next file on the subject matter was something Scott and Ahsoka had already heard from Neral, but now they had video footage of the event, allowing the rest of the Tempest crew to see first hand.

Watching Alderaan be annihilated was hard for Ahsoka, knowing that billions had died in an instant. The rest of the team wasn't much better, knowing what they did of the Empire now. They blew up a planet, not to end a war, not to decapitate an enemy, but to make a point. The Tempest crew stared at the image in silence.

"And I thought the Kett were evil." Jaal was the first one to find his voice. "This... this is just pure evil in its raw form."

"Disgusting." Was all Drack said. "Utterly despicable."

"If it's any consolation, the records suggest that this and the station's subsequent destruction had the opposite effect of the Empire's intent." SAM spoke up. "Instead of cowing the galaxy, it galvanized people into joining the Rebellion."

"And it seemed to inspire the Empire to create even more weapons and ships to compensate." Ahsoka said grimly, as she brought up more holograms of ships like the Executor. "That really does sum up the Empire's line of thought."

The engineers in particular looked stunned. An Executor-class Super Star Destroyer was bigger than the Nexus and had over five thousand weapons to its name. It even seemed to have a small cityscape on its hull.

"How many of these did they build?" Cora asked incredulously.

"Not too many. It seems that they were too expensive for the Empire. Either that, or more resources were being pulled into the Second Death Star." SAM replied. "Though there were some variants in these Super Star Destroyers. Including at least one or two built with cloaking devices."

"Holy shit." Gil's eyes widened as he heard that, more as he read through the incident report of one called the Terror. "A ship that size capable of turning invisible would be terrifying."

If a ship that size was equipped with a cloaking device, then it was a miracle the Rebellion even succeeded at all. Then again, the vessel was taken down by a two man team of Rebels hijacking one of the prototype fighters aboard and using it to destroy both the ship and factory it was docked at.

"On a side note, does anyone else think those fighters look familiar?" Liam noted. "Because they look like the same ones that the Impassive has. Y'know, the ones that can turn invisible."

"I was wondering about that." Ahsoka admitted. "I guess the Rebels weren't able to destroy all of them."

"So why didn't the Imperials build more?" Jaal asked. "It's not like they didn't have any blueprints to work with."

"The crystals needed to make cloaking devices like that are extremely rare." Ryder answered, recalling the conversation Kota had with the engineers. "It must have taken a lot to harvest that much in the first place."

"Not to mention cost." Cora chimed in. "A secret project like that couldn't have been cheap."

"Considering how many secret projects they were building," Ahsoka read through the brief even further as she went through the data on the Second Death Star, the Tarkin, and even more Super Star Destroyers. "I really don't think the Emperor cared."

"Jesus Christ." Scott spoke for all of them, realizing just how vast in scale the Empire was. Even Citadel Space would have been hard pressed to pull off one project like this, while the Empire had all of these running at the same time. "Y'know, your galaxy's industry is insane."

"One of many reasons fighting the Empire was so difficult." Ahsoka shook her head, before her omni-tool chimed in. "Looks like we're going to have to cut this short."

"General Kota's back already?"

"Yep." Ryder confirmed as he looked at his own omni-tool. "And it looks like he wants to talk with us."

...

They met up with Kota, who had just gotten back from his latest mission, while Suvi and Gil split off, promising to meet back up later. According to the engineers, some of the science team had something to discuss with them, leaving the rest of the Tempest crew to meet up with Kota at the Militia HQ.

It didn't take the Force to know that Kota had some news for them, as the General was pacing in front of the holotable as they gathered inside the room. "Pathfinder, good to see you." Kota greeted succinctly.

"Master, what's going on?" Ahsoka asked, already sensing his unease.

"There's been a new development." The General replied tersely as he called up a hologram of a Kett outpost. "Imperial scout teams have discovered several abandoned Kett bases among the wilderness of a few planets."

"Well they've been retreating since the Impassive showed up." Kallo pointed out. "That's hardly unusual."

"That's the thing. There seemed to be... infighting among the Kett." Kota explained, shifting the hologram to the interior of the outpost. "Evidence suggests that the Kett are undergoing some low key conflict or some kind of mutiny against the Archon's forces."

"That's... unexpected." Jaal's eyes widened. "Is it possible some of my people have resisted Exaltation?"

"As much as I wish that was the case, I don't think it's that simple." Kota shook his head. "Pathfinder Rix discovered information suggesting that a Kett commander called the Primus is mutinying against the Archon for going against directives from the Kett Empire."

"What kind of evidence?" Peebee asked.

"Among other things, a direct communication with the Primus herself." The hologram shifted to an image of the Primus herself. "She'd been expecting you, Ryder, but she told Avitus what was happening. From what the Primus says, she believes that the Archon intends to use the Remnant against the Kett themselves."

"So the Kett aren't as united as they proclaim." Ahsoka said thoughtfully. "I'm guessing they still want to exalt us, though?"

"Oh yeah." Kota nodded. "The Primus was especially interesting in the Imperials, wanting to understand how humans could evolve in two galaxies."

"Asking the real questions there." Vetra snarked, drawing a few chuckles while Scott shook his head.

"So what exactly is the Primus offering?" The Pathfinder asked. "I doubt she'd reveal all this without some kind of reason for it."

"Excellent insights." Kota nodded. "The Primus has stated that she wants a way to betray the Archon without appearing as such to the Kett at large. To that end, she's given Rix a computer code that will disable her ship at the right moment, in a way that could leave the Archon vulnerable."

"So, she wants us to do her dirty work for her." Drack crossed his arms as he summed it up.

"We can't afford to waste an opportunity like this." Ahsoka pointed out. "If we can capitalize on any infighting among the Kett, it'll be invaluable for when we actually take Meridian."

"Agreed." Scott nodded as he looked over the code the Primus had sent. "When shit hits the fan, we're going to need all the advantages that we can possibly get."

"It will certainly provide another crucial advantage when the time comes to take the fight to the Kett." Kota said, closing his eyes and then opening them as he spoke. "And I sense that time is coming much sooner than we think."

That was when an alert came in, with a request for the team to return to the Tempest ASAP. It went out over everyone's omni-tools, which drew a lot of surprised glances from the others.

"Any idea what this is about?" Vetra asked, speaking for all of them.

"No idea." Ryder shook his head. "SAM?"

"Engineer Brodie says he has news about Meridian." SAM said simply. "They may have found some way of locating it."

"Then what are we sitting around here for?" Kota asked, standing up as he spoke. "Let's get going!"

...

As soon as they arrived in the briefing room, they found Gil and Suvi in the flesh, as well as holograms of the members of the Nexus Science team, Moshae Sjefa and Captain Neral standing around waiting for them, while a hologram of Khi Tasira hovered over the table.

"So what's this about?" Ahsoka asked as the team all gathered up in the room.

"We may have found a way to locate Meridian." Gil said excitedly.

"For real this time." Suvi concurred, showing the same level of excitement.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." Ryder replied. "Let's hear it."

And so the scientists explained how they could locate it. While the initial plan had been to map the currents of the Scourge, which was what they had done by placing probes through key systems and mapping those while using the Initiative's charts as a baseline, it still wasn't enough to accurately pinpoint it.

"What we need to do is use the data we have and use it correct the Remnant flight paths." Suvi explained. "If we return to Khi Tasira and feed the correct data in, the Remnant ships will fly straight to Meridian and allow us to follow them."

"They'll fly directly back to their home base." Gil nodded, with the other scientists agreeing.

"Before we go any further, could we actually get an explanation as to what Meridian actually is?" Neral asked. "Because we all thought it was a space station, but that turned out to be the ejected command module."

"From the data we recovered, this is Meridian in its entirety." Suvi activated another hologram, showing a large metal sphere, many times larger than Khi Tasira.

"That thing is the size of a moon." Ahsoka noted, looking over the data projections suggesting it was larger than either Death Star. "What could the Jardaan have wanted with something like that?"

"The best description for it would be akin to a dyson sphere." Gil explained, noticing the blank looks from several of the crew members. "A hollow world, so to speak. Obviously, something like that would be incredibly difficult and time consuming to build."

"So obviously a quite advanced piece of technology." Neral summarized, looking over the design in contemplation. "Very impressive, to say the least."

"And this is what controls the Vault network?" Kota asked. "Are we absolutely sure about that this time?"

"Yeah, I'd really rather not go on yet another wild goose chase for this." Peebee agreed, looking over the hologram.

"I can assure you, it's definitely the real thing." The Moshae replied. "And even if it isn't, we definitely can't afford to let the Archon get his hands on it."

"Then we don't have any time to waste." Scott said before looking to the pilot. "Kallo, prep the Tempest, I want to leave as soon as we're onboard." He turned to Neral's hologram. "Captain, we're probably going to need the Impassive on standby."

"We will be ready and waiting." The Captain nodded as Ryder turned to the rest of his team.

"You guys up for another trip?"

"Always." Cora affirmed.

"Do you really have to ask?" Peebee drawled.

"Hell yeah." That was Liam.

"I've come this far." Was Drack's reply.

"Same here." Vetra agreed.

"Always." Jaal nodded.

"We wouldn't miss this for anything." Ahsoka said firmly, before looking at Kota. "Right, Master?"

"You can count on us." Kota agreed.

"Then let's get going." Scott said, feeling more determined than he had in a long time. "It's time to put an end to this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I suppose this is where we're going to end this latest chapter. Bit of a time skip that happened in the middle there, to show just how the Imperials are integrating into the lives of the Heleus Cluster. I'll be honest, I'm not sure how well this chapter came out, but hopefully it was fine.
> 
> Next chapter should have them find Meridian, though I doubt I'll get all the way through the final mission in that chapter itself. Regardless, we are approaching the end of Andromeda's campaign, which is when things are really going to start getting interesting.


	25. Darkest Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is time to begin the next chapter of this story. With the Imperials now more integrated into the lives of the Heleus Sector inhabitants, it's time to get the pieces set to the endgame now. So, let's just dive right in, shall we?

The journey back to Khi Tasira didn't take very long, as the Impassive's hyperdrive allowed for much faster speeds than standard FTL, especially with accurate hyperspace paths already plotted and mapped.

The Tempest spent the journey inside the Impassive's main landing bay, and exited almost as soon as they had dropped out of hyperspace. With allied forces still in control of the station, there was no issue with landing, nor was there any issue with actually getting where they needed to be.

For such a relative milk run, Scott just brought Cora, Ahsoka and Kota along with him to the control tower necessary to unlock the ships in question. There was still some resistance in this area as the Remnant didn't recognize Ryder's administrator access, but the few Remnant machines in their way were easily dealt with.

"Proceed west to the control console." SAM said after they had neutralized the last of the Remnant hostiles. "I am detecting the presence of multiple launch bays with possible links to Meridian deployment."

"Then let's get this done." Kota said as he shut off his lightsaber.

Scott walked up to the main control panel in the room, and immediately began interfacing with the Jardaan systems. At his and SAM's command, the ground started rumbling as the Remnant ships began powering up.

"I take it that's supposed to be a good sign?" Ahsoka asked as the three others looked around.

"It most definitely is." Scott said as the windows of the control room opened, showing a view of the Remnant city as several doors began to open in the ground below them.

"Coordinates locked and transmitted." SAM confirmed as the ships prepped. "We have Meridian's direct location."

"We've done it." Ryder said in awe, his eyes widening at the sight of the ships launching. "The plan worked perfectly."

"You have my thanks, Pathfinder." Scott's blood ran cold as he heard the voice of the Archon... through SAM's implant. "You've led me right to Meridian."

"Scott?" Ahsoka had instantly noticed the change in Ryder's mood through the Force. "What's wrong?"

"The Archon has hacked into SAM's link." Scott replied, his expression tense.

"But... that could only happen if-" Cora's own eyes widened. "Oh no."

That was the moment Scott collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood as he did. Cora immediately rushed to his side, with Ahsoka and Kota quick to follow. "What's happening to him?" Kota asked.

"SAM's been disconnected." Cora cursed. "After a few other events, the AI became directly connected to a number of Scott's vital functions."

"And without them he's dying." Ahsoka surmised, turning to the door which had sealed behind them. "Tempest, we need support now." Silence answered her. "Tempest, do you copy?"

"SAM was managing our comms." Cora explained, while simultaneously trying to stabilize the Pathfinder. "Scott, hey stay with me." He was drifting in and out of consciousness as Cora desparately tried to help him. "Scott!"

"The door's locked." Kota reported, even as he drew his lightsaber. "Ahsoka, with me."

Ahsoka responded by igniting her lightsabers and rushing over to the door, joining Kota as they both started cutting through. All the while, the ramifications of what happened hit the Jedi Knight.

Somehow, the Archon knew that SAM was on the Hyperion, and with the Impassive now stationed outside Khi Tasira, they had left the ship unguarded. Force only knew how many people were left vulnerable to the tender mercies of the Kett.

And right now there was nothing they could do to change that. Even as Kota and Ahsoka started trying to carve their way through the Remnant doors with their Lightsabers, they found it slow going due to the resilient nature of the Jardaan tech. And all the while, Ryder was dying.

...

Meanwhile, the Hyperion had already been boarded by Kett forces, with the Archon willing to make his move now that the Pathfinder had returned to Khi Tasira and more importantly, now that the Impassive was nowhere nearby. The Kett commander had already known where to find the ship, ever since the Pathfinder had first boarded his.

The Archon had left biological trackers in their bloodstreams that doubled as a way to peer into their memories. Ahsoka and Kota had used the Force to remove theirs, while SAM had managed to neutralize Ryder's. But it wasn't quick enough.

The Archon had already seen Scott's memories. He knew exactly where to find SAM and how to get to him through the Hyperion. And with Ryder's sister having an implant of her own (and having used the connection already to find Meridian), he no longer needed the other Ryder.

His forces had quickly overwhelmed what little security was onboard the ship, all the while commandeering the vessel itself. The hold was filled with thousands of humans, all of whom had potential for Exaltation. But right now, the Archon wasn't concerned about that.

As he stood on the bridge overlooking the controls, the Captain bound to a nearby chair, he felt a surge of pride as he knew that his goal was finally within reach. As soon as he had the Pathfinder's sibling, Meridian was as good as his.

"Archon." A Kett Ascendant bowed as she approached him. "We have located the human you asked for. We found her accessing the SAM node and captured her, but from what we can tell, she was able to save the Pathfinder."

"Bring her here." The Archon ordered, and two Destined dragged the struggling female into the bridge. "You will be the key to unlocking Meridian." The Archon ran a hand across her cheek, to which she violently flinched away. "Your implant will be my victory."

"Enjoy the gloating while you can." Sara spat and met the Archon's gaze, pure venom in her eyes. "My brother is going to kick your ass."

"And the Primus thinks your species is special." The Archon's helper drone moved to scan Sara, who reacted painfully to the intrusion. "I have yet to be impressed."

"Wow, do you take villain monologue 101?" Sara deadpanned in spite of the pain. "Seriously, how could you get any more cliche?"

"Your bravado is as empty as your worlds will be." The Archon shocked her again, then turned to the Kett in control of the Bridge. "Signal the fleet. Tell them to set course for Meridian."

...

As Kota and Ahsoka continued their efforts to cut through the hardened Remnant door, Scott weakly rose to his feet, feeling better than he had a moment ago. His sister had managed to fix the connection with SAM enough that he could move again, though he was still feeling weak.

"Scott, hey." Cora was already by his side, the concern for her lover clear in her eyes as was the relief in her voice. "You're okay, you're okay."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." He smiled softly as Cora chuckled in relief, blinking back tears, while he squeezed her hand reassuredly.

His eyes wandered to the sight of Ahsoka and Kota trying to cut down the door, then to the Remnant control pad. Groaning, the Pathfinder pushed himself to his feet, while Cora tried to stop him.

"Scott, take it easy." His second in command requested, but Ryder shook his head.

"Help me up." He requested, with Cora reluctantly pulling him up as he walked over to the terminal. Placing his hand on the controls, the door began to open, causing the Jedi to pull back in confusion.

"What the-?" Ahsoka turned as Scott doubled over in pain, moving away from the controls. "Scott, you're alive!"

As the Jedi Knight ran over to him, Scott gritted his teeth and activated the console again, ignoring the pain until the door was finally open, with Kota's eyes widening in surprise.

"It worked." The Jedi Master said, then became alert as the radio crackled.

"Pathfinder, can you hear me?" Suvi called out, her tone worried. "General Kota, Ahsoka, Cora, someone please respond!"

"This is General Kota." The older man said. "We read you loud and clear, Tempest."

"Thank god." That was Kallo who responded. "We lost contact and have been trying to raise you for a while. Even the Imperial comms couldn't cut through."

"What happened?" Suvi asked. "Where's Ryder?"

"I'm here." Scott was doing better, but he was still limping slightly. "We need to get going. The Archon has taken the Hyperion. Sara's aboard and they know where Meridian is. They're going to use her implant to activate it."

"That would explain things." This time Neral was speaking over the link. "We've been getting reports of Kett movement across the Cluster, with Kett ships straight up abandoning their posts. They're no doubt heading for Meridian."

"The Archon thinks he's won." Scott shook his head as he led the group back through structure.

"Pathfinder..." Suvi started. "It kinda feels like he has."

"Not yet." Scott said with a groan.

"Are you alright?"

"Tell Lexi to get ready." Ahsoka spoke up in turn, even as Ryder kept moving. "Ryder needs medical attention and he needs it as soon as we get back to the Tempest."

...

The away team was quick to make it back to the Tempest, where the rest of the crew were gathered outside. An Imperial probe droid was also floating nearby, producing Neral's hologram.

Ryder could even see the shape of the Impassive in the background, just barely visible beyond the station. Lexi immediately rushed over upon seeing Ryder limping, and began taking more thorough medical scans, applying what treatments were needed.

"How is he?"

"He'll live." Lexi said as assuringly as she could right now. "But he will need rest and proper treatment."

"We can deal with that later." Scott shook it off. "What's the situation?"

"The Hyperion has definitely been taken." Liam reported. "They boarded the ship and took over before anyone could really understand what was happening."

"How could they have gotten that intel?" Jaal asked, confusion in his expression. "Do the Kett have a spy among us?"

"They got it from us." Ahsoka explained, gesturing to herself, Kota and Ryder. "When the Archon took our blood, he also injected implants into our bloodstream. We were able to remove it, but not before the Archon could get what he needed from our memories."

"My memories." Ryder sighed. "They knew where SAM was and knew just how to shut him off."

"So... shit's hit the fan would be the best way to describe it." Drack surmised, while Ryder paused as he noticed something near the edge of the platform.

"So what are we going to do now?" Peebee asked, feeling the hopelessness and despair creeping in.

"What we need is to attack while we can." Neral spoke up, drawing eyes to his hologram. "We know where Meridian is, and we know where the Archon is going."

"The Archon has the Hyperion and an entire flotilla, that's how many hostages?" Vetra pointed out.

"Even the Impassive can't take on that many ships at once." Kota agreed. "And even if we call upon our allies, that's not going to be enough to break the Kett armada." Once again, the General cursed the lack of actual warships among the Initiative.

"A smaller team might be better." Ahsoka suggested. "If we can take control of Meridian like we did with this station, maybe we can use the defenses against them again."

"We can't do that without SAM." Cora countered, struggling to keep hopelessness from overtaking her.

The argument paused when the station shuddered. Everyone turned to Ryder as he stood over a Remnant control terminal, activating it. The ground shuddered further as multiple massive Remnant ships rose from their docking berths, with one right next to the Tempest landing platform.

"You can still control the Remnant." Kota's eyes went wide, even with his blindness, he could still sense the ships moving. "Incredible."

"And unhealthy." Ahsoka interjected, noticing the wincing Scott was trying to conceal. "I can sense your pain, Scott. Doing this without SAM could potentially kill you!"

"I'll be fine." Ryder waved off her concern, brushing away the blood dripping out of his nose. "Besides, if I don't do this, then everyone in Heleus is already dead."

"This could work." Neral agreed, as the sensors on his ship and his own eyes said the same thing. "With this kind of force behind us, it should give us the edge we'll need."

"Assuming we can control them." Vetra muttered.

"We can if we modify their controls to work with the Tempest." Scott said calmly, an undertone of steely determination in his voice. "Right now, nothing else matters besides stopping the Archon from taking Meridian. Everything else is a secondary concern."

The gathered recognized the tone of Ryder shutting down any other argument. As much as he appreciated the concern for his health, the stakes were too high. So Kota nodded and stepped forward.

"Very well." The Jedi Master said. "What are your orders, Pathfinder?"

"Put out a call to arms." Scott said firmly. "We need everyone for this."

...

Across the Heleus Cluster, Ryder's message was sent out to every inhabited corner of the sector, from Aya to Kadara, from the Angaran Resistance to the Krogan of New Tuchanka. And everyone began to heed the call.

At Evfra's command, the Resistance began to mobilize whatever shuttles they had, calling whatever forces they could spare from Aya, Havarl and Voeld. Moshae Sjefa gathered her own support as the Angaran scientists prepared whatever they could.

On Elaaden, Nakmor Morda heard the call and rallied the Krogan, the clan responded with howling battle cries, eagerly anticipating a good fight. Meanwhile, Vorn called his love on the Nexus, promising to meet Morda at the planet himself.

Meanwhile, in Kadara Port, Sloane Kelly begrudgingly rallied the Outcasts under control, under the watchful eyes of the Imperial forces who were providing extra transport and support for this mission.

Reyes Vidal and what was left of the Collective gathered what Outcasts were willing to join them on H-047c, gathering quite a large number of makeshift forces and transports in a short amount of time.

On Eos, the people of Podromos were already on the move, ready to rise to the occasion once more. August Bradley directed the colonists with pride and determination, as the Imperial forces on Eos were already making their way as well, leaving behind some defenses to protect their homes.

The Nexus Militia had already gathered, with the APEX teams on deployment now en-route to the coordinates that had been sent. Kandros, Kesh, Addison and even Tann had already boarded shuttles, having no intention of sitting this battle out. The other three Pathfinders were also on route, leading several APEX teams.

And all across the cluster, the native Angara and Initiative members were joined by Imperial forces, save for the small garrisons left behind to help defend their worlds. They united as one, following the signal that Ryder had sent forward.

...

Meanwhile, the Tempest had already taken off into space with everyone aboard, the stealth ship and the Impassive holding steady as the fleet of Remnant ships made their way out of the station.

The entire team was gathered on the bridge, with the hologram of Captain Neral being deployed off one of the consoles. It was only a few minutes ago that the call to arms had been sent out, and the amount of responses already were heartwarming.

"Reports indicate mobilization across the entire sector." Neral's hologram said. "Imperial forces are aiding those who don't have ships of their own, while some of my men are staying behind to guard civilians should the worst happen."

"And this is everyone?" Kota asked.

"We've sent out messages to everyone in Heleus." Cora confirmed. "Everyone has agreed to help with this."

"Then let's go kick the Archon's teeth in." Scott said, staring out at the galaxy map, and the fleet of Remnant ships and the Imperial Star Destroyer past it. "Set course for Meridian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where we're going to end this chapter. So, the stage has been set for the true battle of Meridian to begin. I can only hope it'll live up to the one in the game.
> 
> That said, I'm not sure how long the next chapter will, nor do I know if I'll end up doing the whole thing in one chapter. I may end up splitting in two, but we'll see what happens.


	26. Taking Meridian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to begin the next chapter. And trust me, this is where things are going to get really awesome. I'm going to try to do what the final battle in the game did and give everyone a moment to shine, so if I miss someone I can only apologize for that in advance. But let's just head right in, shall we?

It was time. After a brief trip through hyperspace, talking with his allies and the rest of his team, while reassuring them and Cora especially that he was fit enough to continue the fight, Ryder, Ahsoka and Kota in full combat gear were gathered on the bridge as the Tempest dropped out of the Impassive's hanger, the Star Destroyer having gone ahead again.

The Impassive's hyperdrive had gotten them ahead of the Remnant fleet, but even still, the coordinates had already been known to the Archon, and the Kett had already beaten them to the large planetary sized object of grey metal.

The Hyperion hovered over Meridian, alongside a fleet of Kett ships, the largest gathering of the alien vessels yet seen. There was a lot of firepower arrayed against them, enough to give even a Star Destroyer pause.

Fortunately, it seemed that the Kett had yet to actually find a way into the massive Jardaan construct, but it was only a matter of time before they did. And now of course, the Kett didn't fail to spot the arrival of the Star Destroyer, their cruisers and fighters already mobilized.

Captain Neral looked out into the viewport at the fleet, the Scourge in the backdrop around them. TIE fighters and bombers emerged from the ship's hanger, sweeping forward into a defensive position as the Kett fighters moved to respond in kind.

"We're getting a transmission from the Hyperion." Suvi reported, even as it came onscreen, showing the Archon standing there, with both Sara and Captain Dunn restrained on chairs in the background behind him.

"You defy your own limitations." The Kett leader said. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. You, the Jedi, these Imperials, they might actually be worthy of Exaltation."

"This ends today." Scott said, matching the Archon's piercing gaze. "And you're not just fighting me."

"Such a waste." The Archon replied, before Sara spoke up.

"He's going to use Meridian to destroy entire planets if Heleus doesn't submit." Sara said, straining against her restraints.

"And you have proven that I can." The Archon smiled sadistically. "You may have command of the Remnant, but that began with the SAM and the implant. Now, I have both. If you all insist on interfering, then you have my full attention." The signal cut out as the Kett ships began moving in full.

"Pathfinder, we have their attention." Captain Neral said, the comm officer relaying his report. "Those reinforcements would be real nice right about now."

Almost as soon as he said that, multiple signatures were detected emerging from FTL. Dozens of ships rivaling the size of the Star Destroyer appeared, as well as hundreds of fighters both Remnant, Initiative and Angara in design.

"Perfect timing." Ryder said, even as several signatures appeared aft of the ship.

"Fighter squadrons, you have your targets." Neral turned to the weapons stations. "Weapons, pick your targets and fire at will."

Green and blue energy bolts lanced out through the void, tearing apart two Kett cruisers in a matter of moments. The other Kett ships and the Archon's flagship opened fire in kind, targeting the Remnant vessels while prioritizing the _Impassive_.

The Tempest flitted through the void with the same gracefulness as a fighter, but the lack of weapons hampered the ship in combat, while fighters from all sides were exploding around them.

There were orders to hug the Remnant ships as cover, but that became problematic as the Scourge zeroed in towards the vessels, targeting them as was its nature. Kota slammed his fist against the comms panel in anger.

"This is bad. Our forces are caught between the Scourge and the Kett." The General realized, frustration ebbing in his voice. "We don't have any room to manuever."

"Then that's how we beat them." Scott realized. "Kallo, how close can you edge the Scourge?"

"Too close?" The Salarian winced. "Why?"

"Something my dad said," Ryder shook his head. "Never mind, just get us in close and trust me."

At the command of the Tempest, the Remnant ships followed as they edged along the Scourge, sending tendrils of the esoteric phenomenon after them. The Scourge as a whole came closer to the Kett, leaving themselves pinned between the attacking forces and the Scourge itself.

"You're using the Scourge against them." Ahsoka smiled in realization, while Kallo laughed and several pilots expressed relief at the sight. Now, the battle was starting to swing the other way.

"Get the Hyperion." An image of the Archon appeared on screen again as Ryder had a smug smirk on his face. "Archon, don't blame your people. This clusterfuck is all you. We're done playing your games."

"You wish to force my hand. So be it." The Archon turned to Sara and his machine started scanning her again, using her own implant against her will, causing her to scream in agony. "You've made this much more difficult, Pathfinder. But not for me."

As he did this, the surface of Meridian rippled before an opening formed in the planet's surface under the Hyperion. The Ark wasted no time in entering the newly formed gateway, while the Tempest shot through the clouds of Scourge and followed them.

What awaited inside Meridian... was incredible. It was as if an entire world and ecosystem had flipped inside out on the planet's surface, with everyone on the bridge staring in awe.

"Suvi... what am I looking at?"

"A wonder." Was all she could say.

Meridian was a golden world, the kind that the Initiative had been hoping to find when they arrived in Heleus. Though even for the Jedi, seeing an inside out planet was a rather new experience.

The awe disappeared as the Tempest's engines abruptly cut out, causing them to fall. Ryder looked over to Kallo, who was frantically pushing buttons on the consoles. "Sorry, gravity's inverted." He managed to get the ship back under control before they hit the surface while Suvi scanned for the Hyperion, still having trouble finding it.

"We'll beat it down." Kallo said firmly as the ship kept flying, while Ahsoka simply held her hand out with her eyes closed.

"Adjust your heading by two degrees port." Ahsoka opened her eyes as she spoke. "I can sense the crew are in that direction."

"Got it." Kallo nodded, knowing better than to doubt the Jedi by now.

"Wherever the Archon goes to ground, that's where we need to be." Scott said as he walked off the bridge, the Jedi following him. The rest of the team had already prepped up for a fight and were waiting at the Nomad.

It was time to take the fight to the surface.

...

Once again, the Nomad was hot dropped from the Tempest after Gil counted down, the entire team present and aboard as it was dropped. There was some grumbling as to be expected, but personally Ahsoka was glad to be on the ground again. Commanding from space had never really been her element.

The Nomad came to a halt and Scott looked up at the sky in awe and concern, having spotted the Hyperion as it was coming down. From a distance it was hard to tell, but it also appeared that a Kett ship was leaving the Ark as well.

"Pathfinder." The Archon's voice came over the radio. "I've arranged for a distraction while I find Meridian control."

"Pathfinder," This time it was Captain Dunn who spoke. "The Archon took your sister. He disabled the Hyperion's safety systems as he left."

"He's going to let the Hyperion crash." Suvi exclaimed in horror. "Thousands will die on impact!"

"We've got to do something." Ryder got back inside the Nomad and started driving through the terrain, while briefly looking back at the Jedi. "Can you do something to slow down the impact?"

"You want us to use the Force to halt something that size?!" Ahsoka's eyes widened. "That's-"

"Technically possible." Kota admitted, putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, sending calming waves through the Force. "If's that what it takes, then that's what we'll do."

"Don't worry about that." The voice of Pathfinder Raeka spoke up as several shuttles flew overhead. "You just focus on stopping the Archon."

"Raeka?!" Scott's eyes widened as more voices came over the comm.

"She's right." Sarissa agreed. "We'll deal with the Hyperion, you just focus on finding Meridian control."

"Kett incoming!" Jaal shouted, spotting several Kett dropships flying in overhead, before they were abruptly blasted out of the sky.

"I don't suppose this makes us even, Pelessaria?"

"Kalinda!" Peebee called out in surprise, before shaking her head. "Not a chance."

"You can thank us later." The voice of Sloane Kelly spoke up as Outcasts started landing their forces as the Nomad drove past.

"How did you all get in here so quickly?" Vetra asked, looking in awe as more allied shuttles and fighters started flying overhead.

"We have your Imperial friends to thank for that." Reyes spoke up begrudgingly. "They were able to punch a hole in the Kett fleet to let us in."

Sure enough, the sensors and then their own eyes showed it was true. The massive bulk of the Impassive hung in the sky of Meridian, TIE fighters still flitting around it. Dropships and shuttles emerged from the hanger bay, while Ryder just grinned at the sight.

"All of Heleus has definitely earned some payback." Scott said simply.

"Pathfinder, General Kota." Neral spoke up, as the Nomad kept driving through the valleys and crevices of Meridian. "We've got a lock on the Archon's ship."

"We've also got Kett everywhere." Drack growled, as Kett forces ahead started firing on the Nomad, only for a fighter to blast apart their formation, with Avitus Rix at the control.

"I must admit, the Kett are impressively quick at mobilizing their forces." Kota grudgingly complimented. "We've only just gotten inside Meridian and they're already set up."

"We'll take care of the Kett." Kandros spoke up, his voice calm and assured. "You make sure the Archon doesn't take control of Meridian."

As the Nomad drove through the valleys of Meridian, they went past various allies from the Initiative militia, who tore through a Kett barricade, to members of the Angaran Resistance and Krogan scouts who cleared the pathway for the Nomad to continue.

Vorn could be heard throwing his toxic plants into Kett formations, while Jaal's family directly gunned down those he had paralyzed. Collective and Outcast forces worked as one, Kalinda and her crew rained chaos and havoc among them.

And through all this, Imperial forces supported by APEX teams and the other Pathfinders tore apart Kett formations with ease, sometimes almost as soon as they landed. All of which ensured the Tempest crew had a clear path through Meridian.

"Damn, we're missing all the action." Drack lamented as they passed by.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure the Archon's left us plenty of guards to fight." Ahsoka replied, patting Drack on the arm.

"Stay focused everyone." Scott said, talking just as much to himself as the others. "The Archon is our priority. Everything else can wait." He couldn't help but steal a glance up towards the Ark in the sky.

...

"Any news on the Ark?" Suvi asked urgently as the Tempest continued to follow the ship on its downward trajectory.

"Power's fluctuating across the entire vessel." Kallo reported. "I don't think it's going to come to a soft landing."

"We need to stabilize the Hyperion." Kesh said, with Suvi agreeing.

"Perhaps we can help with that." Captain Neral said over the frequency. "Helm, get us close to the Hyperion. Tractor beams, get ready."

"What are you planning?" Kesh asked, as the Impassive began to move towards the Hyperion.

"Hopefully something that will keep the ship intact."

"Mayday, mayday." Captain Dunn's frantic but calm voice emerged over the radio. "We've lost control."

"Acknowledged, Hyperion." Captain Neral's voice was more calm and controlled. "We're moving to assist."

The _Impassive_ closed in on the Hyperion, the Star Destroyer's tractor beams slowing the ship's descent. This didn't stop it from unleashing turbolaser fire and ion bolts at other Kett targets of opportunity.

" _Impassive_ , check your fire!" Kota shouted into his comlink as a turbolaser blast hit a little too close for comfort. "We can't risk damaging Meridian, not now."

"Acknowledged." Neral replied before checking back to the bridge crew as his ship began to shudder. "Status report."

"Captain, the Hyperion is too heavy!" The tractor operator reported. "The ship is dragging us down with it."

"Understood, open a channel." Neral said, as the comms operator replied. "Captain Dunn, we have a problem. The Hyperion is too heavy for us to handle on our own. The best we can manage is a controlled crash."

"That's better than what we could manage on our own." Dunn admitted, coughing as smoke poured from several consoles. "Just tell us what we need to do."

...

Meanwhile, the Nomad continued its way towards Meridian control, aided by all their allies until they reached the entrance to a Jardaan structure, where some sort of EMP burst disabled the vehicle.

"Looks like we're going on foot." Ryder said, noting the presence of Kett forces already emerging from the doorway. "Ahsoka, take point."

"Gladly." The Jedi flipped onto the roof of the Nomad and activated her lightsabers, drawing the Kett fire away from the others as they exited the vehicle and took up formation in the cover around them.

The Kett forces were defeated with relative ease, but it was confirmed that a Kett cruiser was headed towards them. However, a transmission from the ship came over a console, revealing it to be the Primus' ship.

"And she wants us to play along with her little game." Drack growled, turning to Ryder. "Tell me we're not going through with it."

"It's certainly better than her trying to kill us now." Ahsoka sighed. "I don't exactly like it either, but at this point, one enemy at a time."

"Agreed." Ryder walked up to a nearby Kett console and input the Code Avitus had given to him. "Transmitting the code now."

After a moment, the Tempest called in to confirm that the Primus' self sabotage had worked, the ship was pulling back out of its own volition now that several systems aboard had seemingly been disrupted from the outside.

"Now, we just gotta kill the Archon." Kota noted, before sensing imminent danger heading their way. "Get to cover!"

The group did as a trio of Kett fighters zoomed towards them. But the interference of the other three Pathfinders and the Moshae ensured that the fighters were destroyed before they could reach them, while any more fighters were driven off by Rix's piloting.

The Pathfinders then flew off as the Tempest crew made their way deeper into the Meridian control area, the Jedi igniting their lightsabers and the others pulling out their weapons as the Kett surged in, trying to stop them. And through it all, they could hear the situation reports of how the battle was going outside.

...

Meanwhile, outside the control room over Meridian's surface, the Hyperion was still on a direct collision course with the interior of the Dyson Sphere. Despite the efforts of the Impassive to keep the ship from falling completely, it was clear that they would have to let go soon or be dragged down themselves.

With that in mind, Captain Dunn transferred all the remaining power into ensuring that the cryopod rooms would be secure and survive the incoming crash, at the cost of reducing any such protection around the bridge.

As the others pointed out, it would undoubtedly lead to her death, but the Captain acknowledged it as a necessary sacrifice to keep her charges safe. Fortunately for her, the other Pathfinders moved in to assist, with Sarissa in particular creating a biotic barrier around the bridge large enough to protect her.

When the Hyperion impacted, it hit hard, but the efforts of the other Pathfinders ensured that Dunn also survived, as the Hyperion came to a rest on a plateau overlooking the interior of Meridian, all its passengers and crew still alive.

...

"Ryder, we've got good news." Suvi reported. "The Hyperion has landed, but no casualties have been reported."

"Thank God." Ryder breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that his mother had been onboard the ship when the Archon took it. "Now, we've just got to find the Archon."

"Something tells me he doesn't want us to find him." Vetra ducked back into cover as more Kett fire shot overhead. "They're really not letting up."

"We've got another problem!" Peebee shouted as several Remnant drones appeared and started firing on them. And yet, the Remnant seemed to be ignoring the Kett, a sign that the others didn't miss.

"Looks like the Archon has them under control." Cora said, even as she and Peebee destroyed one with a biotic explosion. "That's just great."

"We'll handle the Remnant." Ahsoka said, even as she deflected one laser beam with her lightsabers and used it to cut down a number of other Remnant forces. "You guys keep the Kett off our back."

"Got it." Ryder said, hurling an incinerate projectile into the face of a Fiend, and causing it to thrash in pain before roaring.

Meanwhile, Kota and Ahsoka got to work, with the former deflecting projectiles while using the Force to crush the smaller machines and throw them at the bigger targets like Nullifiers and Destroyers.

As this was happening, Ahsoka leapt on top of the floating Breachers and Observers, deflecting fire and slicing them apart as she passed, before grabbing several Breachers with the Force and hurling them at a Destroyer as the smaller machines attempted to self destruct.

The damaged machine was easily dispatched by a lightsaber throw from Kota, who recalled his sword to himself while simultaneously redirecting the barrage of explosives back to the Nullifier that shot them.

Ahsoka landed amongst the remains of the Remnant bots they had scrapped, before being forced into cover by the Kett fire. "Could use a little help." She said, still falling back and deflecting as she spoke.

"On it."

Kota grabbed one of the fallen Remnant guns with the Force and effortlessly blew a Kett's head off. He shifted targets, firing rapidly and overwhelming their barriers, with hardly any shots missed. Once the last of the Kett forces were down, Ryder and Drack stared at Kota in awe.

"I thought you Jedi didn't know how to use guns." Drack said, gesturing at the bodies around them.

"When did we say that?" Ahsoka asked, genuinely confused. "I certainly never gave any indications to that effect."

"You guys only ever use your lightsabers." Vetra pointed out. "It was kind of assumed..."

"Because that's usually all we ever need." Kota countered. "You've seen enough examples of that."

"We can talk about that later." Ryder refocused them on the task at hand, realizing that the presence of the Remnant against them meant the Archon had to be getting close. "We need to keep moving."

...

Outside, the battle continued to rage. While the bulk of the Kett fleet had been tied up by the Remnant ships and Scourge outside, the Archon's flagship had also made its way into the structure's interior, where it was firing upon the Impassive.

The two large ships traded fire, with Neral watching the battle from the bridge viewport. Kett missiles impacted the shields, barely bringing them down by 5%. Retaliatory ion cannon crippled several of the Kett ship's weapons, allowing a volley of turbolaser fire to cause further damage.

It was clear that the Kett vessel would be the loser in this fight, something Neral was well aware of, and he had no doubt the Kett in charge of the ship knew too. And a cornered animal was always more dangerous as a result.

"Have our Bombers to target the engines." Neral ordered as Michael stood beside him. "I don't want to give them any opportunity to ram us."

"Yes Captain." Michaels nodded and walked down the bridge walkway where Commander Telek was coming up.

"Sir, reports across Meridian suggest that the Kett have control over Remnant forces." Telek reported. "The Remnant machines are targeting us and our allies while leaving the Kett alone."

"Damn it. The Archon's doing, no doubt." Neral cursed, looking over the data. "Any sign of it effecting the Jardaan ships outside? Or any defenses within Meridian's interior?"

"No sir." Telek shook his head, but the concern was still on his face. "So far, there's been no sign of any larger defenses activating within Meridian. But if the Archon takes full control, that could potentially change."

"Send reinforcements to Meridian control." Neral said after a moment, while explosions appeared along the Archon's flagship. "We have a lock on Ryder's signal, correct?"

"Yes sir, our sensors are still tracking it as we speak." Telek nodded. "The Initiative and Resistance are already doing the same thing."

"Good." Neral nodded, sparing a glance as the Archon's ship started falling out of the sky. "Prepare a targeting solution for them, just to be on the safe side."

"Sir?" His second in command asked incredulously. "You want us to fire on our own men?"

"Solely as a worst case scenario." Neral assured him. "If we can't take control of Meridian for ourselves and our allies, then we need to make sure the Archon can't either. We will only fire upon their last known position should it be confirmed that they failed."

"By your command."

...

More reinforcements, from the Resistance, Imperials and Initiative kept coming in, with some of Drack's own Krogan scouts leading the charge. With their help, the Tempest team had an easier time getting through, but they were still getting bogged down by both Remnant and the Kett.

"Okay seriously, how many Kett did the Archon bring with him?!" Liam asked incredulously, killing a Destined before being forced back into cover. "There must've been a couple hundred in this place alone."

"It does feel kind of excessive." Peebee agreed, throwing a Wraith in the air with her biotics, allowing Ryder to hit it with a cryo blast, which caused it to shatter on impact with the ground. "Then again, excessive might be the point."

"Especially with all the Remnant on their side." Jaal cursed, unleashing a burst of biolectricity to short out one of the machine's shields before sniping it. "We're going nowhere slowly."

"The Archon's trying to stall us." Ryder realized, grimacing in frustration. "Keeping us bogged down so he can take control of Meridian."

"And all these Remnant are proof enough that he's getting close." Kota snarled. "If we aren't able to stop him-"

"Then the entire cluster falls." Ahsoka finished, deflecting a plasma bolt back into an Ascendant's shield orb, breaking it and leaving the Kett leader vulnerable.

"Scott, you're the only one who can make sure the Archon can't keep control of Meridian." Cora said, nodding to her boyfriend. "We can keep these guys occupied, but you have to get to the control center and stop him."

"Alright." Scott nodded, then gestured to the two Jedi. "Ahsoka, General Kota, you're with me. Everyone else, give us as much suppressing fire as you can. Once they're distracted, we'll make a break for it."

"Oh you can count on us." Drack grinned, his fellow Krogan doing the same.

"Understood." The Imperial Officer nodded in agreement, while his counterparts among the Angaran Resistance and Initiative militia did the same.

"Alright then." Scott eyed the far end of the cavernous hallway, seeing the door behind the enemy formation. "On my mark... now!"

Almost as one, the crew of the Tempest, along with the allied forces opened fire, sending mass accelerator fire, energy bolts, blaster bolts, omni-tool projectiles, grenades, streaks of electricity from Angara and ARC casters, rockets and more all impacted among the Kett and Remnant lines.

The Jardaan machines and the Kett forces were quick to retaliate, as Wraiths, Fiends and Crawlers charged their lines. Krogan were among the ones who met them head on, Drack included, laughing all the while.

During all this, Scott had cloaked himself, while Kota and Ahsoka followed as he made his way to the door, the latter using some of the hovering Observers as a series of platforms, while cutting them down as she did.

The rest were too busy dealing with the covering fire to truly deal with them, and as soon as the Jedi made it to the door, they unleashed a combined Force wave that sent many of the Remnant and Kett sprawling, making them easier targets.

As the battle continued, this let Ryder open the door, where the Pathfinder and the Jedi slipped through and away while their enemies were distracted. Three lightsabers shut off while Scott turned visible again, the next corridor completely devoid of enemies.

"That should keep them all occupied." Ahsoka said, looking around cautiously. "Though I imagine the Archon won't be fooled for long."

"He'll undoubtedly have surprises for us." Ryder grumbled. "Can either of you sense any?"

"Not right now." Kota replied. "Though I sense the presence of the Archon... and your sister."

"So do I. They're definitely close." Ahsoka nodded, before pointing to the gravity well ahead of them. "Shall we?"

The Pathfinder and the Jedi made their way up the gravity well, only to come across what seemed to be a maze filled with Remnant defenses. However, the maze's defenses were deactivated, and the maze itself was showing them the way through.

"Looks like your sister is able to help us." Ahsoka commented as the trio headed through, cutting down any Kett stragglers they came across.

"Hopefully she can hold on just a bit longer." Scott grimaced as they came through the maze only to find a number of Kett waiting on the other side.

"Pathfinder." Suvi reported over the comms, her voice tense. "We're getting readings from Meridian, the Archon is bringing systems online."

"If he gets complete control of Meridian, we're finished." Neral's voice came over the comms as well. "What's your location?"

"We're almost at his position." Kota replied in response, as the three of them started cutting down the last few Kett between them and the Archon. "Stand by."

With the new sense of urgency, the trio managed to finish off the last of the Kett in their way before heading down the catwalk that led to the last door before the control room. With a silent nod from the two Jedi, Ryder opened the massive Remnant door, revealing the control room of Meridian.

The room was gigantic, filled with a number of walkways, platforms and pits, all with no easily discernable reasons for their existence. And on the platform at the far end of the room, hooked up to two pillars by a number of wires was the Archon. Sara was being held in restraints underneath him, writhing in pain.

"So, you have arrived." The Archon said, his arms outstretched. "But you are too late. Meridian is mine, and now all your worlds will burn unless you surrender."

"Not a chance in Hell, sleemo." Ahsoka growled, while Ryder looked to his sister.

"Sara, are you alright?!"

"He's using my implant to control Meridian." Sara shouted in response, suffering all the while. "You need to kill this bastard!"

"You dare refuse my gift!" The Archon snarled, as several Remnant machines appeared around them. "So be it. This little game of ours has ended, Pathfinder. I am now stronger than even you, Jedi. You cannot defeat me."

"Never heard that one before." Kota snarked, even as he had his lightsaber out and starting cutting through Remnant like butter.

"Seriously, don't you have any better evil speeches?" Ahsoka snarked, sliding under and slicing through a Nullifier's legs as she spoke. "Because you honestly suck at them."

"I will end all your wretched worlds!" The Archon shouted, his anger reaching new heights at their defiance. "My offer is rescinded. You are all unworthy of Exaltation!"

At the Archon's command, a trio of Architects emerged into the room from panels under the floor, raising themselves to their full height and surrounding the team. The primary weapons of all three were focused on the Jedi.

"Oh, Sithspit." Kota cursed, with Ahsoka right there with him.

One Architect hadn't been an easy fight, and now here were three of them. And to top it all off, the Archon was still in control of Meridian. They couldn't afford to get bogged down fighting the Remnant machines, not now. And they needed some kind of plan to stop this.

Fortunately, Ryder's sister came to the rescue. Despite her captive state, Sara was able to call out a trio of terminals critical to the task of running Meridian's power in the room. If they could shut all three of them, redirect the power, it would weaken the Archon's control over Meridian, enough to kick him out and kill him.

"The three terminals are marked." Scott said, uploading the intel to their omni-tools before shooting down a pair of Observers. "Let's go."

Unfortunately, there was still the problem of the Architects in the way, who were taking potshots at them as they moved. Combine that with the Remnant who kept spawning in, as well as the fact that Ryder was the only who could actually activate the terminals, and it was a difficult fight, even for the Jedi.

Kota and Ahsoka had to make due with liberal uses of the Force to clear out Remnant forces, oftentimes throwing debris or even still intact drones at the Architects to at least buy them some time.

But the Archon refused to let up, and by the time the trio got to the first terminal, the Jedi were starting to feel the strain, especially as the Remnant kept battering at their defenses while Scott activated the Remnant terminal.

"We can't keep this up forever." Kota said, even as he and Ahsoka were quick to finish off another wave.

"Copy that." Ryder nodded, before tapping into his comms. "To any allied forces, we need reinforcements, ASAP."

"Acknowledged." The distinct Coruscanti accent of an Imperial officer came through the line. "We have forces inbound to the control room proper. ETA, 30 seconds."

As soon as those 30 seconds had passed, the door to the control room opened, revealing a large gathering of reinforcements, with the squad members from the Tempest at the forefront.

A blistering amount of fire emerged from their lines, with Imperial rockets slamming into the Architects and drawing their attention. "Everyone scatter!" Drack shouted as the Remnant machines retaliated, cutting down a few militia and forcing the combined allies to find cover.

Still, this had the desired effect of drawing attention away from Scott, Kota and Ahsoka. The trio could much more easily get to the other two terminals, especially with the now scattered Remnant forces still reeling from the surprise assault.

It was a much simpler task, especially since Kota and Ahsoka could use the Force to bypass obstacles that stood in their way. Unfortunately, this also didn't go unnoticed by the Archon, and as the last terminal appeared underneath the Archon's position, he made his anger clear.

"Your interference is an irritant." The Archon growled, directing two of the Architects to focus on Kota and Ahsoka alone.

"Oh crap." Scott immediately used his jump jets to get out of the way of an energy attack as the trio scattered in different directions.

"Don't worry about us!" Kota yelled, igniting his lightsaber once again as leapt onto one of the Architect's legs. "Just finish the mission!"

"On it."

"Scott!" The Pathfinder turned as Ahsoka threw something towards him, which he caught out of the air. His eyes widened when he saw it was Ahsoka's smaller lightsaber hilt. "Take that bastard down!"

Nodding, Scott reluctantly turned away as the Jedi were now alone against the massive Remnant machines, fighting them off as best as they could. Even just one blade didn't diminish Ahsoka's ability any, as she acrobatically dodged the Architect's attacks and like Kota, she leapt onto the machine itself, cutting at its limbs.

This continued on as the allies continued to attack the Remnant machines. Krogan smashed them to pieces or blew them apart with explosives, angara short circuited the machines with bioelectricity, and a plethora of tech attacks, special ammo, explosives and biotic powers sent Remnant flying either whole or in pieces.

What the Imperials lacked in exotic weaponry and mods, they made up for in heavy firepower. Blaster bolts and rockets tore down range, causing the Architects to recoil from the impact. ARC caster electicity short circuited Remnant forces while Concussion rifles and sonic blasters tore them to scrap.

The distraction and firepower certainly aided the Jedi, as the Architects were torn between defending and retaliating against the allied forces, or dealing with the Force users hacking through their limbs and throwing debris at their faces.

Meanwhile, with the way relatively clear and only a few scattered Remnant remaining, Scott made his way towards the large platform at the back of the room. Clearing out the Jardaan machines was simple enough, and in moments (due to Sara's help) he was only a few short steps away from the terminal and his sister.

That was when the Archon decided to intervene personally. A field of energy and electricity struck Scott, overwhelming his barriers. Gravity manipulation then had Scott kneeling on the floor, grunting as he tried to stand up right.

Then, the gravity shifted and brought the Pathfinder up towards the Archon, who responded by knocking Scott's weapons out of his hand before grabbing the human by the throat, fury in his eyes.

"This insignificant struggle has gone on long enough." The Kett spat. "Your interference cannot hope to stop what is to come. Exaltation is no longer your gift, instead you will all burn."

"We didn't want your gift in the first place." Ryder gasped out. "That's the part you didn't seem to get. Then again, you are just a two bit pirate with delusions of grandeur-"

"I am the genetic inheritor of a thousand species." The Archon ranted, gripping Scott's throat even tighter. "And now, I am the Master of Meridian. What are you before me?!"

"Your executioner."

There was a snap-hiss as the Archon gargled up blood, Scott impaling the Archon through the chest with Ahsoka's lightsaber. The Kett leader dropped Scott in shock, recoiling in pain and shock, allowing the Pathfinder to reach the Remnant console and activate it.

The feedback loop sent electricity through the Archon's insides, frying his internal organs painfully. Ahsoka and Kota could feel his pain as the Archon died in agony, but couldn't find it in themselves to feel an ounce of pity over his ultimate fate.

The Archon's corpse became disconnected from the wires and fell to the ground, a hole in his abdomen and his insides smoking. Ryder was quick to ensure that the Remnant drones shut off, allowing the Jedi and the rest of the allied forces a moment of respite.

...

All across Heleus, the brief damage brought on by the Archon's control of the Vaults was being undone, as Ryder set them to restore the shattered Golden Worlds back to their former glory.

Across the Cluster, the inhabitants either watched in awe or cheered as the worlds started to heal. The threat of Meridian ruining their homes for good had ended outright.

...

Meanwhile, Scott immediately moved to help Sara, freeing her from her restraints now that the Archon and his drone were no longer in the picture. "Took you long enough." Sara said weakly, chuckling before groaning from the residual pain of her capture.

"Take it easy." Scott said, as Ahsoka and Kota came up behind him.

"She'll be alright." Kota clasped the Pathfinder's shoulder in assurance as several medics rushed over to check in on his sister, with Scott reluctantly leaving her in their hands.

"Yeah." Scott breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion as the events of the last day started to catch up with him. "Thanks for the help by the way." He turned to Ahsoka with her lightsaber hilt in hand. "This thing is awesome."

"You're welcome." Ahsoka recognized the look in Scott's eyes and sighed. "I _do_ want that back, by the way."

"I guessed as much." Scott sighed as he tossed the hilt back to her. Then he turned back to the medics. "How is she?"

"She's stable for the moment." An Imperial medic said. "From what we can determine, she has no lasting injuries, but she should really get some proper treatment."

"So should you." Ahsoka noted, looking over Scott. "It's been a long day."

"I'll be fine-"

"That would not be my diagnosis." A familiar voice spoke up through all of their comms.

"SAM!" Scott uttered in relief. "You're back."

"It's good to see you again, Pathfinder." The AI said. "And I would suggest that you get yourself medical attention. Using the Remnant without my assistance has left its mark."

"Don't be stubborn." Cora spoke up as the rest of the Tempest crew picked their way over to the platform. "You've both gone above and beyond here."

"Alright." Scott sighed as the medics looked him over.

...

It was clear that everyone had gone through their own fair share of injuries over the course of the day, and there were more than a few casualties, but at the end of the day, the victory of the allied forces over the Kett was absolute.

With Meridian under their direct control, and thus all the Remnant within, it was a relatively simple affair to pick off the Kett stragglers. Hunter killer teams of Stormtroopers, Angara and Nexus Militia helped track them down and finished them off, while drones and probe droids helped ensure they would stay gone.

The reunion was heartwarming, to say the least. Lexi and another doctor named Harry Carlyle had looked all of them over, and while Sara and Scott needed some quick treatment, neither of them was in danger of dying any time soon.

The two siblings reunited with the rest of the Tempest crew on what appeared to be an observation deck on Meridian's surface. Needless to say, a lot of congratulations were in order, especially for the Pathfinder who had spearheaded the operation.

"I told you that you're better than you think you are." Ahsoka said as the moment continued, turning to Sara as well. "Both of you."

"Thanks." Scott smiled wistfully as he took a look out at Meridian. "I just wish Dad could have seen this."

"So do I." Sara agreed.

"He would have been proud of both of you." Cora said, walking up to them both and grasping Scott's hands. "I know it."

"Well, it's hard to deny that I had help." Scott replied, causing both Cora to blush and Sara to roll her eyes.

"Ugh." The elder Ryder sibling snarked. "Can you two just get a room already?"

Smirking, and leaving the two Ryders alone for the moment, Ahsoka stood at the edge of the observation deck, looking over the surface of Meridian. She smiled contently at the sight, knowing that they had succeeded, that the Archon was no longer a threat to anyone.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Kota walked up beside her, his blind eyes staring contently out into the view.

"Yes it is." The Jedi Knight admitted, still in awe over the incredible sight of Meridian. "I wish you could actually see it."

"I can sense it." Kota replied, as Ahsoka shook her head in bemusement. "That will be more than enough. Speaking of which, this top Mortis for you as the most unusual place you've been to?"

"Mortis still wins, but only just." Ahsoka said after a moment. "This place is still incredible though. It feels nice to keep it out of the Archon's hands."

"I suppose it does." Kota agreed, the two of them simply standing in silence afterwards. "You know it's not over, of course. The Kett are still out there, and I doubt they'll be happy with the way things turned out."

"I know." Ahsoka sighed softly, for a brief moment feeling the weight on her shoulders. "And it's foolish to assume that the unity that came out of all of this will stay that way." She turned back to the rest of the Tempest crew, who were celebrating the victory that they had achieved. "But I think we've all earned a moment of respite, have we not?"

"Yes." Kota admitted. "I suppose we have."

...

Outside Meridian.

The Primus stood in front of a window, looking over the Jardaan construct. As expected, the Archon had failed in his foolish quest, the fleet having been all but torn apart in the battle for Meridian.

Now only a few ships and outposts remained in the Cluster, hardly enough to Exalt whoever was left. The Primus had already sent out a request for reinforcements, but it would take some time for them to get here, especially given their other campaigns across the galaxy, which had varying degrees of success.

She couldn't understand why these creatures fought against the gift of Exaltation, but it was hardly an unusual outcome. Regardless, they would recieve the gift whether they wanted it or not.

And in the meantime, the Primus had plenty to keep the Kett remnants here occupied. Purging any remaining supporters of the Archon was a priority, of course. And once that was done, she could at last study their greatest treasure trove in more depth.

The Primus turned away from the viewport as the ship departed into FTL, already heading for the lab. The Archon in his folly had dismissed all the new species as unworthy additions, and his biggest mistake was dismissing the Jedi above all else.

But they still had their blood and genetic samples. Once the Kett understood the secrets of these beings, of this 'Force', dominance of Heleus, of all of Andromeda, would be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we are finally finished with Meridian. I only hope I did it justice, and I hope that the final battle with the Archon in this was at least a bit more engaging than it was in the game. Though I won't deny I was kinda running out of steam towards the end there.
> 
> Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story. As I've stated several times before, I do intend to keep going after this, and I have a couple plot lines I have in mind to go through.


	27. A Well Deserved Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time to begin the next chapter post Meridian. This is going to take a bit of a breather episode, at least for the time being, because after everything in the last few chapters, it's safe to say that everyone has earned a bit of a break.

Celebrations were happening all across the Heleus Cluster, with Angara, Initiative and even some Imperials joining in on the festivities. After all, with Meridian and thus the entire Jardaan Vault network under their control, fixing the Golden worlds ruined by the Scourge was already being done.

There were still things to do, of course, especially with the crashed Hyperion being renamed "Port Meridian" and serving as an outpost for Meridian as a whole. Ryder had also been involved in picking an ambassador for the Nexus as a whole, a thankless job that no one really wanted.

The names put forward had been Nakmor Morda, August Bradley, Pathfinder Raeka and Moshae Sjefa, and because of several factors, the Nexus leaders had wanted Ryder to pick.

Admittedly, the Jedi had also been suggested as potential candidates, but Kota had been present at the meeting, and shot down that idea immediately. Neral had also been present and didn't even try to nominate any Imperials for the job.

In the end, Scott had chosen August Bradley, and while not everyone agreed, it was still approved by the Nexus leaders as a whole. And with that out of the way, the Rempest crew had stayed behind for a little bit to ensure that things were running fairly smoothly.

In the end though, despite having technically completed their main goals, Ryder and the rest of the team decided to stay on the Tempest for now, knowing that there was still work to be done.

Kett Remnants were still around in the Cluster, and even despite the alliance that had won them Meridian, it wasn't hard to tell that tensions between the various groups had the potential to cause problems down the line.

Still, as Ryder looked over the galaxy map as they cruised through space, the reports showing that the remaining Golden Worlds were well on their way to recovering, he definitely couldn't help the feeling of pride at the sight.

"Like I said, there's a reason everyone on this ship would follow you." Ahsoka spoke up as she walked onto the bridge, causing Ryder to turn and smile.

"Did you see any of this in your Force visions?" The Pathfinder asked.

"I might have." She shrugged. "Mostly just bits and pieces. It's hard to tell sometimes."

"So you've said." Scott shook his head with a smirk. "Still, I can't thank you enough for coming along for the ride. It means a lot."

"Glad to help." Ahsoka said graciously as she walked up beside Ryder. "So, now that Meridian is under control, what are we going to do next?"

"First things first, shore leave." The Pathfinder replied. "The team has definitely earned a break after all this."

"So we're heading back to the Nexus then?"

"Back to the Nexus." Scott confirmed. "The Tempest does need some extra supplies and maintenance as well, so we'll get a few things done while we're there."

"Sounds like a good idea." Ahsoka shrugged. "Provided things don't get too out of control, at least."

"C'mon, what's the likelihood of that happening?"

...

"We came, we saw, we kicked the Archon's ass!" Liam shouted, to the cheers of everyone in the Vortex Lounge, while Ahsoka shook her head in bemusement while Ryder sighed.

"Well, this is going about as well as expected." Ahsoka snarked, while Ryder grimaced.

"Fair point, but can you really blame them?" The Pathfinder asked, gesturing around the room. "Given how everything's been going since we got here, I'd say a respite and a little cutting loose is well earned at this point."

"Fair enough." Ahsoka shrugged, taking a sip of her own drink as the partying continued. "Though it seems like the owner isn't thrilled with the excess people."

Ryder looked at Dutch Smith behind the counter and winced, knowing that the owner wasn't particularly thrilled about the crowded place, given his own personality. Hopefully his fellow bartender, Anan T'Mari, could help smooth over his ruffled feathers more than usual today.

"Dutch will get over it." Scott replied, looking around at the crowd. "Besides, business is doing pretty good, so I doubt he'll be complaining all that much."

"He might if his bar gets trashed in the process." The Jedi Knight countered, and Scott had to conceed that point.

Though like he told Ahsoka, it was hard to blame the Nexus inhabitants for how they were acting. Taking Meridian and the Vault Network was the biggest gain the Initiative had gotten since they arrived here.

After a year of setbacks and minimal hope, combined with the fact that the Archon was dead and the Kett had had their back broken in Heleus, and well, it was easy to celebrate such a victory, hence the large crowds here.

And it wasn't just the Initiative; Scott could see a number of Angara in the crowd, and even what seemed to be off-duty Imperial troopers relaxing and enjoying themselves here.

Unsurprisingly, the crew of the Tempest had been treated like celebrities the moment they walked in the door, and while the Jedi were content to stay out of the spotlight, many of the others were living it up, enjoying the praise they were getting.

"I'll be honest, I'm kinda surprised you're not up there with them." Kota sat down next to Scott, drawing the Pathfinder's attention to Drack on the stage, giving an embellished story about how they kicked the Archon's ass.

"Maybe later." Scott shrugged as he took another sip of his drink. "Besides, someone's gotta keep them in line, and I'd hate to have to leave you both to do that job... again."

"Scott, they're not the only ones who need to relax." Ahsoka smiled softly. "You were the most important part of the Archon's defeat, and you deserve to take some time to relax yourself."

"Maybe you have a point." The Pathfinder replied, glancing at Cora, who smiled at him in return and beckoned him over.

"Go have fun." Kota grinned as he spoke. "And you can consider that an order if you like."

Without another word, Scott got up from the table and moved to join the rest of the crew. This left the two Jedi to watch over what was happening with their own content expressions as they watched.

"You do know we are going to be stuck on babysitting duty, right?" Ahsoka pointed out. "You pretty much volunteered us for that."

"It won't be so bad." Kota countered, though he sounded less than confident. "I think our biggest issue is really Drack, and a drunk Krogan shouldn't be too difficult." A loud crash and Krogan laughter erupted at just that moment.

"Ah, the glamourous life of a Jedi." Ahsoka snarked, before glancing at Kota. "You get to watch Drack, then." That was the moment the Krogan in question started singing, deciding to use the Karaoke stage for more than it's intended purpose.

"It's going to be a long night." Kota sighed.

...

And so the team continued on with their night, eventually leaving the Vortex lounge and making their way back to the Tempest. Fortunately, the Jedi (Kota in particular), made sure they didn't do anything too crazy on the way back.

Though it wasn't completely successful, as Drack ended up wrecking a shuttle with a bottle of ryncol. While Ahsoka ushered the rest of the team back to the Tempest, Kota had been left with the unenviable task of explaining what happened to Kandros.

The next day, most of the crew woke up with a hangover, with Kota and Ahsoka being the main exception. Despite the punishing headaches, no one could argue that the night had been anything but a success, with even the Jedi admitting they had enjoyed themselves.

And they still had one more day of R'n'R, which led to the crew debating what they should do tonight, all while gathered inside the Tempest's briefing room (once everyone was actually capable of doing so).

"Might I suggest we don't have a repeat of last night?" Kota said, drawing a chorus of groans from those still hung over. "As amusing as it was, I don't think the Nexus could survive."

"We'll do it if you would please not talk so loud." Suvi groaned. "My head is pounding."

"Did you really have to set that shuttle on fire?" Vetra asked, turning to Drack. "What, did it look at you funny?"

"Yes." Was all the old Krogan said. "Wouldn't be the first time a vehicle did that."

"Was Drack also singing?" Peebee asked, trying to recall the night. "I swear I remember hearing him try to sing."

"The key word being 'try'." Gil snarked, causing the Krogan to growl.

"Kids these days have no appreciation for the classics."

"Getting back on topic." Ahsoka interjected. "Any suggestions?"

"Movie night!" Liam snapped his fingers in a eureka moment, drawing another chorus of groans from the loud noise. "Ryder and I have been trying to set this up for so long now."

"I was able to get the last pieces we needed." Ryder confirmed, looking around at everyone else with minor annoyance and exasperation. "And yes, I was able to get what everyone asked for."

"I don't see why not." Cora said, before remembering something and glancing at Kota. "Though... it might be an issue for General Kota..."

"Don't worry about me." The Jedi Master replied. "I can certainly manage just fine."

"Then it's settled." Liam clapped his hands together. "I can get things set up in the cargo hold and we'll be good to go."

...

Eventually, after all the hangovers had cleared up and they had finally gotten all the required materials together in the cargo hold, the Tempest crew came together to watch the movie in question, which turned out to be "Last of the Legion", a movie that was panned on release but gained a considerable following among turian military bases.

Ahsoka had to admit, it was a fairly novel experience. She hadn't exactly been much for watching holodramas, given how most of her life had basically been one from beginning to end. Though from what she could tell, there usually wasn't this much criticism while the movie was running.

"So, we can either watch a boring training montage filled with what critics describe as an excessive amount of turian flexing-"

"No such thing." Vetra cut off Liam.

"There really is." Kallo countered as Liam spoke up again.

"Or we can fast forward to a ship crashing into an asteroid crashing into a moon."

"Meh, seen that before." Ahsoka shrugged, causing Peebee to sigh.

"We get it, you Jedi live in holodramas." The asari deadpanned.

"Fast forward to this crash!" Jaal called out excitedly, but Drack was quick to reply.

"Keep the montage, don't cut bits out." The Krogan protested.

"I vote for the crash." Cora said.

"Forwarding to the action scene, going once, going twice..."

"Skip to the good stuff, Liam." Ryder said while Vetra booed in response.

The screen quickly shifted to a ship exploding in space, the effects creating a loud boom. Kallo was quick to protest about how that didn't make scientific sense given that it would be silent in a vacuum.

"I hope that's not the voice of experience talking." Gil snarked, before Liam pointed out that they actually blew up a derelict vessel for that shot.

"Seems rather wasteful." Kota pointed out. "You could get more value out of that as scrap."

"You Jedi really never have watched movies before, have you?" Lexi looked to Kota as she said that.

"Never really had the time." The Jedi Master replied with a shrug as the movie continued, this time as turian forces were talking about sending a strike team to the enemy cruiser.

"Why a strike team?" Cora asked rhetorically. "Torpedo the cruiser."

"That's overkill. Send an engineer to cut the life support and power." Gil countered. "Problem solved."

"And leave them cut off on a hostile ship?" Cora replied. "One torpedo, over by lunch."

"Agreed." Kota nodded. "Sometimes the simple solution is the most effective."

"Fry their sensors, spacewalk on the hull, cut life support, rappel in and take them hostage." Ryder suggested, which caused Ahsoka to shake her head in bemusement.

"That really sounds like one of Anakin's plans." The Jedi Knight said.

"Besides, I've done it, it's less exciting than it sounds." Drack spoke up.

"Seriously?" Lexi asked.

"Got the scars to prove it." Drack held his arm up for Lexi to look.

"I assumed you'd gotten that falling off a barstool." Lexi snarked, causing Drack to laugh.

"Speaking of, it's time for another round." Peebee offered to pick up more drinks, but Suvi interrupted as the movie had one of the characters get shot and die while the main character screamed out in anguish.

"He was a sidekick, they die like goldfish." Liam scoffed.

"No acting like overacting." Cora agreed, before glancing at her boyfriend. "Even Ryder could do better."

"If I wanted to." All eyes turned to the Pathfinder when he said that.

"Oh, this I have to see." Cora chuckled, while Kallo volunteered to play the corpse.

Ryder got up and... well, his acting was atrocious. Admittedly, Kallo's performance wasn't much better, especially with their forced dialogue and painful acting on both sides. But Ryder easily was the worst.

"Oh brother." Ahsoka murmured, face palming and cringing at how painfully bad his performance was. Granted, it was definitely better than the acting from the movie itself, which still wasn't saying much.

Still, everyone gave a round of applause once it was over, some more sarcastic than others, before resuming the movie once again. They kept watching the film, with positions on and around the couch switched as Peebee got more drinks and people needed bathroom breaks.

Cora took the opportunity to sit next to Ryder when Drack needed to pee, her head on Ryder's shoulder as the movie's climax happened. Ahsoka took the opportunity to rest on one of the couch's supports, while Peebee leaned against Kallo's back, fast asleep to the ire of the Salarian.

Ahsoka smiled as the team watched the movie's end in silence. It felt nice, with no major missions to complete, no real threats to deal with, and just time to relax and enjoy life. The Jedi Knight couldn't remember the last time that happened.

...

The rest of the night passed rather contently, with everyone enjoying the film and all it entailed. After that, there was an after movie party where drinks were brought out again, though Ryder and Kota specifically made sure to set limits on how much they could drink, not wanting a repeat of the previous night.

But otherwise, everyone was content to simply enjoy themselves however they could. After countless setbacks and losses since arriving in Andromeda, it was impossible not to take the opportunity to enjoy themselves.

Even Ahsoka couldn't deny that she was feeling a lot more elated than she had in a long time. Between defeating the Archon, and knowing of events back home like the death of the Emperor and Anakin's return to the Light, she felt like a massive weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

A part of her still yearned to go back home, to see the changes for herself, but so far there didn't seem to be any way of accomplishing that. She had accepted that possibility the moment she realized she was in another galaxy, but every so often she felt a twinge of regret for what she had lost.

Still, there was no use in focusing on what ifs, so Ahsoka refocused on what she could accomplish now. And right now, she and Kota intended to focus on what had happened in this galaxy.

It was clear that whatever that Rakata machine was, it was designed to send people here, to this galaxy in particular. The Sith corpse and holocron was proof enough of that fact, and so far it was their only lead as to what and why it was created.

Then there was also the matter of this... Perversion. Whatever it was, it had caused some sort of cataclysm that had laid waste to Andromeda and the Jardaan, and caused the Scourge to be unleashed. The fact that something like that had apparently just vanished was also alarming.

And then of course, there was the disruption in the Force, the biggest issue for a Jedi that showed just what kind of damage had been wrought. There was clearly some connection between all of these things, that much was clear.

And one way or another, Ahsoka and Kota intended to figure out that mystery. Though whether they would ultimately get actual answers or just more questions remained to be seen.

...

An individual watched through dozens upon dozens of security cameras, eyes narrowing and widening as calculations were made and plans were considered as well as some were discarded.

So much had changed for the Initiative and Heleus as a whole, leaving the Benefactor struggling to figure out how to work with all this. The arrival of the Impassive threw a major wrench into their schemes, which was already fraying as a result of the Scourge and the Kett.

Even with their strange powers, the Jedi at least were mortal and could feasibly be dealt with. A massive warship the size of an Ark with a much larger complement was much more difficult to plan around.

So far, the Benefactor hadn't been detected yet, but it was now a much riskier prospect with all these Imperials around. Of course, as much as the Imperials were a threat, they also represented an opportunity, especially with such a unique tech base to study.

There was also some good news to consider, of course. Meridian had been located and with the Hyperion functioning as an outpost of its own, the Initiative had a foothold inside the Jardaan construct and thus had complete control over the Vault network.

Gaining access to it would be simple enough for the Benefactor, of course. Not to mention that the battle for Meridian had resulted in most of the Kett's naval strength in the Cluster had been utterly broken, leaving the dogmatic aliens severely weakened.

Of course, it was doubtful that they would take this lying down, and it was clear to everyone that they would need to be prepared for the inevitablity of the Kett returning. Something the Benefactor certainly didn't plan on interfering with.

After all, they hadn't gone to all the trouble of fleeing the Milky Way to escape the Reapers, only for another alien race to conquer and assimilate them all into their own. The Kett could not and would not by allowed to jeopardize their plans.

Speaking of plans, there was also the matter of the information still hidden by SAM. Despite the Archon's interference, the security protocols held firm, and the Benefactor still had no idea what the AI was hiding from the all.

But if Alec Ryder considered it necessary that no one knew, then it had to be incredibly valuable. Figuring out how to access it would be key, but the solution for that problem was obvious; the Ryder siblings would undoubtedly prove very useful in the future, as would the crew of the Tempest as a whole.

It was only a matter of time.

...

Omake:

Ahsoka woke up with a pounding headache, one which she used the Force to try and soothe as she got her bearings. As she groggily shifted into wakefulness, she noticed two things; the first was that she wasn't in her room, but an escape pod, Peebee's to be precise.

The second thing she noticed was that she was naked, and with the asari in question lying beside her, also naked and an arm wrapped around the Jedi's waist, she suddenly remembered what had happened last night and groaned.

It admittedly was mostly a blur, thanks to all the alcohol that had been consumed, but she did remember getting goaded by Peebee, then kissing her and after that... well most of it was blurry, but the Jedi Knight didn't need to remember all the details.

"So..." Ahsoka turned to see Peebee was now awake, an insufferably smug grin on her face. "Has anyone told you that you're really good in bed? Because wow, did the Jedi teach you how to-"

"Not a word of this. To. Anyone." Ahsoka interrupted, already getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes.

"Pretty sure they already know." Peebee pointed out. "We weren't the only ones there, remember? Plus, SAM's always online."

"Oh, that's just great." Ahsoka groaned and covered her face with her hands. "SAM, any chance you could delete the logs of what happened last night?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Lady Tano." The AI replied. "The logs have been uploaded around the station."

"Great." The Jedi drawled, sighing heavily.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't have fun?" Peebee teased. "And y'know, if you feel up for it again, my door's always open." She winked, causing Ahsoka to flush.

"I'll... keep that in mind." She admitted. Even through the embarrassment, a small part of her couldn't deny that it had been fun. "Now, I just have to get through the day with my dignity intact."

"Soka, I'm pretty sure that ship has long since sailed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I think we're going to end the chapter right here. As I said at the start, this was just a bit of a breather episode chapter, though there were some plot oriented details sprinkled in at the end there.
> 
> I'm not sure how well this chapter came out compared to previous ones, but hopefully it was still good. I am feeling a bit of writer's block on where to go next, but hopefully it passes. And no, that omake is not actually canon to the story itself, it was solely there as a joke.


	28. Science Experiments and the Kett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and now it's time to begin the next chapter. As I've said before, with the main plot of Andromeda out of the way, I'm going to be focusing a bit more on new and old elements.
> 
> No spoilers on the subject for right now, but I will say that a few more Star Wars elements will be added into the mix, which I hope people will enjoy. I certainly know they'll be surprised anyway. But let's just dive right in, shall we?

The Nexus leaders were gathered in a briefing room, while Evfra, the Moshae and Captain Neral were all present via hologram. The Pathfinders and Jedi were also present, given the contents of the meeting.

While Meridian was secure and most of the Remnant creations were now either docile or under their control, there still remained some threats in Heleus. Several Outcast and Roekaar groups were still performing hit and runs on the allied territory, and Kett remnants were still active and causing problems.

With the backing of the Imperials, it was much less of an issue than it had been before, as the raiders suffered significant casualties any time they tried, and reprisals were always quick to happen, but it was still irritating, especially for the Impassive's crew who were taking the brunt of those attacks.

"With the Kett still a threat, your own security should be a priority." Neral said, hitting some controls and pulling up a hologram of several robot designs. "As I understand it, the Milky Way has had several mech designs that you could no doubt recreate. It would serve as a good supplement to combat troops."

"You want them to use glorified battle droids?" Ahsoka snarked, looking over the specs. YMIRs were impressively armed but slow, and LOKIs were barely an improvement over Separatist B1s.

"Primarily for garrison duty." The Imperial Captain replied, before switching the hologram to a more familiar design. "Though given these Hydra mechs have been created already, plus the Remnant machines, you have plenty of designs to work with already."

Admittedly, actual Dark Troopers would also be ideal to use. But the necessary materials weren't present in Andromeda. And their supply of Phase Zero Dark Troopers was finite as is.

"Beefing up security isn't a bad idea." Kandros agreed, looking over the designs. "And we certainly have the infrastructure in place to start pumping out mechs to supplement our militia."

"Could we not simply just use the Remnant for that?" Evfra asked, but Kota shook his head.

"It would be unwise to rely solely on machines we don't fully understand." The Jedi Master replied. "Especially when they're vulnerable to hacking or being controlled."

"The Separatists and the Jedi learned that the hard way." Ahsoka agreed grimly.

"I agree." The Moshae nodded. "As incredible as the Jardaan's technology is, getting too reliant on it with how little we know would be ill advised."

"So, we can agree on that much." Scott said, looking around the room as everyone gave their assent, even Addison. "Then what's our next order of business?"

"Driving the Kett from Heleus entirely." Kota replied, drawing up another holo map of the Sector, showing small patches of red in various places. "We've managed to narrow down some holdouts, but we've yet to locate all of them."

"They're stubborn, I'll give them that much." Avitus spoke up. "Though since the Archon's death, we've been getting reports of infighting amongst the Kett as well."

"The Primus is cleaning house." Ryder realized. "Just like she said."

"We still need to be prepared for their return." Kesh pointed out. "I doubt the Kett as a whole are going to take this whole fiasco lying down."

"Which is why we need to focus on building up our own forces." Kota spoke up again. "The Remnant ships help, but we have the same problem as we have with the Remnant themselves. We need more of our own fleets."

"Good news on that front, at least." Evfra said. "With our worlds secure, we were able to recover some of our old shipyards that the Kett and Scourge failed to destroy completely."

"And from the initial scans, we should be able to get things up and running very quickly." The Moshae added.

"With our Outposts relatively secure, the Initiative will be able to divert more resources to this task as well." Tann admitted, though there was a reluctant expression on his face. "It will still take time for anything larger than a frigate to be built."

"Longer still to staff them." Kandros nodded reluctantly. "At least the destruction of the Archon's armada will buy us some time to be ready for whenever the Kett return."

"Perhaps there's something else that should be considered." Kesh spoke up, looking towards Neral. "Your technology base is far different from ours, and in a few ways is far more powerful. Perhaps a more open technological exchange with weapon and starship designs-"

"Out of the question." Neral said firmly, but Kota interjected.

"Captain, you don't have any other infrastructure to fall back on and your supplies will only last so long." The Jedi General pointed out. "You need to consider this seriously."

"Besides, a more open cooperation would easily benefit all sides." Ahsoka added. "Especially if we want to be ready whenever the Kett return."

"I... will discuss it with my engineers." Neral said after a moment, sighing audibly. "Even then, we can't guarantee quick results from such a collaboration."

"Still, we appreciate the effort." Ryder said diplomatically. "Between all of us, we can ensure a foothold here in Andromeda."

"I suppose we can." Neral nodded reluctantly. "I'll have my engineers start setting up more officially, with your permission, of course."

"You have it." Tann nodded. "Now, I believe we have other matters to attend to." He turned to Kandros and General Kota. "What's the latest report?"

"We're still dealing with Kett remnants, which the Imperials have been helpful with." Kandros gestured to the Imperial captain. "Some minor unrest has flared up, but it was easy to deal with."

...

On the surface of Kadara, Imperial teams were patrolling through the wastes, ensuring that none of the pirates or Outcasts who called the place home were either on the side of the allies or were no longer a viable threat.

Of course, most of the larger groups had been wiped out or driven off by now, with only small groups or individuals still inhabiting the Badlands. The Imperials were ordered to play nice with most of them, at least for the time being, and indeed most of them were harmless.

There had been a number of such people that the Imperial forces had already dealt with. The encounter with a pair of stoned individuals had been... something, to say the least.

Recently however, they had gotten reports of something else, of people going missing without a trace. Some of them returned, but they were found to either be completely non-responsive or catatonic.

There was a noticeable pattern to these disappearances, however: none of those taken were human. Instead, they were either from the Initiative species or the Angara, though it seemed no one had tried to take the Kett prisoner.

The fact that these people were all civilians made it clear that this was no well armed raider group, and instead was maybe one or two individuals taking targets of opportunity, though for what purpose could not yet be determined.

However, thanks to some assistance, they were able to locate the most likely place that these people were being taken to. And so, a Spec Ops team of Imperial forces had been deployed to investigate.

Given the location in question amounted to a pair of prefab huts in the Badlands, it may have been overkill to send Storm Commandos in, but given what these people were capable of, it couldn't hurt to be too cautious.

The first hut contained... well, the Storm Commando lieutenant had no idea. Several different species were just standing around muttering to themselves. They were completely unresponsive to the fact that several heavily armed Storm Commandos had just come through the door.

At the same time, another squad of Storm Commandos breached the second hut, finding a pair of human scientists overseeing an experiment. An experiment which the two teams quickly determined involved all the kidnapped aliens.

According to the scientists in question, they were using these people as some sort of twisted supercomputer run by collective brainpower. And upon further interrogation (which was easy enough with blasters in their faces), they admitted to having once been part of a group called Cerberus.

From what data they had downloaded from the Milky Way, Cerberus was some sort of human supremacist organization who wanted humanity on top of the galactic heirarchy in the Milky Way. It was certainly an attitude the Empire could relate to, given the circumstances, but then there was something like this.

What these scientists were doing to those people was just... wrong. Twisting their minds, warping them into some kind of computer was disgusting as an experiment. And if what those scientists said was true, there was also some sort of experiment done in an effort to bring back the dead back in the Milky Way.

If this was an example of Cerberus, the Imperials wanted no part in it. The solution to this problem was quite simple and only took two blaster bolts into a pair of heads. The bodies of the two scientists were incinerated, while their research was shut down, leaving nothing left of their experiments.

...

Elsewhere, on Voeld, Imperial Snowtrooper divisions had detected signals emanating from below the surface of the ice world. The signal pattern suggested it was angaran in origin, but it didn't match any they used today.

However, the signal suggested that whatever was causing it wasn't solely an automated beacon, but rather some sort of artificial mind behind it, one far more intelligent than an organic.

There was an AI on Voeld. That much was clear. And the Kett wanted to destroy it. This was not something that Captain Neral intended to allow, and with the Resistance forces already meeting up with them, it was clear that the Angara wanted to recover it as well.

Even the crew of the Tempest had become involved with this, willing to help the Angara Resistance recover the AI. And while some of the Snowtroopers went along to provide support, the rest of the Imperial division on the planet had another task.

Specifically, finding where the Kett remnants were hiding on this planet and finishing them off. And unfortunately for them, the Kett's attempts to find this AI just made finding them all the easier.

The attack on the Kett outpost was swift and merciless, especially with the bulk of their forces out hunting for the AI. AT-ATs led the charge, their heavy weapons annihilating the Kett fortifications with ease.

AT-STs and Snowtroopers were quick to pick off the survivors as well as any dropships that attempted to leave, leaving the Kett computer systems easy to plunder. They had gone out of their way to leave them intact, which proved beneficial as slicers found data that was rather relevant to their situation.

"We've got a situation." The Imperial commander reported. "According to the data we recovered, the Kett have some sort of hidden base on Havarl."

"For what purpose?"

"Unknown." The commander replied. "But they seem very interested in it."

"Send us the coordinates." The Pathfinder ordered, his voice filled with both annoyance and determination. "We need to finish this."

...

The foggy weather and dark atmosphere merely enhanced the white light of her sabers, the Kett remnants on Havarl firing on her to no avail as she easily batted their bolts aside as she moved, cutting down the Chosen and Destined with ease.

Shutting off her lightsabers, she vanished into the fog as the Kett searched for her. Fear crept up among them, with even the most hardened and driven of the Kett feeling terror at this onslaught.

One Chosen was struck in the face by a rock and collapsed, causing the Kett to fire haphazardly into the fog. Unnoticed to one of the Destined firing, a figure rose behind him, only revealing her presence with her lightsabers as she cut them down.

This naturally drew attention from the other Kett, but Ahsoka had already shut off her lightsabers and vanished into the fog once more before they could get a bead on her. The rapidly dwindling Kett were afraid, that much Ahsoka could sense, and she was more than willing to capitalize on.

One by one, the Kett numbers dwindled until all that was left was an Ascendant, and with practiced ease, Ahsoka cut her down too, before moving in on the Kett outpost itself.

The aliens had been sighted here, even after most of their fleet had been destroyed, and they had continued their efforts to abduct people for Exaltation. Strangely enough, they had seemed primarily focused on the Imperials present, which was why the alliance wanted to investigate instead of just destroying this place now.

She wasn't alone, of course. The Tempest as well within range in case she needed back up from the team, and Imperial-APEX reinforcements led by Kota could be here within half an hour if things really went wrong.

Ryder had suggested calling them in anyway, as well as argued against her going alone, but the Jedi Knight had declined their assistance, at least for the time being. Something about this place cast a dark sensation in the Force, and she was wary about putting their lives at risk until they knew more.

With that explanation, Ryder had reluctantly let the matter drop, allowing Ahsoka to go it alone against the Kett forces here. And so far, the invaders were on the backfoot against her, especially as she scaled the outpost walls before cutting down a pair of sentries before they could raise the alarm.

The Kett were already aware of her presence, of course, but that didn't help them much as Ahsoka leapt between buildings in the outpost, cutting down the Kett sentries one by one, even as they tried to hunt her down.

Cloaking units tried to flush her out, but they just met the same fate, and soon it was down to a Kett Ascendant, who was feeling a noticable spike of fear as she lost contact with all her forces.

Ahsoka was quick to capitalize on that fear and her knowledge of fighting Ascendants, using the Force to crush her shield orb and closing the distance before she could use any of her really nasty tricks, then cutting her down with a lightsaber strike.

"All units, surface level is clear." Ahsoka reported over her comms as she reached out with the Force, feeling no one else alive above ground. "Proceeding to the lower levels."

"Copy that." Ryder's voice came over the comms. "We're coming in behind you."

"Understood." Ahsoka nodded as she turned towards the entrance to the Kett bunker, feeling a chill crawl up her spine. She didn't know why, but something felt seriously wrong from this place.

"I sense it too." This time it was Kota's voice coming through the comms. "The Kett are meddling with things they don't understand."

"And we're left to pick up the pieces." Ahsoka grumbled, even as the door opened into darkness.

"May the Force be with you." Kota encouraged as Ahsoka descended down into the tunnels of the Kett base.

There was little resistance from the Kett under the surface, with Ahsoka having taken care of most of the guards above. Still, that uneasy feeing crawling up her spine remained present, as she sensed something very wrong in the Force, yet something that felt... familiar.

She had her sneaking suspicions about what the Kett were doing here, which only grew as she found several Kett bodies on the floor that hadn't been killed by her. Blood pooled on the ground, her apprehension growing even further as it became clear just what the Kett had been trying to do.

Her suspicions were only confirmed in the next chamber, where she came across several pods that were filled with... herself. Clones of herself, to be precise. Ahsoka covered her mouth in horror as she realized what the Kett were trying to do.

Then things became worse as she went further along the chamber; the first thing she noticed was the younger clones of General Kota mixed in with the ones of her. Then she noticed several in various stages of Exaltation, looking like abominations all the while.

It was what she had been afraid of; the Kett had been trying to clone and Exalt them, no doubt hoping to add Force sensitives to their own species. Judging from the terminals next to each pod, as well as what she sensed from them, it hadn't worked out so well.

The clones had no thoughts or memories of their own, and seemed to have been tainted by the Dark Side or twisted by mutations. She knew from General Kota that cloning Force users was possible, but it wasn't an easy process, and the Kett clearly had some teething problems as is.

The last thing she noticed was that several of the pods were empty, and in fact seemed to have been smashed open from the inside. The Force felt very wrong as her danger sense spiked, just as a disturbing howl echoed through the room.

The Jedi turned just in time to see a Kett version of herself leap down towards her, and the Jedi wasted no time in backflipping away before it landed. The Kett clone screamed and unleashed a powerful Force push, knocking her back against the chamber's far wall.

Ahsoka quickly recovered as her doppelganger leapt at her again, and cut the Kett abomination down with her lightsabers. Breathing heavily from both exertion, fear and disgust, Ahsoka took a moment to calm herself before opening up a comm channel.

"I need ordnance to level this place ASAP." The Jedi Knight said, barely keeping the disgust and anger out of her voice. "WMDs, the Impassive's bombardment, whatever. Evacuate all personnel on station and turn this bunker into a crater."

"Okay, hold up." Ryder's voice came over the comms, confusion and concern in his voice. "Ahsoka, what did you find down there?"

"The Kett have cloned myself and General Kota, trying to make Kett versions of us." Ahsoka growled, looking over the Kett clones of her in disgust. "All they've succeeded in creating are mindless monsters. They killed the Kett down here and now some are just wandering loose."

"Hold off on that." Kota ordered in response, but even he couldn't keep the fear and disgust out of his voice. "We're coming down there, Ahsoka. Just hold your position."

"What?" Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Master, it's far too dangerous. This place needs to be destroyed-"

"And it will." Kota confirmed. "But first, we need to get more data on this. Figure out if the Kett only made one cloning facility or if there are others. And if there are, where are they?"

"He's right." Scott agreed. "The last thing any of us want is to deal with Kett capable of using the Force. We need to figure out more before we can destroy this place."

Ahsoka couldn't find any fault with the logic in that, so she reluctantly waited in the chamber with all these clones around her. The whole place was rather eerie, and as such, the Jedi Knight was relieved when reinforcements arrived.

In addition to Scott and Kota, those reinforcements included Cora, Peebee, Drack, a few Dark Troopers and weirdly enough, a pair of IG-100 Magnaguards. Ahsoka knew that the Impassive had those aboard, but it was still weird to see the guards of Grievous and Dooku as allies.

As she took in their presence, the rest of the team took in the room with various expressions of disgust and fear. Kota was the only one who's expression didn't change, but she could definitely sense his own disgust as well.

"So, these are the Kett's attempts to make their own personal Force users." Drack eyed the cloning tanks in disgust before looking to the Jedi. "You have my sympathies."

"Let's stay focused." Ryder said, eying the empty tanks warily. "SAM, where do we need to go?"

"From the schematics I lifted on the way down, the main control room should be down two levels." The AI replied.

"Any signs of our missing doppelgangers?" Ahsoka asked.

"Surveillance cameras have been destroyed across the facility." SAM said. "Whether by the Kett or the Jedi clones is unclear."

"Alright, here's the plan." Ryder spoke up. "With the forces above setting charges as well as an orbital bombardment beacon for the Impassive, we need to get to the control room and download all the information we can."

"And we only have about an hour to do so." One of the Dark Troopers said. "That's how long it will take for the Impassive to get into position."

"Then let's not waste any more time." Peebee said as she pulled out her gun. "I'd rather be out of here before the explosions start."

"We'll take point." Kota gestured to himself and Ahsoka. "And if we tell you to run, that's exactly what you do, understand?"

Once he got affirmations from the rest of the group, the two Jedi led the way with their lightsabers drawn, while the Magnaguards followed in step. Ahsoka and Kota reached out with the Force, but locating their clones proved difficult under the circumstances.

Fortunately, the Exalted clones and otherwise announced their presence with wild roars and screams as they attacked. Unfortunately, they also unleashed wild Force attacks as they did, sending everyone to the floor the first time.

A rampant clone of the Jedi Master grabbed panels off the walls and hurled them edge first at the recovering Pathfinder team. Ahsoka managed to bring them to a halt herself, before igniting her lightsaber and cutting down the Kota clone as it pounced on her.

That set the mood for the rest of their journey through the base, as more Force sensitive Kett clones attacked them on their way through. Thankfully, they only came in groups of one and two, and there weren't that many loose to begin with, so bringing them down with either combined fire or the Jedi's own powers was easy enough.

"Y'know, I'm definitely glad these things don't have any of your skills." Cora noted as she threw up a biotic barrier to stop another rampaging Togruta clone as it tried to leap on her. "Because I'm pretty sure we'd all be dead if they did."

"The Kett really are playing with things they can't understand." Kota growled as he cut down one of the Exalted clones. "Cloning a Force user rarely works out well, and certainly not like this. Even if they had succeeded in creating stable Exalted Force users, they would easily slip into the Dark Side."

"All the more reason to destroy this place and all the research here." Ahsoka shut off her lightsabers as the Dark Troopers and Magnaguards took care of another pair of abominations with electrostaffs and Arc Casters. "SAM, how much further?"

"The room ahead should lead right to the Control center." The AI said. "From there, I will be able to access the facility's research and extrapolate if this is the only attempt at making Kett Force users."

With that grim reminder, the group wasted no time in entering the control room. Fortunately, all the Kett inside had been killed and for the moment, neither Kota and Ahsoka could sense any other doppelgangers, which let Ryder put SAM inside the facility's controls.

"Give us some good news, SAM." Ryder practically begged. Happily, the AI could oblige.

"Fortunately, it does appear that this was the only base." The AI replied. "The blood samples of the Jedi obtained by the Kett are here as well."

"In other words, we can destroy this place freely without any chance of this ever happening again." One of the Dark Troopers said, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't say it would be impossible." SAM countered. "But for the moment, yes, it would appear that the threat of Kett Force users is contained in this base."

"Then let's not waste any more time." Kota all but ordered. "Download what data you need and delete the rest so the Kett can't recover it."

"It's done." SAM reported after a split second. "Now, I would suggest immediate evacuation, as the Impassive will be here within the next half an hour."

The team didn't need any more warnings as they retreated through the compound back up the way they came. Admittedly, despite advocating for it, Ahsoka was also quite hesitant on destroying all these clones.

They hadn't technically done anything wrong, merely having been created for the twisted experiments of the Kett, just like the Clone Troopers back home. Given the chance, it was possible that those that weren't Exalted could be rehabilitated in some capacity.

But, there was no guarantee that could happen, and the Allied forces didn't have the means to handle rogue Force users, especially not on this scale. So it was with great reluctance that the Jedi Knight followed the team through the cloning chambers without stopping, leaving them to their fate.

_At least it would be some form of mercy_. Ahsoka thought sourly. _Better than what the Kett would use them for_. That train of thought didn't make her feel better.

The allied forces had already begun evacuating as they came back up, with the Tempest and a shuttle remaining to pick up the Pathfinder team and Imperials. Once the occupants were onboard, the ships in question took off to a safe distance.

With all the allied forces a safe distance away, there was no longer any waiting. The charges were detonated, leveling all the buildings in the compound. Before the dust even had a chance to settle, green turbolaser fire streaked through the atmosphere, leveling the base even further.

With beacons and a full map of the facility, the Star Destroyer didn't stop firing until there was nothing left but a crater. Salvage teams already began moving in as Ahsoka took a calming breath in the Force.

She felt sorrow over the unnecessary loss of life, anger over the experiments that the Kett had done, but she let the Force flow through her to calm herself, leaving a slight sense of relief. The nightmare was over before it had a chance to begin.

...

The Primus looked over what happened in that base with a frown. All the research had been destroyed, as were all the experiments. The Kett were still no closer to understanding the Force or how it worked.

The blood samples from the Jedi had been instrumental in cloning them, but it wasn't enough and now that blood had been reduced to its component atoms by the Star Destroyer's bombardment, leaving them with nothing.

Despite that setback, the Kett refused to give up. It was clear that they would need more genetic material from the two Jedi, not to mention the Jedi themselves in order to learn exactly how to control this power.

Yes, the Primus had suffered setbacks, but they would recover. For now though, she had to wait. There were few Kett left in Heleus, and while reinforcements were on their way, it would take some time before they could arrive in force.

Of course, there was still one more thing the Kett could potentially deal with before then; they had detected a signal similar to the Initiative's deeper in the Cluster, seeming to come from one of their Arks.

Translation software suggested it was a warning that anyone from the Initiative should stay away, not a cry for help. While certainly ominous, it also warranted investigation of its own from the Kett.

Whatever they were afraid of had the potential to prove useful, provided it could be controlled. Then again, that could prove more difficult than expected, given the latest debacle that had just happened.

If nothing else, they could potentially get a head start on learning how the rest of the Initiative species could be useful when their time came for Exaltation. One way or another, all life would become Exalted, and all would be grateful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think I'm going to end this chapter here. I'll admit, the whole thing probably feels a little disjointed, something I didn't intend to start with, but it just kinda happened.
> 
> I'll admit, my drive for this story and the chapter in particular has fallen a bit, which was why things are like this. I've gotten a bit better, feeling a little more focused now and have more of an idea as to where to go next.
> 
> Rest assured things are going to get a bit more focused from now on, and we will get a lot more Star Wars elements in future chapters. With any luck, one such element should appear in the next one.
> 
> Also yes, Ahsoka's one woman mission there was a tribute to her appearance in that episode of the Mandalorian. Seriously, that was just awesome and I wanted to give some kind of homage to it, so here you go.


End file.
